Demon Slayer Sango
by PinkRoseBouquet
Summary: How will a lonely demon exterminator find happiness in the feudal era? SangoSesshomaru. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first stab at Inuyasha fanfic. I was drawn to the portrayals of female characters as capable, intelligent and strong. This will be a Sango/Sesshomaru pairing. Rated M for future limes and lemons.

I invite criticism both positive and negative-- its the only way I'll get better. So please read and review.

In this fic I put Sango at about twenty-two years of age. Inuyasha and Miroku are both around twenty-four, and Kagome is nineteen. The taiyoukai Sesshomaru, although far older in numerical years, appears twenty-five or so.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Inuyasha. I make no money from my fanfic.

* * *

Sango stood at the edge of the forest spring examining the clothes she would soon stoop down to wash. Her black taijiya armor looked dirty and frayed-- it definitely needed attention. She figured the rips and tears could be easily mended later on, and hoped the dirt would all wash out in the stream.

Work as a demonslayer filled most of Sango's time these days; the local villages valued her highly developed skills and vigilance in rooting out problems. Overall the taijiya was happy to help people where she could, and so far had managed to eke out a reasonable if lean existence doing what she knew best.

A wry smile crept over her face as she thought about her old friends Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha and the little kitsune Shippo. It had been some time since she'd travelled and fought beside her friends, back in the days when they'd done battle with and and eventually defeated the evil entity known as Naraku.

She recalled how all had moved on with their lives in different ways since then. The one she hadn't been able to give up was Kirara-- the little cat remained with her, her only companion. Sango had been tired of wandering, tired of hard cold ground for sleeping and so several months before had set up a household beside her (now empty) ancestral village, that of the demonslayers.

She bent down to let the cool clear water rush over her hands before dipping more clothes in to wash, sighing while rubbing smooth rocks against the surface of her stiff armor to release chunks of dirt and leaves and blood. Youkai were such messy creatures to deal with. Usually mean and loud, they seemed to be made up of an endless supply of stinking, slimy blood. Sometimes Sango wondered how she managed to stomach the job at all.

Delighted that Kagome and Inuyasha finally lived together as mates, she remembered the time in front of a campfire when the hanyou had proclaimed his intentions toward his closest confidante and friend in front of everyone. After Naraku's defeat the Shikon jewel had been purified and Kikiyo was laid to rest for good, as had been her dear brother Kohaku. It made her cry thinking of him.

'At least his soul is at peace now', she thought. 'He died knowing who he was and that he had no blame for anything.'

Fighting to push the sad memories away, Sango threw herself into the task at hand. While scrubbing and rinsing her things she recalled the last contact she'd had with Inuyasha and Kagome was soon after the news came that Kagome had become pregnant with their first child. Inuyasha had proclaimed loudly that it would be a boy for certain but Kagome had waved him off, shrugged and said all she wanted was a healthy baby.

That had been at least four months ago-- it was time she visited the pair soon, to check on the girl she'd once looked on as a little sister. The couple (and Shippo) now lived in Kaede's village where Kagome assisted the increasingly infirm old priestess with her healing work.

Sango's thoughts gradually meandered to the subject of Miroku. The pain still stung-- she had refused his proposal of marriage in the end. It wasn't that she hadn't cared for him-- they had been rather keen on one another during the days of the Shikon jewel business. The interest had most definitely been mutual: Sango sincerely had hoped that one day they would be able to work things out and finally live together as a married couple. However the amorous monk destroyed all hope of that when it was found he simply could not promise Sango an exclusive relationship. He had pleaded and pleaded with her, swearing repeatedly that she would remain first in his heart regardless of who he was with.

For a short time Sango considered giving in and consenting to the arrangement-- who else would want her after all? She wasn't a delicate flower, her hands and feet were rough and had calluses, she spoke her mind, she fought demons. What man could want such a woman as she? 'I'm not that attractive,' she thought.

Nearly ready to give Miroku her consent to the match, Sango made an about face the night she caught him sneaking away from their campsite to meet some female or other, or so she guessed. Following his trail to the woods her fears were painfully confirmed when she found him next to the river in the arms of a young farmgirl obviously enjoying an intense moment of carnal affection. It had infuriated Sango and she told him the next day with several choice words that she would not, could not accept him as her husband.

Her favorite yukata was proving an easier object to deal with. The fabric soon came clean and she draped it and her freshly clean armor over her arm to take back to her cottage to dry. Sango was nearly twenty-three years old now, an age at which most women had been married for years and already had perhaps three or four children. She thought about this as she walked slowly along the grassy trail.

"Why would any man want to marry me?" she wondered. Sango's long, glossy dark brown hair was held back with a white cloth tie that left a tail fluttering behind her as she walked. She dressed simply, usually in a plain single or dual colored robe appropriate to the season. Her fair skin was smooth and dewy and her rather large, deep brown eyes were framed by long dark lashes. In top physical condition, Sango benefitted from the regular exercise obtained in battles with the bothersome demons that plagued the area. The work kept her healthy, supple and strong.

The taijiya did not think she was particularly beautiful, however. Not even when Kagome told her how much she envied her high cheekbones and glossy long hair, nor when Miroku called her the most beautiful maid he'd ever seen had she believed it, and had simply laughed them off.

'Who wants a woman who plays in demon guts for a living?' she concluded, rueful that it seemed a partner or a family would probably escape her destiny. The best she had been able to do was to snag the affections of a lecherous monk who had the nerve to ask her to live with his philandering. She shrugged. 'Living alone won't be so bad. It will give me time to sharpen my skills and develop new methods for eradicating youkai.' Sango felt useful and fulfilled in her work and was proud to have garnered the respect of several village leaders across the countryside. Lost in deep thought, she eventually crested the hill that led down to the little valley where her cottage stood.

A loud, desperate cry interrupted her ruminations. 'What is that?' She turned to listen for a direction.

"Mama! Mama!" It sounded like a little girl. She listened again. The wailing, lonely sobbing became even louder.

"Ohhhh! Ohh Papa!"

"What could that be, Kirara?" The little cat walking next to her gave a look that said she didn't know and followed her gaze into the trees. The young demon hunter was hesitant to simply rush back into the woods because sometimes youkai used tricks to lure their victims into traps, and at the moment there were no weapons of her trade close by with which to mount a defense.

"Why did you leave me! Mama!" cried the voice yet again.

'There aren't any children living near here that I know of...' Sango shrugged. The cries sounded genuine. Deciding to take her chances and investigate the situation she set off cautiously back into the forest. Maybe a child had become separated from her family while travelling between villages. It wasn't unheard of for little ones to become lost in the confusion of a struggle with bandits or some other catastrophe. Sango only hoped the child was uninjured whoever it was. A strange sight came into view as she approached the source of the cries. "Oh my," she exclaimed and stepped closer.

Curled up in a ball and leaning next to a large old tree lay a girl of about ten years, perhaps younger. She slept but thrashed about in the throes of what seemed a bad dream. Sango watched as the child trembled and called out in her sleep, apparently tormented by some traumatic event playing out in her unconscious. She noticed the girl wore a particularly rich and expensive looking kimono and that her hair was done in an odd way.

"What's the matter little one?" asked Sango softly as she knelt next to the girl, shaking her arm gently to wake her.

"Mama! Oh why did you go away!"

The little girl finally startled awake with a gasp but continued to cry and tremble. Sango looked around-- there weren't any traces of anyone else around, although she did sense the recent presence of a youkai, type unknown.

'Who would leave a little thing like this here alone?' she wondered while reaching out to comfort the child. The girl had a sweet face in spite of her distress, with shoulder length dark hair and dark eyes. She looked familiar but Sango couldn't immediately place her. "Little one, shh shh. Tell me what has happened. You became separated from your family?" Sango rubbed the girl's back but got no further response. Unsure what to do at first, she came to a decision and then spoke in her kindest voice: "How would you like to come home with me for a while? It is getting late now, but in the morning I will help you find your family. You must be hungry-- I will make you something good to eat. How does that sound?" The girl made no reply and grasped tightly to Sango's yukata. Finding her light in weight, the taijiya lifted and then carried the distraught child back to her cottage.

* * *

"Oh me! oh my! Oh by the gods-- How could this have happened? Lord Sesshomaru will surely have my head for this!" Jaken shuddered while thinking about what the powerful inuyoukai would do to him when he found out.

"Where could she be? That little rapscallion! Oh why must I be burdened with such a troublesome, disobedient child?" The yellow-eyed youkai wrung his little hands together while anxiously searching the landscape-- Rin's scent was nowhere that he could dectect. His charge had seemingly disappeared!

Jaken had been given the job of keeping an eye on Rin whenever Sesshomaru was otherwise occupied on his travels in the field. These often took them far from the inuyoukai castle where the girl had been living since her rescue by the healing sword Tensaiga. Jaken knew that she couldn't bear to be away from the imposing, almost universally feared demon for very long and usually Sesshomaru indulged her need for his presence, although not for sentimental reasons. The Tensaiga had bound the child to him, and her need for his personal presence was more than a childish emotional attachment. However there were occasions when the powerful youkai lord had business to attend that required leaving her behind, and in those times she was left in Jaken's care until he could return.

And now she was missing, much to the lesser demon's utter horror. He was in a near state of panic. Having turned his back for only a few minutes to indulge in some tasty berries that grew in the area and were ripe for only several days each year, he believed the little girl was playing nearby, probably picking the little white flowers she loved so much. But when he'd stood up to call for Rin she was nowhere to be found. By now he had been looking for the child for some time, and soon expected his lord to return from a conference with some local youkai under his protection. Knowing this filled the servant with dread.

"Where could that infernal child have got to?" He wrung his hands again and turned in a complete circle when a scent suddenly came to him-- definitely human, possibly Rin's but he wasn't sure. As much as she aggravated him, Jaken actually didn't dislike his charge. 'She is a reasonably intelligent thing for a human, if only she could do as she is told!' he thought. Gathering up his tiny hakama, Jaken set off on the trail that subtly stimulated his sense of youkai smell.

* * *

"My, you are a hungry one aren't you?" Sango watched as the girl downed mouthful after mouthful of the grilled fish, vegetables and rice she had left over from her own meal earlier in the day. Still the mysterious creature had spoken not two words of explanation about who she was or how she came to be lost in the woods. It nagged at Sango. 'Who is this child? She looks so familiar...'

About to wipe her hands on the fabric of her beautiful kimono, her host intervened by producing a soft cloth for her to use instead. "Here my dear, you don't want to get your pretty clothes all dirty do you?"

"I don't care...I don't like these clothes-- they itch!"

"Finally she speaks!" Sango exclaimed, smiling as the girl fidgeted. Her overall emotional state had seemed to settle down after eating her fill and getting warm in front of the hearth. However the doll-like girl still wore a sad expression, and Sango now longed to make her feel better by helping to find her family. But it was dark, meaning any search would have to be put off until morning. Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

"Now, you must tell me who you are so we can get you back to your family as soon as possible."

"I...I don't have a family," replied the sad girl.

"No? No mama? No papa? You were crying for them before--" Sango immediately regretted speaking when she saw the effect the mention of the child's parents had on her. The girl slumped, her chin falling to her chest, and Sango could detect a fresh wave of tears on the way when her shoulders began to shake. "Oh dear-- I am sorry." She hugged her to her bosom, stroking her hair in an attempt to console the poor thing. Something horrible had clearly happened to this child. Sango could relate to her distress. Her entire village and kinfolk had been destroyed by the nefarious actions of Naraku, and she lived with the pain of her loss every day.

'But what could possibly have happened to this little one? She seems so sweet and undeserving of pain. What happened to remove the sense of security from this vulnerable, darling creature?' wondered the taijiya.

"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to. We can save it for the morning, after you've rested a while." Sango got up to prepare a sleeping mat for the girl in front of the hearth and then left her to rest.

After tidying up the cottage Sango turned in for bed herself. 'She is a big mystery, this girl,' she thought while laying in bed. 'I hope there will be answers tomorrow for her sake, and not just to satisfy my curiosity.'

* * *

"Oh no! Gods have mercy on me!"

Jaken could sense the shadow of a strong inuyoukai in the area. Lord Sesshomaru was coming! He was going to die. Everyone knew his master to be a swift and harsh demon, one who did not tolerate sloppiness from any servant carrying out his orders. The little youkai shook with terror as he considered the way he would surely be destroyed for being so stupid in losing the girl. Still he had not figured out where Rin had got to. And now here he was-- The regal outline of his lord and master shimmered into view, appearing as if from a mist above the ground.

"Jaken," spoke the robust yet melodious low voice.

"My lord." The lesser demon bowed deeply and got to his knees. Sesshomaru could detect extreme fear and distress in his servant. He took in the scene cooly, his bright gold colored eyes scanning about with a calm indifference. Rin was gone, he knew before even attempting to interrogate his cowering retainer.

Taller than the average inuyoukai, Sesshomaru was lean of build yet muscular beneath the fine white haori and hakama he wore with his father's battle armor and a rich, heavy silk sash of gold and blue that held his katana.

His features were perfect: straight and chiseled and fine, though his face usually lacked any readable expression. A neutral mask that rarely changed except in anger, it provided no key to his thoughts. A single gracefully raised eyebrow might be an adversary's sole warning of his displeasure, although a hapless foe usually did not understand the extent of his wrath until nearly dead. The youkai lord had an extraordinary mane of long, thick silver-white hair that fell like silk over his back, tendrils of which now fluttered in the wind as he came forward from the forest. He carried an abundant white fur draped over his right shoulder that provided warmth and a distinctive signature of his presence.

Sesshomaru had at his disposal various unusually strong means of coercion, and it was rare that any creature failed to bend to his will. He tolerated defiance from no one-- household staff, nobles, vassals, lesser youkai or humans; swift and harsh retribution was the lesson learned by many an unfortunate foe. He was known across the countryside as a cold, distant, and calculating lord who usually cared not what anyone thought of him as long as they obeyed. His strangely cold golden gaze now held the servant before him immobile with fear.

"What have you done, Jaken?"

"My lord, forgive me, I don't know what happened to Rin...she-- she is missing." The green-skinned demon shook, his knees quaking. He prayed his destruction would be quick and painless as possible.

"I see. Come. I will retrieve the child." Sesshomaru turned and set off in the direction of his ward's scent. He knew instantly her direction and would simply go get her. He could not sense any danger although Jaken did not know this.

'Will he have mercy on me? Could I possibly be spared today?' The toadlike servant crept warily behind.

"You are an insufferable fool you know," said Sesshomaru quietly. Suddenly Jaken felt a sharp burning sensation at the top of his head. He had been stung with a brief jolt of energy from his master's deadly claws, and squeaked in pain while rubbing the tender area with his hand. At least he hadn't been obliterated by his lord's powerful demon whip, or had his head sliced off with the horrible sword Toukijin. Yet.

* * *

"What are these?"

Sango awoke to find the girl going through her things, the tools of her demon slaying occupation and smiled at her natural curiosity. Once she had been the same way, fingering her father's heavy weapons any chance she got, dreaming of the day she too would wield them in defense of others.

Little hands trailed over the hard surface of Hiraikotsu, Sango's large weapon made from centipede demon bone that now hung on two strong pegs set into a wall. She touched her armor and then went to a table holding various cudgels, hatchets and chains-- all items the huntress employed from time to time when fighting demons. The little girl sensed great power coming from these items, and she wanted to know more about them.

"Those are my tools, young one. Do you like them?"

"Yes, they are interesting. What do you use them for?"

"Well, I help little girls and boys like you by hunting the monsters that haunt these woods..." She went on to describe as tactfully as possible the work of a demon slayer-- her goal was not to frighten the child any further. After a lecture that found the little girl rapt in attention, Sango decided to get the day started.

"Come now-- lets go wash before breakfast. Then you must tell me how you came to be lost, alright?" Sango spoke quietly and carefully. The girl, while apprehensive could tell Sango meant her no harm and nodded her head slowly. Sango smiled, took her hand and they set off for the stream.

After breakfast the three females (Kirara curled up in Sango's lap to take a nap) sat on the porch of the cottage and to her surprise Sango felt the girl slip her hand into her own and squeeze it tight, as if seeking comfort. She put an arm around tiny shoulders to offer reassurance and began a gentle interrogation.

"What is your name little one?"

"I am Rin. I was picking all the pretty flowers and Jaken was supposed to be watching me. But I got lost. I was so afraid-- it was like when mama and papa were taken away--"

'Rin?... Jaken?'

It suddenly hit Sango. This was the little girl who travelled with Inuyasha's icy half-brother, the demon lord Sesshomaru. It had been some years since she'd last seen the powerful youkai, back during the fight against Naraku. Now Sango vaguely remembered that a little girl usually followed him. 'She must have been this girl.' The taijiya also remembered that a toad-like servant usually accompanied Sesshomaru. This must be Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru protects me and takes care of me. He is a great lord, and everyone respects him. He is all I have now."

Sango's brow furrowed as she combed through her memory. Of all the demons she had ever encountered none had ever been remotely like Sesshomaru. It wasn't that he intimidated her-- well, not any more than any other powerful demon did. It was something else. She couldn't figure him out and frankly, it bothered her. Sure, he hated Inuyasha, seemingly only because he was a half-demon and had control over Tetsusaiga. Sango thought if he should be mad at anyone it was his own father who left the powerful sword to his hanyou brother instead of him.

'But what brothers don't fight from time to time?' She shrugged, knowing there must be other reasons for his animosity toward Inuyasha, but she wasn't about to deduce them at the moment.

Other things bothered her about Sesshomaru. If he hated humans as much as he claimed in his fights with Inuyasha, why did he travel with this little human girl? What was his relationship to her? Did she serve him? Was she some sort of amusement? Sango shook her head. Sesshomaru didn't strike her as the type of demon who regularly sought amusement. For what purpose did he tolerate her presence? She was with him constantly. Sango wanted to ask the girl about it but hesitated, worried that it might be too personal a subject to broach.

"Sesshomaru-sama had to see lord Matuko and said I couldn't come so I had to stay with Jaken. I showed him my cartwheels but he was ignoring me while stuffing his face, so I went to find something else to do. Then I got lost."

"How long have you been away from Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know. It seems like forever. I miss Sesshomaru-sama. Some say he is cruel but I don't believe them. Jaken will be in big trouble with him when he finds out!"

"You were crying for your mama and your papa before...are they not living dear?"

"N-no. They were killed by bandits. I miss my mama so, she was so kind. If it weren't for Sesshomaru-sama, I don't know!"

'Of course she misses her mother,' thought Sango. 'What kind of substitute for a mother's love could Sesshomaru possibly be?' The taijiya could tell that Rin harbored significant affection for her protector. 'But surely a cold demon lord cannot replace the security and love of a family.'

Sango felt her heart break for the girl. 'Why doesn't he place her with an appropriate human family so she will have a chance at a normal upbringing? Living among demons couldn't be good for her, a delicate human child.' She shook her head.

The pair continued to talk in low, soft tones. Sango tried to reassure Rin that all would end well and that they would find a way to get her back to her guardian. And then as if on cue a tall, splendidly dressed youkai approached them from the forest-- It was Sesshomaru. Kirara growled quietly and retreated behind her friend as the powerful demon walked forward at a regal, steady pace.

"Release her this instant human," he commanded calmly. Sango noted the imperiousness of his tone as well as the rich mellifluousness of his low voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran to him, stopping short of tackling the elegantly composed figure of her protector. The girl knew he didn't like it when she attacked him in an emotional display, and now limited her show of relief to a grateful smile.

"Sesshomaru. Rin was quite afraid," Sango replied softly while standing.

In a harsh, shrill voice Jaken piped up, "That's Sesshomaru-sama to you, human wench!"

"I am here to take her, human woman." Sesshomaru reached out and lightly touched the little girl's hair. Sango thought he seemed to look past her while speaking.

Rin fidgeted and spoke agitatedly. "My lord, Sango knows how to use a giant weapon to kill oni! I saw it! Isn't that amazing? Look at her little house-- it's so much smaller than ours isn't it Sess-sama? Will I have to take a bath when I get home? Sango is so nice and so pretty-- don't you think so Sess-sama?"

A cool appraising stare moved up and down the taijiya's body, meticulously taking in each line and curve with apparent calm disdain. Sango's cheeks went red, the attention making her feel shy though not unpleasantly so. She couldn't quite understand her own reaction: taken aback but at the same time faintly excited by the attention. This was a taiyoukai and a fearsome one at that-- she wasn't supposed to react to him the way she would say Miroku or any other human male.

'Am I that lonely?' In fact Sango had always considered Sesshomaru attractive in spite of the cold and superior attitude he presented to the world, and in spite of his well known disdain for humans. Something about the combination of his mysterious reticence and powerful, compelling presence had always intrigued the taijiya, as had the way he differed so vastly from the typical youkai she fought and destroyed. Sesshomaru was not loud, not messy. On the contrary he possessed high intelligence and seemed to live according to ethical principles even if they were his own and even if they were harsh. On top of that his handsome looks had always been pleasing to her-- in fact at the moment Sango couldn't help wondering what he looked like without his silk haori and blushed slightly at the thought.

That Sesshomaru made no attempt to conceal the fact that she'd caught his interest made her stomach flutter, and she fought to maintain the guarded wary facade plastered to her face for dignity's sake. Berating herself she thought, 'I am supposed to despise demons. What is going on here? I can't be attracted to him... But, he's so beautiful... Gah! Stop it Sango!'

"Rin we must return home, " he said finally and his eyes returned to a spot seemingly just beyond the taijiya's shoulder. His expression remained unchanged-- emotionless, as if he'd just been watching the sky. 'Sango is her name. Yes, this is the exterminator who travelled with my half-wit brother Inuyasha,' recalled the youkai lord. 'What is Rin doing here?' "Explain yourself huntress," he demanded firmly but quietly. No one interfered in his affairs lightly. He would know what transpired to bring his ward to this lowly human's hut.

Sango swallowed and proceeded to describe how she had found Rin alone in the woods, taken her home, fed her, and meant to help her find a way home just before he appeared to take her himself.

"Satisfactory," he said quietly after she'd finished. "You did the correct thing human woman. Quite unusual for your species... Rin, Jaken, we must leave this place." He stepped away.

"Wait--"

Wait? Sesshomaru waited for no one. He turned, vaguely curious. The demon fighter stood with her arm extended, an anxious expression on her face. 'I suppose she is somewhat lovely,' he thought. Sesshomaru could sense a strong respect for honor in the girl, a lack of deception in her character. He shrugged inwardly. 'I could perhaps employ her in my border patrols were she not a weak human.' Lifting his gaze, he spoke. "What do you want girl?"

"Lord Sesshomaru I was wondering..." Sango simply could not help herself. She had to speak up now or lose her chance forever. Rin had made a strong impression in the brief time they'd spent together and she wanted good things for the girl.

"Had you considered perhaps giving the child to a human family? I understand her parents were killed. It would seem she could benefit from such an arrangement."

Sesshomaru could not believe his hearing. This human was making suggestions regarding the disposition of his ward? He was the Lord of the Western Lands and answered to no one, certainly not a human female. Still his expression remained neutral and cool.

"It would seem human woman, that you have forgetten your place. You do not speak out of turn to me if you wish to remain living. I suggest you return to your cottage and feel fortunate that you were not punished." He spoke in an even, instructive tone. There was no menace in his words but his intention was clear.

"Stupid human wench! You mind your tongue to Lord Sesshomaru!" squeaked Jaken.

"Quiet!" snapped Sesshomaru. He had lost patience with his cowardly attendant. His idiotic badgering would add nothing to the situation. Jaken cowered behind Rin and sullenly resolved to keep quiet.

For her part, Sango felt fury growing inside. How dare this pompous youkai say such things to her? So what if he was an inuyoukai lord-- she didn't deserve to be dismissed like some disobedient child. 'I kill youkai for a living!' Had she not rescued Rin, brought her back to her own home and cared for her-- eased the child's fears? She had only been speaking out of a genuine concern for her welfare.

Sango gathered her voice and spoke carefully. "I-I am sorry if I have offended you, lord Sesshomaru. I was only speaking for the child. I meant no disrespect, but I believe she would be better off among her own kind." Folding her hands, she kept her eyes lowered. Sango was no fool and knew for her own safety to affect the proper attitude with the demon lord in spite of his rudeness. She did not back down however, and was determined to get her point across to him.

Sesshomaru let a few moments pass before responding. 'Odd creature,' he thought.

"Enough human, you are lucky that I am feeling merciful today." Without another word he turned and walked away.

In truth Sesshomaru was faintly intrigued although he showed no outward sign of it. 'The young human huntress has a bit of fortitude,' he concluded. Probably a strong and capable example of her species, the girl was unlike most other humans he had encountered including the males. Still, she was beneath his concern. He was Lord of the Western Lands, an unusually powerful inuyoukai of excellent breeding and bloodline. Humans were pitiful, weak creatures and far beneath his notice whatever their relative merits.

'Why my father ever stained the clan by producing offspring with one of them I'll never fathom,' he thought. And here was this girl telling him what to do with Rin. How could one of them know what was best for his ward? It was for him alone to decide Rin's fate.

He turned to give Sango one last appraising glance, as if to study her briefly. Her downcast eyes and sweet voice were oddly pleasing. He had once or twice observed her in action slaying demons with Inuyasha and noted her swiftness and determination in battle. She was definitely not the usual female human.

Finally deciding he'd given her enough consideration, Sesshomaru turned again and departed the scene with Rin and Jaken following dutifully behind him.

"Goodbye Sango!" called Rin, looking back and waving.

"Goodbye Rin!" Sango waved back with a smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can I come back to see Sango? She promised to teach me me how to make flower wreaths-- and how to fish and how to cook rice cakes! She is so kind and pretty, don't you think so, Sess-sama?"

Sesshomaru sighed. He tolerated Rin but sometimes wondered how he managed it.

"Hey, he didn't even thank me for keeping her, the grumpy demon." Sango shook her head and watched while the odd group disappeared into the distance. 'What a strange morning'. "I guess I shouldn't expect manners from a demon lord," she said aloud. "The gods know his brother is lacking in that department as well. Maybe it is a family trait," she said, thinking about the boisterous and rough-edged Inuyasha with a smile.

"Lets go Kirara." Sango took one last look and shook her head before turning to enter the cottage along with her kitten friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Shippo!"

"Sango-chan!"

Nearing Kaede's village the taijiya delighted to see her friends already standing at the edge of the line of huts, waving her in with large smiles. She had agreed to spend a few days catching up and visiting, and planned to accompany Inuyasha on his regular safety patrols of the area. They worked well as a team-- he with Tetsusaiga and she with Hiraikotsu were a formidable pair against any marauding oni or youkai, and for once the hanyou had welcomed the offer of help. He knew that Sango was a strong fighter, as skilled as any at battling the annoying entities that occasionally plagued the area.

Sango drank them in anxiously as she got closer. 'I have missed them so!' The kitsune seemed to have grown an inch or two since she last saw him-- he perched on Inuyasha's shoulder but seemed ready to bound away toward her in excitement at any moment. Kagome looked distinctly larger and rounder, her pregnancy obvious. She moved slowly but looked utterly happy, completely content. Sango smiled, overjoyed for her friend.

Inuyasha for the most part seemed unchanged-- same red firerat fir, same messy white mane of hair, still the same loud, boisterous voice. In the back of her mind Sango noted how his gleaming eyes were much like Sesshomaru's in color and shape. The white hair was another similarity, although she thought the elder sibling did a better job at grooming than did his half-brother. Sango vaguely wondered what else they had in common despite their sharply differing temperaments and mutual, open dislike. Refocusing her attention she clapped her hands together in delight as Kagome bounded to her, a bit awkward in her heavy state of pregnancy.

"Sango!" The friends embraced warmly, smiling and giggling. It had been a long time since the demon slayer last visited Kaede's village, and it had taken a leisurely three day's journey with Kirara to reach them. Occasionally they would stop to hear reports from other villages about any troublesome youkai that might be lurking about. It paid to keep on top of any surges in activity, and Sango preferred to know what might be brewing in the area rather than be surprised by a nest of big, angry youkai seeking human victims. As a precaution, she'd brought Hirakotsu-- one could never be too prepared in these forests.

Inuyasha beamed proudly while walking up to slip an arm around his wife and mate. Sango shook her head-- the hanyou had been smitten with Kagome for ages before finally declaring his desire to mate her; he had been too proud to admit his feelings during the entire time they had been searching for the Shikon no Tama. Sango knew all along that the girl from the future would accept him as well: it was one of those situations where two people were destined for each other-- a perfect bond.

She felt a pang of jealousy. It seemed her own fate would be vastly different from those of her friends. Sango was starting to believe that she'd have to go through life on her own without a family, making her way as best she could doing extermination work. Still she was happy for the couple and gawked at Kagome's protruding belly. She patted it gently and grinned. "Oh my! You've got a big pup in there haven't you Kagome?"

"Damn straight," snorted Inuyasha.

Kagome gave him a glare and turned back to Sango. "This baby is a feisty one...it is already jumping around and behaving like him!" She jabbed a thumb in Inuyasha's direction. He sniffed. "It keeps me awake at night-- I don't mind though." She patted her belly thoughtfully, lovingly. "I have no idea if I'm having a boy or girl...even Kaede says she isn't sure..."

"Keh. It's going to be a boy."

Shippo perked up once the demon slayer's bright smile turned to him. "Sango tell us about your new cottage! Have you been fighting many demons? We miss you around here, Miroku showed up and was asking for you-- he really misses you Sango and--" Silence. Her smile fell at the mention of the monk's name.

"Shut up runt--" snarled Inuyasha, poking the embarrassed fox.

"Hey! That hurts!"

"Miroku?" Sango repeated, barely whispering the name. She looked down at her feet.

"Yes, he's here Sango." Kagome shot another glare at the hanyou and the fox. "Inuyasha and Shippo let it out that you'd be coming to the village and he insisted on being here. I'm sorry. I tried to explain that it might not be a good idea...I asked him to wait at Kaede's hut until you were ready..."

Sango shook her head. That monk. Hadn't she told him things were over with, that there were no more chances for the two of them? She sighed. There was no way she would let Miroku ruin this visit for her. If she had to talk to him to tell him again it was over then so be it.

* * *

High on a perch of cliffs Sesshomaru stood gazing out over a vast terrain that spread below in a great expanse. Satisfactory. Quite satisfactory. The current peaceful and well organized state of his lands testified to the effectiveness of his ability to nearly single handedly maintain order and harmony among those who served him and claimed his protection. Shining golden eyes followed a jagged line of mountains far into the distance and then scanned back to the nearer wide valley.

During this time of year everything shone a bright verdant green-- grasses, trees, flowers bloomed fresh and alive, the land was vital as no other he'd seen before. The demon lord would never speak aloud but he was fiercely proud of the beauty and fertility of his lands and thanked the gods for being generous. Lesser lords had to contend with desolate, fallow territory, rocky places where nothing grew. Not Sesshomaru. There were many villages and settlements under his protection, and most were peaceful. Yes many he'd seen, both youkai and human on tours of the realm with his late father the leader Inutaisho.

The Lord of the Western lands had great respect for the memory of his father-- the greatest dog demon commander who ever lived it was said. Inutaisho had been greatly loved by his people and in his time commanded unquestioned loyalty from his warriors and attendant feudal lords. He had taken a special interest in his son Sesshomaru by carefully molding him as heir and eventual ruler of the Western lands. In the end the son and father had maintained a somewhat chilly but cordial relationship until the latter's abrupt death, something which had hardened the younger lord considerably.

In his opinion Inutaisho had died in shame recklessly protecting a lowly human woman and her hanyou child, his brother Inuyasha, rather than attending to his duties as leader at a time of turmoil in the land. Sesshomaru himself was just coming into his own as a prince of his people, still somewhat unsteady and tentative as a commander. He'd had to learn very quickly how rule: how to balance the competing interests of various often violent factions in his kingdom, how to soothe the inflated egos of belligerent nobles and vassals, how to use brute force as persuasion when necessary. The young lord had been compelled to lead warriors into battle more than once to maintain order in the violent aftermath of his father's demise. But that had been decades ago.

Sesshomaru continued to contemplate while his keen eyes wandered the countryside.

Most who had known her thought he took strongly after his mother, a commander of a minor territory in her own right from an ancient and noble clan of inuyoukai. Nayame had been widely called the most beautiful demoness in the land before her equally untimely death shortly after his birth. He frowned whenever thinking about her-- would things have been any different in his life had she lived, had he grown up knowing her and been influenced by her thoughts and beliefs? Would he be a different kind of demon lord, more yielding perhaps?

It sometimes alarmed him the way lesser demons and humans at times cowered to the point of hysteria at a hint of his presence...they were inferior, yes, and smart to fear him. He concluded long ago that his unsettling reputation was a useful tool of control, and did not shrink from inspiring such a view of himself in others. He shook his head. No. No one, not his mother had she lived nor anyone else would have changed him. He had always kept a careful hold on his emotions, usually showing only a cold expressionless mask in response to any situation. He had been that way from the days of his childhood-- aloof and calculating with a superior and chilly attitude toward everyone around him. For the most part this had served him well, and now that he had come into his full power as a demon he thought it prudent to let no one forget what he was capable of. In a world like this where strength and domination and power meant survival, it was necessary.

A more practical thought now nagged at his brain. Would his mother have helped him to find a mate had she lived? Lately it had been made clear to him by the court in subtle but respectful ways that he was expected to produce an heir, someone to carry on the great inuyoukai bloodline of his father and thus leadership of the Western lands. Only he and Inuyasha were left of Inutaisho's family, and Sesshomaru would be damned if any progeny of his bastard half-breed brother would ever have a claim to the throne. He'd recently learned of the impending birth of Inuyasha's pup by his human wench, and this made the issue of his own mating slightly more pressing.

The demon lord had come to the realization that he needed to take care of the situation shortly. Not because the court wished it, not out of tender feelings for any particular female, but because he, the prime decisionmaker for his people, saw that it was necessary. If he died and left no heir the territories would fall into chaos-- they had nearly come apart at the death of his father even though Sesshomaru had been in place to inherit. He cursed the cantakerousness of his people, and their frequent inability to get along with each other and the human villages dotting the land. He had to be constantly vigilant to put down dangerous plots and punish traitors. He needed a son of his own blood to train to take over when the time came. Yes, it was time to strengthen the bonds between the people and their lord through the birth of one or more new male taiyoukai.

There was something else. The solitude. Sesshomaru was alone and felt it, though the great and fierce lord would never tell anyone such. He'd never had any significant connection to a female beyond the act of coupling-- there simply had been no time or space in his life for a feminine presence beyond household staff or the occasional bedmate. Inuyoukai culture was strongly masculine; females were considered useful mainly for breeding pups and serving their male counterparts, with significant exceptions.

Many a noble demoness had been attracted to the handsome and powerful lord-- to his fine appearance and trademark mysterious reticence. Sesshomaru indulged himself on occasion with these high-born inuyoukai females though he rebuffed many more than he slept with. He used the same chilly emotional distance to keep his bedmates at arm's length as he did with everyone else but still had no lack of attention from the noble demonesses of his court. Many longed to be Lady of the Western lands, but so far none had succeeded in breaking the icy shell their lord so steadfastly maintained.

They knew it not but Sesshomaru considered much of the inuyoukai court to be frivolous at best, especially the females, and as a result he trusted only a few close advisors and confidants. The rest he thought lapdogs and chatterers for the most part who liked to start intrigue for its own sake, something he had no patience for. He sighed inwardly. Still they were his people, he was their lord, and he meant to fulfill his duty by taking a mate sooner rather than later.

It would be difficult to wait until he found someone suitable. 'Perhaps even someone who can put up with me.' A rare wry smile rose slowly to his face.

* * *

"Eat girl-- look at Kagome. She's already on her third bowl!" The elderly Kaede urged Sango on after noticing she'd set down her partially consumed serving of rice and fish. Sango was silently worried about the old miko-- she seemed even weaker and more unsteady than the last time she'd come to visit. Still the meal she'd prepared was passable, and Sango finished it off with a smile. She and Kagome exchanged looks-- yes, the younger woman would have to take over soon for the old priestess.

"Kagome has a reason to eat a lot-- her baby is hungry inside her!" quipped the kitsune as he dove into his bowl.

"Yes, that is true Shippo. But I've had plenty. Thank you, Kaede-sama. Inuyasha-- should we get going on patrol?"

"Huh? Yeah I guess so... Hey don't you need to talk to Miroku?" he asked between swallows of food.

Sango replied in a clear, definitive voice. "He can wait." With that she got up to change into her armor and get Hiraikotsu.

* * *

"Rin. You belong at your studies. Hisako will come get you." Sesshomaru looked up from the parchment he'd been studying to quietly acknowledge the presence of his ward. Hisako, a senior noblewoman and honored member of the household had special charge of Rin's education whenever the girl was at the palace. No doubt Rin was a refugee from her studies this very instant.

The little girl had learned to creep almost silently into his library whether the demon lord was present or not. It gave him a slight moment of amusement-- she had to know he could detect her presence regardless of how quietly she crept about. The staff had learned to give the human girl a wide berth knowing she was the direct responsibility of their leader and Hisako and therefore did not make a fuss when she'd come exploring the corridors of Sesshomaru's work area.

"My lord, I want to learn to fish." Rin folded her hands and placed them behind her back. She spoke meekly but clearly.

"What?" He responded quietly and cooly while his eyes eyes returned to scan the parchment. He thought he'd heard her mumble something about fishing.

"I want to learn to fish. Sango said she'd teach me. Hisako can take me, or Jaken..."

"Sango? That human woman?" The youkai peered the girl with a cold stare and she nodded.

It had been several days since Rin had been retrieved from the demon slayer's home and Sesshomaru hoped she would simply forget about the incident. In fact the opposite happened-- the girl had managed to mention the huntress to him every day in one way or another since then, and made it clear that she wanted to see her again.

Sesshomaru wasn't the type of demon to concern himself with every detail of his ward's life, but he was struck by the fact that Rin seemed to have formed some kind of genuine attachment to the demonslayer. 'Ironic, no?' It was rare for her to warm to anyone besides himself, and even rarer to want to be separated from his presence for any significant amount of time. Still he hesitated. He had no interest in having anything more to do with humans. It was just so distasteful.

"Rin, you must realize that your place is here. You have to learn your characters and learn to be useful at court. You cannot simply go running about the territory on a whim." He spoke softly and calmly without harshness.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama? No one here knows how to do the things Sango does! I want to make a pretty flower wreath and learn how to cook. No one here ever has time for me or is ever kind to me the way she was..."

He looked up but his voice remained controlled, his expression blank. "Someone has offended you? Who is it and I will see to the matter. They will pay attention to you if I order it." Rin shook her head. Her lord was difficult to ask things of. She knew what 'seeing to the matter' and 'I order it' would mean in spite of her youth, and was beginning to realize that her protector would usually use a bonfire where a spark would do in any given situation. Normally she did not like bother him and rarely asked for anything, but on this she had her heart set.

"No Sesshomaru-sama. I just miss her. And I like her. I wonder what it is like for other girls, human girls. I never get to be with others like me. May I go to her my lord? Just for a short time." She fidgeted and stared at the demon with large, watery eyes.

This appeal to emotion on her part had no effect one way or the other-- such a thing was utterly alien to Sesshomaru's cold analytical mind. However something did begin to dawn on him. It was natural for like animals to seek the company of one another. Dogs sought dogs, wolves other wolves. Humans congregated together. Perhaps the child did need interaction with beings of her own kind. Although Sesshomaru had little regard for human emotions he desired that his ward not experience undue stress. In this place overrun with dog demons Rin had no access to her own kind.

Demons, even young ones tended to be harsh and highly competitive even when at leisure. Sesshomaru had forbid any of the children at the palace from playing with Rin out of concern for her safety. Poor weak human child. He made his decision and responded as cooly and evenly as ever. "She will come here Rin. No one from this court will go calling after some human wench. Certainly I won't. Nor will Hisako." With that he returned to his reading, dismissing the now ecstatic girl who skipped away to rejoice in her good fortune.

* * *

The sickening stench of belligerent spider demon caused Sango's stomach to clench and Inuyasha readied Tetsusaiga. The awful monster screamed and lurched at them, seeking a quick meal. Sango stepped forward with Hiraikotsu at the ready. They hadn't expected to encounter any demons on that night's patrol of the area around Kaede's village, but here it was.

With a blinding flash of speed, Sango sliced off first one and then two more legs of the ugly demon. She had been trained from girlhood to hunt and kill all types of youkai that often murdered and even ate their victims. The taijiya fought fiercely, each battle an attempt to push away the pain associated with memories of her village and family's destruction at the hands of Naraku. Sango still fought the ghosts of that evil, and was as yet unable to let them rest.

"Ouch!" Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her left thigh and gasped in horror to see one of the unharmed legs of the wretched demon digging into her flesh. Inuyasha howled and struck with Tetsusaiga, cleaving its head in two before more damage could be done.

"Stupid, stupid!" Sango cursed herself while disengaging the foul appendage from her leg. How could she have let her attention falter? The wretched beast wasn't even that formidable. Making sure the menace was dead, Inuyasha then ran to her to briefly examine the wound.

"Well wench it looks like that one got you pretty good. Nice going, Sango. Come on, Kagome will be able to patch it back up." He helped his friend by carrying her on his back to the village. Sango remembered with a smile how he used to carry Kagome this way-- she had to admit it was easier than walking on her lame leg.

* * *

"Sango is hurt! I must see her!" Miroku got up and headed for the door but Inuyasha stopped him before he could leave.

"Wait you stupid monk. You'll just upset her if you go running in there now. Kagome is bandaging her up. She'd probably beat you just for walking in on her half-dressed." Inuyasha tried to calm his friend, the normally easygoing monk Miroku. They waited in Kaede's hut while the rest were assembled in Kagome and Inuyasha's little cottage near the edge of the village. The priestess had assembled the appopriate herbs and supplies to treat Sango's wound and was now wrapping bandages around the gash.

"She has to let me see her!" He began pacing up and down while Inuyasha looked on. "I was a fool before. I love Sango. I've got to make her see that."

"You think she's going to buy that now? After what you did...wait, are you actually trying to say you've changed your ways, Miroku? Your skirt chasing? I don't believe it for a second," sneered Inuyasha. In the days when they'd all travelled the countryside together the hanyou had spent much time listening to Miroku's tales of encounters with females. It was difficult to believe the hentai houshi would just suddenly give it all up.

"Its none of your business Inuyasha, but yes I believe I have changed." Inuyasha slapped his knee and let out a loud guffaw. The day Miroku gave up chasing women was the day his brother Sesshomaru welcomed him at the inuyoukai fortress with open arms.

"Don't get your hopes up Miroku. I think she's probably moved on."

His heart sank. "She has a lover? Tell me she doesn't."

"What? No. At least I don't think she does. I didn't pick up anything or get the impression she has anybody. I mean, she's tired of crying over you you stupid bastard and decided to move on with her life!"

Miroku sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He realized he'd made a terrible mistake with Sango. How could he have ever expected her to accept his behavior? He longed to prove to her that he was changed...he wanted her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miroku sighed and walked over to Sango where she sat in front of a fire blazing brightly in the hearth. She had finally agreed to talk to him after Inuyasha approached and said he thought the monk would start crying if she refused. Everyone had then found reasons to leave the room when he finally knocked on the door and entered the hut belonging to Kagome and the hanyou.

"I heard you were hurt..." He hesitated before moving any closer. The look on the huntress' face gave him pause. A mix of annoyance and resignation mingled in her large brown eyes.

"Its nothing." She laid a hand gingerly over her now bandaged and covered thigh. "You might as well sit down," she said softly. Taking the cue, the monk folded his legs and lowered himself to face her.

Sango looked at her former companion. To her he looked the same though his usually cheerful bright eyes seemed clouded over, slightly sad. His dark hair fell a bit longer than usual and he often ran his fingers through it to pull it from his face.

"I'm glad that you are alright. Its a good thing Inuyasha was there--"

"I can take care of myself Miroku, it was just a stupid mistake!" she snapped. What right did he have to assume Inuyasha was there to take care of her? If anything she had been there to watch his back.

"I didn't mean to suggest you were helpless. Look Sango, I know you are angry with me. I know I messed things up--"

She stared at him. Her eyes welled with tears in spite of herself. Hot and wet they began to trail down her face and she gathered the anger in her voice. "I was ready to give you everything! Anything you wanted from me, I was ready to give. My heart, my life-- it was to be yours. I was almost there, Miroku." The look on her face made the monk's heart ache. He reached out tentatively, grasping her hand and felt courage when she didn't withdraw it.

"I wanted the same. You are the best friend I've ever had, Sango. You fought beside me, protected me, cared for me like no one else ever had...I was so lucky."

"Then WHY?" Her voice broke with barely restrained fury. He'd taken away so much, allowed her to care, let her believe in a future and then thrown it back in her face that night she'd caught him with another woman after he'd sworn he'd changed. Miroku gazed at her with pleading eyes, begging for understanding. But Sango remained unyielding and he dropped his head to his chest.

"I don't know Sango! I don't know why I did that. It was so wrong! I regret every day knowing that I betrayed you. Please. I want to try again, to make you happy--"

She snatched her hand back, seeming to shrink from him in fear. Shaking her head, she spoke slowly and with determination. "No. It can't happen. Its over, Miroku. I won't cry anymore. I can't." She wiped her face with the back of her hand and felt worn out.

After a long silence Sango felt her heart begin to soften and she said, "We could perhaps try to be friends again. I always appreciated you, we supported each during some difficult times with Naraku. But this--" she motioned between the two of them-- "This can't be, not now." In the back of her mind she wanted to scream 'Yes, I'll take you back! I need someone-- anyone!' but a strong part of her consciousness simply forbade it. How could she live with herself if she simply gave in to him only to be hurt again? Would she ever be able to recover from such a thing? Sango doubted it.

After several long moments of consideration it began to dawn upon Miroku that it was pointless to press Sango on the issue of a relationship, nevermind marriage. He wanted her, she had to know that now. He believed somewhere deep down she still wanted him. However it was obvious that he had hurt the beautiful taijiya somewhere deep in her heart. She needed time to recover, to see him once again as someone she could trust. He vowed to give her that time, and then they would see.

* * *

'What is that icy demon thinking now,' mused Hisako while making her way from the the large chamber overlooking the east gardens of the inuyoukai palace where a weekly Demoness' conference had just adjourned. Primarily a social gathering, it was a place where noblewomen of the court could meet to plan official events and share gossip.

"Could he be angry about something?' It was never a good idea to upset Sesshomaru. After running through a checklist of recent events in her mind Hisako came up blank. Rin had mentioned something about a creature named Sango, a demon slayer, coming to see her-- could that be the reason for the summons? A slight shiver traveled down her spine as she arrived the appointed place, Sesshomaru's private library. Regardless of the reason, being called into the impassive demon lord's presence was rarely a warm experience.

Hisako was what one would describe as a middle aged demoness. White streaks played through her neatly coiffed dark brown hair, and her face was no longer young. She carried herself with the natural dignity and grace of her station, dressing simply but only in the finest quality robes available. Hisako commanded respect among the members of the court not only because of who her husband was-- lord Tamaku, a high-ranking inuyoukai within Sesshomaru's close circle of advisors, but also because of her own wit and intelligence and ability to get things done in a difficult environment.

"My Lord. You requested my presence." Hisako bowed low, keeping her eyes to the floor as she was shown in. She did not think it odd that Sesshomaru remained sitting through her decorous greeting-- inferiors did not warrant his courtesy, not even an elder inuyoukai noblewoman of rank. She did notice a slight tension in the air, however. Such formality in greeting him was not always the norm, but Hisako could sense he was in one of his moods and decided to play it safe.

"Prepare a room and suitable supplies for a visitor Rin will be having." Sesshomaru did not look up from the scroll laying before him on his desk. "She is human. A taijiya. But she is not to be harmed-- I want it known."

"Yes my lord. I will see to it immediately." So it was true. And yet the entire court knew their lord to be extremely prejudiced against humans, so why would he do this? Many of them shared his negative view of the species, including her own husband. Hisako's only experience with humans had been with Rin whom she found delightful in spite of her rather mischievious temperament. Hisako could not draw any particularly bad conclusions about them based on her experience with the girl, so she declined to follow the example of most other inuyoukai in disparaging humans as a group. She imagined that bringing a demon exterminator, a human female of all things to the palace would cause quite an uproar in some quarters, however. She recalled that Sesshomaru usually preferred a settled and stable court atmosphere.

"Can I ask Sesshomaru-sama, why she will be at the palace? Humans are rarely seen in this place..."

The demon lord dropped his scroll and looked up at Hisako. His startling eyes bored into her own, and to anyone else it would have been a formidable and even frightening moment-- Sesshomaru could easily intimidate with his gaze. The noble demoness simply stood her ground, however. She knew she was risking his ire by inquiring into his reasons for bringing a human to the palace, but also knew that he respected her, and furthermore was used to being on the receiving end of one of his chilly stare-downs.

"If I may inquire my lord," she repeated, bowing once more.

"Rin desires the company of this particular human. I saw no reason to decline."

Hisako's intuition that the taiyoukai was becoming increasingly attached to the girl seemed confirmed. Originally she'd been as suprised as anyone else that the great leader of the Western Lands would be accompanied by a slip of a human girl wherever he went, but came to understand the Tensaiga had something to do with the situation, and that it most certainly was not due to any particular yielding on Sesshomaru's part. Such was impossible-- it was not in his character nor his inclination, and Hisako knew it along with everyone else. And yet as time had passed, the demoness had noticed an increasing interest in the girl's progress on the part of her august guardian. He'd usually ask after her aptitude for reading and writing, and about her behavior, all of which Hisako had been overseeing since her arrival. This latest news simply reinforced what the demoness had been suspecting for a while. Was the cold, disdainful Sesshomaru beginning to change?

"Shall I send a guard to retrieve this taijiya my lord?"

"No. I have seen to that."

"Is there anything more, my lord?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru rose and walked around to the front of the desk. He looked down at the noble demoness with a calm, neutral stare. "I have decided it is time to take a mate. The eligible ladies of the court should assembled at the next feast of the full moon. I want you to see to it, and to use discretion. They are not to know the reason."

Hisako raised an eyebrow. So the rumors were true, he'd finally decided to marry. It had been all over the palace that their lord's estranged hanyou brother would soon have a pup by his human mate. Obviously this had moved the demon lord to act. She smiled inwardly-- many a demoness at court would rejoice to know this news. In fact had she herself been unmarried and somewhat younger--

"My advisors are already aware of the...situation." Hisako noticed his stance shift slightly. "I ask that you keep this confidence." In truth Sesshomaru looked on Hisako as less of a servant than as a trusted consultant. She knew the court better than most anyone, and had a ear in most every corner of the palace. Her loyalty was unquestioned, and Sesshomaru understood the demoness would do exactly as he wished.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. I will gratefully keep your confidence, and see to the arrangements personally."

* * *

"You're lucky she didn't backhand you, you dumb monk. I think you should thank the gods she offered to be friends." Inuyasha walked with Miroku on a path to a nearby grove of peach trees. "What did you do to get her to agree to that? It isn't like Sango to be so forgiving, especially with you after what you did."

Miroku had stayed the night planning to remain in the village as long as Sango was there before returning to his usual itinerant religious activities, and had volunteered to accompany Inuyasha on his fruit gathering mission. "Gee thanks for your confidence. I don't know why. I suppose I should feel lucky. I can't help wanting more though...I suppose it was asking a bit much to expect her to take me back with open arms." He sighed in resignation.

"Yeah, at least she isn't shutting you out altogether. Hey there's the spot--" A stand of large, old fruit trees came into view in the distance. Kagome had made it known she'd developed a strong taste for peaches, and insisted Inuyasha retrieve some for her that morning. The hanyou frowned remembering that she'd been unusually grumpy that day and often complained of pains-- he was slightly annoyed there wasn't much he could do for her besides go get the fruit.

Kagome hadn't had an easy time with her pregnancy and it hadn't eased his apprehensions much when Kaede assured them that a little extra discomfort was to be expected especially during a first pregnancy. He was deeply in love with his mate and hated to see her suffer. They had rejoiced together in the knowledge she would soon present him with a child, a living testament to the deep bond they shared. Happy beyond his wildest dreams with the situation Inuyasha often found himself grinning like a silly fool for no apparent reason. His friend's grave mood brought him back to the present, however.

"Yeah, she was highly pissed at you after you asked to mate her and then took off with that farm wench." Inuyasha knew that Sango had been deeply hurt by Miroku's infidelity and for a while he'd stopped talking to the monk. Only when Miroku had shown up at his hut hungry and full of wild stories of his exploits in the country had he and Kagome welcomed him back-- they simply had too much affection for the loyal, cheerful houshi to turn him away. They had tried to disabuse him of any ideas regarding going after Sango again-- hadn't the poor woman had suffered enough because of him?

"Why did you do that, anyway?" asked Inuyasha. "Why risk what you had with Sango to fool around on her like that?"

A long pause. Miroku seemed to seriously consider the question. Finally he spoke. "I was afraid."

"Huh? Afraid of what?"

"It was just so amazing to me that Sango might actually accept the proposal. She was what I'd wanted from the beginning, and the thought that we'd actually finally marry was so much to handle...too much, I guess...It's hard to describe..." he ran his hand through his hair, as if fishing for the right words. "I wanted her, and yet I feared total immersion in her...could I really make her happy-- can you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Not really. But as long as you know it isn't a problem anymore its okay. Is it a problem?" The hanyou glared at the monk.

"I don't think so," he replied softly.

"You'd better know so. Because if you ever hurt Sango like that again I'll have to beat your sorry ass into the ground." Miroku snorted, but deep down they both knew the half-demon would follow through on the threat.

* * *

"Sango tell me really-- are you okay living alone? I know you have Kirara, but you know Inuyasha and I wouldn't mind having you here. We'd like it in fact," said Kagome.

The exterminator shook her head firmly. She and the miko were gathering leafy greens and field mushrooms for that night's supper from Kaede's vegetable garden. Sango had agreed to stay another few days with her friends while her leg healed. There really was nothing waiting for her back at her cottage, and she'd left word with many of the local village heads of her location should an encroachment of youkai get out of hand requiring her attention. So far she'd heard nothing, and felt comfortable extending her stay by a few days.

"I really am fine, Kagome. There is no way I'd impose on you and Inuyasha-- you are a new family and need your own space."

"We just want you to be happy, Sango. Anytime you want to come live with us you are welcome...Oooh!" Kagome suddenly dropped her handful of roots and clutched her belly. Sango rushed to her side as best she could, her bandaged leg a hindrance.

"Kagome! Are you alright? Is it the baby?"

"Y-yes. Its okay. I'll be okay." She took a deep breath, easing her grip on Sango's arm. "I've had these pains most of the morning. I had them yesterday too, but they weren't as strong..."

"We should get Kaede."

"No, its alright now. The pain is gone away..." She picked up the items she'd dropped on the ground. Just then the women heard a _swish _and the crunch of dry grass behind them.

"Are you the woman Sango?" asked a strangely dressed youkai who stepped forward from the forest. His tone had been somewhat accusatory and the demon slayer found herself immediately on the defensive-- she recognized him as an inu demon, a warrior perhaps. He was a stranger and as such was not to be trusted.

"Who wants to know?" she asked warily.

The youkai rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. Why had he been saddled with this unpleasant task? "Lord Sesshomaru of the Inuyoukai and the Western Territories. Are you the human woman called Sango?" he repeated impatiently.

"Sesshomaru? What could he want?" asked Kagome. Interactions with her mate's older brother had been strained to say the least. She resented Sesshomaru for treating Inuyasha so badly, and for reasons that made no sense to her.

Sango stared at Sesshomaru's messenger with a combination of curiosity and apprehension. What could the icy youkai lord want with her? She recalled the day she'd spent with Rin, and the strange exchange between the two of them when he'd come to retrieve the girl. Frankly she believed then that the likelihood of ever seeing either one again was remote.

"I am Sango," she replied steadily. "What do you want?"

"I am Yoshiro, a messenger from the Inuyoukai court. You are to accompany me to the palace immediately. Sesshomaru-sama sent me to collect you. You must gather your things and say goodbye to your companions. I will wait for you beside the road."

"Sango what is this about? You can't go anywhere, your wound--Oh! Ouch!" Pain and fear flashed across Kagome's face. Sango instantly reached out to steady her friend while balancing on her good leg. For the moment she ignored the youkai to attend her.

"We must get you to Kaede. Are you sure the baby isn't due yet?"

"I-I didn't think so. I thought it would be at least another several days---OH! Sango!" The younger woman was again seized by what appeared to be sharp pains in her abdomen. With exchanged glances, she and Sango realized they were labor contractions.

"Don't just stand there-- help me get her indoors!" Sango hissed through her teeth at the nonchalant youkai messenger. Whatever business he and Sesshomaru had with her would have to wait until she could make sure Kagome and her baby were safe.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" A winded, squealing voice floated over the grassy clearing. The hanyou's ears perked up as he picked the choicest fruits from the tree for his wife. Miroku stood close by also picking peaches. He couldn't hear the voice and continued working while Inuyasha paused to listen.

"Inuyasha!"

"That sounds like Shippo--"

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Indeed it was the kitsune bounding up the road toward them at breakneck speed. Inuyasha ran to meet him and several peaches fell from the folds of his haori to the ground. Could something be wrong with Kagome?

"Shippo-- what is it? Is it Kagome?" His stomach tightened as he awaited the reply. The little fox demon gasped to catch his breath-- he'd been running the entire way.

"Come Inuyasha! pant...Kagome...pant, pant...she's...pant...having the baby!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Gee Sango, do you think it was a good idea to send the inuyoukai messenger away like that? Aren't you afraid of what Sesshomaru might do?" Shippo sat with the huntress and Kirara outside Kaede's hut.

"No. He will have to wait. I can't leave Kagome like this, she's still in labor." Sango didn't take orders from demons, not even Sesshomaru. Let him try to get violent with her. Let him dare. Deep inside the young woman knew she was little match for him on her own, but Inuyasha was here, and Miroku. What in the world could he want with her? Maybe something to do with Rin. In any case it would have to wait until she was certain Kagome and the baby were safe.

After helping Yoshiro to bring the laboring young miko inside the safety of Kaede's hut Sango told him in no uncertain terms that she would not be going to the inuyoukai palace regardless of what the demon lord wanted.

"You must come. Lord Sesshomaru orders it," repeated the staid court messenger.

"I don't care! Can't you see my friend is about to give birth? I can't leave her now. What does he want anyway?" Sango thought she could hear Yoshiro sucking on his teeth. Inuyasha and Miroku had just arrived back at the village and were now inside, no doubt annoying Kaede.

"Idiotic human woman. It is not for me or you or anyone to question Sesshomaru-sama's reasons. You must simply obey or face the consequences."

Sango set her jaw and balled her fists. Her eyes flashed in anger. "I told you I don't care right now! And I kill demons for a living! You go back to your palace and tell Sesshomaru--"

A loud piercing cry suddenly shot through the air, the sound of a newborn child testing its lungs for the first time. Sango gasped and turned on her good heel to quickly hobble inside. When she arrived she saw a tall screen that separated Inuyasha, Miroku and herself from the birthing area. Normally pale-skinned, the newly minted father now looked white as a sheet. "Kaede! Is Kagome alright? What about the baby? Can I come," he croaked nervously.

"Just a minute Inuyasha..." called Kaede.

"Oh! My baby! Ohhhhh...come here little one!..." The child's crying seemed to calm once placed in Kagome's arms.

"Alright Inuyasha...come along."

After pushing aside the cloth barrier the first thing Sango noticed was the huge smile on Kagome's face. Although clearly exhausted, the new mother glowed with unrestrained joy while gently cradling her tiny bundle swathed in a soft cloth.

Inuyasha let out a whoop and bounded to her side. He kissed Kagome, kneeling beside her and the baby.

"Say hello to your son, Inuyasha..." Tears welled in Kagome's eyes as she saw the wonder, the joy in her mate's expression as he took in his child for the first time.

"Oh gods...oh Kagome--- a son? I knew it..." Feeling his knees go weak, he plopped full on the ground next to his little family and lowered his head slightly to get a closer look.

Kagome returned the second soft kiss he gave her, then spoke quietly. "Do you want to hold him?" Nodding, Inuyasha lifted his arms in imitation of Kagome's to accept the precious bundle.

"Wow...he's so...hello there little pup." A tiny hand went to one of Inuyasha's fingers, causing him to growl softly with pride and pleasure.

By now much of the room was in tears. Sango never was the overly sentimental type, but the scene touched her heart to its core and she wiped happy tears from her face. Shippo grasped her leg tightly while Miroku took in the scene with a serious, reverent expression. He made a sign of peace over the trio and said a prayer. Just then the baby began to squall, and Inuyasha reluctantly handed him back to Kagome.

"I think he's hungry..." Sure enough, the little quarter demon took happily to Kagome's breast to feed. With that, Miroku touched Sango's shoulder, indicating that they should leave the little family.

"Come along Shippo-- they need some time to themselves."

* * *

"Hisako, what is that look. I know that look." The inuyoukai lord Tamaku spoke over his shoulder to his wife as he dressed in anticipation of a barracks and warrior training grounds review that afternoon with Sesshomaru. He and Hisako had been married for several years but were childless.

"You can't even see me, what are you talking about," The demoness remarked while pressing seals onto parchment-- invitations needed to get out the next morning for a coming gathering of local vassals wives.

"I know you have a look on your face that says what has gotten into Sesshomaru-sama? A mate? What sort of intrigues and nefarious plots must I extinguish once this gets out in the court? How will I ever be able to stand those silly Sato girls once they know the master is seeking permanent company?" He spoke in imitation of his wife's voice and laughed. He liked teasing his normally composed and serious mate.

Tamaku, a tall grayhaired demon held a high place at court as Sesshomaru's personal secretary and advisor. He had also been close to Inutaisho, and from time to time would share reminiscenses about the late demon lord with Sesshomaru. He had recently been told along with the rest of the high-ranking nobles of their lord's desire to take a mate.

He now reflected on his own complicated courtship and mating of Hisako. The marriage or mating ritual for royal or very high born nobles was different from that of regular inuyoukai. It involved a formal courtship, an open declaration of claiming and a ceremony before the assembled nobles and grandees of the land, not just inu but other varieties of high placed youkai.

Although from an impeccable bloodline and respected family it had taken several months of careful negotiation, discussion and shows of devotion before he'd been able to persuade Hisako and her family to accept him. In all it had been a happy, comfortable marriage despite the lack of children.

"Yes well this will cause not a small bit of an uproar once it gets out-- the territory has waited years for this. Does he have a demoness in mind?"

"No. None that I know of. It is as if he plans to randomly pick a female and declare her his lady... Actually I wouldn't put it past him to do just that. Sesshomaru does not live by his heart."

"He must have feeling somewhere beneath that cold facade he wears, surely. And picking a mate isn't something to take lightly even for a prince-- choosing well is important..." she sighed. "Well, it's about time he chose someone I suppose." Hisako gathered her stack of invitations. "And yet he wants to start the courtship at the feast of the next full moon? Why is he being so public?"

Tamaku turned to face his mate and shrugged. "That demon's mind is always working. I'm sure he has a specific purpose. I think it has something to do at least in part with his hanyou half-brother."

"Inuyasha? I thought he hated him."

"He does. At least he puts on a show about disliking him greatly. It is one of those old stories of competition-- one brother outdoing the other..."

"In this case the conflict is that the younger is producing offspring before the elder."

"Yes, I think that is part of it. Sesshomaru-sama is quite sensitive to the court's desire for an heir. If his brother produces a son now, and if the master were to die--"

She hissed out her words in a harsh whisper, her face flushing red. "Hold your tongue! How can you speak such? I am your wife but what you speak of is nearly treason!"

"My dear, calm yourself." He shook his head and leaned in to pat her shoulder. No one was as loyal to Sesshomaru-sama as his Hisako. He thought at times she looked upon the cold demon lord as a surrogate son. "I am merely making a point. Sesshomaru-sama needs an heir. As estranged as Inuyasha is from the inuyoukai people and this fortress the community will look to the descendants of Inutaisho for a leader when the time comes. Those will be the children of Sesshomaru--"

"Or of Inuyasha..."

He nodded gravely. "Or of Inuyasha, if my lord fails to produce an heir."

* * *

Sango took in the cool evening air while staring out over a quickly rushing stream. All the excitement surrounding the baby's birth hadn't yet abated back at the village, and it seemed there would be feasting and celebrating all night. Not normally someone who enjoyed large gatherings, Sango sometimes felt the need to move away and collect her thoughts and so had come out into the forest a short way to sit down on a soft patch of grass just beyond the water's edge to reflect on the day's events.

A baby boy! Sango smiled at the thought. So the big-mouthed hanyou had been right all along. And what a dear little thing. They would call him Takeo-- strong as bamboo. He appeared to have normal human ears and Kagome's rich brown eyes, and although his skin was still a bit blotchy and peach/pink he was of a good size-- as heavy as a small sack of sweet potatoes according to Kaede. Already the newborn wore a soft, silky crown of white hair that immediately gave him away as Inuyasha's son. Sango smiled while imagining him growing up to imitate his boisterous but good-hearted father.

'Will I ever be that lucky? To have a child of my own..." She allowed her mind to drift along on a wistful plane for a while. How could she fight demons and raise a little child at the same time? Would her husband understand the importance of her profession to her personally? Would he be supportive of the need to continue her work? It would take a special kind of man, not the ordinary farmer who only needed someone to help him in the fields and bear his children.

Just as she thought about getting up to return to the village something perked up her senses-- something or someone was in the area-- a youkai? She looked around and caught sight of a surprising vision.

"Have you forgotten something exterminator?" A chill and upright Sesshomaru spoke quietly. Alone, he stood a few feet behind.

Sango swallowed, noticing the cold hardness of his gaze and the way his magificent appearance contrasted markedly with their surroundings. "How do you do that-- appear out of nowhere?" she asked to cover her shock. Sango had no idea he would come looking for her himself after Yoshiro went away. The inuyoukai lord didn't look happy. He didn't look angry either, but for all she knew that could mean he was furious. 'Oh well, I've faced this one before.'

"You should worry about the consequences of disobeying my summons earlier, exterminator."

"I couldn't leave her." She stood shakily, her hurt thigh still sensitive to pressure. Sango noticed him look away from her face and down at her leg. He stared for a moment and then calmly returned his eyes to her own, a vision of composed disdain.

"Nonetheless when ordered to my court you must come human."

Indignant, Sango set herself. "Don't you even care, you heartless demon? She is my friend, and I need to know she's going to be well. I can't just go running off on your whim or that of anyone else." She crossed her arms. "You really don't care do you? That is your nephew back in that village-"

He raised a hand to silence her. Insolent wench. 'This is becoming tiresome.'

After Yoshiro made his report back at the palace Sesshomaru had half decided to explain to Rin that the taijiya wouldn't be visiting after all. It just wasn't worth his time to concern himself with a disobedient human woman. And yet he was someone who honored his promises, no matter that it was made to a small human child. So he had set out to resolve the situation himself, and now the demon lord found much to his annoyance that the obviously imbalanced female still defied him. 'Perhaps she has a death wish.'

But something was interesting to him. This human did not seem to be afraid. He could smell surprise, a bit of anger, insolence-- but no fear. This was odd. Normally lesser beings shook and stammered in his presence, but here was this creature-- proud, strong, defiant. He noticed the way her lip trembled with emotion when she started to speak, and the pleasing flush in her cheeks.

A strange warm sensation began to play at the edge of the demon lord's consciousness, and he experienced a slight bewilderment. 'Am I attracted to this female?' "I understand the priestess whelped a male pup," he said and then paused to look again at Sango's leg. "Are you experiencing pain?"

"What?"

"You appear to be in some sort of distress," he remarked while golden eyes cooly scanned from her body back to her face again.

Unsure of his intent, Sango went on the defensive. She sneered and spat out her reply: "What do you care? Since when does the situation of a mere mortal concern someone like you? I thought humans were so far below your precious notice that we don't matter at all to you, so why don't you go back to that castle of yours and leave us lesser beings in peace!" With that she turned to move in the direction of the village. Sango wanted to at least try to get away from him because with no weapons of her trade nearby she had no way other than her fists to defend herself if he decided to "punish" her for her outburst. The taijiya had almost picked up Hirakotsu on her way out of Kaede's hut but thought the better of it, believing she'd be gone only a short time and now significantly regretted not having it at her side.

After hobbling two steps forward Sango heard Sesshomaru issue a noise that sounded distinctly like an annoyed sigh. Maybe he wouldn't blast her to bits for yelling at him after all. She turned to look at him.

"Come exterminator," he said quietly. To her marked surprise Sango then found herself instantly whisked up in the strong grasp of the youkai lord who had lifted her bodily off the ground and was now carrying her back to the village. They seemed to float along and in an instant were in front of Kaede's hut where he placed her back on the ground.

Before Sango could gather her wits and voice to speak, a furious hanyou burst outside to face them.

"I thought I smelled something. What do you want now, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha bared his fangs. He'd had enough of his half-brother's obession with Tetsusaiga. This wasn't the time for the icy son of a bitch to come start a fight. For his part the youkai lord appeared unfazed and reacted to Inuyasha's display by blinking once.

"Little brother, I understand you have become a father." He regarded the hanyou with a slight smirk.

"What's it to you, you cold bastard? No one asked you to come here."

"I believe he's here for me Inuyasha," said Sango quietly.

Inuyasha shot her an inquisitive look. "What for? It can't be for anything good."

"That is none of your concern Inuyasha," the demon lord said evenly. "But since I am here I might as well look at the child."

Inuyasha eyed him with deep suspicion. There was no way he'd let this evil bastard near his son. There was no telling what he might do. "You must be out of your mind. I'll kill you before I let you get near Kagome or the baby!" His hand went to the sword at his side. Sesshomaru made no movement but returned Inuyasha's threat with a hard look.

"You may try though you won't succeed. That offspring of yours is kin of mine and I mean to see it. It is beneath me to harm an infant child. Even you should know that, little brother."

"Inuyasha-- its alright. Let Sesshomaru come in," called Kagome.

"But Kagome--"

"Inuyasha, I don't think Sesshomaru is here to harm Kagome or the baby, and I think she knows that," said Sango. The hanyou looked at her as if she'd grown two heads. How could she trust Sesshomaru? The bastard had tried to kill Kagome on more than one occasion.

Sango could hardly believe she'd spoken the words herself, but it had come from somewhere deep in her consciousness that the youkai lord actually did have only benign intentions. 'For once,' she huffed under her breath.

Shuffling and then growling menacingly, the hanyou stood aside and allowed his brother to enter the hut.

"Priestess." Sesshomaru waited just inside the door. This was a human dwelling, but he respected the moment and would wait to be called forward. Mother and baby now sat up on a thick mat. Kagome was draped in a soft, light colored robe and the baby slept peacefully bundled in her arms.

"Sesshomaru. Come and meet your nephew. His name is Takeo-- Taki." Kagome spoke softly, acknowledging her mate's half-brother with a slight smile. She had no particular love for this cold demon lord, but in the moment felt nothing but contentment and pride in her little Takeo. She harbored no reservations about exposing him to his kin, even Sesshomaru.

Cool, calm eyes studied the face of the little quarter demon. Sesshomaru discreetly sniffed the air. Yes, youkai blood was present in the child although somewhat subdued. A male pup. White hair, clearly a descendant of Inutaisho. He regarded Kagome cooly for a moment and then silently turned and left the hut. He'd wanted to confirm for himself that it was true. His moronic half-breed brother had produced a son. A son! And he had none.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miroku wasn't exactly sure why but it irked him to suddenly see Sesshomaru carrying Sango in his arms, and he watched in disbelief as the pair approached, stopped and the demon lord set her back on the ground with a surprising gentleness-- it was as if he were trying to help avoid putting excessive pressure on her hurt leg. Next Miroku heard Sango explain something to Inuyasha about him coming for her. Coming for her? What did that mean? The haughty youkai lord famously disliked humans; in fact as a full blooded demon he was a natural adversary to her and pretty much everyone else present.

Sango caught the monk's puzzled expression and knew he would soon approach to ask questions. Her head still spun from the fact that she'd been carried in the arms of a youkai, and with apparent circumspect care. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that Sesshomaru would assist her in anything, and yet here he was, saving her the uncomfortable walk back to the village by carrying her there himself.

Of course his purpose had simply been to get her to the village, but for Sango there had been after effects-- the experience had seemed almost...pleasant. She blushed remembering the feel of his body through his fine clothing, how solid and warm it felt and the way his silky silver-white hair brushed against her bare arm in the dusky evening light. The arms that cradled her had been like iron but he'd held her with the gentleness of a glass sculpture. Strangely comforting, this brief up-close contact with the famously cold and forbidding inu demon would stay in her memory for a long time. Sango's heart pumped fast in her chest.

She wondered if Sesshomaru's powerful youkai aura had something to do with her odd feelings. Recalling her taijiya training she knew that the aura of taiyoukai were especially strong and sometimes known to significantly disturb the space around them, occasionally to the extent of affecting the moods of other beings. 'Surely that is all it is, some residual disturbance from his powerful aura,' she thought. She averted her eyes as a slight tingle rushed through her body. 'Oh no, have I been staring at him?'

Sango watched while Inuyasha hovered closely behind his elder half-brother, shadowing him as he stepped inside the hut to observe little Takeo. Taking a breath of air she finally turned her attention to Miroku.

"What is going on? Why was Sesshomaru carrying you like that?" asked the visibly perturbed Miroku. He realized he probably had no right to possessive feelings and even less right to express them but found he simply couldn't help himself.

"I-I'm not sure. He asked me if I was in pain. " She indicated her bandaged thigh. "Then he just-- took me...I don't really know what he wants. I ran into that little girl who is always with him, Rin, a while ago-- I assume that is why he's here. He sent a messenger earlier to get me but I sent him away because of Kagome."

"What about Rin? What were you doing with her?"

Sango went on to explain the strange day she found the distressed little girl and her subsequent exchange with Sesshomaru.

"I'm guessing that is why he's back now. To bring me to her for some reason."

Miroku sighed worriedly. "Be careful Sango, that's all I ask. We've had dealings with that demon before. Sesshomaru can be very dangerous but you know that. I couldn't stand it if something were to happen to you," he declared and stepped closer to take her hands in his. Gazing into her shining eyes, Miroku longed to kiss her. There had only been a couple of times she let him taste the sweetness of her lips. Those memories were sweet and fleeting and he longed to recreate them as a vast wave of tenderness washed over his emotions.

"You are kind to worry, but I can take care of myself." Sango felt a tension building-- he wanted something. Needing to head things off, she gently stroked his cheek and pulled away.

"Sango!" Miroku snatched her body back to his, desperately clasping his arms tight around her waist. He did not want to let her go. Yearning lips claimed hers and searched in passion, but Sango did not return the frantic kiss but did she did not shove him away, either.

'Poor Miroku,' she thought feeling sad for him. 'Fate hasn't been kind to us'.

At that moment Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both emerged from the hut to the sight of the monk wrapped earnestly around Sango. The elder demon made no expression while Inuyasha furrowed his brow and ventured a warning. "Let her go Miroku." He could tell his taijiya friend hadn't exactly welcomed the monk's embrace and took a step forward.

"Its alright Inuyasha." Sango managed to disentangle herself and took a step back. She spoke seriously. "I'm sorry...I can't..."

"I know." Miroku released her hands and looked back at Inuyasha. Then he returned his sad gaze to her. It crushed him to realize Sango felt nothing, nothing at all. He'd kissed many women before and knew when affection was returned. She'd stood stock still as he searched her with his tongue, not resisting but not acknowledging or returning his advances either. Sango just didn't feel that way about him, not any more. He took a step back, and his shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have--"

"It's alright, I understand. But you can see now..." She squeezed his hand to offer some comfort.

"Thanks for not whacking me." He grinned in an attempt to break the tension.

Sango laughed out loud and smiled sweetly. "Oh don't worry. But if you ever do that again I'll break your fingers, monk!"

* * *

Realizing things were back to normal Inuyasha relaxed his tense stance and approached the pair while Sesshomaru waited, his impassive, cool mask firmly in place. 'Tiresome humans,' he thought.

"The pup has been whelped," grumbled a rough, deep voice.

"How soon can our plans be put forward?" murmured a second weaker one.

"Our contacts in the valley will keep a lookout for the best possible moment--"

"Are you sure this will succeed? It will mean our lives and worse if we fail."

"Just listen to me and follow orders. Our day will come. Sesshomaru will be no more, and we will have our puppet."

"A quarter inu? How will they follow a near full-blooded human whelp?"

"Don't worry about that. Just do as I say."

* * *

The wind rushed past her ears and Sango gripped Kirara's fur tightly as they flew together, the double-tailed cat having transformed into her larger form to carry her friend over the treetops. Rather than fight the uptight demon lord Sango had given in and agreed to accompany him to the Inuyoukai Palace, and he now sailed just ahead of them.

In the end Sango had reasoned the trouble of refusing simply had not been worth it. Surely Sesshomaru was taking her to Rin, and the taijiya actually didn't mind seeing the girl again.

The situation at Kaede's looked good. Kagome and the baby were thriving-- the child ate and slept while youngsters in the village brought gifts and food to the new mother and her baby. Inuyasha proudly stood guard over his new family, gruffly accepting the congratulations of passersby.

Before their departure the hanyou had called Sango aside in an attempt to persuade her not to go. He simply did not trust his pain-in-the-ass, power-tripping youkai brother. How many times had the asshole cursed him as a filthy half-breed? How many times had they battled over their father's fang? How often did Sesshomaru make it known that he wished he'd never been born? Inuyasha offered to create a distraction by starting an argument with Sesshomaru so that he would leave and forget about her. Sango said her thanks but declined, reminding her friend that he had more important personal matters to look after.

"I'll be fine Inuyasha. Go to Kagome and Takeo, they need you now."

He shrugged. "Whatever. Its your ass. Go off with him if you want, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Now that they were en-route to the stronghold of the inuyoukai community Sango realized she had questions. Sesshomaru had confirmed that the purpose of bringing her to the castle was Rin, but she wanted to know more. While thinking about how to bring up the issue the taijiya found she was unable to help staring at his back, and admired the satiny magnificence of his long hair. The late afternoon sunlight had tinged it in shades of copper and gold, and feathery tendrils danced in the wind. She berated herself for wanting to touch it. 'What would father think-- His daughter seeing beauty in a demon?' "Is Rin well?"

He spoke with his back to her and Kirara. "Yes. She requested your presence. I decided to grant it." A fine, dangerously clawed hand adjusted the fur pelt on his shoulder.

In truth Sango resented being treated like a plaything for a child but decided to keep her opinions to herself for her own safety. "How long must I be at the palace, Sesshomaru-sama?" She tried to sound respectful.

"As long as I wish it, huntress. But it shouldn't be for long."

"So I am to be a prisoner lord Sesshomaru?"

"If you wish to see it as such that is your affair," he said. "You will be compensated for your time. By the way, I have not forgotten your disobedience."

'So what, you ice block of a demon!' "I have duties to the human villages. I can't just take off this way. What if I decide to leave now--"

"You will be destroyed." His tone was distinctly deadly and Sango fell silent.

She wondered what in the world this strange youkai had in store for her when they got arrived at his home. Was it really just for Rin? She had personally seen him strangle a snake demon to death, working deftly and disinterestedly as if it were a walk in the forest. Sesshomaru could be deadly, this she knew. Would he try to hurt her? She had Hiraikotsu and a katana but wondered if they would be enough to defend herself should the need arise. What about Rin? Surely he wouldn't harm her right away if he was bringing her to attend the child...

* * *

"My lord." Tamaku bowed low to Sesshomaru. "There have been reports of disturbances near the southeastern border. Jitsuo's clan makes noises about breaking away from the confederation. Matuko is here and he urgently requests an audience." The noble inu demon accosted Sesshomaru as soon as the small group had been sighted approaching the gates of the palace. The demon lord had held him off and said a few quick words to the gatekeeper who then quickly led Sango and Kirara inside.

Returning to his grave looking assistant, Sesshomaru walked briskly with him to an audience hall where the loyal clan lord Matuko waited with a report.

A squat, burly inu demon, Lord Matuko had fought in Sesshomaru's army at the time of the insurrections just after Inutaisho's untimely death. He had remained loyal to the son as he had been to the father, and what he'd learned recently troubled him greatly. Warriors were being recruited and massed off the southeastern edge of the territory, close to his own stronghold situated nearer to the center of the Western lands. There had been grumblings of moving against the central authority-- Sesshomaru's authority.

"Make your report, Matuko."

"Sesshomaru-sama, I personally saw numbers of warriors being trained with bow and arrow and lance. They were Jitsuo's people. Low-class, filthy dogs if you ask me."

"I don't want an opinion. Make your report."

"Yes my lord." He bowed and continued. "At night there are gatherings in the forest-- Jitsuo and his generals make speeches to inflame the warriors. There is drinking and shouting and fighting--"

"What was said?"

"I couldn't make all of it out, Sesshomaru-sama. But it sounded distinctly aggressive to my lord..."

"Aggressive in what way?" Sesshomaru had long realized his southeastern border was a weakness. The demons of that area had historical and cultural differences that separated them from the rest of the inuyoukai community. They even looked different physically, most having reddish-brown hair with hazel eyes, and a stockier build. Their cousins in the rest of the territory tended to be darker and more reedlike in stature. Incidentally, Sesshomaru's (and Inuyasha's and now Takeo's) rare light coloring resulted from a genetic variation passed down from Inutaisho's paternal line. Some called it the royal mark.

The conscious and unconscious differences between Jistuo's inuyoukai and those in the rest of the territory occasionally led to resistance when the central authority worked to assimilate them. Over time there had been numerous skirmishes and reprisals against Jitsuo's clan for raids on other inu settlements. Sesshomaru had seen to some matters personally. On one occasion he had to discipline Jitsuo, effectively humiliating him in front of his generals by slashing his face with Toukijin and leaving a disfiguring scar.

"I believe they mean to move on the central fortress, my lord." Sesshomaru shot a hard stare at the grave looking demon. If true this was outright rebellion. He made a turn about the room, seemingly lost in thought. Finally he spoke.

"I see. You have done well, Matuko. We will see to this...activity. If Jitsuo has not learned his lesson I will have to teach him again." The demon lord spoke in the same even voice he used to describe the weather. Dismissing the squat youkai to return to his lands, he indicated that Tamaku should remain.

"Have him followed. I mean to know what is really going on," said Sesshomaru. "And contact our informant in Jitsuo's court. Find out why no report has been made. Take appropriate action." Tamaku nodded and promptly retreated from the hall to carry out his master's orders.

* * *

"This is quite a place Kirara," remarked Sango while they proceeded along the vast corridors of the inuyoukai palace. Her thigh ached only a little bit now though she still walked with a slight limp. The cat had returned to her smaller form and leapt to Sango's shoulder; the pair of them followed behind a young servant girl to what presumably would serve as their quarters for their stay at the palace. The taijiya gawked at the sights around her. The walls of the ancient dwelling were high and appeared very thick, and the hallways and galleries were expensively floored in elaborately decorated patterns, none of which she recognized. Great vessels, tables and objects she did not recognize stood everywhere, and all gleamed and appeared freshly polished.

"Exterminator. Welcome to the Palace of the Inuyoukai. That will be all, Saki." A dignified looking demoness emerged from the shadows and stood before them, placid but stern. The young servant girl then retreated-- presumably off to her regular duties elsewhere in the palace.

Hisako's eyes trailed slowly over her new guests. Noting the human woman's odd uniform of black and pink, she concluded it probably had something to do with to her demon slaying work but wasn't sure having known no other adult human female to compare her to. She considered her appearance otherwise pleasing-- the young human had a lovely figure and pretty face. 'Her eyes glitter-- this is an intelligent one,' thought Hisako. She imagined the newcomer would be quite striking garbed in appropriate feminine attire and properly dressed hair.

Hisako caught herself briefly wondering if Sesshomaru's only motive in bringing the human woman to the palace had to do with Rin. On the one hand he was known not to have significant relationships with females per se, but she had heard tales of his taste for bedroom activity with the occasional court noblewoman. Could not some personal interest in this creature have played a part in his decision to bring her to the palace? Hisako considered the possibility for a few moments and then dismissed it, remembering the master's general dislike of humans.

The demoness recognized Kirara as a neko youkai, probably one who could change shape and size. She noted the katana and huge, oddly shaped weapon the young woman carried on her back. 'How ugly it is. We will have to do something about her clothing, and that horrible thing she's carrying'. Tactfully she refrained from commenting. "I am Hisako, and will be looking after you for the duration of your stay. Come, here are your rooms."

"Sango! You're here!" An ecstatic Rin suddenly appeared and ran to the huntress who swept her up in a warm embrace.

"Rin-chan! You are looking well."

"I'm so happy you came! Sesshomaru-sama said you'd be here. Can we go fishing Sango-san? Will we catch something and then cook it to eat? Can we paint pictures? I want to show you my flower paintings--"

"Wait Rin. The huntress has just arrived. She needs to settle before she has time to play games with you. Now you just return to your nursery and I will be there in a while to help you with your lessons."

"Yes, Hisako-sama." Rin bowed slightly to the stately demoness and then turned again to her friend. "You will eat supper with me, won't you Sango-san?"

The taijiya looked from Hisako to the earnest face of the little girl. She smiled and said, "Yes of course, Rin. I'd be happy to. We can catch up then." With that, the girl turned on her heels and ran off back to her own rooms at the end of the corridor.

"That child has taken a strong liking to you I see," said Hisako. "Usually she has no interest in anyone but the master. This way, huntress."

Sango's jaw dropped as she entered the chamber that would presumably be hers. The beauty of the furnishings and decor were things she'd never before witnessed. Richly textured carpets, elaborate wall tapestries and expertly carved furniture tastefully decorated the large room. A large thick sleeping mat lay several feet from the spotlessly clean hearth near the center of the room. She noticed that the bed was draped in some sort of billowy, airy covering that promised a most comfortable rest.

"This is where you will sleep. The bath is just beyond this chamber. There is also a sitting room where you will take your meals if you are not eating with Rin in her nursery or summoned by the master...Are you alright, girl?"

Hisako noted the stunned look on Sango's face. 'Poor thing. She clearly has never experienced such fine surroundings before.' "I will leave you to rest and bathe. I took the liberty of selecting some appropriate garments for you to wear."

"Thank you, Hisako-sama." Sango walked to one corner of the room where hung a large number of silken robes in all colors of the rainbow-- yellow, blue, pink, violet, white, green, and in a number of shades from the palest to the most vivid. "These can't all be for me surely."

"I wanted to give you a choice. If you need assistance with your bath I will send Saki."

"You have been most kind lady Hisako, but I can take care of myself." Just as the demoness prepared to depart, a messenger appeared in the doorway. He bowed to Hisako and glanced briefly at Sango.

"My lady. Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see the human woman. She is to appear in the library within the hour."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a leisurely bath in hot water scented with jasmine flowers and gardenia Sango dressed carefully in a delicate robe of pale green silk and darker green sash. Beautiful sandals made of polished wood and rich velvet had been given for her to wear, and she admired the way they looked on her feet. Her abundant hair had been brushed out and now floated over her shoulders in a glossy dark fall. She felt like a princess. A knock at the door halted her daydreaming.

"Exterminator-san we must leave now," said a voice through the door. Sango opened it to reveal Yoshiro, the messenger who had been sent to retrieve her from Kaede's village. His eyes widened slightly on recognizing her. 'Surely this couldn't be the same human female from before-- is it?' He blinked. 'She is stunning.'

"Yoshiro. Yes, I'm ready. What does his lord and master want anyway?" What indeed. She half hoped the stiff youkai would simply forget her presence in his home and let her go after looking up to see she had been there a while.

"I don't know the answer to that, huntress. You will find that one does not question the master here. We only obey." He cleared his throat as if remembering the purpose for his presence and then motioned that she follow him.

While proceeding through the halls of the palace Sango took in the sight of large reception rooms and elaborate ceremonial chambers. Fancily dressed youkai she took to be court attendants and a few servants passed by, all of whom eyed her suspiciously. She wasn't surprised that humans were barely tolerated in a place like this, one that seemed the ultimate reliquary of inuyoukai tradition and ceremony.

She followed Yoshiro up a flight of wooden stairs and into another wide corridor. The surroundings now took on an even more pronounced regal air if that were possible. Delicate parchments filled with odd looking text occasionally graced ancient walls. Marble sculptures and luscious plant life set in beautifully decorated pots lent a grace to the long corridors. There were pillars with odd carvings and vases made of precious metals, all things obviously placed to impress the visitor.

Eventually they reached a set of elegantly carved wide double doors trimmed in gilt. 'This must be the library,' she thought.

"I will announce you. Wait here," said Yoshiro before disappearing behind the large doors.

Sango looked around and felt butterflies in her stomach. It had not been clear to her how important a figure Sesshomaru really was until now. It wasn't so much the riches of the castle-- they were impressive but still only a material manifestation of power. What struck her most were the reverent attitudes about him from the youkai under his roof. So far every demon she'd encountered regarded him with profound respect, and spoke of their lord in hushed, reverent tones. It went beyond mere etiquette. What kind of demon was Sesshomaru to inspire such deep loyalty?

"Huntress. My lord will see you now."

* * *

"Now Jitsuo-sama?" asked Noguro.

"We must wait. There are too many of those blasted human vermin about. We may have to wait a few days yet." Jitsuo peered menacingly from his hiding place. The gruff, thickly muscled inu demon spat on the ground as his henchman Noguro continued to observe Kaede's village from afar. The plan was to kidnap the whelp of the hanyou Inuyasha.

Jitsuo saw that the time to strike against the arrogant taiyoukai Sesshomaru drew near. This pup, a blood relation of the demon lord, would be an important part of the plan. He rubbed the scar on his face that had been inflicted on him several years ago after he and his youkai warriors destroyed a weaker inu settlement that dared to steal from his storehouses. He had been within his rights and yet the tyrant Sesshomaru had taken violent action against him. Jitsuo hadn't forgotten the looks on the faces of his captains after his beating and disfigurement. Oh yes the arrogant cur would pay for that, and pay dearly.

"Jitsuo-sama, what if the central authority discovers our plan? Surely it is already aware of the growth of our army--"

"Fool. Let me worry about that. Focus on getting the hanyou whelp. Then we will strike."

* * *

Sesshomaru faced a wall filled with parchment and linen scrolls laid out systematically on numerous wooden shelves. Remaining silent he did not immediately acknowledge her presence, nor did he for several moments. Sango watched while he seemed to study a document held in elegant but deadly hands, and after a time began to wonder if he was aware of her presence at all.

Finally the imposing youkai lord spoke aloud in a calm, distinct voice but did not turn around and seemed to address the scrolls in front of him. "Huntress. You have defied me. This is unsatisfactory."

She froze. 'Oh no. Not this again.'

"You will soon learn that when I give an order it must be obeyed."

Sango eased forward cautiously. "Lord Sesshomaru, I had to stay with Kagome. She was in labor-- I had to be sure she would be well, and the child..." She defended herself quietly but without meekness. There had been a good reason for 'defying' him. 'How petty can he be?' she thought angrily.

Finally Sesshomaru lay down the scroll he'd been studying and turned to face her, intent on continuing his speech. "That is of no consequence. Yoshiro was given a direct order to bring you here. That you refused is unacceptable. I am not interested in your--" The words died in his throat. Sharp eyes travelled searchingly up and down, taking in a sight that caused him to stop in his tracks. 'What is this? Beautiful...surprisingly so. Most exquisite.'

Continuing to silently take in the gentle contours of Sango's body, Sesshomaru's eyes roved slowly from her face to her shoulders and bust and down to her feet. Enticing feminine curves filled out the well-fitting silk robe; he wondered if her body was as soft and delicious as it looked. Her flawless pale honey colored skin glowed fresh and smooth in the subdued light, and her luxurious hair framed gorgeous, velvety eyes. At that moment Sesshomaru thought her one of the most charming females he had ever encountered, demon or human. To that point he had seen her garbed only either in an unflattering taijiya costume or an old worn yukata.

For her part Sango wondered at his sudden interest in her appearance. His silent gawking was making her uncomfortable and she fidgeted. Wasn't he about to ream her for 'disobeying' him? Distracted herself now, she began to realize that up close he was incredibly good-looking and perfectly groomed. She noted with approval the fineness of his angular features, the smoothness of his pale skin and the breadth of his shoulders. An unexpected shiver raced up Sango's spine as his golden eyes claimed her.

He commented quietly. "Your garments flatter you huntress."

Sango could swear she detected faint kindness in both his voice and searching eyes. She blushed and smiled shyly at the compliment, taking note of his straight white teeth and a hint of fangs. 'Amazing.' "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Hisako left them for me."

"Is the wound troubling you still?" he asked, taking another step forward. "Does it need looking after?"

'Gods he is beautiful...Hmmm? He must mean my leg...' She shook her head. "No. It doesn't bother me at all. I am well." Suddenly shy, she looked away and took an unsteady breath. Her heart raced. 'What is this? Am I going insane? What am I feeling? This is a demon!'

Sesshomaru was now so close that she could tell that the sleeve of his robe would soon brush against her. Never touched intimately by a man, Sango had little experience with the business of attraction, 'if that is what is going on.' Frankly after Miroku she believed the likelihood of ever dealing with such situations again to be slim. Her heart pounded even harder in her chest as she watched him take yet another step closer, coming to stand only a few inches away. He was now close enough for her to make out the distinct flecks of gold and green in his remarkable eyes.

"You are very beautiful Sango but I sense you don't believe it," he said. To Sango's utter shock a fine elegant clawed hand then reached up and lightly brushed her cheek. "Yes, very pleasing...quite lovely."

She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. It was sweet. A distinct tingle flowed from her toes up her legs, and flooded into her back and raced up to her cheeks. Trembling, she studied his face. His golden eyes were filled with...approval? Tenderness? How could a demon who inspired such fear in others be so changed? 'Did he actually say something nice to me? Sesshomaru?'

And he had spoken her familiar name. Sango liked the way he said it...low and with a pleasant lyricism. His soft, gentle touch thrilled her. She closed her eyes to savor the moment. No one had ever made her feel this way, so lighthearted and excited, and with only a few words and a slight caress.

After some time her hand went to his to stroke the back of his palm, and Sesshomaru felt a burning need within him begin to take shape. 'What would it be like to taste this woman, to explore her?' he wondered. Her scent intoxicated him. He detected delicate flowers mixed with-- yes, arousal. Clasping her hand briefly in his own he then pulled away, consciously resisting the urge to kiss her.

Shaking himself mentally the demon lord tried to come back to his senses. Although an attractive female, he reminded himself that the huntress was nonetheless human. 'Unacceptable Sesshomaru,' he thought, 'allowing a human female to lead you to this state.' He could imagine Inutaisho laughing from beyond the grave and berated himself. Humans were inferior creatures. They were not to be entertained, much less consorted with in the way some part of him deep down wanted with this wench. He would not allow himself to make the same mistake his father had, he had more self control. 'What has got into me?'

Stepping back, he suddenly remembered the reason for her presence. He pushed away the insistent and bewildering sensations that now wracked his being and spoke firmly. "Huntress, you are a demon fighter are you not? I have a particularly troublesome bear youkai imprisoned behind the fortress. You are to destroy it. I trust you have brought your-- weapon with you."

Her head spinning, Sango marveled at his ability to mentally shift focus so quickly. Had she just experienced what she thought she had? Hadn't something significant just passed between her and the now cold demon lord? Yes of course it had. Maybe she misread him. Could it be that he wasn't drawn to her in some way? No, he was. It was as plain as day even now, even as she could sense him struggling to regain the cold neutral mask that was his regular expression. Sango shook her head slightly and pulled herself together to focus on what he was now saying to her.

"Hiraikotsu? Yes of course. But why do you need me to kill this creature? Surely the youkai around here are powerful enough to do the job."

"I don't need anything from you human." The door that had opened before to reveal a milder side of the youkai lord was now firmly closed and he spoke in a clipped, unemotional monotone. "Many of our warriors have tried to kill it conventionally but have failed. It is a particularly troublesome specimen. You will take care of the situation as punishment for defying me. Some observers may be present. You must do this in the morning three days from now. In the meantime you will attend Rin. Now leave me. Yoshiro!"

Sango spoke up, puzzled. "But Sesshomaru-sama, you said it was imprisoned. How difficult can it be for you--"

He glared at her, unsympathetic. "Unsatisfactory. You do not question, human. You will do as you are told. I have decided it will be your punishment for disobeying my earlier summons, " he repeated.

"You called my lord?" The tall inu messenger reappeared.

"Escort the exterminator back to her rooms. Leave me now, I have much to do here." He dismissed them with a wave of a clawed hand and turned away. Yoshiro took Sango gently by her arm but she resisted and stood her ground.

"I am not some tool for your amusement, Sesshomaru. You mean to make a spectacle of me, don't you? You don't need me to kill that beast!" She hissed in anger.

"You can easily destroy the creature yourself-- you just want to make a display of me! I won't play your games!" Sango became furious when it sunk in exactly what the arrogant demon meant to do. She imagined a stage surrounded by benches, an audience full of sneering youkai watching the stupid human woman who claimed to be a demon fighter. They meant to see her torn apart by some ferocious bear youkai!

"Enough!" snapped Sesshomaru. How dare she shout at him as if he were a common dog? The insolent wench! He could strike her dead as she stood, didn't she realize that?

Noting the banked fury in Sesshomaru's eyes Sango said no more but fumed and allowed herself to be led away by Yoshiro, comprehending that there would be no arguing with him for the time being.

In fact it interested the demon lord that the spirited huntress displayed so much fury and resistance. By contrast inu demonesses were normally submissive, especially to him as the alpha inuyoukai in the land. If he said something was required, a demoness obeyed instantly. This was something instilled from the time of their whelping and it served a purpose. This human female seemed not to know the meaning of the concept. It intrigued him and fed his imagination. He allowed the memory to creep back into his consciousness-- the intoxicating scent of feminine arousal, so delicious. It had stimulated him as he caressed her silky, smooth skin.

Sesshomaru saw that he had a problem. The Lord of the Western lands was not supposed to be able to stand humans, let alone feel attraction for one of them, and for a demon killer at that. 'Surely it is just some odd physical curiosity,' he reasoned. Presently unable to resolve the situation he turned to face the documents awaiting his attention on his desk. On top was a plan for the upcoming feast of the full moon, scheduled to take place in some six weeks.

An important symbol to the inuyoukai, the full moon served as an ancient device of worship. The court honored every fourth one with a reverent display of feasting and ceremony. Inuyoukai from all over the territory would come to the palace to share in the festivities.

It suddenly occurred to Sesshomaru that this was the event he had chosen to begin his search for a mate. He needed to read the background summaries of the various eligible demonesses who would be attending the feast compiled for him by his staff, but saw that it would take a long time indeed. And then there waited the troublesome business of the southeastern border. He'd need to call a conference of advisors. Sighing, the demon lord buried himself in his work.

* * *

"Inuyasha will you watch Takeo for me while I go to the stream to get water? I could use the exercise..." She lifted the baby from his cradle.

"How long will you be gone?" The hanyou accepted his son but glanced nervously at Kagome. He hadn't yet kept him on his own for any length of time and wasn't sure what to do if something went wrong. Two weeks had passed since little Takeo had been born, and in that time his blotchy skin had cleared to a shade of pale porcelain and his crown of white hair had become slightly fuller. He had long, straight limbs and already the makings of tiny claws. Deep, dark eyes looked out on the world with an open, quiet expression. His looks were striking and promised to become even more arresting with time; Inuyasha and Kagome were fiercely proud of him.

"Just for a few minutes. I need to stretch my back and legs...he likes it when you hold him-- look he's smiling." Sure enough a toothless grin spread across the face of the tiny quarter demon as Inuyasha cradled him.

"Oh alright. But you'd better get back here before he needs changing. I ain't doing that."

Kagome laughed. "I said I'd only be gone a few minutes. Relax." With that she slipped on her sandals and exited the front door of their cottage. "Come on, Shippo!" The kitsune bounded after her.

* * *

"Look! There is the priestess...should we go now," asked Noguro anxiously.

"Not yet. See, the pup isn't with her...the hanyou probably has it."

* * *

"Kagome...I smell something strange," said Shippo.

"Like what?" asked Kagome as she bent over and scooped clean water into a wooden pail from the stream.

"Like demons..."

Kagome looked up and searched the area with her eyes. She didn't see anything out of place. "Well we can tell Inuyasha when we get back...he'll probably come out and take a look around."

* * *

"You fool the kitsune brat nearly found us!" growled Jitsuo.

"The hanyou will find us when he comes..." replied Noguro.

"We have to leave for now. I won't have our plans destroyed. Not when we are so close..." The pair of stocky inuyoukai quickly retreated. Jitsuo was annoyed that their plan to kidnap Inuyasha's child had been delayed. 'But we will get the brat. We must.'

* * *

"Be careful Rin-chan! We don't know how deep the stream is!" Sango shouted at the little girl who now recklessly crept out into the rushing water to look at the numerous fish swimming by. For some reason Rin had got it into her head that one had to see a fish before it could be caught. Sango went after her.

"Come. We can just sit on the edge and throw our lines out. The fish will take the bait and then we just pull them in."

"Can't I just reach in and take one with my hands?" Her little brow furrowed and she bent at the waist to get a closer look.

Sango laughed. "You can try, but I believe you'll find it more difficult than you think."

She laughed even harder as Rin plunged her little hands in the water to try and grasp one of the iridescent fish swimming below her and around her legs. Getting very wet and very frustrated, the little girl soon stood up again.

"Here, watch me." Sango took her handmade fishing pole fitted with thin twine and a little chunk of bait set on a hook at the end and thrust it outward so that it landed downstream. They waited a few minutes and then snap! The line went taut and Sango pulled out a wiggling, nice-sized fish, much to Rin's delight. The little girl clapped and watched as she deftly pulled it in and strung it on a separate line.

"Okay, your turn Rin-chan!"

The day after her tense audience with Sesshomaru Sango had risen early and changed back into her yukata. Rin had come to her room and asked to go fishing. Squealing happily when she'd agreed, the girl ran off to prepare for the trip. Deciding to make a day of it, the demon slayer gathered a blanket and other things they would need.

Now as she helped Rin to set a line so that she could catch her first fish, she reflected. This visit to the Inuyoukai Palace was becoming more than she had bargained for. Sure, spending time with Rin had been delightful so far. The little girl made her feel needed and admired, and she drank in the ebullient enthusiasm the child displayed for everything around her.

On the other hand, Sango also had to fight a bear youkai.

'Crabby spiteful demon,' she grumbled to herself on remembering the perverse assignment she'd been given. Still fuming that Sesshomaru would make her do something he could easily take care of himself, she nonetheless had few doubts about her ability to defeat the creature. Bear youkai were big and loud and strong but famously stupid. She would simply press her advantage of swiftness and intelligence in order to dispatch it.

What really bothered her was the fact that the youkai lord appeared to view her as nothing more than an object to manipulate. Her feelings apparently meant nothing, her dignity worth nothing to him. Even more confusing was the fact that he did this after being tender with her, caressing her cheek and saying he found her beautiful. If he felt that way then why did he want to turn her into a performing monkey?

'Creepy stupid youkai.' Sango had a feeling she would never figure him out in a million years.

"That's it Rin-chan! Now gently pull it towards you...that's it." She helped her pull in a small fish, but it might have been as big as a whale for the smile that spread over the little girl's face.

"I caught a fish!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: It is a challenge to get Sesshomaru's character just right, as I am sure other Inuyasha fanfic writers (and readers) are aware. It is tempting to give him lots of human attributes, and to make him overly 'touchy-feely' which I feel is a grave error. I prefer the cold and stoic (and sexy) demon the way he is portrayed in the anime, just as you probably do. So I find myself constantly correcting any tendency to overwrite him. If Sessh does seem to go out of character (ooc) from time to time in this story do understand that I try to minimize it while attempting to effectively communicate his increasing interest in Sango._

Chapter 7

"Lord Sesshomaru, I advise that we strike against the traitor Jitsuo without delay. Our sources have made it clear that he intends to move directly against this fortress. I need not indicate to my lord the gravity of such a threat," said Tamaku.

Sesshomaru did not respond. He quietly observed the nobles gathered around him, his private council. While ultimately always arriving at a final decision on his own the youkai lord had learned from his father the importance of inviting opinions from his most loyal vassals whether he agreed with them or not. It was part of effective governance.

Lord Tamaku, the highest ranking youkai at court and second in authority only to Sesshomaru himself took the liberty of speaking on behalf of the other lords who sat with grave, serious looks on their faces. The news that the clan leader Jitsuo intended to start trouble had not surprised anyone, but the fact that he apparently meant to attack Sesshomaru directly had caused a major ripple of speculation and disgust among the august youkai.

"He is a loathsome dog who should have been murdered at his whelping," grumbled lord Akira. "A scheming, pillaging sort who thinks nothing of ravaging his own kind. Jitsuo desires raw power and is willing to go to his death to seek it."

"Why now? What exactly does he expect to accomplish by moving against us at this time?" asked Ryuchi, a clan leader from the same tribe as Sesshomaru's late mother.

"That is what I mean to discover," intoned Sesshomaru.

Ryuchi leaned forward. "My lord, should I assemble our generals and instruct them to strike against the traitor immediately?"

Sesshomaru looked at each council member in turn. He wanted to be clear. "We will not move until I give the order. Jitsuo's legion is still far from our territory. He will clash with us, I can see that now. It will take place a few weeks hence. In the meantime we will fortify the guard surrounding the palace. See to it Ryuchi... Make no mistake my lords, Jitsuo will be dealt with at the appropriate time." With that he stood and left the room without a further word. The assembled nobles also stood, lowering their heads in respect while he retreated.

"What can he mean to wait? It isn't like Sesshomaru-sama to hesitate at a threat like this. The cur Jitsuo may be a risk taker, but he is no fool. He would not pursue such a deadly undertaking unless he believed it would succeed."

"He will not succeed Ryuchi," cautioned Tamaku. "Lord Sesshomaru is the most powerful youkai in the land, not to mention the most devious and calculating. He has his reasons. Still you are correct in your observation. Jitsuo would not move against us unless he believes he can win."

"So why does my lord hesitate?"

"Who is to say he is hesitating," suggested Akira. "Perhaps there is information he chooses not to share at this time, something that would suggest caution." The assembled lords nodded and murmured in agreement.

While making his way to the exercise yard near his private rooms, Sesshomaru reflected on news he'd received just prior to the meeting with his council. Jitsuo in the company of his top lieutenant had been observed near the village where the priestess Kaede and his half-brother Inuyasha lived. The youkai lord briefly wondered if the hanyou had some part in Jitsuo's treachery, perhaps plotting with him for personal gain.

"No, Inuyasha is too stupid to organize a plot against this authority," concluded Sesshomaru. "For all his asinine bluster and ranting, my dolt of a half-brother is no intriguer, he is no schemer. And even he knows that such an action would lead to certain death, and there is that whelp to raise...There is something else..."

* * *

"Here we are huntress. You may use this area if you like," said Hisako. Sango had requested space on the grounds to practice in anticipation of her confrontation with the bear youkai the following morning. She took it in stride that part of her responsibility as a professional youkai fighter meant regular preparation for battle.

Sango looked around and nodded approvingly. Apparently they were in some sort of exercise yard and it seemed suitable for her purposes. Its broad, flat surface and unobstructed space would accommodate her need to practice with Hiraikotsu.

Inuyoukai who looked like soldiers were also present and engaged in various training exercises of their own including swordfighting and sparring with claws and other tools of aggression. A few paused at seeing the approach of the strangely dressed human female but soon ignored her to return to their own activities.

'Yes, this will do,' thought Sango. She noticed a large symbol hoisted above the grounds-- a rightward facing crescent moon in a shade of deep blue. "What is that, lady Hisako?"

"That? It is the symbol of Sesshomaru-sama's mother's clan. This area was originally constructed for her use," explained Hisako. Sango nodded, recalling the taiyoukai's forehead mark. She vaguely wondered what Sesshomaru's mother had been like.

Dressed in her taijiya armor and carrying both a katana and Hiraikotsu, she readied herself for an extended practice session-- it had been a while since her last battle with a youkai. Kirara had followed her to the exercise yard and now looked on with interest.

"I will leave you now huntress as I have business to attend," said Hisako. The dignified youkai noblewoman had little interest in matters involving fighting and killing and was secretly appalled at the human woman's chosen work. She left quickly.

Sango set her weapons aside and began by performing deep breathing exercises to focus her mind and body and then stretched her cold limbs in anticipation of a period of running to get the blood in her veins pumping. Eventually beginning a moderate trot around the perimeter of the field, she ignored the condescending stares of the nearby youkai warriors. A sense of her own vitality started to take over as her mind cleared, and she relished the feeling of freedom while her strong legs carried her along swiftly.

"Exterminator. I doubt you will defeat the bear youkai by outrunning him," said Sesshomaru. Startled, Sango stopped mid-stride to see him suddenly appear at the edge of the field closest to her, stoic and icy as ever. The other youkai in the area promptly ceased their activities and bowed low to their lord in a gesture of respect. He waved a hand indicating they should resume their practice.

"Maybe I will. The point is that I destroy it-- the methods I choose for doing so are my own," she said and wondered, 'What is he doing here?'

"Proceed." He looked away.

In fact the demon lord had come to the practice yard for reasons similar to her own-- to exercise. Although much of the time he appeared sedate and uninterested in unnecessary physical activity, Sesshomaru preferred to keep his common physical form in condition through regular exertion. A common sight to the warriors who also used his mother's field for training, their lord often graced them with displays of power and sword technique. Sango watched from afar while he dropped his pelt and unfastened his armor while taking Toukijin in hand.

He commenced his kata. Perfect in form and technique, Sango marveled at the complexity of his movements. So smooth and sure and graceful, she imagined few could match Sesshomaru in a one-to-one battle. Finally refocusing herself on the task at hand, she completed her run and then picked up Hiraikotsu to begin a series of throws in an effort to strengthen her arm and improve accuracy.

The youkai lord wanted to spar. Looking about he called forward one of his more advanced fighters, a large inuyoukai named Shinichi. Bowing to his lord, the warrior stood ready. Unable to help herself Sango stopped to observe as did a number of youkai on the field who were unable to hide their curiosity.

"Do not hold back Shinichi," ordered the demon lord.

"Yes my lord." Suddenly the large youkai advanced with his katana, swinging sharply at his master's midsection. The demon lord feinted and swung in a large arc which Shinichi barely avoided. A series of strikes and counter attacks then ensued in blinding succession. Sango took a professional interest, marveling at the power and the speed of these advanced demons. It was clear that Shinichi put forth his best effort as he began to visibly pant with the exertion. For his part Sesshomaru seemed barely to break a sweat, and continued to fight with deadly intensity. Finally the demon lord caught Shinichi in a moment of inattention, slicing his arm in a broad but shallow gash. He paused.

"That will be all, Shinichi." The warrior bowed reverently and retreated, ignoring his wound. It was an honor to be chosen as a sparring partner for the Lord of the Western Lands, and pain was secondary.

Sesshomaru looked around the field apparently sizing up those present for another challenge. He removed his upper robes to reveal a finely defined chest, velvety skin and strong arms. Sango's eyes widened at the sight. 'Wow.'

She tried to refocus on her practice, but was taken aback when the demon lord's eyes improbably settled on her. Still cool and indifferent, he spoke directly. "Come exterminator. You have a katana. Show me your skill."

"What?" Sango couldn't believe her ears. The inuyoukai present also gasped in surprise. Why would lord Sesshomaru trouble himself with a human female as a sparring partner? Surely she was no challenge.

"You want to fight with me?" Sango wanted to confirm what she thought she had heard.

"I do not have until the full moon, exterminator. Do you decline the challenge?" he asked evenly.

"N-no." There was no way she'd back down to him. The icy demon wanted a fight? Then he had one. Sango picked up her katana and squared off in front of him. Bowing briefly, she set her stance.

"Come at me," he said quietly. What followed was a somewhat brief exchange. Sango used her best technique to advance on him but soon found herself at the tip of his sword.

"You will need to do better than that tomorrow, human woman. Come at me again. Watch your balance," he instructed. Sango nodded and tried again, this time with slightly more success. She of course could not touch him, but did manage to avoid a counter strike that threatened to skewer her shoulder. "Better. Again." Over the next few minutes Sango and Sesshomaru exchanged moves which usually ended with the taijiya barely avoiding disaster. She chafed at the realization that he was holding back and knew he could kill her easily if he chose. The session ended with a swift swing of Toukijin close to her throat; Sango recoiled in horror when a stream of warm blood trickled down her chest.

"He nearly killed me," she said to no one in particular and touched the long thin gash just above her collarbone. 'A surface wound. It just broke the skin,' she realized in relief.

The taiyoukai calmly resheathed his sword and spoke in cool detachment. "Not unsatisfactory huntress. But you need to improve your focus." With that he walked away, picking up his armor and clothing and retreated from the practice yard.

Flummoxed, Sango wondered at her newest encounter with the disdainful youkai lord. She noted the vaguely impressed looks of the inu warriors now surrounding her. Sango had been quick, used fine sword technique, and she was strong. That she had suffered a wound at the hands of Sesshomaru-sama was nothing to be ashamed of.

'Why did he do this? He behaved like a teacher. Does he believe I could lose to the bear demon?'

At midmorning the next day a rather large crowd gathered in the main courtyard at the rear of the palace grounds. Sango's assumption that there would be an audience for her confrontation with the bear youkai had been correct. Various nobles and their ladies now assembled a safe distance from the area that was fenced off for the battle.

'So I am to put on a show for these damn demons,' she realized in annoyance. 'Alright, I'll give them one.'

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'd like to see Sango. She isn't in her room," said Rin.

"She is occupied at the moment." The demon lord strolled with his ward in the gardens at the far end of the palace. He had not disclosed the fact of the human woman's current task, finding it unnecessary.

"I wish that she could stay with us always, Sess-sama. She is so kind. We play and paint pictures and go fishing-- I have so much fun when she is around."

"She must go home soon, Rin. Her place is not with us."

The little girl sighed. "I know."

Recalling an earlier conversation the youkai lord asked, "Rin, would you prefer to live with a human family and leave this place?"

"What? No! NO! I won't leave you Sess-sama! Not ever!" nearly frantic at the suggestion, she clasped the sleeve of her protector's robe.

"And I like Hisako-sama. She treats me well even if I'm a little scared of her...Please don't send me away Sess-sama!" she begged. The idea of being kept away from her beautiful and great lord filled Rin with terrible dread.

"I did not say that you would leave. I merely wished to ascertain if it was your preference." Remembering Sango's earlier suggestion that Rin be placed with a human family for her own sake, the demon lord was now satisfied that he had been right all along. Of course he was. Rin was bound to him by Tenseiga and would not be separated.

'Why am I even entertaining the suggestion of that human?' he wondered.

* * *

Sango heard it before she could see it. A thunderous, maddening roar suddenly filled the courtyard, and she rose along with the rest of the crowd to see a sight from Hell enter the makeshift arena. Approaching with lightning speed came an enormous two headed bear youkai. Two heads? No one had mentioned this. Sango quickly calculated the creature's height at around twelve feet, and felt her stomach turn at the sight of its horrible, mangled twin faces now grimacing at her eerily on their long undulating necks.

It looked to her as if the wretched demon's jailers had been having some sort of twisted fun with the damnable creature-- gashes and half-healed wounds covered both hideous faces of the bear. Sango cringed at the sight of foot-long yellow fangs as the demon opened its maw and screamed at her, perhaps as much out of pain its as from a current desire to rip her to shreds. 'What have these evil youkai done to you,' thought Sango.

No time for further reflection, a giant clawed paw swiped at her head, requiring the taijiya to roll to the side to avoid being crushed outright. She heard the gasps of the assembled onlookers as the demon deftly pursued her, quickly cornering her against one end of the fence. Now Sango thought she understood why the inu warriors had been unable to subdue this creature by the usual means themselves. It was incredibly fast, and seemed to possess keen vision, something bear youkai were not usually known for. It easily flew across the arena from one end to the other, pursuing her with a dogged determination.

At one point she was able to get far enough from the creature to swing Hirakotsu. With a loud yell she let fly the awesome weapon and it hit its mark, whipping at one of the awful heads of the youkai. Disgusting blood gushed liberally from a new open wound, and Sango shook Hiraikotsu to clear it of excess fluid as it returned to her. But it did not stop the demon who merely shrieked and renewed its onslaught. It meant to kill her. Not just kill her, but rip her into tiny unrecognizable shreds.

In the background Sango could hear the onlookers shout and react to each of her strikes and to the movement of the youkai. However she did not notice when the arena became suddenly quiet as the tall, elegantly attired Sesshomaru made his way to the edge of the fighting area to observe the proceedings. Leaving Rin with Hisako, the demon lord had found himself vaguely curious as to the huntress' progress with the youkai, and now looked on calmly as she worked tirelessly to stay alive.

'Okay, what now Sango," she asked herself. The bear did not slow down in the least as it rushed her again, bellowing and slobbering. She turned and flipped, landing behind it and got her katana in hand. As it turned she ran straight for its chest and plunged her sword deep into its heart. The creature yowled and staggered as she fell back.

Sesshomaru remained still and maintained a neutral expression as the nobles behind him stood and cheered the demon fighter's damaging blow. None had expected her to last this long. This was a fierce and horrible bear youkai, incredibly fast and powerful and probably insane, and yet this inferior human creature held her own. She was clearly talented and determined, a true warrior in the tradition of the inuyoukai and a credit to her species. Nobles whispered back and forth, asking one another from whence she came. It quickly went around that she had arrived at the palace as an attendant for the human child Rin. The more hentai minded also whispered that she perhaps served as a bedmate for their lord, but made sure to do so far out of Sesshomaru's hearing.

Sango collected herself and saw an opening. Lifting her centipede demon bone weapon once more she yelled "Hiraikotsu!" and flung it at the youkai. In an incredible blow, the giant boomerang cleaved both necks into stumps and the now disembodied heads crashed to the ground in a gory mass of blood and flesh. The body itself crumbled and stilled. The taijiya examined her work after reclaiming Hiraikotsu and finally turned to look at the inu demons assembled. She caught sight of the silent demon lord and bowed to him respectfully. An ovation then began, and she looked about to see masses of inu courtiers applauding her performance. She lowered her head slightly to them and prepared to leave the arena.

Sango had not a single scratch on her person as a result of the battle.

"Have her brought to the library after she is attended," said Sesshomaru to Tamaku.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

"Your obligation to Rin is complete. You are free to leave," said Sesshomaru. He stood with his back to the taijiya as he stared out over the near forest from the library window.

"Is that all, lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. Young demonesses had taken care of the taijiya in the aftermath of her battle with the youkai. They bathed her, getting rid of the slime and blood that covered her armor and then dressed her in fine robes while praising the performance. Sango even took her midday meal with them, amused that these young females thought her something special at the same time that they disparaged humans in general.

"No. There is still the matter of your compensation for attending Rin. You will be free to go once it is settled. Yoshiro will escort you and the neko." He spoke over his shoulder while looking out of the window. "Perhaps you want some of that yellow metal humans are so fond of."

'He must mean gold.' Sango cleared her throat. "I don't mind spending time with Rin, she is delightful. I don't need money for enjoying her company."

She took a cautious step forward. "Now I can see that I was mistaken before about her needing a family-- this is her home and she is happy. She praises you constantly."

Not responding to the observation, Sesshomaru turned to face her. "Nevertheless you will be compensated. What is it you wish?"

Sango folded her arms and shifted her weight. Something had come over her. Fresh from a decisive victory over a strong foe, the taijiya allowed her impulses to take over. Resolved, she spoke clearly. "You, my lord... It is you I want."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A piercing golden stare shot in Sango's direction. He said nothing for a seemingly interminable amount of time. A paralyzing wave of doubt suddenly bore down on her, causing second thoughts.

'No, I do want him,' she reassured herself. 'But what now?'

It hit her like a massive earthquake after the battle ended. Sesshomaru hadn't been a petty bastard after all in setting her against the bear youkai. He had known all along that she would prevail, and had no interest in stripping her of her dignity. Indeed it had been quite the opposite. The private, only-for-her look of pride after the end of the fight told the whole story. Rather than punishment, Sesshomaru did her a great favor by displaying her strength and skill in front of the wider inuyoukai community.

She had garnered their respect, something that in the long run would significantly help her career as a taijiya. Sesshomaru had planned it and saw it through to its conclusion. Of course Sango wondered why he did it at all.

'Why do me any favors? I'm supposed to be a lowly human.' Assuming it again had something to do with Rin, she could not be certain. Unprepared to pursue it with questions at present she decided to let it go. Although warily grateful, her opinion of him was beginning to change.

There was something else. During the previous twenty-four hours it had finally begun to dawn on Sango that the cause of her strange bodily sensations and insistent, growing inner need had to do with Sesshomaru. He was beautiful and sensual and powerful and she could no longer deny that he had awakened in her a passion that longed to be released. He had a profound effect on her, something Sango had never before experienced with anyone. When he had pressed her on what she wanted in payment for spending time with Rin, the truth had simply slipped out: she preferred him.

"You want what, exterminator?" He asked, pushing away from the window to face her. He had not expected this and meant to know her motivations.

Sango crept forward. 'Have I completely lost my mind? But I can't back down now.' "I-I have never been touched by a man. I would like to know what it is like."

He studied her face for a few moments and then looked away to begin a slow pacing back and forth in front of his desk, apparently lost in thought.

Sango was unsure what to do. He seemed to utterly withdraw. 'Maybe I should just run,' she thought.

After a minute or two the youkai lord stopped his pacing and turned to face her again. He spoke quietly. "You wish to lay with me human woman, to share sexual congress?"

Sango swallowed hard at his directness and stepped close enough to tentatively grasp one graceful clawed hand, and she tucked her soft palm next to his surprisingly warm one. Encouraged that he did not pull it away, she managed to speak.

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru. I want to, to do that. Do you think you would be able to...instruct me?" Her words trailed off and she lowered her eyes to stare at the ground. Sango imagined her cheeks were bright red from embarrassment and she began to tremble, suddenly afraid of what his response might be. She longed for him to ease her fears in some way, to touch her, reassure her. Instead the youkai lord stood silent. This had to be one the most vulnerable moments of Sango's life. 'I can't believe I just asked him to do this! What has come over me? I must look like a fool.'

'What do you want to do here,' Sesshomaru asked himself. He had to admit he was curious. Ever since encountering the strong young demon slayer he had wondered what it would be like to lay with her, remembering their exchange when he'd come to retrieve Rin from her cottage. Then as now the young human woman exuded vitality and strength and honesty. She had performed with fortitude and courage in her fight with the bear youkai, just as he calculated she would. He concluded that Sango was possessed of a high degree of character, a trait he found attractive in females.

Sesshomaru also found her beautiful in an unaffected way. Her manner was simple and fresh yet subtly knowing-- she tempted him with her natural sensuality and yet remained elusive enough to make her interesting. 'And untouched, apparently.' It was almost too much to resist.

As a number of demonesses at the inuyoukai court already knew, Sesshomaru wasn't one to casually dismiss the attentions of an appropriately desirable female. He could not deny that he found the young taijiya of interest as a bedmate.He looked away, close to a decison. Her feminine scent stimulated him.

"I do not believe you have thoroughly considered what you are asking, huntress. I am youkai in blood and breeding. You are a destroyer of youkai. Does that not say anything to you?"

She felt a slight squeeze of her hand as he spoke and for a moment it actually seemed like something similar to affection. Butterflies began taking flight inside and she swallowed. "And you dislike humans Sesshomaru-sama, very much as I seem to remember."

Point taken. He discreetly sniffed the air. 'Not a hint of an ulterior motive, utterly honest.' Usually when court noblewomen approached him sexually they wanted something tangible besides the act itself, such as a better place at court for themselves or their fathers or some other gesture of public recognition. It disgusted him at times, the bedroom intrigue. However he had seen no other way to satisfy his needs until he found a mate.

Here was a creature who had no designs at all beyond her stated interest. She stood before him open, lovely. Sesshomaru experienced a sharp pang of desire as her arousal came to him strong and distinct. It went straight to the primal region of his youkai brain, the part that operated on pure instinct. Oh yes, he wanted her. He growled faintly deep in his throat.

Sango looked up in an attempt to read his thoughts but failed, unable to penetrate his neutral stare. Feeling a deep tingle begin to tug low in her belly, it dawned on her how close they now were. Aura or not, he affected her physically. She closed her eyes to savor the feel of his thumb slowly caressing the back of her hand.

Sesshomaru marveled at the effect of such a light touch. 'If she is this responsive now...'

"What about the monk?" he asked, not releasing her hand from his. "He would not likely decline an offer to, instruct you as you say." He referred to the night he saw her in the arms of the houshi outside Inuyasha's hut.

"What? Oh, you must mean Miroku..." Sango shook her head. The dark-haired monk was as far from her thoughts as anything at the moment. "Perhaps he would, I do not know," she murmured while looking up at Sesshomaru with somber eyes. "I care for him as a friend, he is a good man in many respects. But I do not want him that way." Bringing his hand to her cheek she cradled her head in his palm. "Not like this," she whispered.

He raised a graceful eyebrow at the inviting look in her eyes. "The monk is one of your own kind and yet you prefer to be with a youkai? Humans make little sense." A pause. He lightly stroked her hairline with his fingertips. "Well then."

A decision had been reached. Putting a bit of distance between them Sesshomaru spoke directly. "I have decided to grant what you want. You will follow me, exterminator." He began to walk toward a door at the far end of the library, and assumed she followed behind him.

"What? Right now?" Sango held back and remained rooted to the spot, suddenly unsure. For all her boldness she now felt nervous knowing he intended to accommodate her, and apparently right away. Besides that his behavior seemed exceedingly cool and methodical considering what she'd offered. Did women come on to him every day? It wasn't that she expected romantic speeches or dewy phrases from the youkai lord, but his matter-of-fact behavior now threw her off.

Halting halfway to the door, Sesshomaru turned to look at her. "You hesitate. You have declared that it is your desire to bed with me, exterminator. Has that changed?"

"N-no, but, ummm...I-I..." She fidgeted, unable to find her voice.

He suddenly understood. 'These humans and their emotions. Why do they never get to the point? So much unneccessary hedging. I suppose I am feeling gracious today.'

The demon lord allowed a glimmer of tenderness to enter his expression and returned to where she stood. He reached out and pulled her body close to his so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Come to me, beautiful Sango. I will not hurt you." Tilting her head, he began to slowly and delicately kiss her mouth.

Sango's eyelids fluttered and she felt dizzy when he deepened the kiss, and she slid her arms around his waist. His touch was deliberate but surprisingly gentle, and soon the young woman was lost in a daze of arousal. His expert exploration of her mouth caused soft moans to escape her throat, particularly when their tongues touched. 'Am I dreaming? Am I really standing here in his arms kissing him?' wondered Sango.

Finally breaking away with a gentle bite to her lower lip, Sesshomaru gazed into her eyes and traced her cheek with his finger. The way she'd returned his kisses said much to him about how eager she was to proceed, and this further piqued his interest. "Do you understand now," he murmured, and kissed her once more, slowly and with a certain yearning that suprised Sango.

She nodded, dumbfounded. Kissing him was even more incredible than she'd imagined. It was warm and exciting and she'd felt it in every part of her body.

"Yes, I understand."

* * *

"Sister, did you get your invitation from lady Hisako?" A comely young demoness sat down next to her equally fetching sibling.

"I did just this morning, Midori." Kaiya and Midori were the children of Lord Akira, one of Sesshomaru's advisors. The elder Midori now watched her as her younger sister painted designs on fine linen-- Kaiya was a recognized talent in art at court. Unmarried, both had recently come of age, Kaiya having just turned eighteen and Midori twenty. Being beautiful neither lacked suitors, but so far their father had forbidden any requests for formal courtship of his daughters. Kaiya expected that soon his attitude would change.

"What can it mean," asked Midori.

"I asked father. He told me not to say anything outside of the family, so don't tell anyone. Apparently Lord Sesshomaru will soon take a mate. The eligible ladies of the court are being assembled for the next feast of the new moon. Father says my lord will begin his courtship then. Our invitations from lady Hisako suggest that we are included." Kaiya spoke calmly. Apparently she had been in possession of this knowledge for quite some time. Midori's eyes widened. The younger demoness had a sharper wit and keener intelligence than her older sister, and was recognized as such both within and outside the family. Being good natured Midori did not chafe at the distinction between them, and was devoted to Kaiya.

"What? My lord is seeking a mate? Who has he chosen?"

"Will you listen, Midori? I said he is beginning his search. Apparently he has chosen no one yet."

"Oh to be Mistress of this place! How exciting!" Midori spun around, suddenly lost on a cloud of fantasy.

"You want to be mated to that cold demon? He will rarely have time for his wife, let alone harbor any affection for her."

"But he is the master! It would be a great honor to our family to be chosen as his Lady." Kaiya couldn't argue with that. "And he is so handsome, so beautiful!" She couldn't argue with that either. Most every young demoness she knew at court had gushed over their lord's fine appearance, and seemed to care not a whit about his famously cold disposition. Not Kaiya. She wanted a husband who would love her, cherish her, feel passion for her. She doubted Sesshomaru-sama had ever experienced anything approaching passion or love.

"Oh what to wear, what to wear!" Midori squealed and recommenced her twirling.

* * *

Looking up at the cold youkai lord Sango could hear the voice of her father echoing in the back of her mind. _Human women who give themselves to demons are a disgrace to their people, and are rightly despised as weak, wanton creatures. _

She took a deep breath. 'Father, please forgive this,' she thought to herself, and began to tremble as Sesshomaru traced her lips with the tip of his finger. They were now in what appeared to be his private bedroom. It was simply and elegantly furnished but Sango barely took noticed, focused as she was on the man in front of her.

Slowly Sesshomaru began to part her robe, watching carefully for signs of hesitation in her eyes. Finding none he opened it to reveal fine, smooth shoulders and full, soft breasts. He kissed her lips briefly and then began to lay a trail of tender kisses below her ear and down along her throat that brought soft sighs from the taijiya.

He stopped after arriving at the scar just above her collarbone.

"Did I do this?" She nodded, remembering their sparring session. She then felt a most soothing sensation-- his tongue licked at the area around the cut, gently caressing and tending her skin.

Sango wanted to touch him, to feel the warmth of his body beneath her hands. She remembered how beautiful his upper body looked the day before and longed to know more of him. Tentatively parting the front of his silk kimono, she brought searching fingers to his chest and found smooth, velvety skin that covered well-defined muscles. He released a quiet sigh and seemed to welcome her caress, and shrugged off his upper robe to allow her further access while at the same time lowering them to the bed.

Sesshomaru patiently allowed her to explore his body. Sango had long been fascinated with what he looked like under his silks and armor, and now that the opportunity to satisfy her curiosity presented itself she resolved to take her time. A delicate touch trailed over his shoulders, his throat, his face and arms. After a while a deep rumble similar to a purr emanated from his chest that thrilled her. 'Did I do that?' She then leaned in to gently kiss the demon markings on his face and wrists-- "Beautiful," she murmured. His hands slid up to cup her waist, and he responded to her attentions with a slow, hot kiss. Sango moaned against his searching tongue.

Wanting to know more of his lovely little prize, he eventually pushed her onto her back. Fingers, lips and tongue began to search over her body, and clothes fell away piece by piece. She found him surprisingly gentle as he took his time bringing her to a state of deep arousal. After a while she lay naked beneath him, and he drew back to gaze at her.

'Quite satisfactory,' thought Sesshomaru. Lithe and supple, her curvaceous body quivered under his hands as he began to massage her breasts. Leaning in, he licked and tasted the soft skin around her nipples.

"Oh!" A sharp wave of need swept through her as he began nipping and sucking at her hardening buds. She bit her lip. He then began to hungrily suckle at her now fully hard nipples, and it was as if a flame ignited her entire being. She cried out in pleasure and shock at the power of this attention. Searching hands went to his waist and she caressed his firm, perfect back. A hot wave of desire began to pool between her legs.

Letting her recover momentarily he whispered, "Do you still want this, girl? There is time to decline." Trailing his hand over her belly down to her thighs, he was pleased with the sighs his attentions had so far managed to elicit.

"Y-yes. Please don't stop." Sango let out a soft moan and parted her legs slightly. She wanted him.

He laid his body over her, his lower half still dressed. Wanting her to become accustomed to the feel of his weight between her legs, he gently ground his pelvis against her own, letting her feel him. A tide of lust like she'd never felt before ripped through Sango's body as something thick and hard pressed close to her depths. She grasped at his arms, whimpering and squirming from his insistent grinding. He silenced her loud gasps with devastating kisses, hotly nipping at her lips and the flesh of her throat.

"Oh no...oh! Something is! Oh! Wait!" The aching need between her legs finally gave way to a bone-shaking orgasm. Her body bucked beneath him, shuddering as the delicious wave took over.

Panting and still holding tight to his body, she finally began to come back down to earth. Sango had orgasmed before but never this powerfully nor this quickly. The combination of his erotic grinding and lustful kisses had simply driven her over the edge.

He drew back and began to remove the rest of his clothing. "A good start. You are orgasmic. That is a positive sign."

'How can he be so formal about this,' she wondered, beginning an inner dialogue. 'Oh that's right, he's a stoic, calculating, self-satisfied youkai that's how. How could I forget? Well what did you expect, Sango?'

Her criticisms did not interfere with the fact that she was thoroughly enjoying herself, and trembled at the sight of his now fully nude body. Long and lean yet solid, Sesshomaru was a picture of healthy masculinity.

'So perfect' she thought, gawking in the dim light. She relished the thought of continuing their activity.

Laying back, she pressed closer to him as he rejoined her on the bed. He smelled wonderful, masculine and clean and fresh, like a mixture of the deep green of the forest and ancient spices. She welcomed the lazy caresses he now trailed over her legs and hips.

"You have a beautiful body, Sango. I will enjoy you." Parting her legs he began a slow, gentle caress of her feminine depths. Her back arched at his insistent attentions and another lustful spike of need shot through her. She felt the iron strength of his arms, the smooth perfection of his skin next to hers. Parting her lips she began to suck his tongue and reveled in the sensual glory of his mouth.

"Are you ready," he breathed, pulling back briefly to examine her. The look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. Slipping one arm beneath her body to support her, he spread her legs apart with the other. He then spoke in a soft, instructive voice.

"There will be a brief moment of pain. That is your maidenhead breaking. I will try to minimize your discomfort as much as I can. Relax and breathe." She nodded and buried her head in the hollow of his throat. A veil of white hair covered her face as she felt him lift his body onto hers and pull her thighs around him.

Sango felt a blunt, stiff member pushing at her. Shutting her eyes tight, she clenched her teeth as he suddenly drove himself deep inside her body. She felt a rip as he entered and cried out briefly with the sharp pain.

He stopped all movement. "Are you alright girl?"

"Yes. Don't stop," she said while taking a deep breath. She would see this through.

He began a slow, gentle rocking of her hips. 'So tight,' he thought to himself. Not wanting to rush, he let himself enjoy the gentle pace and thrust in and out of her depths with a regular, slow rhythm. Her expression told him of the wonder and new sensations she felt and he leaned in to kiss her tenderly, acknowledging her experience.

For her part Sango felt a deep joy at the gentleness and careful attention he was giving her. It had been a risk, seeking comfort this way with a demon. Reassured that her choice had been a good one she lost herself and began to moan as his now more insistent thrusts became faster, stimulating her inside. The pain she initially experienced had receded, replaced by a deep pleasure as his erection thrust against her sensitive hidden places. Her fingertips traced the sides of his body and she arched her back to allow him more access.

"Sango," he breathed. Pumping far into her, the demon lord felt the tension building in his body. He hadn't realized her name escaped his lips as he adjusted his position. Raising a leg over his shoulder he drove into her, and shut his eyes in concentration.

"Oh!" The need inside Sango began to become insistent, and she soon came to her peak with a profound gasp of release. He soon followed, giving a few last deep thrusts just before climaxing. Pulling out after a few minutes, he lay down next to her.

Several minutes passed before anyone spoke.

"Were you pleased?" he finally asked.

Sango felt as if she were floating. "More than pleased," she murmured, still dazed. 'I can't believe I just did that. And with him!'

"That is satisfactory to me." Sesshomaru lifted on an elbow to kiss her. She smiled at him and kissed back.

Whispering hoarsely, she rubbed his shoulder. "Thank you for doing this."

"Do not thank me, I have no need of that. I said I would do this and there it is. Let us speak no more for now."

Sango quieted, and welcomed his arm as it slid around her. She felt safe and protected close to his body. Content and thoroughly warmed throughout, she soon dropped off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sango awoke to find herself in a darkened room after a deep, sound sleep. 'It must be night time...' She noted a strange soreness between her legs and blushed, her heart racing at memories of intimacy and Sesshomaru, her unlikely lover. Had he left her alone? A torch blazed in a far corner of the room and she sat up.

"You are awake," he said. Sango heard his soft, melodious voice and looked around to see him standing at a dressing table brushing his hair. She calmed immediately, comforted by his presence.

"You do that yourself?" Sango asked, surprised. She looked on in fascination as he drew an ornate looking brush through his thick, silky lengths.

Glancing over at her, he replied calmly. "Yes. Do you find it unusual?" He continued his grooming, methodically stroking different sections of hair.

Sango noticed that he was now fully dressed although not in his usual white haori and hakama. Instead a deep blue silk robe draped his muscular shoulders and fell full length to the floor. Remembering her own state of undress Sango reached for her yukata and pulled it around herself. "I don't know. I suppose I didn't expect to see you doing something like that." She stood, walked over to him and touched his arm. "May I?"

Understanding her intent he silently handed her the stiff bristled brush, and stood patiently while she drew it through his silvery long hair. "I am called away to another part of the territory. You are of course free to leave this place. Yoshiro will escort you to your dwelling when you are ready."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. I will return home in the morning." Sango smiled. Something about grooming him felt so right, so comforting. She delighted as he yielded to her ministrations, kneeling somewhat so that she could reach the top of his head. The taijiya had longed to touch this hair for ages, and now relished the chance to work it into a smooth and shiny mass.

"I have told Rin that she may visit your-- dwelling from time to time. I assume that is agreeable to you."

"Yes of course, she can visit any time." 'So can you,' she wanted to say aloud but held back. The grooming complete, she placed the brush on the table and stood back to admire her work. "All done."

"Well then," he said evenly. Sesshomaru turned and looked down. He studied her eyes for a long time. Sango wondered what he was looking for and tried to divine some meaning from his stillness by instinctively pressing her body close to his. Her pulse raced as he reached out with sensitive hands to draw her close. The normally self-assured woman trembled as he leaned in to begin a kiss. She delighted when his tongue snaked into her mouth to explore her intently, slowly. She returned his attentions as best she could and caressed his back. Too soon it ended and she was left breathless. This cold, harsh youkai lord had managed to stir a fire inside her that promised to rage on even after their moment of passion had passed.

"Goodbye exterminator," he said softly. Without a further word he then turned away and was gone.

* * *

"Kagome, what will we do? Kaede is so ill. She hasn't left her cottage in three days." Shippo hopped up on Inuyasha's shoulder while the miko rummaged around for some medicines and herbs she would need to attend the elderly priestess.

"Everything will be alright Shippo. But Kaede is very old. We have to take care of her now and try to make her as comfortable as possible. When people get old they often get sick and frail."

"And die," said Inuyasha gravely.

"Well, we will hope for the best."

"If you are helping her, she does have the best!" said Shippo. Kagome smiled at him and placed some things in a basket. Suddenly Takeo began to cry and she went over to his cradle. "Its alright little one," she cooed, and picked him up to hold him to her breast.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to nurse Takeo. After that I need to go to Kaede's hut. You will have to keep him while I am over there."

He rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't like taking care of his son. In fact, the robust little boy had become the light of his life next to Kagome. However Inuyasha did not like the idea of playing babysitter while his mate went out to work. It just didn't seem right.

"Can't you get one of the village girls to sit him? I've got to go on patrol. I've got things to do."

Kagome loved her mate, and had gladly given up life in the modern era to be with him, but right now he was being ridiculous.

"Oh no you don't! You will stay here with your son until I get back. You know I don't like people coming in and out of here-- Takeo is still so young, he could get an infection."

"Kagome, he's not going to get sick."

"You can sleep in the forest tonight if you want," she warned, glaring at him even harder. That was all it took.

"Oh all right. But I ain't changing him. That's final."

"What?"

"Nothing dear."

* * *

"How are preparations for the feast coming? Has my lord given permission for the delegation from the south to camp in the fields?" asked Hisako. She addressed her husband, having rushing to him from one end of the corridor where she had been conversing with one of the housekeepers. Various groups of inu were beginning to report their plans for attending the feast, and most needed accommodation either inside the palace or out in the fields surrounding the main building for the duration of the festival. Hisako wanted to get a jump on any potential issues because she would be responsible for all final housing arrangements.

"I don't know my dear. That is what I am going to find out," said lord Tamaku. "I'm on my way to a meeting with Sesshomaru-sama and the council now."

"Has he said anything about--" she leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "The courtship?"

"No. He will probably address that as well. Although there is something..." He looked around to check for the presence of anyone close by and whispered, "I understand he's taken the human woman to his bed."

Hisako's eyes widened. "He what! How do you know that!"

"I have my sources." He gave her a meaningful look.

"You don't mean to say-- Lord Sesshomaru? Not possible!"

"Shhhhh. Nothing is known for certain yet. But it seems he cares for this woman. Look at how he's treated her." Tamaku looked around.

"Yes, he has seemed to favor the strange creature since her arrival at the palace. But why?" Hisako shook herself, remembering the frequent summonses to his library, the showcase of her taijiya skills in the rear courtyard, the closeness to Rin. This was news indeed. "Lord Sesshomaru? Interested in a human woman? Is the world turning upside down?"

"Like I said, it is just conjecture at this point. Apparently it is very new. No spreading gossip Hisako, I order it!" He shook an elegant clawed finger at his mate.

"Put that finger away before I bite it off." Tamaku laughed nervously and withdrew it, realizing his wife was more than capable of doing exactly what she said.

* * *

"Drink this, Kaede-sama. Thats it..." Kagome helped to lift her body from the sleeping mat to take a few sips of the hot tea mixed with healing herbs the young miko had prepared. The old woman was light as a feather, and her wrinkled skin seemed to cover little more than bone. After a few strained sips, she lay back on the bed, and licked her dry lips before speaking.

"Kagome-- I will pass to the next world soon. Listen to me girl." She grasped the younger woman's arm and pulled her close. "I fear Takeo is in danger. He is of interest to malevolent parties. It is in the wind. Inuyasha must protect him."

Kagome's eyes widened. She wondered if the old woman was simply delirious from her illness, but as a new mother she took a wary interest in any potential threat to her child. 'Why would someone want to harm Takeo?' "What are you saying, Kaede-sama?"

Kaede tried to lift her body, but was clearly exhausted by the effort and fell back. "Protect him, child. Sesshomaru--" and her voice faded.

"Rest yourself now, Kaede. I will return with your supper. I hope you will try to eat some this time," she said and stood. Pausing to think, she turned over the old miko's words in her mind. 'Sesshomaru? What could he--' Kagome gasped and raced back to her own cottage.

* * *

Sango got out a straw broom and began to sweep the floor. She had not been gone from her little home for very long, but it seemed dust had managed to settle on nearly every surface. Kirara ate heartily from her feeding bowl, grateful to return to the simple food her taijiya friend prepared. What she'd had to consume at the inuyoukai palace had not been to her liking at all.

"Home again, Kirara. It is a little cool inside, isn't it? Let me start a fire." Sango went outside to gather kindling and twigs for her hearth. Walking to the nearby forest, she reflected on recent events.

Never would she have expected to spend time in a youkai palace. The splendor of the inuyoukai fortress had been impressive, and it had been interesting on a professional level to observe such advanced demons in their natural setting. Looking back however, Sango felt that it had been an overwhelming experience and not only because of her involvement with Sesshomaru. When it came down to it she preferred the countryside and plain food and regular clothing. All the fuss and emphasis on proper behavior and protocol seemed highly unusual to someone raised in a simple village, and Sango welcomed the feeling of slowly coming back to her comfort zone as she again walked the familiar spaces around her cottage.

She cut twigs down from the trees to gather them in bundles. 'I might as well get enough for a few days. I'll need to check with the local village heads soon to find out if any marauding youkai have been making trouble,' she reminded herself. Gathering an armful, she began to walk back to her hut. Just about to open the door and enter, she looked up to see a village youth come bounding down the road toward her. Sango recognized him as one of the farm boys who worked the wheat fields not far away.

"Taijiya-sama." He bowed. "You have returned. My father sent me. Please, come and help us."

"What is it?" Sango noted the look of alarm on the boy's face.

"Insect youkai-- lots of them have been devouring our fields, stealing our crop. They terrorize the women and have already killed one of our elders."

Sango dropped her load and promptly went to get Kirara and the tools of her trade.

* * *

"Lady Rinako." Sesshomaru perused a scroll describing one of the eligible demonesses of the court. The feast of the full moon would take place in less than two weeks, and he'd called a meeting of his advisors to go over final decisions for the festival as well as some of the background summaries of potential mates.

"Yes my lord, she is one of the younger daughters of Yoshimitsu the court recorder," said Tamaku. He now sat with Sesshomaru in a conference hall along with Akira and Ryuchi.

"I understand she is quite gifted at conversation my lord," said Ryuchi. "An intelligent demoness, so I've heard."

Sesshomaru looked up, wondering if he were the only one in the room who found it odd that they were discussing the aptitude of a demoness at conversation. When it came to mating, normal youkai simply chose one another or had marriages arranged by their sires and dams. However Sesshomaru was not normal and realized his situation called for unusual procedures. This would involve not only the joining of two august inuyoukai but the potential creation of the future leader of the Western lands. Sesshomaru attacked this as he would any other task by facing it head on, and had called in his advisors as one approach to a solution.

"I believe she is lame, Sesshomaru-sama," interjected Akira. "Hardly suitable as consort to my lord, I would think."

Sesshomaru questioned his councillor with a slight smirk. "I am sure you draw that to our attention not out of any personal interest in the outcome of the matter, do you Akira?" He knew both of his vassal's young daughters were candidates for his courtship and would be present at the feast as such.

"None, my lord. I only speak the truth," he replied resolutely.

Sesshomaru angled his gaze at the lesser lord. "Speaking of your interests, which of your two daughters would you recommend, Akira?"

"As between my Midori and Kaiya?" Unnerved by the stark directness of his lord's inquiry, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. How could he choose? But he saw that he would have to try as Sesshomaru held him in a hard, direct gaze.

"Yes. I am interested in your opinion. I have observed both demonesses, and have my own ideas about which I'd choose as a mate. I'd like to know your thoughts." Sesshomaru sat back to listen to Akira's answer.

"M-my lord...I couldn't possibly--"

"Yes you can, Akira. I am sure you have had your mind made up for some time which daughter you would prefer to see mated to me, have you not?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wouldn't presume to--"

"You wouldn't presume. Well, if you were to presume what would be your choice?"

Seeing that he would be unable to put it off, Akira ventured a statement and prayed that it coincided with his master's wishes. "If I must say, Midori has much to recommend her. She is gentle and obedient. She would cause my lord no displeasure." Sesshomaru sat still as a stone sculpture. "On the other hand, Kaiya-- she is a bright girl and quite beautiful. I suspect that she would make an interesting companion."

"And the verdict?"

"My lord, I would have to suggest Midori. She is the elder, and I am sure would make a fine mother to my lord's pups." He lowered his eyes, and felt a trickle of sweat creep down his face. Sesshomaru had an uncanny way of putting his advisors on the spot, even on a relatively innocuous subject such as this.

The demon lord said nothing. He looked around the table and in a gesture of finality pushed the scrolls in front of him away. "That will be all, my lords."

"But Sesshomaru-sama, we haven't finished--"

"We have finished. Leave me now," he responded curtly. The assembled group promptly stood without another word and bowed before retreating from the room to leave the stoic demon lord alone.

Sesshomaru stood up and paced. For several days he had been unable to rest. His appetite had declined, and he was restless. He'd assumed that once the demon slayer was out of sight she would simply fade from his memory, but that had not been the case. While fingering the fine tapestries along the walls of the small conference room he stirred at the memory of her tender, sweet lips, her soft yielding body, and the lilting sound of her gentle voice. Many times Sesshomaru had experienced casual encounters with females similar to what he'd done with Sango, but never had he been left with the vivid images and strange feelings the huntress inspired in him. Sensations of warmth and fascination and desire had not ceased since he left her standing alone in his bedroom more than twelve days before, and he realized that he still wanted her.

The demon lord steadied himself against a wall. 'What has come over me?' He had bedded many females, had taken the virginity of more than one young noblewoman. This should have been just another encounter, just another bedding.

Sesshomaru chased his lords away when he realized he had absolutely no interest in choosing from the list of highborn youkai females put before him as potential mates. The vision of Sango's lovely face had come to him yet again. Sweeping out of the room, he knew what he wanted-- no, needed to do.

* * *

Sango returned to her cottage thoroughly exhilarated. This is what she lived for. A nest of locust demons had descended on one of the villages to the east, and she'd been successful in eradicating nearly all of them. Rushing with Kirara to find fields nearly stripped of plant life, she got to work. Sango first took out a container of poisonous demon powder and threw it at the main body of the swarm as she hovered above them on Kirara's back. It had its desired effect, as dozens of monstrous insects promptly withered and fell to the ground dead.

After a couple of hours of struggle and battle the straggling remainder of the horde flew off, leaving the village rattled and exhausted. Sango felt sad that she couldn't do more for them-- the fields were their way of life and now were utterly destroyed. Still they thanked her profusely and offered rice as payment which she steadfastly refused.

"Will you be alright?" she asked the village headman while collecting her weapons.

"We will survive, taijiya-san. We will find more land, and simply plant our crops again," he explained.

"Still I am sorry for your misfortune."

"Do not worry for us. The gods will provide. You have done us a great service and we thank you again." She left them waving her farewell and mounted Kirara to fly back to her home not far away.

After a long bath in the local hot spring, Sango dressed in a fresh yukata and went to prepare an evening meal. After having her fill she got up to extinguish the light in the room and retired to bed. She lay staring at the ceiling for a while. Memories of amber eyes and strong yet gentle hands thrilled her again, just as they usually did at night ever since she'd made love with him. She found herself wondering what he might be doing at that moment. 'Probably wandering the territory like he always does.' She turned over on her sleeping mat to find a more comfortable position. 'I wonder if he's thinking about me.' She blushed in the dark at the thought. 'Don't be silly. He probably sleeps with a different female every week. Sesshomaru probably didn't give any of it a second thought after it was over.'

Sango recalled their last kiss. How would she ever forget? So sensual, so deliciously warm and tender it had been. Would he forget? She tried not to but couldn't help feeling a little sad. 'Did I do the right thing? Am I a loose woman for going to bed with him? Damn my impulsiveness. But-- being with him was so... nice. It was so very nice.' She grinned and turned over again.

Just about to draw a blanket to her chin, she heard a soft knocking at the door that moved her back to her feet. "Who could this be, Kirara? I hope there are no more youkai emergencies tonight. I need to sharpen my katana before we do anymore fighting." Getting up to open the door the taijiya's heart nearly leapt from her chest when she saw who stood on the other side.

"Exterminator," he breathed. Desire blazed deep in golden eyes. "Sango."

About a hundred shades of emotion flitted through her mind as she took in the vision of the tall, elegant demon lord. Falling into his arms, she held him fiercely.

"You've come! Oh Sesshomaru!"

* * *

He undressed her slowly, carefully at first. They lay together in front of the fire on Sango's sleeping mat. Neither said barely a word, the demands of their bodies dictating the course of interaction between them. She caressed his arms as he pushed her robes aside and began to feast on her shoulders, kissing and lapping a trail across her chest.

She had dreamt of being with him again, and could only just believe he had appeared and was here now in her cottage, in her bed. As he sucked the hot skin of her throat above a pulse that now raced furiously Sango slipped a hand inside his haori, moving it aside to obtain better access to his body. "I want you so much," she moaned, nearly frantic with desire.

He hissed sharply in response. "Yesssss." Licking and sucking at her round breasts, he lifted the skirts of her yukata and began rubbing the hot flesh around her swollen button, causing her to cry out. After a while, he slowed his attentions and paused.

"I claim you as my own, Sango. You belong to me now. You will accept it." He spoke solemnly, clearly.

"Y-yes my lord." He hadn't removed his hand.

"No one will have you other than this Sesshomaru. No one. Do you understand?" He shook her gently. She could only nod as his hand now cupped her aching, dripping triangle, and she longed for him to continue. "Yes, you belong to me now. It suits me." he said firmly.

"Yes my lord," she breathed and nodded. How could she argue in her current state? She could barely think straight. He then ripped away the remainder of her yukata with his claws and placed her beneath him. Still dressed, he hastily pushed his hakama down and plunged himself deep into her body, causing a loud gasp to escape her throat.

"AAHHHHHHH!" He began rocking hard and fast. "SESSHOMARU!" His youki demanded satisfaction from this delicious little bitch. No more gentleness, he craved her body and meant to have her. Sango arched sharply and dug her fingers into his back as he drove into her, rocking her entire body.

"So tight. So good..." he murmured, riding her into the bed. She wrapped her legs tight around him and tried to keep up. He was not hurting her, but she wondered if she could maintain the pace he set. "Look at me, Sango. This is what you have chosen to bed with."

She looked into his face and gasped. Bright red eyes and long fangs filled her field of vision, and she shuddered slightly at hearing a deep growl emanate from somewhere deep inside him. "Y-you are a youkai. I know that."

Nearing climax, she grasped him tight and cried out when the earthquake finally ripped through her body. She heard a low growl as Sesshomaru began to thrust very fast. After a while he climaxed in a great sigh and after a few more thrusts rolled to his side. She could hear his breath coming in hard pants, and he reached for her hand.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, sounding slightly apprehensive. He hadn't meant to attack her body that way-- she was new to sex and still required careful handling but he simply had been unable to moderate his youki. Ordinarily he wouldn't care one way or the other, but this time Sesshomaru hoped he hadn't scarred the young huntress or caused her pain.

"No. I am alright." She squeezed his hand. 'Me? Reassure a demon like Sesshomaru? This is a strange world, isn't it?' Her breathing began to settle into a slower, regular pace. Knitting her fingers in with his, she continued to ruminate. 'He claimed me? I know what youkai in general mean when they 'claim' something. But could it be any different for a taiyoukai? If it is the same I suppose I don't mind being exclusive to him...'

"Come here woman," he ordered softly, his voice dripping with sex. She let him pull her over his body and stared deep into his eyes where desire and surprise mixed with curiosity to lend a new beauty to his face. Sango could not believe she alone could have this effect on him. "You are an incredible creature Sango, very unique," he said.

She kissed him tenderly in response, raining soft pecks on his lips and chin and then pulled back briefly to grin at him. "More incredible than you, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He regarded her for a moment, noticing the sly smirk she wore. Sesshomaru took in the jab at his ego and threw his head back in a sharp snort that surprised her. "You shouldn't tease demons, it can be dangerous. Should I teach you a lesson, huntress?" He threatened her in a mock menacing tone. Sango sighed in renewed arousal as he felt up her breasts, pulling at her plump nipples.

"Oh..ah...I think I'd be willing to risk such a lesson," she murmured. Her eyes darkened and welcomed the deep, passionate kiss he placed on her lips.

"Your education is about to continue, exterminator. I suggest you ready yourself."

Sango smiled in her ecstasy. It was going be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Inuyasha stood up as Kagome burst into the room sputtering something about Takeo and Sesshomaru. Her arms flailed about and she sobbed relentlessly. Relinquishing a quietly gurgling Takeo to her, Inuyasha did the best he could to try and calm her down, but it didn't work.

"S-she said something about the baby being in danger! Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged the little boy close to her, a little too tightly perhaps because he began to cry. "She said something about Sesshomaru!"

"What? Kagome are you sure she said that?"

The miko nodded, and tears continued to spill from her eyes. "We have to protect him-- I would die if anything were to happen to our baby!" She shook in fear and anger.

"Why would anyone want to harm a little pup?"

"Think about it, Inu. Sesshomaru hates your human blood."

"So why would that make him want to hurt Takeo?"

"I...I don't know."

He scratched his head, trying to absorb the information. Inuyasha had to take his time figuring things out. "Let me try and talk to Kaede..."

"She's in very bad condition, Inuyasha. We shouldn't tire her..."

"We have to know what is going on. I need to find out what might be happening. If that bastard does have plans--" He rushed over and took her in a protective hug along with Takeo, alarmed by her tears.

"No matter what happens, I will protect him and you. I won't let Sesshomaru or anyone else get to our baby. Do you believe me?" Kagome nodded her head against his chest. He kissed her cheek and patted Takeo before leaving to visit the ailing miko.

* * *

"Kaede-- how are you feeling?" The hanyou gently shook her fragile shoulder. Her eyes fluttered and then opened. They widened on recognizing him.

"Protect Takeo Inuyasha. Protect him!...You must... Inu demons...war...they...want to kill Sesshomaru."

Kill Sesshomaru? "Who wants to hurt Takeo? I need to know, Kaede."

"...Inu demons...want the pup for their own...to replace Sesshomaru..."

Inuyasha knelt close to her. He could see how the effort of speaking had taken a great toll on the old woman's strength. Her eyes closed again and her breathing became labored.

"Rest now, Kaede." The wild-haired half-demon sat back on his heels. He had more questions but could see the priestess was simply too weak to say any more. Inuyasha was not surprised that his half-brother had enemies. He knew that while Sesshomaru was not a constantly belligerent sort of demon he nonetheless had managed to cultivate resentment among those who craved his extensive power. He imagined the threats had to be an almost regular occurrence for his cold and heartless sibling.

Frankly Inuyasha believed whatever trouble Sesshomaru got himself into was what he deserved, and did not worry about him in the least. But why would these enemies, inu demons apparently, want to involve Takeo? His son was almost completely human and had only a small amount of inuyoukai blood. Granted it was of the powerful taiyoukai variety, ensuring that whatever demonic traits he did have would more likely surface than if he had been mixed with ordinary youkai blood. Still his descent from Inutaisho did not change the fact that Takeo was more human than demon. Also, he was just a little baby. How could he stand in for the likes of a full grown ruler like Sesshomaru?

The hanyou looked down at Kaede who seemed to struggle to breathe. He started to get up to retrieve Kagome when suddenly he felt a wizened hand grasp his own, willing him to stay beside her. The end was near.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha...take care of Kagome--" She spoke in a harsh whisper that he could barely hear. In amazement he then watched as Kaede took two last ragged breaths and then gently slipped away. She was gone, just like that.

Bowing his head reverently, Inuyasha remained with her body for some time. She had always supported and looked out for his and Kagome's best interests; in some ways she had been a kind of grandmother figure to them, and also to all of their friends including Shippo, Miroku and Sango.

"Goodbye Kaede."

* * *

"What does this absurd weapon do?" Sesshomaru asked, indicating Hiraikotsu. He walked with Sango along a grassy path leading to the north. A messenger had sent word to her cottage that morning of a disturbance caused by a nest of snake youkai in a village of clay artisans. Having been present at the news the youkai lord agreed to escort her for a short distance before departing to meet with lord Matuko and other inu leaders regarding the troubles caused by Jitsuo's clan.

"It is not absurd, Sesshomaru." She dropped the honorific when addressing him if they were alone. "I need it to do my work. I am not like you-- I don't have poison claws or energy whips or blinding speed. I have to rely on more practical methods." He said nothing, listening while observing at how much of a disadvantage humans were relative to the powers of a youkai, even those of the lesser variety.

"You have not explained."

"Explained what?"

"What does this absurd weapon do?" he asked again while giving her a steady, challenging look. Sesshomaru was fully aware that his statements about Hiraikotsu got under the young woman's skin. This teasing amused him in a perverse way but he held back any evidence of it from her.

Sango rolled her eyes and looked around, understanding his little game completely.

"You already know what it does, my lord. But I'll show you anyway. Stand over there, near the Yew tree." She pointed to a spot some forty meters away.

Shooting a stare in her direction that could cut iron, he spoke up. "You intend to hurl that object at me woman? Is your mind working properly?"

Sango put a hand on her hip and smiled sweetly at him. "Yes I do, and yes it is. And you can defend yourself, at least I think you can my lord." It amused her that the staid taiyoukai seemed interested in her work, even if in a backhanded way. "I promise to go easy on you so relax," she said with a smirk. "Stop shivering!" The sharp disgusted snort that came from him in response made her laugh out loud.

After reaching the designated spot, Sesshomaru turned to face her again and called out in his rich baritone, "Alright huntress, slay this demon!" He adopted what was for him a relaxed stance and leaned against the slim trunk of the Yew.

This playful side of her lover charmed Sango to no end. He did indeed seem to relax whenever they were alone together, often dropping the onerous cold mask that was his normal presentation to the world. It was even more satisfying knowing this milder side was meant for her alone.

He had come to her twice more since that first night in her cottage more than two weeks ago. Sango felt happier than she had in a long, long time: Sesshomaru made her feel beautiful and desired and safe.

She set her stance and located a focal point. First drawing Hirakotsu behind her body to twirl it in order to gather momentum, the taijiya let it fly with a sharp burst of energy. It flew in an arc at her target, whipping and turning in the air. Seconds later it returned, back to the exact spot from whence it was thrown.

Sango trotted up to where he stood looking on placidly and he watched when she bent to pick up a small handful of silvery white hair that had been chopped away by Hiraikotsu.

"Here you are my lord." She presented the handful to him.

"Hmmm. Such accuracy from such a large implement. You have skill, huntress."

They began to walk again. She had declined his offer of transport to her destination in his 'power sphere' by explaining she preferred and enjoyed the experience of walking in the countryside. Shrugging at her inefficiency the demon lord had decided to accompany her a moderate distance before taking off to tend to his own business.

After a few minutes of companionable walking she felt him nudge her shoulder.

"You realize there are consequences to violating my person, do you not exterminator?"

"What?" Sango looked up to see a blank, neutral expression on his face. "You mean Hiraikotsu?" For a moment she thought he was really angry and braced herself for sharp words, but then gasped in delight when he stopped and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her so that they were face to face. He ran his tongue over her lips causing her to part them with a sigh. Kissing hotly, their tongues met in a yearning dance and Sango felt the blood in her veins heat up by degrees.

"We have no time," she murmured between kisses, just managing to take a breath. They embraced and caressed one another for a while longer, and then he let her go.

"Unfortunately you are correct. It seems we both have work to do," he breathed.

"Yes." Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink and she stepped back. He made her feel shy even now, even after they had already shared numerous moments of intimacy. It floored her that Sesshomaru seemed equally fazed by their encounters, though much less expressively so. She could feel it in the way he kissed her, so tenderly yet with such passion as to be barely believed coming from one so famously cold and unmoving.

"You will come and attend Rin after your current-- assignment. She has been asking for you. The feast of the full moon is in four days. You will find it interesting."

"Yes of course I'd like to come to the palace again. It's been a while since I've spent time with Rin, and I'd like to see the feast."

Satisfied, the taiyoukai began to walk away but she raised a hand and called to stop him.

"Yes?" He paused and turned around.

"I just wanted to say, I-I care for you my lord. A great deal." She lowered her eyes as she spoke.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. What sort of declaration was this?

Her words were acceptable to him. Of course his little human had developed affection for her lord. However he did not believe he experienced the relationship in the same way as she. Youkai were different-- they operated on instinct and genetic memory, responding to the call of their ancient bloodlines in social and other matters. He returned and took her hand in his.

"Sango, you know I experience things differently."

She sighed. "I know. I know it probably isn't returned, not in the same way. It doesn't change the fact that I feel this way for you." Wanting to say she loved him, Sango had become afraid at the last minute and held back. What would be the point? Youkai did not feel as humans did, although there were times Sesshomaru made her almost believe he could love her in his own way.

"That monk was never worthy of you," he said quietly. "He drove away the most precious treasure in his life and must now be living to regret it."

Sango felt tears well in her eyes. He touched her heart. How was it possible for a demon like Sesshomaru with a reputation for cold judgment and aloofness to so effortlessly move her to tears? She shook her head, wiped her face and stepped back. "You should go," she said in a broken voice.

Nodding faintly at her suggestion, Sesshomaru understood that being involved with him had to be confusing for the young human youkai hunter, and he resolved to give her the space she needed to come to terms with it.

'Why is life so unfair?' she wondered while gazing up into his remarkable golden eyes. Here was a potential parter, someone to ease the loneliness in the taijiya's life and yet so much stood in the way to prevent them truly being together. He was youkai and she was human-- a taijiya, the most unlikely companion much less lover for a demon lord of Sesshomaru's power and stature. How had it all come to be in the first place?

"Someone will collect you in two days time. Until then--" Sesshomaru kissed her cheek. "I look forward to the private time we will share."

* * *

"Those Sato sisters are looking haughty," commented Midori. She and Kaiya milled about at a gathering of unmarried noble ladies inside the palace. Hisako had called them together, some thirty in all in anticipation of their appearance at the upcoming feast of the full moon.

Sesshomaru's secret had not been kept very well. By now the news had leaked that they were all possible candidates for the title of Lady of the Western lands. This had brought about waves of excitement, anticipation and some jealousy-- almost all the young inuyoukai females coveted the good fortune such an elevation in status would bring, such as an increased prominence for their family, an endless wardrobe, an army of servants to attend their every whim, not to mention the opportunity to become mother of the future leader of the Western lands.

"They always look haughty," replied Kaiya. By now the younger daughter of Lord Akira had her own ideas about who would be the front runners in this little circus. There was her sister of course, Midori being widely recognized as one of the most graceful and well mannered young ladies at court even if she did tend to shun any sort of challenging conversation. Besides that, their father was one of their master's closest advisors-- it would be an easy move for Sesshomaru-sama to take one of Akira's daughters as a mate.

Besides Midori there was the lady Yuka, an intelligent and athletic young demoness who had for some time been widely looked on as a potential mate for their lord. Kaiya frowned. Yuka wasn't very good looking. She couldn't imagine Sesshomaru being happy with such a plain companion.

Looking around some more she again spied the Sato girls, the nineteen-year-old twin daughters of Lord Hiro and Lady Meiko. 'Yes, they too will probably be considered likely choices for my lord's favor, either one of them.' Kaiya remembered that their father owned perhaps the richest feudal estate in the land, not that either one ever let anyone else forget it. They were famously shrill and stuck-up. 'The gods help Sesshomaru-sama if he is saddled with one of those two,' she thought. 'Not that it matters, he probably only wants a breeding bitch to whelp his offspring. I suppose even Yuka would do for that purpose.'

"My august young demonesses," called Hisako. She had to raise her voice to be heard above the chattering in the room. "Please settle yourselves."

After a time the crowd quieted and Hisako could speak in a normal tone. "As you know in three nights time you will have a special role to play. It is very important that you be at your best, and I am here to help you."

Kaiya rolled her eyes. 'Why can't I be at my studio? I'd so much rather be painting than sitting through this absurdity,' she muttered to herself. Startled, she noticed a pair of hard dark eyes staring at her. Hisako seemed to have read her mind. 'How could the old bitch tell what I was thinking?'

Kaiya sat up straighter and tried to pay attention.

* * *

"You dogs! Tonight we begin our march north...the tyrant Sesshomaru will feel the steel of our fangs, the heat of our claws!" Hundreds of rough inu warriors barked and growled in response to their leader. Jitsuo stood atop a large worn tree stump and addressed his soldiers by torchlight. He could wait no more. The time had come to move against his hated enemy. Promising his followers plunder and land, Jitsuo had whipped them into a frenzy of fighting spirit. All of them had suffered under the rule of Sesshomaru-- were not the southeastern inu treated the worst of all others in the territory? Were they not ignored and disparaged in the central court as outcasts and mongrels? The time had come to settle scores, and Jitsuo's clan meant to do it sooner rather than later.

His plan to kidnap and install the hanyou newborn Takeo as their puppet leader had been delayed, much to his dismay and anger. Primarily the infant would lend legitimacy to the coup as a descendant of Inutaisho. He would garner instant respect and unify inu from all over the territory, not just his clan. Jitsuo could raise the pup in his own image to do his will, and thus make himself the de facto ruler of the territory.

So far there had been no favorable opportunity to take the whelpling and his miko mother, however. It was as if the gods were conspiring against him in this endeavor. The blasted hanyou Inuyasha seemed never to leave the vicinity of their dwelling, and Jitsuo wanted to avoid the wrath of Tetsusaiga at all costs. He planned to deal with Inuyasha at a later time, once he had his power consolidated at the central palace and could direct vast forces against the hanyou. He would make one more attempt to take the pup. Jitsuo planned to leave at the start of the march, go to the hanyou's village, secure the pup and then rejoin his captains and soldiers to storm the central fortress and take what was rightfully his. And of course destroy the arrogant cur Sesshomaru.

He shouted, waving a thick fist. "Away you dogs! Away to your glory!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"First you weave the stem in like this and then pull it through-- be careful not to damage the petals." Sango sat with Rin in the garden west of the inu palace amidst a pile of freshly cut flowers in several shades. Yoshiro had come just that morning to bring her to the inuyoukai palace according to his master's directions. She'd had just enough time to set her belongings down in her room when Rin came bouncing in, babbling about how she wanted flowers in her hair for the feast of the full moon. The event would take place the next evening and already Sango could sense the whole palace buzzing with activity.

After much cajoling the taijiya agreed to help the spirited girl weave an appropriate wreath. Now they sat together in a pleasant part of the garden working and enjoying the sunlight. Riotously beautiful botanical sights surrounded them. 'Who new youkai had such an appreciation for cultivated beauty?' After some time a lovely little crown of flowers was completed that Rin could model in her dark shiny tresses.

Sango remembered how startled she had been after Yoshiro appeared at her door that morning to escort her. He'd bowed low to her and used the salutation "Huntress-sama", and for the entire trip to the inuyoukai palace behaved in a distinctly reverential manner by inquiring frequently as to her comfort and needs along the way. Usually the conceited court messenger seemed barely able to tolerate her presence, and would half drag her along in an attempt to complete his task as quickly as possible. However that morning he had behaved in a totally different, highly protective way, making Sango believe he would fight for her life on their journey should the need arise.

When she pressed him on his change of attitude Yoshiro declined to explain, leaving her to assume it had something to do with the budding relationship between herself and Sesshomaru. She wondered how many at the inuyoukai court knew about them, and on arrival at the ancient fortress started to realize that most everyone seemed to have at least an inkling. Gone were the hostile stares and condescending sniffs when she passed them in the corridors, and inu courtiers and servants alike regarded her with a wary curiosity. Many deferred to her with hasty but respectful bows.

"Have you picked out a kimono to wear to the festival yet, Rin-chan?"

"Not yet, I want you to help me. Hisako always picks the heaviest, ugliest things for me to wear."

"Well, she probably wants to make sure you aren't in danger of catching cold."

"Still, I want you to help me this time. We should make a wreath for you too, Sango-san. We will attend as sisters..." Rin looked up and gasped. "Oh! Its Sesshomaru-sama!" Sango watched as the girl suddenly rushed away to install herself at the side of her calm, indifferent protector who approached from the main building. Sango felt her heart beat hard and a tingle flow through her body while watching him walk toward them at his usual upright and measured pace. It had been just two days since their parting on the north road but to Sango it had seemed like an eternity. He had been on her mind constantly since her arrival at the palace, and now here he was-- so powerful, so beautiful. She found it an effort to remain composed, wanting desperately to run and slip herself into his arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I'm so excited about the festival tomorrow, Sango said she would help me pick out a kimono to wear. And look! She helped me to make this pretty flower wreath. Don't you like it, lord Sesshomaru? I will make one for her and then we will be the same! Sess-sama, would you like one as well?"

The calmness of her protector's demeanor did not waver while he scanned the floral crown atop his ward's head, and he made no expression or comment. Both young women had come to learn that this could mean anything from delight to extreme displeasure on his part and Rin was not discouraged by his silence. She adored her Sesshomaru-sama, and had learned to take his silences in stride. He then looked up and stared at Sango for a few moments before returning his attention to Rin. He spoke plainly.

"I understand you have not learned the latest set of characters Hisako has assigned you. You will not attend the feast until I have proof that you have learned them, Rin. I suggest you go to your rooms and study."

"But lord Sesshomaru--"

"Do as you are told," he said flatly. Rin did not protest further. What her lord said was law. She skipped away, leaving the two adults staring at each other across a patch of white flowers. Sango stood and closed the distance between them while experiencing the familiar shyness she felt whenever he stared at her. Not knowing what to do with her hands, she nervously placed them behind her back.

"Why did you send her away like that? She was enjoying herself."

"The child must learn discipline. Hisako lets her run wild. It falls on me to correct the situation." His cool demeanor did not change as he spoke, although Sango could detect a hint of tenderness in his eyes. Wordlessly, they moved closer.

"Rin worships you," said Sango.

"Does she? Well, she could do worse." He relaxed his indifferent mask to show he approved of their current closeness. "There is also the fact that I wanted you to myself. It is my wish to be alone with you, exterminator." He spoke quietly, and his low voice fell on her ear sweetly. Sango smiled and reached reached out to trail an index finger across the inside of his wrist, then down into the center of his palm. She had learned that touching him this way brought out a significant reaction in her normally perfectly composed prince. His eyes glittered and he shifted his stance somewhat.

"Have I gained your attention, lord Sesshomaru?" she asked seductively, her eyes full of mischief and passion.

"You know you have," he said through clenched teeth. One touch, it was all it took to have him nearly falling at her feet. Knowing that she understood him pleased Sesshomaru but also made him wary. How could this creature, this human girl have such power? No one controlled the Lord of the Western lands save himself, but this taijiya was quickly making a farce out of that rule. He followed her to a far corner of the garden where an area of walled paths and old tree growth promised seclusion. His mouth began to water as he watched her curvaceous hips sway enticingly in front of him.

When they turned the corner and stepped into the space of an abundant walled garden, Sango raised her arms and pulled him close to her body. Sesshomaru trailed his fingers through her glossy tresses and noted with pleasure the sweetness of her scent and the way her body molded to his own as if she were made for him. He embraced her, nuzzling and kissing her neck and temple.

"Are you pleased to have returned to me?" He whispered into her hair.

Her head swam with anticipation. "Of course I am. I couldn't wait to come back." Satisfied with her answer, the demon lord eased her back against a smooth stone wall and lifted her chin. He leaned in and kissed her, using his tongue to part her lips and draw out her passion as he tasted and caressed her depths. Satisfied with the gentle sighs this produced, he then slid his lips across her jaw and over to the patch of tender flesh below her ear to begin a gentle kissing and licking. Sesshomaru had discovered this to be one of her most sensitive places, and the groan of desire she issued while he teased her there confirmed it.

"Do you want me?" Hot kisses trailed down her neck.

"Yesss!" she hissed, and turned her head aside to allow him more access.

"Say it."

"I want you, Sesshomaru...gods, I want you..." Her fingers bunched and twisted in his hair as he returned to her sensitive spot, nipping and kissing. She moaned and pushed her hips forward, seeking him.

"Say you belong to me (kiss). Say it (kiss) wench." His fangs now grazed over the exposed flesh at the swell of her breast. He did not puncture her, but scraped lightly only to test the resistance of her skin. His hands traced the curve of her hips.

"I belong to you...ah!" His teasing began to become like torture. Sweet, aching torture.

He paused to look into her eyes. 'Beautiful.' He stepped back and she fell on him, tugging and pulling at his fine silk clothing. He allowed her do as she wanted and watched as she carefully but quickly laid aside his white fur and then untied the heavy blue and gold sash that held his two swords. He set them aside and then helped her with his armor.

The urgency of her movements and her scent spoke of a deep yearning for him. His youki began to rise within as he responded to her call, and his eyes flashed red. The unrestrained demon inside him now wanted to ravish her, to devour everything she had to give, and to push them the utmost limits of her endurance. Even in the grip of passion Sesshomaru was still able to reason that a rough approach might succeed in slaking his desire for her body, but would probably defeat his ultimate goal. He wanted to enjoy every bit of passion she had to give him, and rutting alone most likely would not accomplish that. He wanted to hear her sigh and moan beneath him, to feel her body quiver under his hands. Deliberate, careful exploration was best way to achieve this, he concluded.

"You will leave me one day, and I will cry," she whispered while undressing him. A slight brush of his hand against her bare thigh made the taijiya jump. He had quickly removed the light yukata she wore and tossed it aside.

"What is this you are saying? I have claimed you as my own. I cannot leave."

Sango had a sudden premonition that something would separate them and now wanted reassurance. "Say that you won't. Say that you won't leave." She looked up at him, pleading. His eyes were still. "Say it, Sesshomaru."

"You give orders to me, woman?" he asked.

"I do, my lord." Her hand slipped inside his kimono and caressed the bare skin of his abdomen. He took a sharp breath. Her touch had a marked effect on him.

"I will not leave you. Not now, not in the foreseeable future. Now get to your knees with your recklessness." Sango obeyed and welcomed the touch of his fingers in her hair as he stroked her head. She could see the outline of his hard manhood. He reached for her creamy, feminine body and knelt down. Pushing her back, Sesshomaru began to explore with his hands, seeking all the hidden places that drove her to the heights of ecstasy. Soon they were entangled in passion, naked together and writhing on the ground.

Sesshomaru found after a while that he had to cover her mouth with his hand to quiet her screams. They were close enough to the main building to alarm any suspicious guards and send them running if trouble were suspected. He rocked her hips with his own as he held her wrists over her head, thrusting into her core repeatedly in search of that precious vibration that meant her orgasm. 'She fits me perfectly. The sensation is incredible, unreal,' he observed in a haze of lust.

After her first climax Sesshomaru increased the pace and began pounding, his youki emerging as he raised her legs over his shoulders. She dug her fingers into the ground, screeching and wild herself as he took her on the cold ground, their bodies slapping together in sensual abandon. It went on for a very long time. Youkai were known for their endurance when it came to sex and Sesshomaru was no exception. He delighted in her stamina, finding that she could tolerate him as long or longer than a demoness of similar build and age. He rolled her onto her knees and positioned himself behind her. Placing his hands on her hips he drew her back onto his swollen cock, and began to pump her depths, rocking her back and forth over his hardness.

Sango eventually came a second and then a third time with him. She moaned deep from her belly and rolled her head back and forth in ecstasy. By the time it all ended she was spent from the intensity, and had to shake her head to be sure she was fully conscious.

"You are a demon, I am convinced of it," breathed Sesshomaru, panting hard from the exertion. He had sprawled next to her, his white hair fanned out around them like a feathery cloud. She had gone with him very far indeed, once again enduring his powerful need with ease. It surprised him every time.

Sango laughed weakly and threw an arm over him. "You wish I was, my lord."

"I do wish." He turned to face her. 'If only she were inuyoukai,' he thought. 'Then this mating business would be simple. She has the poise, the strength, the character...'

If Sango were inuyoukai Sesshomaru would not hesitate to take her as his mate, he knew this now. She would bear his pups, assume the title Lady of the West and stay beside him as caretaker of his household and family. Already she was a lover so perfectly suited to his needs that it seemed the gods had sent her just for him. No demoness satisfied him the way this amazing human woman seemed to do.

The sobering fact remained however that she was not inuyoukai. It displeased him to have to discuss his predicament with her, planning to let events speak for themselves once they played out. But now he saw that it was necessary to speak his mind.

"Sango, there is something I must tell you." His voice became somber, and they sat up together. Sango noticed a gravity in his tone and moved closer.

"What is it, my lord?"

"Tomorrow night, at the festival. Something is going to happen. It involves...dynastic matters and the inuyoukai as a people."

"What does that mean?" she asked. Sango understood what the word 'dynastic' meant, but wondered what it had to do with the two of them.

"The time has come for me to choose a mate and produce an heir for this territory. Tomorrow night I begin the process of courtship and claiming, which will lead to what you humans call marriage. It must be with an inuyoukai female, preferably a noble demoness of appropriate bloodline and social status." He had no idea how this news would affect Sango and frankly had not considered it until now. What was between them was entirely unconnected to this particular issue, at least from his point of view.

"What is this? What are you saying?" She faced him. A knot of dread began to ball itself in the pit of her stomach. It grew larger and larger as he continued to explain.

"I must mate, Sango. I need an heir, a son. If I were to die and leave no one in place to inherit the territory, it could fall apart. Tomorrow night on my instruction a number of demonesses will be present at the festival for the purpose of courtship. I have already chosen who I intend to mate so it is simply ceremony at this point, but still necessary."

Sango didn't know what to say. All she felt was a terrible heaviness in her chest as if she were losing something precious. "Already chosen? What? Wh-what about this, Sesshomaru, what about the two of us?" A wave of panic flashed through her.

"What about it? It won't change anything." He stood up and began to dress, apparently unaware of her inner turmoil. Sango rose as well and reached for her robe. Something had been nagging at the back of her mind and now came painfully to the surface.

"You need an heir, a youkai son. A youkai..."

He blinked slowly as he turned to her face her again. Draping the luxurious white pelt over his shoulders, he spoke. "The Western Lands require an heir for survival. It falls to me to produce one."

"And a half-demon son or daughter would be unacceptable...at least to you..." Her face began to flush red as she began to understand. Sesshomaru despised humans. So much that he would never consider mating or producing a child with one. With her.

"I cannot provide a hanyou to this territory." Sango got up and staggered back as if in shock. She looked at him warily. "What is it girl?" He began to become impatient but stood stock still, calm and upright.

She shook her head. "How could I have been so stupid? How could I? Oh gods!..." She looked up to the sky seeking answers but found none. Turning, she faced him. A deep sense of shame and sadness began to wash over her as things became starkly clear. "I am human, I am less than you, that is what you believe isn't it? You meant only to take and take from me...I have been nothing but a fuck for you, haven't I Sesshomaru? An exotic curiosity?" Anger seeped into her tone.

"What are you saying woman? You have seemed content until now." He betrayed the barest hint of confusion in his eyes and voice. "What did you expect from this arrangement?"

Sango took a deep breath and steeled herself. It didn't keep her voice from breaking as she spoke her next words. "N-nothing. I expect nothing from you, you heartless demon! I need to go. I need to get out of here..." She turned and ran, not knowing her direction, only knowing she needed to get away from him.

* * *

Sesshomaru found her in the hallway leading to her rooms. Seeing him approach she began to run but he caught her easily and took her wrist firmly in his grasp. "We need to converse exterminator," he said cooly. His grip on her was like iron and Sango could only give in while he pushed her into the room while closing the door behind them.

"You seem to misunderstand the nature of our liaison," he said directly.

"I-I thought I did understand. I suppose things have changed for me. I am in love with you now. Can you tell me, what is it you really want from me, Sesshomaru? Why have you been with me? Was it only to sleep with me?" She sincerely wanted to know, to understand if this was all a matter of imbalance of emotion, with her carrying most of the feelings.

"I find you...of interest," he said noncommitally.

"Of interest? As a piece of property? Yes, that is what I am to you...simply an item for your use!" Her face grew serious. She was now beginning to understand what his claim on her might actually mean. The news that he would take a mate had set her mind spinning, and the ramifications were just now starting to become clear to her.

Sango admitted to herself and to him that she was now deeply in love. She wondered how it could have happened so easily, believing herself to have been in firm control of her emotions. He had swept her off her feet with his sensuality, his intelligence and his power. And she had been a willing and eager participant, allowing herself to become blind to the dangers of letting her guard down too much.

She had known what Sesshomaru was, what his limits were likely to be when it came to her emotionally. And yet here she was, furious that he would dare to take a mate. It stung her to the core and made her see that she had not been in control at all. This was the worst possible news. Hadn't Miroku crushed her happiness by insisting on relationships with other women? Was this not another form of that betrayal? Memories of their breakup came forth in her mind. 'It can't be happening again. Please, no.'

"If you wish to know whether or not I see you as a servant I can say definitively that you are not. You have a unique place here. I do not expect what is between us to change after I have taken a mate."

"But what about her?" she asked, referring to his future Lady. "What about what she wants. Surely a noble demoness would not approve of your having a mistress, she would want you to herself." 'As I do,' she thought, her heart breaking. Sango could not believe she was actually considering being his mistress even if only for an instant and quickly banished the thought from her head.

He began to grow impatient with her strange behavior. He quickly came to a decision. "Sango stop this. You will come live at court, I wish it. You will be made comfortable and have your needs looked after. Things will be as before between us." He took a step toward her but she withdrew.

"What?" she asked, creeping backwards away from him.

He stopped his advance. "I desire that you stop this ridiculous behavior. Also you must cease demon hunting and remain here at the inuyoukai palace under my protection. If it eases your mind I will make appropriate accommodation to separate you from my future mate when and where possible."

What was he saying? Was he suggesting-- "B-but I can't do that. I can't leave my work. It is all I have, you know that." Seeing what he planned to do, she began to panic. "Oh please Sesshomaru, please don't--" she begged him.

"After the feast you will relinquish these ridiculous objects and take your place." He indicated her armor and Hiraikotsu. "I have made my decision."

"What about what I want?" She was becoming frantic.

"You belong to me, girl. You must obey," his tone was flat and final, his surface demeanor indifferent.

"I do not! I will not!" She shouted at him. Her fists tightened and she drew up to her full stature, which was still considerably less than his. "Not when it comes to this, Sesshomaru. I have a duty to those people. I can't just abandon the villagers on your whim! Who will keep down the youkai who seek to murder them and ravage their homes and crops?...And you want me to serve as your bed toy! Your occasional fuck to be hidden away in the corners of this forsaken place and whispered about behind my back by these spoiled dog demons? And when you tire of me what happens then, Sesshomaru? Will I be poisoned? Will you snap my neck and toss me in the river? Will you throw me to your warriors for sport!" She shook her head emphatically. "NO! I won't! I have more respect for myself than that!" she spat her words out and paced about, stomping the ground with her foot.

Sesshomaru remained calm and silently observed her display. When he concluded she had finished he spoke evenly. "You will do as I say, woman. This conversation is over. I have no desire to belabor these points." He began to turn away and leave. "This is becoming tiresome. You will need to collect yourself before going again to Rin."

"I am nothing more to you than a willing lay, a plaything and yet you want to take away what means the most to me in the world! My life's work! How dare you, you bastard!" She refused to relent, intending to have it out with him.

With a blinding burst of speed he was suddenly on her, clawed fingers wrapping tight around her neck. He snarled with deadly ferocity and bared his fangs, his patience at an end. She would now see his displeasure. He then spoke slowly and clearly, his tone dripping with malice. "Do not forget that you wanted me to bed you, huntress. You came to me and I agreed to it. You are now my property, to do with as I please. You accepted it." He sniffed the air around them. "You want me even now... I can sense it, yes." Danger lurked in his eyes, and Sango felt a cold fear begin to take shape inside her as he did not decrease the pressure on her slender throat. He pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the wall.

"You would resort to rape, Sesshomaru? Is that the beast you are?" she managed to speak in a strained voice.

"I am what I want to be, Sango. You must not forget that." She next felt him ripping at the hem of her robe with his claws, finally releasing her from the hold he had on her neck.

"You want me, I can smell it." He growled and began to suck at her exposed, reddened throat. "Your body hungers for me, doesn't it girl?" Gathering her hair in his hand he pulled sharply. She winced although there was little pain. "What an insatiable wench you are. You want me between your legs night and day, don't you? You can't get enough of my cock inside you, can you Sango..." he began to moan into her ear. "What a lusty, hot little bitch you are, it pleases me." His fingers stroked her face, and she tried to struggle but realized it was futile. A searching tongue then began to slaver at her bare breast. He pulled her hair. His eyes shone red and he sucked hungrily at her exposed nipple, causing an involuntary shudder to course through her body, and a moan escaped her lips. She hated herself for responding to him and tried to resist, but could not escape. His crudeness shocked her.

In truth Sesshomaru had no intent to force himself on her. He had merely lost patience with her relentless ranting and wanted her to understand what he was capable of. She needed to be taught a lesson. She needed to learn obedience. He did not want to hurt her, and already started to ease his grip on her body.

"You are nothing more than an animal! How can you say such horrible things after what we've shared? This must be what you really are-- nothing but a monster! You might have my body but you will take nothing else!" He caressed her with his free hand through her robe as he pressed her against the wall. She felt his hips begin to grind against her, though not harshly and another guttural moan escaped his throat. Her body defied her, and she trembled under his searching hands. Sango fought back with words. "Inuyasha is so much more than you will ever be! He cares about others, he respects his friends, his wife!" She began to sob in frustration and sadness. It wasn't supposed to be this way, not with her precious youkai lord.

"Shut your mouth you insolent bitch!" He pushed her away roughly, sending her into a sobbing heap on the floor in front of him. Her words cut him to the core and he reacted in anger. Any thoughts he had of easing her distress now flew out of his mind. How dare she compare him to that fool Inuyasha? He began to pace.

"Then why come to my bed instead of his, Sango? Why seek comfort in my arms when he was right in front of you? And don't tell me it is because of the priestess. I have observed the way he looks at you. At one word he would take you behind that hovel he calls a home and rut you into oblivion. If he is so much better than me then go to him!" The demon lord's composed demeanor had been abandoned long ago and he spat his words out at her.

Sango wanted to strike him. "How dare you speak such vile trash!"

He began to pace again. "You will come to the feast. You will watch me court the demoness, and watch her accept me as her betrothed. After I retire you will be brought to my bed and we will enjoy one another."

She began to cry uncontrollably and her shoulders shook with despair. How could this be happening? How could he be so uncaring, so cold?

"What has happened? Sesshomaru, why! Why do this to me?"

"Because I must." He turned and swept out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_I got some pretty strong reactions to chapter 11, mostly positive, some negative. This is encouraging because I wanted to stir things up a bit. To those of you who thought Sango went OOC in ch. 11-- Stay tuned, she has far to go in this story. To those who didn't like the way Sesshomaru was portrayed in ch. 11-- Stay tuned, he has far to go in this story. In the next installment you get a bit of introspection from both._

Chapter 12

He regretted it later, alone in his library. Standing before an open window Sesshomaru looked out on the forest he knew as well as his own life and pondered. 'I should not have been so harsh, she did not deserve such. It is not my way to be excessive.' This woman, this package of fire and light and contradiction presented a challenge Sesshomaru never imagined he would face.

She made him want to go to her even now with his anger still simmering inside and take her to his chest, soothe her and make her smile again. She made him want to ask her forgiveness, to kneel at her feet in humble remorse. The Lord of the West knelt for no one, ever. The entire business terribly confused him. How could this human woman inspire such inner conflict, such doubt in his own impulses? Yes, she had been stubborn and defiant and ridiculously emotional. She had refused to obey-- that was reason enough to show his displeasure. 'Moderation would have been the proper choice...her willfulness is why I favor the creature,' he thought ruefully.

What was she to him, Sango had asked. 'The most baffling creature I have ever encountered on this earth,' he answered himself. Had Sango been a demoness, his aggression would have been experienced differently. A dominant male youkai asserting his power over a weaker female made sense to the youkai mind, and would have straightened out an otherwise troubled demoness. Sesshomaru found he simply did not understand how to deal with Sango's humanity. She'd had an opposite reaction to what was normal-- ranting and shouting and vowing to disobey instead of calmly submitting to the superior strength of his masculine youki. And so he had escalated the situation by making threats, which he now regretted.

'I must feel something...unique for her, otherwise I would not be experiencing this discord,' he thought. Was it the result of their sexual bond? Could some kind of emotion be involved? Apparently from her point of view there was. Did he love the human woman? Until now the idea that a demon lord could have feelings for a human of any status was simply not fathomable.

In truth Sesshomaru could not come to a conclusion about his feelings because until now he had rarely experienced life outside the linear and rational discipline imposed on him first by his father, and later by himself. Inutaisho had pounded into him, literally, the absolute necessity of not letting personal inclination interfere with his decisionmaking. As a leader, the lives of those who sought his protection depended on solid, clearheaded judgment. Emotions and personal impulses had no place in the face of such responsibility. In addition, excessive sentiment in others was to be regarded as a weakness, something to be exploited to one's advantage. And so Sesshomaru had simply trained himself over time to favor that part of him which embraced the coldness and clarity of logical reasoning. It had come easily and naturally for him. And he did it to the almost total exclusion of all other types of experience, particularly the emotional, and until now this arrangement had worked well for him.

The demon lord simply could not understand himself these days. Since Sango had come into his life his world seemed to tilt wildly, and a realization began to dawn on him. 'I have claimed her as my own, made her my property, but it seems I cannot possess her.' This presented a contradiction he'd never faced before. Not having been raised inuyoukai Sango had no basis for understanding the rules. If Sesshomaru wanted her to submit, he would do so at the risk of harming her, even killing her. He understood that now. She was like the delicate butterfly in the palm of one's hand that you do not want to let escape. In his attempt to close his fist and hold on to her by forcing her to obey him, he could see that she was in danger of being destroyed, a defeat to his purpose.

"My lord Sesshomaru. If it pleases you, the robe-masters are ready." It was time to prepare for the feast of the full moon. In a few hours the Lord of the West would open the festivities and begin courtship of his chosen demoness. He turned with a sigh. It was the last thing he felt like doing at the moment. He wanted to go to her. He wanted to convince her he was not a beast, not the monster she had called him.

"My lord."

"I am coming."

* * *

"Have you heard about the human woman? Apparently Sesshomaru-sama has taken her as his lover," said Midori. Kaiya sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she sat for the servant who now worked intently dressing her hair in anticipation of the festival that night.

"Yes, what is your point?"

"Do you think he will keep her after he takes a mate?"

"I don't know. He does what he wants to do, Midori. I suspect that whoever his mate turns out to be will simply have to put up with it, if that is what he wishes," said Kaiya and silently hoped, 'Surely it won't be me.' She did not want to mate Sesshomaru, did not want to go along with what such a life change would entail. Kaiya wanted to paint, to have lovers, to go on adventures far beyond the palace. Being the consort of the Lord of the West would not allow for those things.

In contrast Midori longed to become Lady of the West. In a way it was what she had been trained for her entire life as the elder daughter of a senior court official. She scowled. "I think it would be a terrible offense to the lady he chooses. I would demand that he get rid of the awful creature. It would be a grave insult to the lady's family honor." She folded her arms in firm resolve.

"You're already jealous and he hasn't even begun courting anybody yet," sighed Kaiya. The sisters would wear complementing gowns to the festival, Midori in a long-sleeved, violet silk robe with gold thread woven in a pattern of crayfish and coral and Kaiya in a gown of the same style but in a shade of soft peach.

"But she is human...what can he see in her? Yuki says humans are barbaric creatures who feast on their own children when they have no food. Can you imagine?" Midori shuddered, visualizing the image.

"I haven't seen her close up but reports are that she is quite beautiful, even compared to a demoness. Sesshomaru-sama is known to prefer attractive females. Besides that she has a skill-- she fights youkai, I've heard."

"Another odd thing. How can Lord Sesshomaru entertain a taijiya? She kills demons as an occupation?...How common and low-class." Midori raised a dainty nose in the air.

"Lord Sesshomaru has perverse tastes, it would seem."

"Ah, my lovely girls..."

"Father!" Kaiya and Midori jumped up to embrace lord Akira, their beloved sire. He had walked by and on spying them stopped at their dressing room to offer encouragement.

"You will be the most beautiful ladies at court this evening. Sesshomaru-sama is sure to be impressed."

"You flatter us, father. Where will you be when the moon rises?" At each festival the climax of the night involved a collective acknowledgment by the inuyoukai of the rising of great mother Moon over her children on earth, usually observed sometime before arriving at her highest point in the night sky.

"Probably sampling the fresh shipment of rice wine brought in from the continent my dears...you know I cannot pass up such a prize." The girls laughed, knowing their father loved the fiery water neither of them could stand to drink. They also knew he had an important role to play that evening, being responsible for calling the inu population to gather for their salute to mother Moon.

"We will be keeping a close eye on you then, father."

"And Sesshomaru-sama will be watching the two of you, I have no doubt," he teased. Midori blushed while Kaiya rolled her eyes. "I must be off now my lovelies...you behave tonight, Kaiya." Akira was well aware of his younger daughter's sharp tongue, and did not want to hear any tales of her skewering the dignity of vassals he would have to work with the next day. Lovingly kissing each daughter on the cheek, he strode away to attend to other matters requiring his attention at the feast.

* * *

"My lord Matuko. Lances and bows have been spotted on the outskirts of the fort-- our scouts report they wear the standard of Jitsuo's clan. Two of our advance runners have disappeared behind his lines-- it is believed they have been slaughtered."

"Hmmm. He is beginning to move. Masu-- take this to the central fortress. You must give it to Lord Sesshomaru personally. It has been marked with my seal so that you won't be refused. It is imperative that you get this to him before the sun rises again."

"Yes my lord Matuko." The messenger left immediately.

'So it starts,' he thought. Matuko hoped Sesshomaru was prepared. At the last conference between the Lord of the West and his clan leaders, the best intelligence had reported that Jitsuo would not move until some days after the feast of the full moon. At that time the plan would be for an assembled force of soldiers loyal to the central authority to simply overwhelm the traitor with numbers and fighting force. However at this moment most of the allied warriors were now gathered with their fellow inu at their ancestral home in observance of the holiday, an event that could go on for some two to three days. In that time Jitsuo could reach the palace and attack.

Matuko had decided not to attend the festival, electing to remain at his fort with his personal guard because of the dangerously close proximity of his lands to Jitsuo's territory. Any initial attack would likely strike him first, and he needed to be ready. And now here it was. The cur Jitsuo would move on them then, under the full moon.

"Gather our swords and reserves, Nokono. We battle tonight."

Another warrior rushed in. "Lord Matuko! Come quickly! Fire-- hordes of inu are pouring over the walls--"

"Gods they are on us already? Where are our lookouts!"

"They were executed and their heads thrown over the high walls, my lord..."

Matuko rushed out of his hut and immediately felt the assault of a reeking, growing stench of danger and conflict in the air. Motion, wind and hard steel combined with the growing howl of countless inu warriors in a roar that flew across the valley. The squat inu clan leader could feel the ancient call of bloodthirst rising in his veins. 'It is like before, in the days we fought after Lord Inutaisho's demise...They are coming, yes the wretched, bedamned traitor dogs are coming. Let them.' "We will fight!"

* * *

"Now! Take the cur Matuko! We will bring him to Jitsuo-sama!" shouted Saku. He had been left in command of the aggressor army in the absence of his lord who gave instruction to strike immediately, explaining that he would return once a special mission had been completed.

Saku was under orders specifically to spare Matuko and other clan leaders for Jitsuo to deal with personally. The instructions were to kill everyone else. After a pitched battle of more than an hour in which countless inuyoukai lay dead or dying within the fortified walls of Matuko's stronghold, the plunder-hungry minions of Jitsuo's army now sought the leader of the southeastern inu clan most loyal to Sesshomaru.

They had poured over the walls, scores of them, slashing and burning and howling their fury. Their commanders promised them double reward for each head claimed of every defender loyal to Matuko and Sesshomaru, not sparing families or possessions.

"Here, here is the dog!" shouted Saku. Swinging and fighting bravely, Matuko stood against three of Jitsuo's strongest warriors. He managed to eventually strike down one of them with a swift thrust to the midsection. The two others then promptly fell on him while one raised a dagger to his throat.

"Saku...you are a traitor as well I see," growled Matuko as he struggled against his two captors. He and Saku had fought together decades before in support of Sesshomaru. Matuko wondered what Jitsuo had promised him to rebel against their leader.

"Not for long. Soon that dog Sesshomaru will be no more. And then you will be the traitor."

"Sesshomaru has been good to you, Saku. Why do this?"

"Jitsuo has promised a new day for our people. And plenty of land besides." So that was the reason. Pure unadulterated greed.

"May you burn in hell, Saku. You are nothing but a covetous traitor." The next thing he knew, the world was dark. Saku had dealt him a vicious blow to the head with the hilt of his sword. Matuko now hung limp between the two rebel inuyoukai.

* * *

The demon slayer cursed her predicament. 'I only wanted to feel safe for once, to be happy...I must have been a fool to trust him.' For Sango it had been against her better judgment to pursue Sesshomaru and now she was paying for it. For a while she had started to let herself believe he could feel, that he actually had a heart beneath that stoic and unyielding facade he wore like armor. His behavior the previous day had been shocking. The things he had said made her shudder in disgust. 'So that is the true face of a demon.' In spite of it all she still wanted him, still felt affection for him even after their horrible fight the previous afternoon. The thought of his rare but amazing smile, his sweet attentiveness, his incredible body, the way he made her laugh with his dry humor-- these were still bright in her mind, and the tender moments they had shared were not easily discarded. Sango cherished them even now.

Looking back it had been easy to fall in love with Sesshomaru. Until yesterday he had treated her well. She recalled how responsive he had been to her needs during their rather brief time together. He went out of his way to make her feel protected so that she didn't have to watch the night for danger as she always did. His response to her physical urges had been spectacular, and even some of her emotional needs had been met-- he made her feel beautiful, desirable and appreciated for herself.

Sango simply could not imagine a more suitable romantic arrangement. He had respected her independence and even encouraged her training with lessons in sword technique. He treated her as an individual with a mind, and took an interest in her thoughts. What had made him suddenly fly off the handle that way? Why forbid her from fighting demons? It couldn't be out of fear for her safety-- he had seen first hand her skill in defeating even the most formidable of youkai. Could he truly be so spiteful, so petty as to treat her as a prisoner because she objected to his taking a mate? It made no sense.

And he wanted her to move to the palace permanently. No, he had ordered it. On some level it was actually flattering-- it meant he thought enough of her to want her close to him much of the time. But Sango believed she would rather live in a mosquito filled swamp than be cooped up like a rag doll in this eerie old fortress. She could not stay. She would not, not even for someone she had come to love. The taijiya in her would rather die than give up what fulfilled her most in life.

'I must leave here. I cannot stay and watch him take a wife.' She looked over at Kirara, who now stared at her taijiya friend. "I suppose you want to say I told you so, don't you Kirara?" Instead the neko curled up on Sango's lap, offering what comfort she could. 'I cannot live as anyone's mistress, not even Sesshomaru's. Father would be appalled. Not only that, I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I did. I left Miroku for similar reasons. Nothing inside me has changed that much.' Sango stroked her friend's soft fur while imagining a way to escape the palace. She assumed the guard would be alerted to her presence and warned to prevent her from leaving. However she also knew this to be the night of the feast of the full moon, and assumed every hand would be needed to keep order at the palace-- according to Hisako the population was expected to swell to well over twice its normal size for the next few days.

"Sango-san! What do you think of this?" Rin ran into her room carrying a bolt of fabric draped over her arm. Since their flower-weaving time together the day before Sango had not seen the little girl. "Whats the matter? You look so sad..." she rushed to her and sat down. Sango had been staring into space with Kirara on her lap.

"Its nothing, Rin-chan. Nothing you need to worry about." She tried to smile. It would not be proper to involve the girl in her problems with Sesshomaru.

"There will be acrobats, Sango-san! Can you believe it? Hisako told me so! I've never seen an acrobat before...do you like this kimono?" she held up a small robe, a light silk sheath in pink and white.

"Won't it be too thin for this weather, Rin-chan? Remember you will be outside a lot tonight..."

"Hmmm, you are right. I'll go look for something else. What about you, Sango-san? Why aren't you getting ready for the feast?"

"Rin...Something has come up. I have to be absent from the festival."

"What?" She frowned. "But you must come, Sesshomaru-sama will want you there. He likes you, Sango-san." Looking into her eyes, Sango could tell that Rin now knew something had been going on between herself and Sesshomaru. She wondered if the girl also knew that he would be courting a demoness.

"Well, I have some very important matters to attend back at home. Some nasty youkai have got loose and are terrorizing the poor villagers. I must go and protect them," she lied. "I will have to be absent this time. Rin, I need to ask something of you. It is very important that you tell no one that I have gone."

"What about Hisako?"

"It's best that we not bother her. She has a lot to do tonight and doesn't need to concern herself with me. You won't tell her will, you?"

"No, if that is what you want. What about Lord Sesshomaru? He knows you are leaving, right?"

"No! I mean...no dear. You musn't tell him. Do not say anything to him please. And if he asks where I've gone tell him you are not sure. I cannot say why, just please do this Rin." Sango felt bad for putting the little girl in the position of lying for her, but it couldn't be helped.

"A-alright, Sango-san...I am sad that you have to go."

"I am too, dear one."

"Do you need help? I can get Ah-Un to take you home." Sango recalled the two-headed dragon/horse creature that Sesshomaru occasionally used. Rin had come to adopt the creature as her own and often went out on rides without her guardian in attendance.

"No, no. Kirara and I will make our way on our own. Now remember Rin-chan, you won't say anything to anyone, correct? Not even to Sesshomaru-sama?"

She nodded. "I won't. When will I see you again?"

"I-I am not sure of that Rin." A pause. Sango felt uncomfortable and shifted her weight.

Intuition drove the younger girl to speak. "Did you and Sesshomaru-sama have an argument? Did he say cross things to you? Oh, you musn't let it bother you, Sango-san. Sess-sama doesn't mean it. It is only his way. He is a great lord and must be hard sometimes. You shouldn't be sensitive. I am used to it now. You will be too." Sango wanted to gather Rin up and squeeze her tight. The girl was so devoted to Sesshomaru that it touched her deeply. Her innocent desire to fix the situation moved the taijiya in spite of what she had been through with him.

"Maybe you are right Rin...maybe I should remember that." Sango smiled as a single tear fell from the corner of her eye. If only Rin were old enough to understand, then she could pour her heart out. As it was, the two young women simply embraced warmly.

"It will be all right, Sango-san. Whatever is wrong I know my lord Sesshomaru will fix it. He is a great lord."

A hush went around the ancient hall. The space had seen a progression of countless ceremonies over the centuries related to the inuyoukai. Coronations, mating rituals, even duels between nobles had all been present here. The current Feast of the Full Moon was only the most recent use for its highly polished floors and long, open spaces. Scores of richly dressed elegant lords and ladies now lined the walls in anticipation of the opening of the event which would involve ceremony, entertainments, and of course, feasting. Exotic smelling incense now burned in the air and enormous torches with intricately decorated bases threw shadows on the assembly that helped to create an elegant, trancelike atmosphere.

Suddenly a rumble was heard, and all looked to the opening where the room met the front of the Palace. What appeared was that which never failed to inspire awe in even most the most jaded onlooker. It was his true form.

In the subdued torchlight the glossy whiteness of his coat shone like mother Moon herself. Slowly he padded in amongst them, his great clawed feet seeming barely to touch the ground. So grand, so imposing was this greatest of all dog demons that each and every one of the august youkai present knelt in deep reverence as he passed them. He swept by, red eyes gleaming and seeming to speak to each and every one in the depths of their youkai hearts. These were his people, and he knew them-- their fears, their hopes. Reaching the end of the hall he then reared up on great hind legs and nearly touched the full height of the thirty-foot ceiling. Finally the great demon lord let out a defeaning growl-- the signal to begin the feast of the full moon had been given.


	13. Chapter 13

_Someone asked if Sesshomaru has one arm or two in this story. He has two-- the arm cut off by Inuyasha regenerated in the years after the attack. I neglected to make this clear in the story. _

Chapter 13

They came in procession. Vast numbers of inuyoukai, some from as far away as five days journey stood gathered in the wide open fields surrounding their ancestral palace and watched the solemn, dignified march of their most esteemed chieftains, commanders and nobility. The ceremony had begun.

Inuyoukai society observed a somewhat strict heirarchy in which warriors and nobles stood at the top while the vast majority of the community filled out the lower orders. The very highest representatives of the inu universe, the rich landowning nobles, maintained apartments in the palace and were required to regularly attend Sesshomaru at court. This served two functions: it allowed the Lord of the West to keep an eye on his most powerful vassals close up and it also contributed to the flourishing of inuyoukai culture by gathering the wealthiest members in society in one place, members who had the means to generously patronize the output of trade, art and agriculture produced by their brethren inu demons.

In the opening procession first came the generals: solemn and heavily armored, these fierce youkai embodied the fighting spirit that was the essence of inu pride. Next came the lesser nobles carrying polished and carved wooden staffs. They were all enrobed in brightly colored silks in shades ranging from deep black to vivid crimson to deep purple to snow white. These youkai served as the rank and file of court life, the officials who kept the palace running day-to-day.

After them came the higher ranking youkai-- the landholders and their mates. The smallest grouping, they passed by fairly quickly.

Necks strained and voices whispered as the next group approached. Led by the Lady Hisako, the young unmarried noblewomen of the court filed by, their somber and dignified facial expressions in stark contrast to the liveliness of their attire. Most of the young demonesses had chosen striking robes with bright colors and patterns to wear for the feast, as if to advertise themselves in an attempt gain Lord Sesshomaru's favor. Kaiya looked about, craning her neck as if seeking an escape.

"I hate this, I feel like a prized pig being trotted out for sale," she whispered to Midori who walked beside her.

"Be quiet! Lady Hisako will hear. And stop that gawking. It is low-class."

Kaiya frowned at the rebuke. "You're probably right about Hisako. That old bitch could hear the slithering of a snake on the other side of the moon." Amazingly, the elder demoness who had been walking several meters ahead of Kaiya now turned her head and glared.

"No way!"

After the young noblewomen members of the high council came into view. Led by Lord Tamaku, the three dignified senior inuyoukai (Ryuchi and Akira beside Tamaku) looked grave and important in their black robes and carrying tall, polished ebony staffs. They escorted the final party who walked a few paces behind.

In his common form the Lord of the West was just as imposing as he had been when appearing in his true canine incarnation. Looking as if sent directly from mother Moon, Sesshomaru appeared to glow with an inner starlight as he floated grandly along amongst his fellow youkai.

In contrast to the usual white silk haori and hakama he usually wore the Master of the Robes had dressed Sesshomaru in elaborate ceremonial robes made of the finest silver-white silk. Flashes of light emanated from the gold and silver metallic closework on the surface of the garment as twilight danced over its rich embroidery. Neither his usual blue and gold sash nor his armor were present, and his swords were secured to his side by a shimmering heavy obi that seemed woven from pure silver.

Sesshomaru wore an utterly indifferent expression in spite of his magnificence; he seemed barely to acknowledge the world around him while striding by with Jaken close on his heels.

"Lets get this over with," he muttered under his breath to his diminutive servant. Sesshomaru didn't much care for large gatherings, and did not normally attend these feasts. Basically a loner, the youkai lord had resigned himself to do his duty and be in the community for the sake of dynastic responsibility.

Taking in the reverent stares of his people, he reflected on his duties for the coming evening. 'Court the lady, receive the nobles, then I can retire.'

Sesshomaru tried not to but found himself roving his eyes steadily over the crowd in search of something. In search of her.

* * *

Sango made it swiftly out of the rear of the palace with Kirara. A row of guards stood about fifty meters away but were apparently engaged in some form of gambling-- a couple even seemed to be drunk. Taking advantage of her good luck she and the cat easily slipped past them and ducked behind a high hedgerow separating the rear courtyard from the grass that spread out behind the palace. On reaching this area the only thing between them and the forest lay a campsite of visiting inuyoukai who were most likely present for the festival. She crept past them warily.

"Who is that, Juku?"

"That? A demoness I suppose, why?"

"She looks odd, almost like a human. And what is that thing she is carrying?" The youkai pointed to Hiraikotsu slung broadly over Sango's back.

"Hmmm. I don't know. But there wouldn't be humans near here for great distances."

Sango tried to hide her face as she went along, Kirara tucked close to her chest. She didn't want the neko to change form until they were clear of the palace-- it would be a clear giveaway that she was leaving.

"Okay now Kirara!"

Sango jumped onto the back of the double-tailed cat after they entered the protection of the trees. Murmurs of the gathering crowd rose behind them as they rose in the evening sky. 'The festival must be starting.'

Finally the taijiya could breathe. "I am glad I won't know what would have happened if we'd been caught." A thought suddenly occurred to her. What would Sesshomaru do on finding out she was gone? She shuddered, hoping the activities of the evening would keep the demon lord busy enough so that she would not be missed until she had time to get far, far away.

"Where shall we go, Kirara?"

It was a good question. Sango couldn't return to her cottage outside the demon slayer's village-- if Sesshomaru sent anyone to drag her back to the palace they would surely look there first. Where indeed. The neko mewled.

"Yes, I suppose we should go there. Lets do it then."

* * *

Something didn't seem right to Inuyasha. All afternoon and evening odd scents had been coming to him, as if strangers were close by but not showing themselves. He had performed two sweeps of the area looking for anything suspicious but had found nothing. He now sat on the porch of his cottage and fingered Tetsusaiga at his side.

Kagome and Takeo had gone with Shippo to pay respects at Kaede's gravesite beside the old woman's favorite stream just outside the village several minutes earlier. They had been gone only a little while but Inuyasha still felt uncomfortable. Even now, more than a month after his son's birth the hanyou didn't like to leave his family alone for any amount of time. That coupled with Kaede's warnings about someone wanting to kidnap Takeo made him doubly wary.

Just then another scent came to him, one that caused him to spring up and growl into the air, his demon side thoroughly awakened. It smelled like his damnable half-brother.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you--" He stopped and his eyes grew wide as he saw that it wasn't his brother at all who approached.

"Sango?"

"Inuyasha!" She jumped off Kirara's back and rushed to him, and threw her arms around her old friend. Sango felt shock when he suddenly shoved her away harshly. Distrust and confusion danced in his eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"What the hell...why do you smell like him? Sesshomaru's scent is all over you." He stepped back to examine the taijiya by making a circuit a few feet away. Inuyasha couldn't fathom why Sango's scent was suddenly combined with that of his pain-in-the-ass brother.

'Oh hell. I forgot about this,' thought Sango. 'Gods I don't want to tell him.' "Inuyasha, its a long story. A lot has happened since I was here last."

"You'd better start explaining it then."

Suddenly it dawned on Inuyasha the reason why Sango smelled so much like Sesshomaru, and his eyes grew wide in shock. "You've been screwing that fucking bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't judge me, Inuyasha! You don't know what happened."

A pause.

"Wait, he didn't force you did he?" Frankly it would have surprised Inuyasha if Sesshomaru had done something like that. His brother was a lot of things, cold and stubborn and ruthless, but not a rapist.

"No! Just calm down. I'll tell you what happened. Where is Kagome?"

"She and the baby and Shippo are at Kaede's grave..." Sango gasped. "Yes, she died a few days ago. We tried to come get you just after but you were gone. I guess I know where you were now."

"Oh no! Kaede's gone?" He nodded again and noticed the taijiya seemed suddenly frail. Her hands shook and she had to reach for Kirara to steady herself.

"Sango are you okay?" He took a step forward.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I've just been through a lot, Inuyasha. This news about Kaede, and your brother is hell to deal with..."

"I could have told you that before wench. If you've been hanging around him I'm surprised you're still breathing." Just as he was about to question her further about Sesshomaru, the pair whipped around at the sound of a sharp scream coming from the direction of the water.

"That's Kagome!"

* * *

Sesshomaru sat upon a dais separated from the rest of the festival goers. He disliked being put on display like this but knew this was a special feast and was resolved to play his part. Nobles approached in orderly fashion presenting their daughters or sisters or neices for him to observe. The process of selecting a mate had begun.

"The lady Sakira, my lord. Daughter of lord Ebisu," explained Tamaku who sat beside him. Sesshomaru quietly if briefly looked at the girl and then nodded to her father who stood a step behind. The pair quickly withdrew.

"The lady Chiyo, the lady Aiko and the lady Keiko, sisters of lord Hiroshi." Another three glances and a nod from the demon ruler, and the group retreated.

"This is the lady Rei, daughter of lord Mimotaru of the eastern lands."

Sesshomaru looked down to see a lovely demoness, youthful and tall and regal. Speculation at court had been that Rei would be one of the likely candidates, but when the youkai lord merely nodded and looked away, it seemed she would also be passed over.

This procedure of presenting and parading young demonesses for Sesshomaru's perusal continued until nearly all of the young noblewomen assembled had come forward. So far no signal had been given that he favored one over any of the others.

"The lady Midori and the lady Kaiya, my lord. Daughters of Akira."

Kaiya's eyes were firmly on the ground so she could not see his reaction to herself or her sister. She just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so she could return to her studio. A fresh batch of pigments had arrived that morning from the north, and she longed to open the package to examine her prize.

Sesshomaru settled his golden gaze on the two demonesses. He stared for a long time, saying nothing. Lord Akira ventured a glance upward at his lord.

'Yes, this is the demoness. She will do,' thought Sesshomaru. He suddenly stood, causing those assembled to draw in a collective breath of anticipation.

Kaiya wondered what was happening but could not look up until instructed.

"Lord Akira, I wish to confer with you in private," said the demon lord aloud.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." The excitement in Akira's voice could barely be contained. One of his girls had been chosen!

"You will remain here until they have returned," Tamaku instructed the demonesses as their father and the taiyoukai disappeared into a nearby tent constructed for Sesshomaru's use. The two stunned young noblewomen now looked around to see all eyes focused on them. Midori grasped her sister's hand.

"I don't believe it," she whispered.

"Looks like you hit the jackpot sister," murmured Kaiya in response.

Sesshomaru turned quickly to face Akira once they were inside the tent. He spoke promptly.

"If I may, I would ask your leave to acquire the company of your daughter, Lord Akira." He spoke evenly, without emotion. Sesshomaru as ruler could naturally court whomever he wished without permission, but he preferred to observe the traditions. The father of the demoness sought was usually approached in advance of the ritual itself.

"Yes of course Sesshomaru-sama. You do my family a most gracious and formidable honor, my lord." Akira touched his forehead to the ground as he knelt before the taiyoukai.

"She will accompany me for the duration of the festival."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." A pause. "May I ask, which of my two girls have you chosen?"

Another longer pause.

"The lady Kaiya."

Having observed the daughters of Akira closely over the last few weeks, Sesshomaru gradually was able to come to a decision. Kaiya and Midori came from an excellent bloodline, one that could be traced on both the maternal and paternal side nearly as far back as his own.

When it came to choosing between the sisters, Sesshomaru found that in contrast to Midori, Kaiya's reputation was one of discipline, strength of will and intelligence. Although attractive, Midori was considered less so than Kaiya. She was also regarded as more docile, less imposing than her sister. On balance it had been easy for him to choose the younger daughter based on these prevailing opinions.

Kaiya was beautiful, but in a way that differed from Sango. Where the taijiya exuded a fresh, bright, inviting sensuality, she appeared more subdued and refined. Rich dark brown hair contrasted with pale porcelain skin and almond eyes that threw a critical assessment on all who passed within her range. Her manner spoke of a strong sense of self and perfect breeding. Overall he recognized in her a strength of character, a certain approach to the world he believed would coincide well with his own. In comparison to the other ladies of the court, Sesshomaru found her superior, and had decided to take her as the mother of his heir.

"What in the seven hells--" Kaiya felt her stomach knot tightly as those assembled suddenly dropped to their knees in a reverent display. The demoness had not even remembered being led to the dais to stand beside the Lord of the West, and she trembled with the realization in the back of her mind.

She had been chosen!

Her eyes glazed over. 'This can't be happening. It can't be!'

"Kaiya! Show your respect!" hissed her father who stood just behind. The girl turned and looked into the face of her future mate.

"Lady Kaiya."

He offered his hand calmly and she took it, still in shock. She lowered her eyes and her head. It wouldn't do to make the family look bad now. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Midori who wore a sad but resigned expression. The younger girl wanted to run and stand in her place, but there was nothing she could do. Her older sister bowed to her as did everyone else.

'Gods this can't be happening!'

* * *

She hadn't been there. Sesshomaru wondered where Sango was after making his rounds of the festival where he'd shown himself and his prospective mate to the community.

'I ordered her to be present,' he thought. The demon lord now sat alone recalling the evening's events while gazing into a fire that blazed brightly in his drawing room hearth.

The courtship ritual itself had been brief, consisting simply of the offering of a personal item of his own to his chosen lady. If she accepted it meant he could pursue her further. Another formality, but an important one all the same.

Sesshomaru had tucked his favorite blue and gold sash away in the folds of his sleeve before arriving at the feast. He then removed it carefully and offered it to Kaiya at the appropriate time. With trembling hands she had accepted the object.

'What else can I do?' she'd thought. A cheer went up among the assembled youkai. Feasting and entertainments then ensued that were to continue long into the night.

Lord Akira had performed his duty with gusto, calling the assembled inuyoukai together at the appointed time to pay homage to mother Moon. Shining bright and full, the warriors began a low howl at her which gradually grew and grew in intensity. Other inu joined in and eventually the entire valley shook with the sound of howling dogs.

For her part Rin had covered her ears at the loudness of the display. She watched in wonder at her lord's earlier actions. Not having any advance knowledge that he would be courting anyone, she stood in awe gawking at the pretty young demoness. 'But what about Sango-san? I had so hoped Sess-sama would be with her!' she thought. 'This must be why Sango-san left,' she concluded sadly. Suddenly distracted by a group of colorfully dressed performing monkeys led by their trainer in the distance, Rin promptly forgot her concerns and ran to get a closer look.

Remembering all this, Sesshomaru now sat in his private drawing room and waited for Sango to appear after having sent Yoshiro to retrieve her. Kaiya had been released to her father, and now the taiyoukai looked forward to spending time with she who had been on his mind all evening. He had missed not seeing her at the festival. He resolved to be gentle, he would not be hard with her any more.

"My lord. The woman cannot be found."

"What?" He turned to look at Yoshiro.

"The palace has been searched. Huntress-sama is missing it seems, my lord. Some inu camping in the fields reported seeing a strange looking female carrying an odd large object walking away from the grounds."

Sango. "She has left the palace without my permission," he stated in a monotone voice.

"Shall I ask lord Ryuchi to send a search patrol for her my lord?"

"No." He spoke emphatically. "Let her go. That will be all, Yoshiro."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

He would not drag her back. 'She is gone, she has left me.' The reality slowly sank in. 'I have driven her away.'

Sesshomaru stood up and began to pace. Of course he could easily locate her and bring her back if he chose. But to go after Sango and force her back to the palace would only cause further displays of anger and defiance which he wanted to avoid.

She still belonged to him. He would not, could not simply let her go. 'Let her leave for now. We will meet again,' he sighed.

He still wanted her, and some part of him ached realizing she might no longer want to be with him. He missed her. These were unfamiliar feelings, and Sesshomaru wondered at the changes within himself lately. If only the business of mating had not interfered with what was becoming the first significant personal relationship he'd ever had with a female.

* * *

"Quiet you human bitch!" Jitsuo struck Kagome across the face. Shippo now lay unconscious after Noguro hit him with a hammer-like object. Takeo began to cry loudly.

"We must get them out of here quickly!" Jitsuo shouted to his henchman.

Kagome struggled against the gag and ropes that now bound her. She watched as her baby cried and wailed in the rough arms of the inu leader who clutched him just out of her reach. It tore her heart out.

"My lord-- he is coming!"

From above a shot like lightning blasted the atmosphere surrounding them. Jitsuo suddenly felt a sharp blade thrust at him but it missed his throat and cut his ear, leaving a gash.

"Get your hands off of her!" shouted Inuyasha.

Fire blazed in his eyes. He would die before he let this scum kidnap his mate and child. Jitsuo could suddenly see that he had miscalculated, thinking the hanyou was gone far away.

"Hiraikotsu!" The giant boomerang shot forward and struck Noguro, delivering a glancing blow to his back. The inu warrior slumped over unconscious.

"Put my son down," commanded Inuyasha, his voice deadly. Sango stood beside him, Hiraikotsu at the ready for another strike. Kagome continued to struggle against her bindings, wild fear playing in her eyes. Inuyasha wanted to run to her but stood firm until he could be sure Takeo was no longer in danger.

An ugly sneer crossed Jitsuo's face. "I have need of your little pup, hanyou. He is important to our cause." He clutched the baby even closer to his rough chest.

"What cause? He is just a little baby!"

"He will be our leader. A new government will take control of the West, and the blood of Inutaisho will reign over this land!"

"It already does. Sesshomaru is the Lord of the West," said Sango firmly.

"That cur won't survive. I will kill him personally."

"Sesshomaru is a tough demon to kill," she replied.

Inuyasha glanced briefly at his taijiya friend. 'What exactly has been going on between those two?' he wondered.

"We will see," said Jitsuo.

Just then a loud "crack!" sound came out of the forest. Jitsuo had been struck in the head by a long, metal staff-- Miroku suddenly came bounding out toward them. The gruff inu demon staggered, and it gave Inuyasha just enough time to rescue Takeo from the arms of the evil youkai. By now Noguro had awoken from his Hiraikotsu-induced stupor and ran off into the forest. Seeing he was outnumbered and without his prize, Jitsuo cursed and ran after his minion.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha untied his mate and hugged her close.

"My baby! Oh Takeo!" she cried and reached for her little son, cradling him tight to her breast. "You got here just in time, Miroku! And Sango! Thank heaven for our friends!"


	14. Chapter 14

_Inuyasha and Kagome are prominent in this chapter. Lemon alert._

Chapter 14

"...so that is what happened. And now I'm a fugitive from Dog Demon Central," explained Sango. Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara and a revived Shippo now sat around the dinner table listening to the taijiya's tale of entanglement with the deadly youkai lord Sesshomaru. "It looks like I got here at a good time, though," she said timidly, referring to that night's events. She hoped to change the subject, not really wanting to talk about him.

"You sure did, Sango. So did you Miroku," said Kagome, smiling at her friends gratefully. "We were lucky you came when you did."

After dropping Takeo into Kagome's arms Inuyasha went after the would-be kidnappers Jitsuo and Noguro. He searched far into the forest, tracking Jitsuo and his minion, but eventually lost their scent and returned home.

Miroku later explained his sudden presence. He had been out in the countryside at the time of Kaede's passing performing itinerant religious services. He had only got word that morning of her death and set out immediately to pay his respects. Seeing a disturbance just as he walked up to the village, he noticed that a strange youkai held Takeo and took his chance. He struck Jitsuo, taking care not to hurt the baby. Inuyasha's quick reflexes had then saved Taki from being dropped as the youkai staggered back from the force of Miroku's blow.

Now they all sat together riveted to Sango and her strange tale. By the time she finished the room was aghast. Questions lingered in the air but no one really had the courage to ask them. Sango sat with her eyes firmly glued to the floor hoping the subject would pass. 'What do they think of me...that I am weak? A loose woman for sleeping with him? I have always been loyal to Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru did nothing to change that,' she thought.

Shippo spoke first. "You're lucky you got away from him, Sango. That demon scares me. He's a killer." The kitsune had always been terrified of Inuyasha's older brother.

"I still can't believe you were with him like that, Sango...gods, isn't he cold? I mean, what could you talk about with him?" asked Kagome.

"Well...believe it or not, he is funny."

The miko looked up in surprise. "What? Sesshomaru? No way."

"Yes, he actually has a sense of humor," said Sango. Her brow furrowed in recollection. "It is very dry, very subtle. I sort of found it...charming." The group stared at her as if she had grown two heads. "And, he asked me questions about my work, my thoughts...I know it doesn't sound like him..." The wistful look in the woman's eyes told them of the depth of her feelings for the youkai lord.

"It sounds like he cared for you Sango," said Miroku quietly. 'And she him.' During the story the monk sat back silently taking it in, all the while becoming more and more uncomfortable. It almost sounded as if Sango were in love with him.

Inuyasha snorted. "That asshole doesn't know what affection is. He knows power, anger and inflicting pain. That's it."

Sango dropped her head. "You may be right, Inuyasha. I thought he was changing, but I guess I was wrong. You wouldn't believe some of the things he said to me. They were so heartless and cruel."

Kagome patted her shoulder. "Don't feel bad, Sango. You probably did have a positive effect on him-- Sesshomaru taking an interest in a human? That is unheard of."

"Yeah, that fucker hates the old man for taking up with my mother. How can he be that way now after what he's been up to?" Inuyasha relished the inner conflict he was certain his older brother was suffering at the moment. He deserved it, the bastard. 'He abandoned me after she died. Left me to the name-calling and rejection of her relatives when he could have brought me to my father's home. And he's been a bastard to me ever since.' "Its really kind of insane if you think about it-- how could he now be rutting Sango? Not to mention mindfucking her."

"It's over, Inuyasha. And do you have to be so crude?" asked Sango. 'It seems to run in the family,' she thought ruefully, remembering her last confrontation with Sesshomaru. "Anyway, I can't stay. If he sends someone after me they will probably come looking here."

Inuyasha huffed. "Wench, if he wanted you back you'd never have left that place. Sesshomaru isn't that sloppy," he said.

"I am afraid he's right, Sango. If he was after you he'd never have let you escape to begin with. You'd still be there," said Miroku.

She sighed, suddenly realizing that a part of her wanted to believe he would come for her. It would mean that he still cared. In any case it was a relief to think she might be free of his drama, at least for the present. "I guess you are right. Unless he's playing one of his sick little games...I wouldn't put it past him," murmured Sango.

"In any case, you should stay here with us for a while. You haven't had time to mourn Kaede, and I don't feel right about you going back to your place by yourself," said Kagome. She went to Takeo's crib to check on him.

"Yeah, me and Kagome have had no time to ourselves in forever...maybe you could watch the puppy for us for a few hours..." added Inuyasha with an ingratiating grin. Kagome looked up and saw him gazing at her with 'that look'. Since the baby's birth the two of them had no time alone and both were beginning to feel it. Inuyasha had been making advances to her at night but Kagome always pushed him away. She had not felt comfortable being intimate with the baby in the room. It had been months since they last made love-- Kagome found it difficult in the later months of her pregnancy to participate, and so had forbid it altogether. She imagined he must be about to explode. She felt it too.

"Only if Sango is alright with it," she said.

"Of course! I'd love to spend some time with my little nephew." She got up and took the baby from Kagome. He gurgled and looked up into her eyes. Sango marveled at how smooth and perfect his baby skin was, how clear and bright his eyes.

"Do you want to have one someday, Sango?" asked Shippo. He had been watching from across the room. Now living full time with Kagome and Inuyasha, he had been adopted as their own son even though the hanyou still fought and teased with him as if he were still a child himself. Kagome realized it would most likely always be that way between them, but didn't mind because she understood that deep down both cared a great deal for the other. Once in a while they even showed it.

"Have my own baby? I suppose I wouldn't mind," answered Sango. "I guess when it came to fighting youkai I could just bundle her up, stick a dagger in her hand and tote her on my back!" She giggled, joking.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have a message directly from Lord Matuko. He asked me to bring it to you personally." Masu panted, trying to regain his breath. The messenger had been traveling all night.

Sesshomaru now sat in his library conferring with Tamaku. He took the sealed parchment from the winded messenger and read it quickly in silence. He dismissed Masu.

"Matuko is fighting as we speak. Jitsuo has struck, and his army is massed around the southeastern border of Matuko's territory. He is attacking the fort." He paused.

Tamaku sighed. "And this coupled with the other news about Jitsuo. My informants tell me he was seen retreating hours ago from your brother's village."

"Yes. Do we know any more about that?" They had been discussing the newest appearance of the rebel leader close to Inuyasha's territory. Sesshomaru had been eager to know the connection between the traitor and his brother.

"Apparently, and the tale is sketchy at this point-- Jitsuo has been seeking the pup belonging to Inuyasha and his human mate to install at the head of his army. He apparently plans to usurp this authority and proclaim the child Lord of the West in your stead...It is insanity, Sesshomaru-sama. The cur has clearly lost his mind."

Sesshomaru did not respond, but a hard cold glare came into his eyes. Jitsuo had attempted to kidnap his blood? No one trifled with his family, not even Inuyasha if the demon lord did not want it. And this he did not want. Takeo was only a tiny pup and out of bounds when it came to political games and warfare. That he was three-quarters human made little difference. Sesshomaru could not abide dishonorable acts involving himself, such as putting children at risk. It had nothing to do with sentiment; honor and cold logic supported his position. 'I hope my baka brother was there at least to run the cur Jitsuo away-- I have no doubt the idiot failed to kill him. I will have to take care of that myself.' "Did he succeed, Tamaku? In taking the pup?"

"That is not clear. It is thought not. My informants lost his trail sometime early this morning. It is believed he will rejoin the rebel army at Matuko's fort and lead a charge northward. Toward us."

Sesshomaru stood. He would have to take a personal hand in these matters. Usually traitors could be punished at a lower level of command by dispatching a company of solid trusted warriors to put down disturbances and plots. A different course of action would be required in this case. 'The bloodline is involved,' he thought.

Walking to the window, the demon lord spoke over his shoulder to Tamaku. "We take action now against this Jistuo. Call in Ruychi-- have him gather the generals. Tell them they will have to sober their men up, the festival is over for them. We move soon. I must depart for a brief time...when I return we will meet the rebels."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

He decided to take her for a ride on his back, something they hadn't done in ages. Kagome now exhilarated at the wind whipping through her hair and over her face as Inuyasha bounded along, jumping and flying over hills and streams and trees. She felt free and her own laughter sounded good in her ears. It felt wonderful to be out alone with him again.

Sango and Miroku had agreed to stay with Takeo and Shippo while they were out. It had been a bit difficult parting from her baby at first, but gradually Kagome let her worries drop away as they bounded further and further away from the village. She clutched the strong shoulders of her mate while taking in the fast-moving beauty of the countryside around them.

Eventually Inuyasha slowed down, easing his pace and came to a stop at a beautiful location high above the valley. Kagome looked out over a grassy forest clearing over a waterfall that splashed cool white water into a blue pool below them. They sat down together and for a long time quietly took in the soothing, rushing sounds of the waterfall and the forest while holding hands. Over time the pair had become so close that words usually were not required, their two souls entwined to the extent that she knew his mind and he hers before either made a sound. Finally Kagome broke the pleasant silence with a soft question.

"What do you think about this business with Sango and Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha shifted his weight and looked into the distance. "Honestly? I think she's damn lucky to have escaped him alive," he replied. "My half-brother would kill a human as much as look at one. I'm amazed she even got close enough to touch the bastard. How the hell did she do that?"

Kagome shrugged. "Well it must mean he had some kind of feelings for her, don't you think? It sounds like they got really close. Close enough to have relations."

"Nah. He's got no feelings for her or anybody. That evil bastard was using her. How could she have been surprised that he was getting a mate? I'm surprised at Sango...after Miroku I figured she'd be pretty careful when it came to baka males."

"Poor Miroku. It must be unpleasant for him knowing Sesshomaru got so close to her."

"He should have thought of that before screwing around on the wench." He wrapped an arm around Kagome. "Hey, I don't want to talk about them anymore...I have other ideas in mind" he said in a sexy growl, and slid himself closer to his mate. Kagome stared into the endless golden eyes that she knew better than her own and reached up to stroke his face.

"You are so beautiful, Inuyasha. I love you so much," she said. He leaned in and traced her lips with his tongue, causing her to sigh. His tongue snaked in to caress her mouth, and Kagome felt her arousal begin to rage within her as they tasted one another. It had been far too long. She had missed him, missed his touch.

"I never believed I would ever love anyone so much, Kagome...I don't deserve you." Leaning her back, his breath became heavy, and Kagome felt him begin to gently suck the skin above the racing pulse in her neck. She sought him again for a desperate, hungry kiss. "I want you," he murmured and pulled at her cotton yukata.

Kagome had only recently gotten used to wearing the clothes of this era, having given up her modern blouses and skirts only after deciding once and for all to stay with Inuyasha in the feudal era. It had been very hard to leave her mother and Souta, but in the end both of them realized Kagome belonged in the past, to spend life with her strange half-demon soulmate.

The well had been sealed, but only after Kagome brought in stocks of materials from the modern era that would be helpful-- medicines and first aid supplies, toiletries she could not do without like soap and lotions, and a vast supply of the ramen and sweets that Inuyasha and Shippo loved so much.

"I want you too, my love..." She parted his white shirt and caressed his chest which drew a loud sigh from the aroused hanyou. Searching lips trailed kisses down her throat, and Kagome tingled as she felt his hand sliding up her inner thigh. "Oh, Inu--" He brushed her tenderest area with his fingers, and she wailed as a sharp burning need began to surface within her. His tongue suddenly buried itself in her mouth, invading her in a way that told of his desperate desire to fill her, to please her.

His hands went to her now exposed breasts, caressing them and the hardening peaks beneath his thumbs. "Careful, Inu-- they are still sensitive..." He nodded and let her guide him in what she could tolerate, smiling once she let go and began to moan in pleasure from his attentions. Her hips bucked forward when he suddenly began to suckle and lick at her nipples, and she reached between them to cup his now stiff manhood. "Please, Inuyasha...I need you," she groaned. He was driving her crazy running his finger up and down between her moist folds. Untying himself, Inuyasha released his aching hardness and positioned himself between her legs. He wanted to plunge into her, to take her in passion.

"Is it okay to..." he started to ask. She nodded before he could finish, giving him permission to take her the way he wanted. With that he brushed long, glossy black strands of hair away from her face and looked into her eyes while thrusting himself deep inside her body. She clutched him tight and wrapped one leg over him, causing a groan to escape his lips as he sunk in deeper.

"Gods Kagome," he murmured and began to thrust in and out, rocking his hips over hers.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Her fingers dug into his back and she encouraged him to move faster, positioning her body to give him more access. After some time they rolled together, with Kagome on top. She began to pump on top of him, repeatedly taking his hardness deep within her. The sensations both felt were delicious and welcome after such a long time. Kagome leaned in and kissed him, and he held her head in his hands. She laid her own hands on his body to steady herself as they made love. Eventually she raised herself, digging her knees into his sides, and Inuyasha lifted his hands to massage her breasts. He loved this side of Kagome, the side that only he got to see. Her hair was wild and her face contorted in pure pleasure, the ecstasy that only he could bring to her. He leaned up and kissed her nipples, flicking his tongue over them as she continued to ride his stiff rod inside her.

Finally unable to take it anymore, Inuyasha flipped Kagome onto her side so that her back faced him. He held one of her legs in the air and slid himself inside to begin an intense pumping of her body. It was just too good. He growled and bit her neck as his demon side began to rise, having learned to moderate it enough to avoid hurting his mate. Even so it thrilled Kagome to know she had the power to arouse him this way, and thoroughly enjoyed his intensity. He moved against her mercilessly, and she felt incredible sensations inside as he rotated his hips, grinding and getting into all corners of her. She came wildly, shouting his name. He then rolled her onto her stomach and pounded against her until his own climax, and finally collapsed with a great sigh. He kissed and licked her shoulders and the back of her neck.

"Uhhh, can you get off me?" asked Kagome. He was crushing her with his weight. She laughed as he suddenly jumped away.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry Kagome!" Worry filled his eyes. She pulled him to her.

"Don't be stupid. You were incredible...we needed that, didn't we?"

"I don't know about you, but I sure did." He snorted and Kagome slapped him playfully on the arm.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks again to all the reviewers of this story. Your interest means one hell of a lot. _

Chapter 15

Kaiya threw down her brushes with a sigh. At a loss for what to do, her intent had been to come to her private art studio and get some work done-- painting was her refuge from the stresses of life.

'I have a big problem,' she told herself. Distracted and unable to make progress, the demoness sat back to stare at the blank linen canvas in front of her. 'I can't mate that icy demon, I don't love him. He doesn't love me. I don't want to be a consort!'

She was in hiding from the rest of the court. Her friends and others had started behaving strangely, with a meekness and extreme deference toward her that made Kaiya uncomfortable.

She had not seen nor spoken to Sesshomaru since the night of the festival. He had not sought her nor she him. As far as Kaiya knew they would not meet again until the claiming, the ceremony at which the demon lord would declare her his own in front of a special assembly and then shortly thereafter they would mate. The young demoness realized she had to do something before this happened; her dreams of travelling far beyond dog demon territory in search of love and adventure were now in serious danger.

"Sister, do you require anything?" asked Midori. The elder of the two, Midori had hoped to be the one chosen. She approached her younger sibling cautiously, avoiding the chatter she would usually initiate with Kaiya. The younger sister noticed a distance beginning to grow between them and she hated it.

"Stop treating me like I'm so high and mighty. You know I'm miserable," said Kaiya. "You have no idea how much I wish it were you instead of me in this position."

A look of shock crossed Midori's face. "He has chosen you. How can you be so ungrateful? Think of what this means for father-- our whole clan!" She plopped down on a reed mat, just barely avoiding a full pot of black ink nearby.

"I don't care about that...well, maybe I do a little. But I don't want to mate him! It isn't fair to force someone to marry a man she doesn't love," she said and grasped Midori's hand between her own. "You know it is. There has to be a way to put a stop to this madness..." Kaiya looked into the distance, and after a while an odd gleam began to flicker in her eyes.

Midori balked and drew back. "Kaiya I know that look! Don't start trouble! You have to mate him, you have to do it. Don't even think about it-- I know you!"

Kaiya shot her sister a sly glance. "Maybe I do have to, but I want to ask some questions first. There are some things I need to know."

She got up and whisked out of the room to quickly rush down the corridor.

* * *

"Takeo really seems to like you Sango." Miroku grinned while watching the taijiya cradle the baby in her arms. She had yet to put him down even though Kagome and Inuyasha had long since returned from their outing, and now sat on the porch next to the monk with the child in her lap. They all sat companionably together watching the village children run about shouting and playing games while occasionally making light conversation.

The more she held Takeo the more Sango could visualize having a child of her own. Being a taijiya didn't necessarily exclude family life, after all. There had been many of her kinswomen who had husbands and children who slayed demons along with their womenfolk.

She glanced over at Miroku who seemed lost in thought. 'I wonder what our child would have been like-- mine and Miroku's,' she thought. 'Mischievious, no doubt. Religious perhaps? Athletic?' She shifted Takeo's weight in her arms when he began to fidget slightly. 'What if Sesshomaru and I had a baby? Oi! What a creature that would be!' For a moment Sango let herself fantasize about what a child fathered by the demon lord would be like.

'My dark hair and eyes and maybe his height and stoic temperament? Or would it turn out more like Inuyasha-- light hair and golden eyes with a more down to earth personality?' She let out a chuckle that drew a look from Miroku. Sango smiled back at him and tickled the baby in her arms.

"He's in heaven with you, Sango."

"He likes you too don't you baby boy? You like uncle Miroku, yes you do..." she cuddled him and delighted in the coos and smiles he gave her.

"You're a natural. You'll make a great mother someday." Miroku was curious about something. 'Should I ask? Will she smack me down if I do? It won't be the first time so I might as well find out.' He sat up straighter and turned to face her. "We are friends, aren't we Sango?" She nodded. He took a deep breath. "Then can I ask a personal question?"

She looked away from the baby and up at him warily. "What kind of a question? If it is about Sesshomaru I'd prefer not." Miroku was the last person with whom she wanted to discuss that subject.

"Well its about you, but indirectly about him as well I suppose."

"What is it then?"

"Well, ummm how do I ask..." another deep breath. "Are you certain you won't be having a baby Sango? I mean, from what you say-- you were very close to him, to Sesshomaru I mean." He averted his eyes, suddenly feeling very awkward.

Sango glanced at him and then looked away, embarrassed herself. "That is a very personal question, Miro."

He leaned in and tried to reassure her with a smile. "We are friends. I only ask out of concern for your welfare."

Sango sighed, resigned to explain it. "I have dealt with that. There are herbs, I got some after the first time we...anyway, I have been careful to take them whenever I needed them."

The monk smiled, reassured. "I'm glad. I know you are responsible, I was just curious."

"And nosy," said Sango, laughing.

Miroku secretly ached knowing Sango had given herself to a youkai, and to Sesshomaru no less. If only he had been faithful she would never have been subject to the demon lord's threats or felt in danger because of what he might do. Still he understood she was a grown woman and free to choose for herself, and was grateful she'd agreed to remain friends. Miroku resolved to be there for her no matter what happened.

"Hey, what is that in the distance?" he asked. While they conversed the monk had noticed a figure moving towards them from far off, but couldn't identify it. He lifted his hand to shade his eyes from the sun to get a better view.

Sango also stood. "I don't know...probably one of the-- oh gods! No!" Her eyes flew wide open as did her mouth. To her utter shock a vision of luxurious white pelt, bright blue-gold sash and silvery white hair moved steadily towards them in the wind. It was Sesshomaru, striding to the village at his ususal ramrod straight pace, apparently as unruffled and stoic as ever.

Sango found herself at a total loss as to what to do. She couldn't run, not with the baby in her arms. Besides, where would she go? It wasn't as if the haughty youkai lord couldn't follow and retrieve her once she left. She also did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her afraid of him. Stiffening her spine, Sango resolved to stand her ground. She watched while the village children scattered-- all had been warned by their parents about the dangers of youkai, and about this fierce one in particular. Her next reflex was to reach for Hiraikotsu, but again couldn't easily do so with the baby in her arms and so stood still. Her heart beat fast in her chest.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Miroku quickly placed himself between Sango and the demon lord once the latter had come within hearing distance.

He stopped a few feet away and did not so much as glance at Sango, and spoke directly to the monk. "Nothing from you human. I have come to speak with my brother. There are matters we need to discuss." Sesshomaru glared as if daring him to obstruct his path.

'Is he not even going to acknowledge me? The bastard!' thought Sango. "Sesshomaru--" he cut her off instantly by raising a dangerously clawed hand and

directed his next words not at her, but once again to Miroku.

"I have need to speak with Inuyasha. He is present, I assume."

"What do you want?" Inuyasha suddenly appeared with Kagome at his side. The hanyou instinctively moved to stand between his half-brother and Takeo and Sango, next to Miroku. He crossed his arms and sneered at Sesshomaru. "What the hell are you doing here? Sango doesn't want anything to do with you so you might as well leave."

The youkai lord did not bat an eyelash. "My personal affairs are none of your concern, Inuyasha. You would do well to mind your own business."

"Keh," Inuyasha sneered. "It is my business if you are hurting someone I care about Sesshomaru."

Tension rose in his voice. "It is no affair of yours you stupid baka."

Inuyasha's hand went to his sword.

"Alright, no more of this," interjected Kagome. Things were beginning to get out of hand and she spoke up hoping to quell the situation. "You two can go off into the forest and argue but I won't have it in front of my baby, so just stop it now!" Somewhat amazingly both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ended their smoldering and backed away from one another.

Looking on Sango felt a mixture of relief and sadness at Sesshomaru's words. It seemed he hadn't come with the intent to punish or forcibly remove her to the inuyoukai fortress after all. But it was more than slightly bothersome that he seemed to have no interest in her whatsoever.

'How can he do this? How can he pretend not to know me?' Even now Sango felt drawn to him, something inside her still demanded connection with his essence, his spirit. She longed to go to him again and feel the warmth of his embrace. Never had she felt so safe, so utterly shielded from the evils of the world than when he was holding her. The memories of his affection were precious, and now sadly seemed so far away. 'How can he be so cold after the way we've been together, the intimacy?'

Anger began to rise within the taijiya. She handed the baby to Kagome and withdrew a short distance, and Miroku joined her. Seeing them together finally brought a brief glance from Sesshomaru who raised an eyebrow at them in curiosity. His attention quickly returned to Inuyasha, however.

"I understand some of my enemies have sought to involve your pup in certain plots and intrigues. They are quite dangerous and mean to do grave harm to all those who stand in their path. I have come to deal with the situation."

Inuyasha shifted his weight and shrugged. "I already took care of it. We ran them off last night when they tried to kidnap Taki," he said and added, "We don't need anything from you Sesshomaru so why don't you just leave?"

"Fool," he replied. "If you had been effective at all you would have killed the dogs who tried to take your blood away from you. If it had been my pup no one would have survived," he declared with a chilling certainty. "You have merely left the problem to fester. They will redouble and strike again. I cannot trust you to protect the bloodline, therefore you must surrender the pup to my protection. I won't stand by and watch my father's bloodline attacked."

"What? You can't! You can't take him...we won't let you!" cried Kagome.

"Quiet human woman."

"Don't you tell her to be quiet you bastard! No one is taking my son away, no one." Inuyasha leaned in close to Sesshomaru. The demon lord did not skip a beat.

"Then you will come to the Inuyoukai Palace until this business is concluded. There will be war, Inuyasha. It places your mate and pup in danger. The palace is heavily guarded and watched constantly. They will be safe there for the time being. The cur Jitsuo will not stop until he's destroyed you, me or is destroyed himself. Your child is in the middle-- you must protect him. To be more precise, I must."

Annoyed, Sango came forward and planted herself directly in front of Sesshomaru to challenge him with a stern, steadfast gaze. "Or you want to make sure your brother isn't plotting with them, correct? What better way to keep an eye on Inuyasha than imprison him at your palace? Throw him in the dungeon and see what happens. You simply cannot stand the thought of being out of control of events, can you Sesshomaru?" She decided that if he wanted to be all business, then so be it-- she would call him on his schemes.

The demon lord narrowed his eyes at her disrespectful address but spoke cooly while ignoring her jab at his need for control.

"An astute observation, but not factual. These demons have made a fatal error by involving my father's blood, an infant pup. Such aggression cannot stand against this authority. I must deal with it and the most efficient means of doing so will be to have the child under my protection until Jitsuo can be destroyed. If the sire and dam won't give him to me outright then they must also come to the palace." He spoke indifferently, answering Sango as if she were one of the junior staff. One would never guess by his current demeanor that he ever had any personal interest in her whatsoever.

"What are you talking about? What plot?" Inuyasha sneered. "That massive youki must be messing with your head. I don't give a damn about your power, Sesshomaru. As long as you leave me the hell alone I don't want anything from you or to do with you."

"That view is reciprocated, little brother. I also realize you are not intelligent enough to construct an effective conspiracy against me." This aroused a growl in the hanyou but Sesshomaru continued, unfazed. "Unfortunately it seems we must put up with one another for a brief time at least. Your wench may accompany the pup."

"Wait! Sesshomaru-- you can't just drag us away--"

"Priestess, tonight those dog demons will return. They will have greater numbers and from what reports I've been given it seems his warriors have been quite vicious toward those who stand in their way. If you trust Inuyasha to protect yourself and the life of your pup from this army of bloodthirsty youkai, then you may consider remaining here to face the consequences."

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks.

* * *

"What is this you are saying, girl?"

"I want to know how long a courtship usually lasts-- what is normal," asked Kaiya. Desperate to know what her options were in regard to Sesshomaru, she raced to the only party she knew would have a thorough understanding of such matters. The demoness longed to find a way out of her predicament and so had come to seek Hisako's counsel.

Thinking back, the elder demoness had been surprised by the announcement that Kaiya would be elevated, as had been many others in the palace. Frankly she found her acid tongue and irreverent manner inappropriate to the position of Lady of the West, and had assumed Sesshomaru would seek one of the more docile, obedient girls. It had been a mistake. And now here the girl was asking strange questions about the courtship. The entire business struck Hisako as quite odd.

"Well, there is no firm rule regarding length of courtship between youkai-- some are very brief indeed, some can go on for several months, even years. As the Master Sesshomaru-sama can complete the process at any time he wishes."

Kaiya fidgeted. This was no help. "Sesshomaru-sama is quite busy, is he not? He probably won't want to follow through on the claiming and so forth for quite a while don't you think, Hisako-sama?" She bit her lip and wrung her hands.

Hisako raised an eyebrow. "Is something troubling you, lady Kaiya? Are you not pleased to have been chosen?"

A long pause. Kaiya looked down at her feet and then around the elegantly appointed room as if seeking the correct response. Finally her eyes returned to Hisako. "Its not that, it's just, well--" She hesitated, unsure if she should confess the truth.

"Out with it, child. I don't have until the full moon."

"Lady Hisako, I do not want to mate lord Sesshomaru."

Hisako glared at Kaiya, unable to speak at first. She finally took a breath and forced a tight, grim smile to her face. "What you want my dear, is secondary to your duty as future consort to the Lord of the West. He has chosen you to do the greatest honor a female inuyoukai can do for her people: bear the future heirs of this territory." She spoke smoothly, as if a straightforward recitation of Kaiya's coming duties would put an end to any of her doubts.

"I understand that is an important position, my lady. However, I can't do it. I just can't. I want to go away from the palace...I have plans..."

Hisako suddenly began to laugh. She rocked in her chair and covered her face with her hand in an attempt to regain some composure. She simply couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Girl, do you know how many young demonesses would give everything they have just to be in your position right now? Lord Sesshomaru is the most eligible youkai in the land, not to mention the most powerful. The rest of your days you will want for nothing, you will be treated as first among your people, as will your children. What more could you want, my dear?

Kaiya spoke firmly. "My own life. I don't want to give myself only for the sake of bearing his pups. I don't love him. He doesn't love me, he doesn't even know me! It isn't right."

Hisako felt a brief wave of sympathy for the girl. Once she had been young and full of dreams. She shook her head. "I doubt you have much choice at this point. If nothing else, think of your father, your family. Think of the dishonor you would bring on them by making trouble--"

"He can choose someone else! He can mate another demoness! There has to be a way!" Kaiya was becoming desperate. "Please help me, lady Hisako. I don't know where else to turn."

The elder demoness looked grim. "I'm afraid there is little I can do for you in this matter, Kaiya. I suggest you speak with Sesshomaru-sama directly."

Kaiya gulped. Talk to him? From what she had heard people rarely talked to Sesshomaru. They took orders, period. She thought to herself for a long time.

Finally coming to a decision she squared her shoulders and spoke with a calm resolve.

"Alright then. If I must speak to him about it, then so be it."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared into their cottage to discuss Sesshomaru's offer. Should they take up temporary residence at the inuyoukai palace in the wake of an impending civil war between inu demons?

While they conferred Sesshomaru stood outside, and Sango and Miroku were not far away. 'I am not surprised she is here at my brother's hut,' he thought. 'But she is with the monk it seems. I don't sense his scent anywhere on her, which is fortunate for him.'

The taijiya fidgeted where she stood. 'Why isn't he talking to me? Why is he pretending I am not here?' "Come on Miroku, we need kindling for the fire," she said pointedly and grabbed the monk's hand, dragging him away. 'Forget that arrogant youkai.'

"You don't have to pull my arm off, Sango," said Miroku. Her grip had been so tight that his hand had begun to turn purple.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She let him go.

Looking up they saw the demon lord suddenly blocking their path. Sesshomaru was not about to let her go off with the monk alone. "Exterminator." His voice was low and grave, and his eyes burned fiery amber in the afternoon light while he stared Sango down.

She caught her breath and braced herself. "My name is Sango. And I'm not coming back to the palace. I'll fight you if I have to, Sesshomaru," she warned and her hand reached instinctively for Hiraikotsu.

The apparently calm youkai lord looked from her and then to Miroku who stood by with a wary expression. "Leave us monk. I have words to speak to the huntress."

Miroku looked at Sango. She nodded, indicating it was alright for him to leave. "I'll stay if you want me to," he said.

"I said leave now, human!" Sesshomaru hissed angrily and raised a clawed hand as if to strike at Miroku. Sango instantly lunged forward, thrusting herself between him and the demon lord.

"Don't you dare touch him!" she shouted, barely avoiding the poison mist that now trailed from his claws. Her reflexes were still sharp. "Go, Miroku. It's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes just go before he hurts you!" she pleaded with him, and reluctantly he finally retreated a short distance away, not far enough to be out of range.

"I see you are still cruel as ever Sesshomaru," she sneered on turning back to face him.

He took a step forward and his calm, indifferent mask did not change as he spoke. "You seem to have a strange need to provoke my ire, huntress. And to do it repeatedly. It is odd." Her large, glimmering eyes were a welcome sight after such a long time. He wanted to see them soften for him again and he spoke gently, letting his cold guard drop just slightly. "I had hoped you would be pleased to see me again Sango. "

She frowned, studying him. "I know you can't be serious, can you? If you are it is a mistake to believe I would be after what you put me through." Crossing her arms and adopting an angry stance, she pressed her scolding of him. "How could you forbid me to do my work? You know it is the one thing I can't give up, how heartless! And what did you expect me to do? I couldn't possibly stay at the palace and live the way you wanted me to. I would never be yours or anyone else's mistress. I am no whore, my father didn't raise me that way."

A brief sigh. "I should not have demanded that you end your youkai-fighting. I said things that were hard. Perhaps too hard. I...regret them."

Sango couldn't quite believe her hearing. Was he apologizing?

"But you still belong to me Sango. Nothing has changed that." He moved even closer, allowing the taijiya to detect his familiar spicy scent. It was a smell she had come to adore and a tiny part of her resolve began to waver. His contrition, his eyes, his gorgeous body and the melodious rhythm of his voice were all having a powerful cumulative effect on her.

"I will not force you to return to me," he said.

"Have you married her yet?" she finally asked, her voice trembling. Sango couldn't help it. She needed to know. He was now dangerously close, and she felt her heart begin to pump fast.

"No. I have not yet mated. There are other matters I must see to before that can happen." He took another step closer.

"What are you doing?" she asked, noticing him now firmly planted in her personal space. Sango trembled while he traced the outline of her face with his fingertips and took her hand in his. She did not withdraw it, and could see wistfulness and a hint of regret mixed in his eyes. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Were you being truthful when you said you... loved me exterminator?"

Inuyasha and Kagome emerged from their cottage and stood with Miroku in utter shock while they watched the scene before them unfold. The youkai and the taijiya seemed on the verge of some kind of physical contact, and not the belligerent kind. All three exchanged confused glances. 'Is he going to kiss her?'

"I wish I hadn't said it now. It only led to pain. Just forget it." She looked away, tears welling in her eyes.

"You don't deserve pain, Sango. Most certainly not from me. I regret the episode at the palace but you must understand I need an heir." She nodded, and instinctively moved closer. The longing, the bright desire for him had begun to resurface against her will.

In response to her unspoken call Sesshomaru gently caressed her shoulder, letting his touch fall onto her bare arm. A deep tingle began to flow through Sango, and her eyelids fluttered. But suddenly she came to her senses. Wasn't this the demon who threatened her just a few days before? Hadn't he called her his property to be used as he saw fit? 'How can I be so weak?'

She stepped back abruptly, reclaiming her hand from his. "Just leave me alone, Sesshomaru. I-I need some time. I don't know what is going on anymore." She moved even further away while experiencing a mixture of fear and confusion at the feelings roiling inside her.

"As you wish." He also took a step back.

"Ahem. We have decided, Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha called from behind them. Sango looked like she needed help.

"We will come with you but only if our friends can come as well," said Kagome. That obviously meant Miroku, Shippo and Sango.

"I'm not going back to the palace. I can't." Sango spoke up quickly. She simply could not let herself back within his reach, not now. She didn't trust him. More than that perhaps, she didn't trust herself.

"But Sango, there will be trouble-- war apparently. You would be safer with us," interjected Inuyasha.

"The baka is correct. For your safety you should come to the palace where you will be protected," said Sesshomaru calmly.

Sango countered his gaze and shook her head resolvedly. "No. I can't leave the villagers to deal with the youkai problems on their own. I can't go to the palace. I won't."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She walked away from them. Unable to stand the tension between herself and Sesshomaru any longer, Sango simply left the group in front of Inuyasha's hut to go into the forest for a long walk. She left Kirara behind, intending to catch up with her again later when it was time to return to the demon slayer's village. The taijiya needed to think.

She continued to resist, even when Kagome begged her to come with them to the palace. Sango could understand the need to protect the baby-- Sesshomaru's fortress was probably the best place to take Takeo in light of oncoming events.

'But my place is not there. I need to do my work for the villages, there are so few demon slayers left...And he wants me as his mistress? He can forget it...I wonder what those demons could want so badly that they decided to take on a youkai of Sesshomaru's stature?' Sango shivered as she imagined the many unsavory doings her erstwhile lover might have taken part in over the years-- the killings, the violence, the ruthlessness. 'How did I ever become involved with someone like him?'

Once again Sango heard the voice of her father, his words reverberating in her mind. 'Youkai are among the most ruthless, violent creatures on earth. They understand nothing but force and control. We as demon slayers play an important role in counteracting the negative impact they have on the world. It is our sworn duty to hunt, fight, and eradicate this menace.' Her father would be appalled to know his daughter now had feelings for one of them, a member of the most ruthless and powerful variety of all no less, the taiyoukai Sesshomaru.

'Why do I care for him so much?' she asked herself. 'We are so different, he and I. At least I think we are...' She walked along, letting the leaves from low-lying branches of the trees brush against her face as she contemplated her emotional predicament. Before their affair Sango thought of him as just another youkai, just another possible foe-- Inuyasha's inscrutable older brother. But even then he struck her as mysterious and complicated, cold and distant yet not altogether forbidding in some way.

Why had he suddenly become so personally important to her? 'Ending things with Miroku probably left me feeling vulnerable,' she reasoned. 'I was lonely, I thought I needed someone...But loving Sesshomaru is like getting into bed with a scorpion-- a woman just doesn't do that and come away unscathed. Yet here I am, in the midst of it. And I am definitely not unscathed,' she thought ruefully.

Seeing him again brought back all the feelings she managed to lay aside, even if briefly. 'What does he see in me I wonder? I am human, supposedly beneath his concern. Why get involved with someone like me in the first place, especially if he knows he needs an heir?...There is the physical attraction, yes. There has always been that between us.' Sango blushed thinking briefly of his toned, beautiful body. 'But it is more than that...it is as if somewhere deep down he knows me, and I know him.' "Like today with Miroku-- I could tell that if I told Sesshomaru not to hurt him that he wouldn't do it, and he seemed to know it too... we understand each other somehow."

"I agree. There is some sort of-- bond," said a smooth, low voice behind her. She jumped, not realizing she had spoken aloud. Turning she saw him standing just a few feet away, cool golden eyes settling on her own.

"You really have to tell me how you appear out of nowhere like that," she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Would you believe witchcraft?" responded Sesshomaru, his face utterly expressionless except for one cocked eyebrow.

Sango stared at him for a minute and then smiled, unable to help herself. Waving him off she said, "I thought I told you to leave me alone. I assumed you would be taking Inuyasha and the others to the inuyoukai palace by now." She turned away. He came to walk at her side, and she did not object.

"They will be escorted by a detachment of inu warriors shortly. I have other matters to attend."

Sango folded her arms and looked at the ground. "Like your fiance, perhaps?" She couldn't help herself. She had to admit to being just a little jealous. 'Well, maybe more than a little.'

"My what?"

"Your intended, your betrothed, your future wife," she spat out.

"No. I have no business with her for the time being."

"Hmph. You should be with her now you know, instead of out here with me strolling in the trees. You should be getting to know the demoness who will mother your children..." her voice trailed off wistfully.

His low, mellifluous voice seemed to float in the air. "You know me better than that Sango. I go where I will, and with whom I wish. I am exactly where I want to be right now."

She sighed and made a fluorish with her hand. "It must be great to be a youkai lord. You can do what you want, go where you want...appear out of thin air to harass unsuspecting humans, go to war, trick girls into falling in love with you, play with your energy whip," Sesshomaru halted, ending her recitation.

"Trick? No one tricked you. You came to me," he said flatly.

"I did. And it should have ended in your room that night. You shouldn't have come to me again if you knew you were getting a mate, Sesshomaru. That was wrong."

Shaking his head in a distinctly emotional fashion, Sesshomaru's usual cold, detached demeanor dropped away as it tended to whenever he was alone with Sango. He snorted. "You humans and your juvenile morality. What is wrong with responding to the biological drive? It is quite an ordinary event, in fact. Neither of us was attached at the time. I wanted you and you wanted to be with me, so we continued our liaison. There is nothing inherently evil in that." He cast a sideways glance at her. "You still want me, don't you Sango." Indeed her desire was broadcast loud and clear for his sharp youkai senses to detect. She looked away from him, embarrassed at being called on her excitement.

'Bastard. Its not fair, I can't help it. What does that have to do with anything anyway? We aren't talking about the present.' "Just because a person wants something doesn't mean it is in her best interests to seek it out. There are rules about things like this for a reason."

"Acting on wants can be very beneficial."

"How?"

"It can satisfy your desire for me." He took her by the hand and bored his gaze into her own. This brought them to a stop.

"Hold on--" He cut her off.

"And my need for you as well, Sango...I will tell the truth, if you will do the same... I am not here on a whim. I am here because your presence in my life has meaning. We parted on unsatisfactory terms before and that is not acceptable to me." The light glinted in his golden eyes. To her they resembled pools of fire, and the overwhelming sensuality communicated in them shook her foundations.

"Sesshomaru...?" She reached out to touch him, questioning. He nodded faintly, and pulled her to his chest, hugging her close. Neither said anything for a long time, and Sango could sense for the first time an immense struggle going on inside the demon lord.

He finally whispered into her hair, his voice raspy. It wavered for the first time she had ever heard. "I can't eat, I can't rest Sango--I can't be still. When you are away something is missing. No one has power over this Sesshomaru...no one but you."

"Gods..."

"I must have you." Rubbing slowly with his hands, he searched the curves of her body with a caress that spoke of passionate, unfulfilled need. Sango trembled, highly aroused, all thoughts of resisting him suddenly dashed away in a tide of desire. She gave him a blistering kiss, one full of pent up feelings and apprehension and hope. He returned it, and held her close. After some time it finally ended, and Sango spoke gravely.

"I-it won't change anything, Sesshomaru. N-nothing is repaired if we do this. We have to understand each other." He nodded and slid his arms around her waist. Searching, deliberate kisses then trailed over her cheek, across her jaw and down her neck. A deep shudder coursed through her body at the sensations as she fought with herself, and him. "I won't be your toy, Sesshomaru. I won't be hidden away, or be your mistress. Not for you, not for anyone."

"I know. Shhh, my sweet." By now he moved again to clasp her to him in a tight embrace. Standing behind, he nuzzled her ear and whispered in an urgent tone. "At night I dream of you Sango-- in my bed, begging me to take you. Over and over I imagine us together..all night long..." She moaned. The demon lord laid soft, wet kisses across the top of her back. "You make my blood burn, exterminator. I must have you...now..." She gasped at the feel of his fangs trailing over her skin, scraping but not puncturing her shoulders. He lapped at the slightly raised trail with his tongue, and kissed and licked a path back to her neck.

Face to face now, Sango pulled him in and rested her hands on his shoulders. She opened her mouth to accept his searching, snaking tongue and hungrily he began to devour her, tasting and licking with a great passion. It was a devastating kiss, a heartfelt one, and for Sango it was like coming back to something special and familiar. Her hands entwined in lengths of silver-white hair as she held on for dear life.

The urgency of desire loomed bright, but the demon lord resolved to take his time.

Sango took his hand and followed a short distance away to a secluded clearing where soft grasses and wildflowers laid out like a many-hued carpet before them. She knelt and lay back, smiling for him. Sesshomaru felt-- happy. Perhaps for the first time in his life at this one moment the demon lord was utterly content. Laying the slightest, briefest kiss on her lips, he released her long, black hair from its cloth tie and began to stroke through it with elegantly clawed fingers. She returned his gentle affection, kissing and touching him tenderly. "Make love to me, my lord..."

* * *

"Ai, Sesshomaru!" Her knees dug into his hips as he rocked against her mercilessly, driving them to yet another orgasm. Her fingers dug into his back and she grimaced in passion while scratching desperately at his flesh. The demon lord did not notice as he too was lost in the excitement, and savored the raw, fierce beauty that was this human woman.

"Come for me, Sango." He held her legs while searching her depths deliberately, carefully. He wanted to remember her, to remember this. He continued to call her name and she responded spectacularly, thrusting her hips to meet him, giving completely of herself. Eventually Sango began to feel an incredible exhilaration, as if the skies of paradise were opening to give a glimpse of a higher, more perfect plane of existence. She sighed, and a beatific smile crept over her face. Sesshomaru watched with contentment, and after a short time also climaxed. He released her from his grasp and she fell against him.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my life," she murmured after regaining some control. He stroked her face, and she kissed each finger lovingly.

"I enjoy pleasing you," he said quietly. She lay on top of him, her head against his chest.

"I meant it when I said this doesn't fix us, Sesshomaru. You go back to your life, and I go back to mine."

"If that is what you want, exterminator."

"It is..."

"Hmmm. You still belong to me, of course. No one else will ever touch you or they will die. That includes the monk. He still desires you, I can sense it."

Sango decided not to argue. 'He has a thing about Miroku, I see. Territorial issues much, my lord?' She watched the leaves tremble with the wind in the trees above them. "Are you jealous of him?"

"Of the monk? Don't be insane, woman. That is a human emotion. And I could never be jealous of a human male, the thought itself is absurd."

"I thought I could see it in your eyes before...when you saw us together. You were worried I'd gone back to him, weren't you?" she goaded him.

"You don't know what you are talking about." He looked away, and she knew. 'Oh yes, he's jealous.' She smiled.

Turning to get into a more comfortable position, she wanted to know something. "What is her name?"

"Who?"

"Her. Your fiance-- I mean, your future mate."

"Kaiya."

"Kaiya? That is a pretty name."

"So is Sango."

"Is she beautiful?"

"I don't see the point--"

"I said, is she beautiful?" Sango hissed through her teeth, demanding an answer.

"Yes. I want my children to be attractive."

"Vain youkai!" She pinched him lightly.

"You call me vain?"

"Yes. You walk around with that furry pelt or whatever it is like it is a fashion statement. Besides that you're as pretty as I am, prettier perhaps--"

He snorted. "I have an image to maintain. You criticize my dress woman? Look at the way you walk about in that worn garment you call a kimono," he chided her. "Is that a 'fashion statement' of some kind as well?' She poked him again. He growled faintly. "You know, poking demons is dangerous."

"I've had my share of experience with them. I can take care of myself."

"Really?" He shifted position quickly as if agitated. "With who? I'll rip their throats out if anyone besides this Sesshomaru has so much as dared to look at you!" He growled and made an overly dramatic slashing motion in the air with his claws, causing the taijiya to laugh.

"You really should show this side of yourself more, Sesshomaru. Not just to me, either. It is pleasant."

"I have no need to be pleasant with anyone else."

"Hmmm. Well, you'd be more popular. You'd make friends. Don't you want friends?"

"What are you rambling about, woman? I have no need of friends. I am Lord of the West."

'How could I forget?' A long pause. She rolled away and lay on the grass beside him now. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Why are you with me?"

"I find you interesting," he said evenly.

"But I am human. You hate humans."

"I don't hate you. I don't hate Rin."

"You dislike humans."

"I dislike their barbarity, the way they treat one another. I dislike their weakness."

"Do you think that I am weak?"

"Weak for me, most certainly." She pinched him.

"I want to know."

"You really want to know?" She nodded. He lifted himself and rested his head in the palm of his hand, propping himself up on one elbow. "It is because you are the most tenacious female I have ever met in my life. Youkai or otherwise." He made circles with his fingertips over the smooth flesh around her navel as he spoke.

"Really?"

"Yes. You don't back down, Sango. Not for anyone. And it isn't foolish pride. You have a sincere thread of decency that runs through all of who you are. You always act from the best places in your conscience, you are a fighter, and yet you have mercy. I find it all-- of interest."

"And here I thought it was my breasts!"

"Those go without saying, of course." Another pinch. "You are like him."

"Who?"

"My father." This drew a shocked laugh from Sango.

"He was a great youkai commander. I wouldn't laugh."

"How could I, a human taijiya, be anything like a full blood inu demon general?"

"In spirit, you foolish creature. He had a toughness that was balanced with mercy. The way you don't give up, it reminds me of his strength." Touched by this rare expression of sentiment from the demon lord, Sango kissed his shoulder in thanks.

"You were angry when he died, weren't you?"

"He should not have abandoned us for that woman."

"A human woman. Inuyasha's mother."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright."

With a sigh, the demon lord sat up. "The time for play is over. I must return to court."

She sat up as well and reached for her robe. Sesshomaru dressed himself carefully, meticulously donning each item of clothing until he again resembled the elegant figure familiar to most creatures in the territory. When finished he produced a brush from one of his sleeves which Sango eagerly snatched away and began grooming his abundant hair.

"Yes, you have 'matters to attend.'" She imitated him while stroking his long, thick tresses.

"I have accomplished that. You were what, or who I had to attend."

"Should I be grateful?"

"Are you?" he asked.

"Are you?" She kissed him with a sly smile and handed his brush back to him, happy with her work. His hair now fell in a smooth, silvery mass over his back.

"Hmmm. Perhaps, huntress..." His attitude shifted slightly. "Come to the palace, Sango, you will be safe there."

'Not again. Give it up.' She shook her head firmly and pushed him away. "For the last time, I have a job to do. I can look after myself just fine. Take care of Kagome and the baby...and leave Miroku alone. And I won't even mention Inuyasha."

"You are quite intelligent for a human... Of course the pup will come to no harm under my protection, although I cannot guarantee anything about the monk. Or Inuyasha." Pulling her in for one last embrace, the kiss was slow and tender, and she returned it in kind. "Goodbye Sango."

* * *

_Lots of fluff, I know. I'm willing to risk the complaints about Sessh going ooc._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What's the matter, Miroku? You look upset," Kagome stared at the monk, concerned. She requested a brief respite for herself and Taki from the long journey over the hills and rivers on the way to the inuyoukai palace. The group had been travelling for some three hours already, and it looked as if they would not reach the fortress before nightfall. Now everyone sat around a hastily prepared campfire, consuming an evening meal.

The six inu warriors sent by Sesshomaru to escort them initially grunted their disgust at the request and had stopped only when Inuyasha threatened to turn Tetsusaiga on them if they didn't grant his mate and child the time they needed to rest. Humans had weaker constitutions than demons, though the inu guards seemed hardly to care. They only wanted to get back to their barracks to prepare for the coming confrontation with the rebels. Grumbling, they took up watch positions a short distance away while the group of humans and hanyou sat, resting and eating.

"I'm worried about Sango. She insisted on going off by herself-- I wish she would have at least allowed me to stay with her," said Miroku. He had begged Sango to let him go back with her to the demonslayer's village instead of accompanying Inuyasha's family to the Inu fortress, but the taijiya flatly refused him. "There is no telling what kind of violence she will run into with this coming battle," he said.

"You need to stay and help Inuyasha guard Kagome and the baby," she had said to him before leaving. "I cannot come, and I think you understand why."

"Sesshomaru," he said quietly. Sango nodded, and patted his hand.

"Not only that. If there is indeed a fight coming, I need to make sure the villagers aren't ravaged by these inu-- they need someone to look out for them," she had further explained. Miroku couldn't argue, and had let her go.

"That wench is as stubborn as my brother is," said Inuyasha. He now sat under a tree, arms crossed, watching over Kagome and Takeo while the miko cradled him. The baby seemed to like travel-- he'd made hardly a noise since they began walking out of the village, and slept and nursed on the road as if he were born to it. "If she says she doesn't want company, she won't have it. You know that, Miroku."

"Do you still have feelings for her, houshi?" asked Kagome.

The monk sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "I would be lying if I said I didn't."

"Aww," said Kagome.

"But I am not crazy-- I saw the look she gave him back at the village. She obviously has feelings for Sesshomaru. It is as if he were her boyfriend or something."

"A scary, jealous boyfriend at that," added Shippo. "You are smart to stay away from her, Miroku. I wouldn't want to get between Sesshomaru and his girl."

"What would you know about that, squirt?" asked Inuyasha.

"Plenty!" The kit stuck his tongue out at him, earning a growl from the hanyou. "Do you think Sango is in love with him?" continued Shippo. Everyone shrugged and wondered at the answer.

"For her own good I hope she isn't," said Inuyasha. "That bastard will do nothing but use her and throw her away when he is done playing around."

"You honestly don't think Sesshomaru is capable of caring for her, Inu?" asked Kagome. "From what I could see, he definitely feels something for her." She recalled the gentle caress the demon lord had given Sango, an act that caused Kagome to gape in amazement. Sesshomaru had been tender with nothing and no one that the miko had heard of, ever.

The hanyou sniffed. "I know exactly what that demon is capable of. He is a mean and heartless bastard. The only reason I am even letting us go to that fucking fortress is for the baby's sake."

Kagome had a difficult time convincing her mate to let them go to Sesshomaru's home in light of the brothers' ongoing personal hostility toward each other. As they sat discussing the situation at their cottage back in the village, Inuyasha had insisted over and over that he could protect his family, that he didn't need Sesshomaru's or anyone else's help when it came to his duty to stand guard over what was his. Only the fear in Kagome's eyes had finally made a dent in, and then overcome his objections. She had begged him to think first of Takeo and his pride second. It wasn't that she didn't believe he could protect them, it was that she wanted the absolute safest situation for her baby under the circumstances. He finally gave in to her wishes, albeit reluctantly, and agreed to the temporary relocation.

Inuyasha's resistance to leaving had basis in another reason. The hanyou simply did not trust his older brother. He had been on the receiving end too many times of Sesshomaru's cold disregard, his blistering insults and the outright hostility the demon lord demonstrated about Inuyasha himself and the memory of his mother. They had fought more times than he could count: over the Tetsusaiga, over their father's memory, over his human blood, over just about any and everything whenever the two came within shouting distance of one another. The idea that he would have to be under the same roof with is power-mad, heartless so-called brother was less than palatable to the excitable hanyou. Only for the sake of his son, only for his mate would he agree to such a distasteful situation.

"What do you think Sesshomaru will do once we're at the palace?" asked Shippo. His foreboding at the news they would be going to stay at the demon lord's headquarters only increased as they travelled closer and closer to their destination. "Do you think he'll lock us up? Will he hurt us?" He shot a glance at the six rough looking inu demons congregated a short distance away.

"Don't worry, Shippo." Kagome ran a hand thru his hair to calm the little youkai. She understood how terrified he was of Sesshomaru. "We will be fine. Once this battle is fought, we can come right back home."

* * *

"My lord."

"What is the situation, Tamaku?"

The nobleman greeted Sesshomaru as he approached the stairs leading to his private chambers. The demon lord recently returned from his tryst with Sango, and now resolved to get affairs in order.

"No change. Jitsuo has definitely rejoined the rebels, but they have yet to move northward. I suspect the failure to obtain the hanyou child has delayed him, my lord."

"Have they arrived yet," asked Sesshomaru.

"Who, my lord?"

"My brother and his party." Lord Tamaku's eyebrows went up. "They will be living here for the time being, at least until this business with Jitsuo is completed. I will need someone assigned to them for the duration of their stay. Get one of the young nobles-- someone in need of an assignment," he said. Tamaku nodded.

"Sesshomaru-sama, the hanyou has never been to the fortress. His presence is sure to cause an uproar at court."

"What do I care about that? Those youkai have nothing better to do than gawk at my hanyou brother? I might have to make some changes around the palace... He will be travelling with his human mate, his son and another human-- a monk. I don't want any of them harmed."

"Yes, my lord."

"We will meet with Ryuchi and the generals to go over the status of our forces."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." The demon lord prepared to turn away but Tamaku stopped him.

"There is something else."

"What is it?"

"The Lady Kaiya wishes an audience, my lord."

"For what purpose?"

"That I do not know. She has been talking with Hisako, but my wife won't tell me the substance their discussions." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Have her brought to the library after we meet with the generals. For now I have need of a bath and some meditation time. I will send for you when I am ready."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

After escaping the wrath of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and the bizarre weapon wielded by the taijiya, Noguro and his master had run long into the night. Their scent concealed by a spell potion, the pair were successful in losing the hanyou who had tracked them far into the forest.

Noguro and Jitsuo reconnoitered with the larger army of rebel inu warriors just outside the fort controlled by Lord Matuko. His men cheered his return, ready to continue their march north toward their ancestral homeland and victory over the tyrant Sesshomaru. Jitsuo made no mention of his failed mission to capture the infant hanyou. It made little difference, because the rank-and-file were not yet aware of his larger plan to place the child at their head.

"Soon we go north, to our destiny! Eat, drink, enjoy your plunder my brothers-- more is to be had! So much more!" Noguro had to admit, his master was an effective speaker. The assembled warriors whooped and shouted at every exhortation made by the gruff inu commander.

"Bring the cur Matuko to me," growled Jitsuo after his speech. Since the plundering of his fort and surrounding lands, the inu lord had been held prisoner by the rebels. The proud Matuko was now dragged half unconscious to stand before Jitsuo, who wore a look of pure hate and glee at his foe's degraded predicament.

"Jitsuo. Sesshomaru will never let you get away with this," said Matuko, his speech slurred from the fractured jaw he had been given by one of his guards.

"Sesshomaru has no idea what is awaiting him. He has little choice. I am surprised, Matuko-- Saku tells me taking your fort was as easy as a walk in the meadow. Tsk, tsk. I knew you were a sorry dog, but I had no idea what a fucking waste of life you really were until now."

"Fuck you, Jitsuo. You will burn in hell."

"Perhaps. But you'll be going there before me...tell me, was it worth sucking up to that arrogant youkai to end up here, begging for your life at my feet Matuko?"

"I will never beg for anything from you, you lousy piece of shit! Sesshomaru-sama knows the meaning of honor, something you have no respect for, and never did..."

"So be it. Saku!" The rebel captain stepped forward, sword in hand. "Execute this sorry piece of trash." Jitsuo walked away, and heard a loud 'thud!' as the head of the demon lord behind him rolled from his neck onto the hard ground.

* * *

"Lady Kaiya, my lord." Sesshomaru looked up. After washing and dressing in a gray silk robe, the demon lord went to Ryuchi to assess their readiness for battle against the rebels. The youkai advisor assured him that the generals had been apprised of the situation and were in the process of readying their warriors for battle. Satisfied, the demon lord then retired to his library and called for his future mate. She now approached, alone. 'The girl seems troubled,' observed Sesshomaru. He stood and faced her.

"You wished to see me, lady Kaiya?" he asked.

"Yes my lord."

"Are you well? Is there anything you need?"

"No, no I am fine."

"I apologize for not spending more time in your company. Events have gotten in the way...Would you care to sit down?"

"Yes please."

"It pleases me that you feel comfortable enough to seek my counsel. Know that it is always acceptable to me for you to do so." She nodded.

He led her to a comfortable sitting area and situated himself opposite once she lowered herself and crossed her hands over her lap. He then subjected her to the cool, unreadable scrutiny of his golden gaze. It didn't help the young demoness, who felt knots building in her stomach at the thought of what she was about to say. 'He is quite handsome,' thought Kaiya. 'Do I really want to say this? Yes, of course I do.'

"What is on your mind, girl?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am very honored that I have been chosen as consort to the Lord of the West..." she coughed. "It is a great privilege to know that you think so highly of my family to bestow such an honor on us..."

"I have no need of thanks. I found you the most suitable of the demonesses at court...You will of course want for nothing. You may choose your servants and a wing of the palace will be set aside for your use...I ask nothing from you but loyalty, lady Kaiya." Sesshomaru had hoped to wait until later to have this discussion, but here she was.

"And you have it, my lord." She lowered her eyes in respect. She began to tremble. "I must ask...when do you anticipate the ceremony will be complete?"

"You want to know when we will mate?"

"Yes, my lord." Sesshomaru noticed her body go rigid. 'Something is amiss,' he thought.

"That is difficult to predict at this time. The courtship has only just been started. I wanted to give you time to acclimatize yourself to the notion of being mated to me. Also as I am sure your father has told you there is a war coming." She nodded. "Until that is resolved I do not think it wise to complete the match."

"I see...Lord Sesshomaru, I must confess to some hesitation..."

"Hesitation? What hesitation?"

"I mean my Lord, surely I am not qualified for such an exalted honor as to become your wife." Kaiya tried to put it as diplomatically as she could.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He stood and began to pace. "You doubt my ability to choose correctly, demoness?" he asked.

"No my lord! No!"

"Then what is the truth, Kaiya?" He stopped and looked her in the eye. She trembled, not used to having his full attention directed at her alone.

"I...I...don't want to marry you, my lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru made no expression. He walked around her, as if studying the young demoness. Instead of asking why, he came back and sat in front of her.

"I know you are intelligent, I know Akira taught his daughters the proper role for an inuyoukai noblewoman. To be chosen as consort to the Lord of the West is the highest goal a female at this court can aspire to."

Kaiya tried to overlook the distinctly condescending tone of his statement. 'He doesn't love me.' "I-- I suppose so, Lord Sesshomaru. But-- please forgive me sire, it is not for me."

Still he was not interested in her reasons. "Kaiya, you and I have interesting fates. We were both born here, in this old palace, surrounded by the ghosts of our forebears. We are prisoners of this place in a sense. Our wills are prescribed by the needs of those around us. It has been so from birth. We are here to serve our people, I know this and you must as well. To mate the Lord of the West is to have a direct role in shaping the future of our race. You will bear the future leader of this territory, not something to take lightly. I chose you for a reason. It is not for you or anyone to reject such a calling out of hand, on a whim."

"Please, sir, it is not on a whim. Please Lord Sesshomaru...this is very difficult..." the young demoness began to tremble. She had told herself before coming to see Sesshomaru that she would remain firm, would make her case at all costs. It was all starting to come apart now. His strong youki was forcing her to submit, she could feel it. Her shoulders began to shake.

"Do you need a moment, lady Kaiya," asked Sesshomaru. He felt little, if anything for the young woman before him. How dare she come to him and say such things? The silly creature, surely all she needed was time to get used to the idea of mating him.

"No my lord." She stood and balled her fists. "I do not wish to mate you Lord Sesshomaru. I never did. My sister Midori was the one who wanted to, not me."

"But I have chosen you."

"Yes, my lord." She couldn't hold it together anymore, and began to cry. Sesshomaru moved away and called for Yoshiro. He was in no way equipped to deal with this.

"Yes my lord?"

"Take Lady Kaiya back to her apartments. She needs time to collect herself." He turned to her. "When you are in a better state of mind, we will talk again." He lifted her chin to look into her face. "You will do your duty, my lady. You must." Tears filled her eyes, and she turned away feeling utterly defeated.

Alone, Sesshomaru continued to pace. 'Every female in my life is a problem. Am I cursed? Gods!'

* * *

_I am having a ball writing this story. Updates may come less frequently...I have to find a new place to live, and other things are going on that will interfere with my writing time. I do appreciate your interest, however. Please review!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hisako swept out of Rin's nursery, thoroughly worn out. 'That child is becoming more and more unmanageable every day,' she thought. It had been a supreme effort to get the little girl to focus on her brush painting that morning, and only after several minutes of cajoling alternated with threats to tell Lord Sesshomaru about her misbehavior did Rin finally settle down to pay attention to Hisako's instruction. 'I am now starting to think that maybe it is for the best that I never had children of my own,' mused Hisako, and threw up her hands.

Making her way back to her own apartments, the noble demoness suddenly heard sniffling coming from one of the galleries off to her right. On investigating she found the wilted form of lady Kaiya perched against the wall, weeping for all she was worth. Hisako went to her.

"My dear what is the matter? What has happened?" She took the young woman's delicately clawed hand in her own.

"H-he said no. He will make me do it! I don't want to! Lady Hisako..." she gasped and sobbed some more. The young demoness had wandered away from her rooms after Yoshiro dropped her off, not wanting to have to tell Midori or her father that she had approached Sesshomaru and been refused in her request not to mate. Now Kaiya wandered the halls aimlessly and had only stopped to try to collect herself after breaking into a fresh set of tears.

"We must get you out of this hallway-- come girl." Leading her to her own reception chamber, Hisako sat Kaiya down and stroked her hand. "You went to see Sesshomaru-sama?" She nodded. "I assume it didn't turn out the way you wished..." The elder demoness was not surprised. Once Sesshomaru set his mind to something, it was nearly impossible to get him to deviate from it, even a little.

"He will force me." Her sobs became brief gasps punctuated with sniffles. Hisako gave her a cloth for her face.

"There, there. Calm down now. We will sort this out."

"Why me, Hisako-sama! It isn't fair! I never wanted to mate him-- any other girl at court would have been a better choice than me!"

"Shhh shh, my dear. Dry your eyes." Just then the door opened and in stepped the dignified, silver-haired figure of Lord Tamaku. He was accompanied by a younger demon, someone Hisako did not recognize.

"Excuse us, we will go to another chamber," said Tamaku.

"Hold on," called Hisako to her husband. She stood and pulled him aside, lowering her voice to a confidential level. "She has been to see Sesshomaru-sama." Tamaku sighed and nodded. He assumed as much when he walked in to see the demoness in tears. "We must do something. She is completely distraught. That chilly demon has no sense of delicacy when it comes to these matters."

"I know. I can try to speak to him. You talk to her. I don't know if there is much that can be changed, however." Hisako nodded and looked over his shoulder. "Who is this, Tamaku?" The older demon stepped back to present the young youkai behind him to his wife.

"This is lord Shiro, youngest son of Tanjiro, lord of the northwestern clans. The family have recently come to the palace to attend Sesshomaru-sama at his request."

"My lady," spoke the young demon. Hisako looked up into a pair of startling bright blue eyes. The look on his face hinted at a cheerful nature, which was somewhat at odds with the youthful demon's otherwise elegant, sleek appearance. Tall with chestnut brown hair pulled back in a neat tail at the nape of his neck, the young lord reminded her a bit of her own husband in his youth. Charmed, the demoness offered her hand.

"Lord Shiro. Welcome to the Inuyoukai Palace. May I present the Lady Kaiya? She...she is to become Lady of the West."

'Damn why do I have to meet someone now,' thought Kaiya. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and disappear. Looking up, she startled at seeing a dashing, cheerful young demon approaching her. He bowed low.

"At your service, Kaiya-sama." For an instant the demoness caught both his eyes in her own and felt an odd stirring, as if the briefest hint of something passed between them. She nodded faintly in acknowledgement, careful not to betray any emotion.

"Lord Shiro will be attending the hanyou and his family once they arrive," explained Tamaku. Hisako had been apprised earlier of the impending visit of Sesshomaru's estranged younger brother and his mate, along with their infant pup.

'It will be an eventful season at the palace, it seems,' thought Hisako.

She nodded with a gracious smile and led Kaiya away from the men to adjourn to the more private space of her personal sitting room.

"Now Lady Kaiya. I know you find yourself in a difficult situation. It must be a shock to know your life could change so drastically, so quickly. But you are a noblewoman of blood and excellent breeding. You must behave as such, no matter what else occurs." Kaiya nodded and tried to sit straighter. "Things are not as hopeless as they seem, my dear. I think what you need is simply more time to adjust to the idea..."

Kaiya broke in. "No I don't! I know what I want, I need to leave this place. I will continue my work, my painting. I want to see the world. I don't want to stay in this old fortress and have a litter of pups for a man I don't love, who doesn't love me!...I wasn't made for that!"

The finality and certainty with which the bold young demoness made these statements worried Hisako. It seemed she had her heart set on getting out of any obligation to mate lord Sesshomaru. 'This is not good,' thought Hisako.

"My dear, I want you to promise me one thing." Kaiya nodded warily. Hisako continued. "My husband and I will both speak to the master on your behalf. I doubt it will do much good, but we will try. Perhaps he will agree to postpone the claiming for a long while yet-- with this war coming on that shouldn't be a difficult conclusion to make. In exchange for that I beg you not to do anything rash. Not until you and I can speak again. Do I have your promise in this?" Kaiya wiped her eyes once more, and nodded. "Good."

"Thank you, Lady Hisako. I will keep my promise," she said, and a look of relief slowly began to take over the stormy despair in her eyes.

* * *

They marched, taking from the land as they went along. Villages of poor humans and youkai alike were not spared from their bitter wrath as the rebel inu demons beat a path across the landscape. Jitsuo at their head, the feral, insatiable bloodlust of his army grew and grew with each kill, each plundered village.

"Master, when will we meet the witch?" asked Noguro. He marched beside the resolute figure of Jitsuo who glanced about him, always alert to changes in the near environment.

"Soon, Noguro, soon. She will give us what we need to vanquish that arrogant tyrant Sesshomaru once and for all."

"Without the child, master?"

"Hmmmph." Jitsuo recalled the demand. "She will have to wait."

The inu commander remembered the deal he'd made. How could he forget? In exchange for the blood of Inutaisho and the sword that could save a hundred lives with one stroke, Koto, the long dormant witch of the black mountains would grant him a special weapon. It was one that could destroy any demon, even one of Sesshomaru's strength and power. Jistuo realized it was the only way to overcome his enemy, who had the natural advantage over him as a taiyoukai of uncommon power and control. He had gladly agreed to the bargain with the witch when her messenger had come calling.

But, he hadn't delivered on his side of the arrangement yet. He had promised the witch a stake in the child Takeo, son of the hanyou Inuyasha. He had so far failed in his mission to obtain the child. Cursing, he hoped they would have yet another chance at some point down the road. The original plan had been that while he would take over raising the child in his own image, the witch Koto would have dominion over the child's heart. She had explained the need for a pure heart of Inutaisho's line in order to come out of her priestess-imposed dormancy. Centuries ago she had been sealed into the mountain by Inutaisho himself, and could only escape at the agency of one of his bloodline. And so Jitsuo had promised. 'How in the hell am I going to get this pup,' he wondered.

* * *

The taijiya took in several deep breaths of air. That morning she awoke to a spinning headache and upset stomach, and decided to take a long soak in the local hot spring hoping it would do her some good. While Kirara stood guard, she bathed and tried to relax the pounding in her head.

Sango had been hearing stories about a band of ferocious inu demons wreaking havoc on the fields and villages in the southern part of the territory. They were apparently moving north, and seemed to grow in numbers and ferocity as they travelled. This did not help her headache; she remembered Sesshomaru's warnings about an impending rebellion against his authority on the part of some plotting inu demons. Sango knew that sooner or later she would have to deal with it-- their current path would soon bring them through the area she usually patrolled in her demon extermination work. This did not help her headache either.

Emerging from the rejuvenating waters of the spring after an hour long rest, she dried her body and slipped into a fresh yukata. A thought suddenly crossed her mind. 'I have been taking the root, everyday just as the healer said I should,' she recalled. Sango had taken precautions against pregnancy ever since her first encounter with Sesshomaru back at the inuyoukai fortress. Unable to bring herself to approach Kagome who would have offered similar help, the taijiya had instead gone to another local priestess to obtain a mixture of yarrow root and herbs to take each morning with her tea. Right now she felt slightly nervous. Her monthly period was due that day, and on rising that morning she found that it hadn't yet started.

'I am not pregnant. I can't be,' she repeated to herself. 'We only did it a few times...wait.' She counted on her fingers and sighed. 'Well, maybe more than a few.' The demon slayer knew she took a risk each time she slept with Sesshomaru. 'If we did have a child, it would be a hanyou, like Inuyasha.' Sango shook her head, imagining that picture. 'Heaven help me if I ever become saddled with a kid like him!' Sango had great affection for the half-human dog demon, but often chafed at his boisterousness and rough demeanor. They had forged a friendship based on mutual respect for the other's fighting ability and through a common bond with Kagome. She scoffed remembering Sesshomaru's charge that Inuyasha wanted her sexually-- the idea was preposterous. Inuyasha had always loved Kagome, and except for Kikiyo only her. 'Sesshomaru has a huge jealous streak I think,' she remarked to herself. 'He's not as perfect as he'd like to think he is...and I kind of love the stodgy demonfor it, I suppose.' A sly smile crossed her lips as she made her way down the path back to her cottage.

* * *

"Hanyou-sama. Welcome to the Palace of the Inuyoukai." The elegant figure of a young inu demon greeted Inuyasha and his group as they approached the palace. "My name is Shiro, and I will be attending you for your stay here. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call on me...now, if you will follow, I will show you inside and to your apartments."

Inuyasha had not expected a welcome, and merely grunted his acknowledgment. To be honest, he felt creeped out. Walking into the palace behind the young demon with Kagome, Takeo, Shippo and Miroku in tow, the suddenly warily alert hanyou brooded. Knowing this was his father's home did not erase the nagging feeling that he really did not belong in this place, as if his human blood were resisting entry into a demon stronghold. Kagome noticed his discomfort and offered a steadying hand as they made their way inside the huge, mysterious fortress that Sesshomaru claimed as his home.

"Inuyasha this palace is enormous," breathed Shippo, awestruck.

"Dog demons know how to live in style," observed Miroku, noticing the finely polished floors, expensive looking furniture and richly dressed courtiers who passed them as they made their way through the palace. The monk especially approved of the fetching young demonesses who walked by in silk robes and coy smiles, finding himself stretching his neck more than once to watch as one or more would smirk or giggle at his shameless ogling.

"Houshi these are demons, you'd best be careful. You could come away with more than a slap on the face if you approach them the wrong way," warned Kagome.

"Why Kagome, I have nothing but the most honorable intentions regarding these female inuyoukai." He shrugged, but not before plastering his eyes to the rear end of a particularly pretty young servant girl who walked ahead of them. Kagome nudged him in the ribs.

Inuyasha grumbled. "I hope this war or whatever it is gets wrapped up quick. I hate this place already," he said. "Where is Sesshomaru, anyway?"

"Sesshomaru-sama is on official business with the generals. He is unavailable at present," said Shiro. He recalled his instructions from Tamaku-- 'The master is not to be disturbed today. Show the hanyou and his family to their rooms and make them comfortable.'

Before long a small group of inuyoukai were trailing behind the small party, whispering and pointing and sniffing at them. All had heard of Sesshomaru-sama's hanyou brother but none had seen him until now. Inuyasha began a low growl as a group of young adolescent demons started making derogatory remarks about his ears within his hearing.

"Why you prissy stuck up little shits-- come here and say that!"

He was cut off from making any movement toward the young demons by a looming figure. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Is it really you!" A very heavy demoness dressed in brightly colored robes came rushing toward them. She nearly bowled the hanyou over as two large arms suddenly clasped him to her ample bosom. Inuyasha growled and pushed her away forcefully.

"Look bitch what do you think you are doing? Take your hands off me!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded him. Obviously the demoness whoever she was was happy to see him.

"Its alright. You clearly don't remember me, do you?" The woman grinned.

"No I don't. Nor do I give a flying shit. Now get the hell out of my way!"

"Such a mouth on you." She waved an admonishing finger in his face. Inuyasha forced himself not to reach out and break it. "I should have figured as much-- you are your father's son, after all. That Inutaishou could curse up a storm!" The heavy woman's entire body shook as she bellowed in laughter at the memory. Miroku, Shippo and Kagome exchanged glances.

"Look lady, I just got here, I'm hungry and I'm in a bad mood. If you've got something to say then say it."

"Lady Akeko-- they have just arrived, I was showing them to their apartments," interjected Shiro.

"You must be that young lord Hisako was telling us about...hmmm, very nice," she purred as predatory eyes roved up and down the distinctly uncomfortable figure of Shiro.

Turning back to Inuyasha, the hefty youkai woman spoke in rushed tones. "I am Akeko. I was a friend of your father's-- his governess, actually. I looked over him from the time he was a pup...anyway, when he told me you were born I insisted on seeing you! I had never been out of this palace before, but I knew you were something special and I had to know the child of my Inu...anyway, he brought me to see you at your mother's home when you were just a pup. You have the same eyes, yes...just like your father." The older demoness looked as if she would start crying. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Is this your mate? What a lovely thing! And you have your own son!" The tears really did start to flow now.

By now a huge group of inuyoukai had gathered to surround the newcomers. Inuyasha became increasingly uneasy, and Takeo began to cry. Kagome cradled him, wanting to get someplace as soon as she could to nurse him.

"Lord Sesshomaru is present!" A loud voice bellowed out causing an immediate hush to break out among the assembled demons. Only Takeo's crying did not subside, and Kagome did her best to comfort him. Looking up all could see the figure of the cold, staid demon lord above staring down at them from the landing of the staircase.

Taking in the scene, Sesshomaru let his golden irises scan cooly about. 'My idiot brother Inuyasha has arrived I see,' he thought. 'It's about time. I have need of Tetsusaiga.' He made his way down the steps and strode up to the newcomers. Kagome spoke first.

"Your palace is quite impressive, Sesshomaru." A gasp. No one addressed the master by his given name without due respect. Kagome looked around and gulped. "I mean, Lord Sesshomaru." She got no reaction from the demon lord, who looked first to the apparently distressed bundle in her arms and then turned to Inuyasha.

"Its about time you arrived, baka."

"Hey don't call me that!"

"I will not get into an argument with you here, Inuyasha. Your pup obviously needs attention. When you are settled we will have words."

"You better bet we will you fucking bastard." Suddenly with blinding speed the demon lord was on him, fingers wrapped around the surprised hanyou's neck. The surrounding youkai and servants gasped and some scattered. Kagome yelped in fear, causing Takeo to cry even louder.

Sesshomaru spoke in a hard, warning tone. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Inuyasha. When you are under this roof you will behave with respect. This is our father's home, the seat of our clan and ancestors and all who reside here do so only at my will...I know you are an ill-bred, stupid idiot of a half-breed, but even you will observe the authority of this Sesshomaru when you are here. I will refrain from disemboweling you this time for the sake of your pup and your mate, but don't push me any further. Do we understand each other?" He shook Inuyasha to emphasize his point.

Shooting daggers at the demon lord, Inuyasha spoke slowly. "I didn't want to come to this godforsaken place. If you want to fuck with me Sesshomaru then fine. But don't expect me to like it here."

"Please Sesshomaru, let him go," begged Kagome. "You know what a hot temper he has..."

"Don't apologize to him, Kagome!" Hearing the miko's plea Sesshomaru let his focused stare waver momentarily from his brother's angry face and then eased his grip. Inuyasha stepped back.

"Who is in charge of this party," asked Sesshomaru coldly to no one in particular. He stood ramrod straight, elegant and composed as ever.

"I am, my lord." Shiro appeared, and lowered his head in respect.

"Take my brother and his humans to their rooms," he commanded. Then without further warning the demon lord turned and walked away. The assembled youkai began to disperse, murmuring and whispering, many rattled at having witnessed such a dramatic interaction between their lord and his estranged brother.

"Fucking asshole," mumbled Inuyasha.

"Shut up Inuyasha!" growled Kagome. She shot a glance over her shoulder, hoping Sesshomaru hadn't heard. He was long gone. "We just got here-- can't you give it a rest with him for two seconds? Takeo is hungry and tired. And so am I..."

"I'm sorry Kagome. Lets go." He put a hand on her shoulder and began to follow the young demon escort down the corridor. Secretly Inuyasha felt he had dodged a bullet with his haughty older brother. 'How could I know the bastard would be so touchy?'


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks to my reviewers-- your interest in this story is much appreciated. The Sesshomaru-Sango pairing has always been my favorite. The Lord of the West coupled with Rin or Kagome just doesn't sit well with me. I can somewhat deal with a Kagura or even Yaoi pairing (Sessh is so pretty) before seeing him with Rin (his de facto daughter) or Kagome (Inuyasha's mate/girlfriend/wife). Also, I really have nothing against Miroku but in my universe he's no competition for Sessh when it comes to Sango's heart. _

_Major Sess Sango in this part for all you fans of the pairing._

Chapter 19

She could hear and smell the wretched beast before she could see it. Others thought that because she was a taijiya the sensations for her would be somehow less vile. They were wrong. The stench of the oncoming demon was so bad that she turned and wretched into the bushes. A tremendous 'crunch!' 'crunch! sound got louder and louder as the creature got closer-- massive clawed paws dug into the clay earth as it moved toward the tiny village that lay beyond.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango managed to get off a sharp flick of her wrist to send her giant weapon at the massive rat demon as it appeared through the trees. A miss, she found herself having to retreat quickly on Kirara's back in order to avoid a razor-sharp swipe from the fearsome animal's huge claws as it attempted to hone in on its attacker. "Again, Kirara-- closer!"

The call had come early that morning-- a young mother, baby in tow had run to her cottage to beg that she come and assist. The men of the tiny settlement had been unable to ward the creature off with spears and arrows, and the demon had already consumed one or two of the strongest men in an awful, bloody rampage.

While dealing with such a nasty demon was not necessarily pleasant, Sango welcomed the chance to do what she did best. The life force within her shone brightly as she fought, it radiated and consumed the worries and fears that had recently been her lot. "Die you big son of a bitch!" she screamed, and swooped in with her katana to stab at the huge rat monster near the base of its brain where the neck met the haunches. It screamed when struck, wheeled about and kicked upward with its hindquarters. Kirara was just able to avoid a hit. The creature still had life, and showed Sango as much when it reared back up on all fours and screamed at her. "Put me down, Kirara!" The taijiya rolled to the ground, an axe and Hiraikotsu at the ready.

That morning she had been to see the healer. Her stomach complaints and headaches had not subsided for several days, and she wondered at the cause. Nor had her monthly period ever arrived. This made her worry. Sango told herself with half a heart over and over in the days before going back to the healer that it was alright-- sometimes she skipped periods, and it didn't necessarily have anything to do with...being pregnant.

However when she had got out of bed that morning and started throwing up it was alarming, and so she set off to see the healer to get to the bottom of it. Perhaps she simply had a bad cold or some other disease.

"Come here taijiya," said the elderly woman on seeing Sango approach her little hut. Instantly detecting distress in the young woman, the priestess remembered from a previous visit the remedy to prevent pregnancy she had been sent away with. The wizened, wrinkled hands of the old priestess belied a deftness and sureness of purpose as she examined Sango up close-- looking into her eyes, smelling her breath, touching certain places on her body. She worked like an expert. "How long have you been feeling this way, child?"

"For about two weeks." The priestess nodded.

"Have you had fever?"

"No, just headaches, and some aches all over my body besides the feeling sick." The elderly woman then directed that she remove her yukata. 'Don't be shy. She's trying to help you.' The younger woman allowed the healer to examine her in the nude. After a brief perusal, the older woman retreated.

"You may get dressed now, my dear."

"So what do you think is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong. You are experiencing the normal effects of the condition known as pregnancy. My dear, you are going to have a baby." Sango's eyes flew wide open. So did her mouth. Noticing the reaction, the healer asked, "Are you sure you took the root as I directed you?"

Sango stammered and her head spun at the news. She stared at the old woman, disbelieving. "Y-yes. I am sure I did...every morning with my tea, just as you told me. I can't be pregnant!"

"You are my dear. The symptoms are all present. If you took the remedy as I directed then it should have worked. Something is amiss..." She thought to herself for a few moments and then looked up. "Tell me taijiya, the man-- he is human, is he not? I apologize for having to ask such a question."

Sango swallowed and longed for a drink of water. Her lips and mouth were suddenly horribly dry. "Actually, no he isn't."

"He is hanyou? Youkai?" The old woman moved closer, suddenly very interested in Sango's private life.

"H-he is youkai. Taiyoukai." The priestess shut her eyes and clasped her hands together. She rocked back and forth slowly shaking her head, and seemed to go into a sort of trance. Finally she looked up at Sango with eyes full of sympathy.

"Gods child there is no potion on this earth that can prevent the conception of a taiyoukai, at least not one that any human knows of. The seed is too strong. Had I known before that you were in love with a taiyoukai I would have advised you that avoiding pregnancy would be most difficult, even impossible unless you refrained from having relations."

Sango gasped and shut her eyes. 'Oh no.' It simply had not crossed her mind to divulge the fact of her lover's demon existence on her first visit to the healer. It was hard enough as it was being involved with a youkai without having to tell people.

"You will have a baby, a hanyou. I understand such pregnancies are not without difficulty...I would hope for your sake that the mild illnesses you have now will be the extent of your distress while carrying such a child. You may of course come to me for help if you need it."

The priestess' words flitted through her mind even now as she fought the ferocious rat demon in front of her. 'Pregnant. With Sesshomaru's baby. Or pup, as he would call it. What in all nine levels of hell am I going to do?' She readied her axe at the same time she let Hiraikotsu fly. 'What you've always done,' she replied to herself. 'You will live and fight.'

Suddenly she felt a burning sensation at her back. It felt like a sword had cut her, slicing from the shoulderblades down to the small of her back. Turning slightly she could see yet another huge rat demon, perhaps the mate to the one in front of her. She cursed and smelled her own blood in her nostrils-- the creature had slashed her with its front paws. Raising her axe to strike, the last thing Sango remembered were the sounds of Kirara's growling and huge, razor sharp teeth coming toward her from several feet away.

* * *

From his library window Sesshomaru stared far into the near forest. His youkai senses had been nagging at him for hours, calling to him in some undefined way. So far he had been unable to place the source of his concern. Reviewing the events of the day in his mind, he brooded.

'Tamaku and Hisako both believe I should reconsider mating Lady Kaiya. Inuyasha remains the stubborn baka that he is and refuses to employ Tetsusaiga against my enemies. Sango is...well...' He sighed. Since when did he, the Lord of the West become so much at the mercy of those around him rather than the other way around? 'Am I becoming soft, father?'

Inuyasha had flatly refused his request to use Tetsusaiga against Jitsuo's army in the oncoming war. The demon lord's eyes became hard with the memory of their earlier confrontation.

"Why should I help you Sesshomaru? You have never done anything for me but curse me, fight me or treat me like shit. Even when it would have been easy for you to help you pushed me away. Leaving me at the mercy of my human grandfather who beat me to within an inch of my life every chance he got-- You didn't care. And you wonder why I hate your fucking guts?" The hanyou's eyes blazed with the fury of memory as he spat his words out at his brother.

The demon lord remained indifferent, composed. He spoke evenly. "You weren't worthy of my attention. You were a stupid, rash half-breed then and you are now. How can you expect me to waste my time on your idiocy?"

"You aren't better than me, Sesshomaru."

The demon lord stood and sneered, hissing through his teeth. The anger rose in his eyes. "I am in every way your superior. I always will be, you ridiculous hanyou baka!"

Inuyasha snarled back. "You left me to die with my mother. You could have rescued me from her relatives who hated my half-demon blood. Instead you cursed me just like they did, and left me to fend for myself...if you call that being better than someone else you're crazy."

Sesshomaru sat back in his seat at the accusation. "You don't know the truth."

"I do. I was there. You didn't care if I lived or died, Sesshomaru. You still don't. The one good thing that came from all of it is that I learned to take care of myself, learned to think for myself. Otherwise you have been worthless to me, less than worthless!"

The demon lord's eyes flashed. "Have you forgotten that I have given protection to your son? Your offspring? Brought your mate here for her safety? Are you so ungrateful, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou sniffed and shrugged. "It's all for your own benefit. You are getting something out of it, that is the only reason you are keeping us here. It sure as hell isn't out of any family regard..."

"Do not profess to know what goes on in my mind, baka. That has always been your problem. You rush to conclusions without thinking them through, if you even think at all."

"Go fuck yourself, Sesshomaru. I've got to get back to Kagome." He turned and stormed out of the library.

"This conversation isn't over," said the demon lord as he watched his brother walk away.

Now standing before the window looking out over the forest he wondered, 'Why did my father ever produce that stupid baka?' He shook his head and his thoughts soon turned to Sango. He remembered how he had sought the taijiya twice in the several days since their tryst in the wildflower meadow. Both times she had declined him, citing fatigue. The youkai had not pressed the issue knowing she still harbored serious reservations due to his taking of another female as a mate. Sesshomaru saw that he had to resolve the situation somehow because increasingly it became clear to him that life without Sango was less than ideal.

He needed her. She calmed his youki rage, soothed him, provided a grounding that the demon lord lacked elsewhere in his day-to-day existence. Her latest gentle refusals to be with him had cut deep into his soul. He longed to ease her mind, to remove the barriers that kept them apart. When in her company the world seemed clearer, easier to discern and explain. Simply put, without Sango the youkai lord felt unfinished. 'A woman, a human woman has done this to me,' he thought with no small amount of soreness. 'But I need an heir! A youkai...' His pride demanded he deliver to his people a son of his blood to rule when he could no longer. Conflicted, Sesshomaru continued to ruminate.

He recalled with slight displeasure a conversation earlier in the week with Tamaku and Hisako. They had approached him as a pair, advising that in light of Lady Kaiya's unrelenting distress that he consider putting off the claiming and mating rituals until after the oncoming war, something he planned to do anyway. Hisako had then cautiously suggested that Kaiya was probably the wrong demoness for the position of consort. Sesshomaru noticed the lengths to which the dignified noblewoman went to state her position respectfully, and while he did not sympathize with the sentiment behind it he did respect her judgment. He had been noncommittal, stating only that he would review the situation.

Had Sesshomaru, the most calcualting demon in the West, made a bad decision? Tamaku related conversations he had with Akira. Even the girl's father now believed the match was not a good one given his daughter's unrelenting opposition to the arrangement, and hoped Sesshomaru-sama would consider perhaps taking Midori in Kaiya's stead. Sesshomaru had ignored this suggestion. 'How can I go back on my choice,' he asked himself. He had courted her in front of the entire community, made his declaration. He truthfully did not know what he would do, and continued to ponder.

Suddenly the demon lord felt a powerful disturbance. His youki began to roar fiercely within him and his eyes shone red. His breath came hard and fast and the blood began to rage in his veins as the instinctive, primal part of his being came crashing to the fore. It spoke to him in harsh, clipped growls-- 'Danger! Protect! Protect your bitch!...claim what is yours! Go! Go now!' Sesshomaru reeled. His youki had rarely been so demanding.

She was seeking him, calling the way a mate calls for her partner when in distress. Something was terribly wrong. In an instant he was gone far from the palace, racing across the countryside. He had to find her, to find Sango.

* * *

She was in the midst of battle, hand raised to strike with an axe at the demon behind while another lunged to destroy her with its front teeth. Sesshomaru acted instantly, striking two quick slashes with Tokijin to eliminate the first demon. He then directed a well-placed enormous whip of youki energy to drive the other huge rat away before Sango could be sliced to bits. The demon lord finished off the wretched creatures with Tokijin, causing blood and fur and bone to spew into the air in a series of death blows. The threat conquered, he went to where Sango lay close to an outcropping of thistle and brush at the edge of the tree line. He found her alive and conscious but bristled at seeing a long slash down the center of her back, the nasty work of one of the rat demons.

It had moved him, seeing her down a few moments earlier. He had wanted to go to her instantly, to cover her body with his own at the sight of her extreme vulnerability to danger. Only a consuming, bitter rage at the offending youkai had deviated his plan to do exactly that. The offending menace now defunct, he could go to her. He knelt close by as she sat up using Hiraikotsu for support.

"How did you know?" she asked, the stress of battle present in her expression. How could he possibly have appeared just when she was about to be struck down? Searching his eyes for an answer, Sango could see concern mixed with relief. She then sighed and rested her forehead against his shoulder, breathing hard. The demon lord did not recoil from the rat blood, fur and slime that rubbed off her armor onto his silks as she sought his comfort, and he steadied her with his sure grasp. Sango looked up to see Kirara nearby, pacing warily. "How did you know, Sesshomaru?"

He gazed at her, satisfied his efforts to protect had been successful. "You called for me huntress," he said in a calm, cool voice. Sango gave a puzzled look. Sesshomaru wanted to explain but could not properly convey with words what he knew in his youkai blood. "You let me know you were in danger and I am here," he said simply.

Sango racked her brain trying to remember. 'Did I call out to him? I don't know if I did...' "Were you close by?" she asked.

The demon lord shook his head no. "I was at the fortress."

The inuyoukai palace was a good two days march for her from where they were presently. Of course Sesshomaru could get where he wanted very quickly. Sango had no trouble understanding that. Still there was no way he could have heard her calling him from such a distance. Suddenly weary, she reached out to grasp his hand for additional support.

"You need help," he said.

"Masterful observation, Sesshomaru."

"Do you mock me woman?" He retorted, and lifted her in his arms and left the horrible scene. She cracked a slight grin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Remembering her morning, the taijiya became suddenly serious. "Sesshomaru, I have something to discuss with you. It is important--" He cut her off.

"It can wait huntress. You need a bath, and now I do as well. There is a hot spring nearby." His neck and hands were smeared with the rat blood splattered over Sango's armor. The pair of them looked as if they'd just emerged from a war zone. Soon they came upon the location, a watery vision in the early evening twilight. He set her down carefully next to the pond's edge.

Sango marveled at the gentle care he took with her. He insisted on tending her wounds himself, and helped her to undress after first removing his own soiled clothing. Together they stepped into the soothing water of the hot spring. She couldn't help voicing some discomfort at the pain of the cut on her back as the warm water lapped at the fresh break in her skin.

"Turn, exterminator." She did as she was told. He could see a long surface cut that lay bright red across her shoulderblades, which then made an oblique turn down and ended at her lower back.

"It hurts, Sesshomaru! Owww!" She whined prominently, seeking his sympathy.

"It is only a surface injury. Stop your foolish complaining."

"Insensitive youkai!" He gently washed the cut, cleaning away the blood and dirt. "What were you doing fighting two of those abominable creatures by yourself?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask to go against two of them at the same time. It just happened that way."

"You are fortunate I came when I did then, huntress."

Sango then nearly melted as he began to ever so gently wash the rest of her body. Taking his time, he used sensitive hands to rub the dirt and blood away from her front, her legs, her back...it felt like heaven. She wondered how she had been able to refuse him the last two times he had sought her for lovemaking. She had turned him down because of her nervousness over the possibility of being pregnant, and to engage in the activity that led to her potential state simply wasn't appealing at the time. Of course now she knew the truth.

She spoke softly. "Sesshomaru, I'm going to have a baby."

He said nothing for several moments, and continued to gently tend her body, now moving up to her scalp and hair. His careful massaging of her head felt so good that she let out a loud sigh of pleasure. "Did you hear me? I said that I am pregnant. With your child."

"It had better be mine," he said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She couldn't see the half-grin that appeared on his face. "Sango I already knew you were with child," he said.

She turned to look at him. "What? How long have you known?"

"Not long. I think it happened only in the last few weeks. I didn't sense that you were pupped before our last meeting."

A long pause. "I had been trying to prevent it, you know." Another long pause. He said nothing in response. Now finished with her hair, she turned to face him, and leaned in to kiss his lips briefly. "Thank you. That was very sweet."

"It is my duty to take care of you, Sango."

She frowned. "No it isn't. Your duty is to your mate." That still stood between them. To her continued frustration, Sango could see no way around it, and folded her arms to express the displeasure she felt at the thought. All she would ever be able to give him was a hanyou, not the full blood youkai he kept saying he needed as an heir.

"It is my duty to take care of you," he repeated calmly.

"Because I am pregnant? Well you can forget it. I don't need your charity. I can take care of myself--"

"Quiet woman, you are rambling again." He splashed her with water, making her gasp. She displeased him when she got like this, so ready to discount his presence in her life. He continued. "My duty to protect you is not related to your pregnancy."

She questioned him with her eyes. Sesshomaru took both of her hands in his and drew her to him. His voice became serious, low and deliberate. His glittering eyes bored into her own. "Sango, listen to me."

She felt something strange. It was as if someone were calling her from far away, but on the inside. A sensation like the wind seemed to move through her, mingling and engaging and meandering with her own spirit. It felt like him, like Sesshomaru. Thoroughly baffled, the taijiya nonetheless listened intently.

He spoke softly, carefully. "You...you are my mate, Sango...I was able to hear you from the fortress because at some point it happened. I think we are mated." Sango's eyes flew wide open. 'Is that why I've been feeling so strange lately? As if something were in my head? Has it been him all along?' A growing knot took shape in the pit of her stomach.

He continued. "I am not entirely sure how we became mated because I have not marked you, though you were claimed. The ancient ways are sometimes a mystery even to me... It may be that the process is not complete, but I am not sure. I have claimed you, perhaps that is what started it."

Tears came to her eyes. This is what she had been waiting for, what she'd longed for him to finally see-- that they were meant for each other. The obstacles they had faced, the pain she had endured-- it all had been worth it to hear him admit this simple fact.

He wiped her cheek and continued, his voice almost plaintive. "Have you accepted me, Sango? I need to know..." His eyes never wavered from hers, and the gentle sweetness of his voice lulled her. She nodded in response to his question. "To your heart? Truly?" She nodded again vigorously, and to punctuate it laid a blazing kiss across his lips.

Her voice, although tremulous was clear and strong. "I-I love you, Sesshomaru. I always have. Ever since that day you came to get Rin...gods, I loved you even before that." Tears fell fast and hot down her face. The demon lord cradled her to his chest and shut his eyes. This is what he had longed to hear.

"Say it again."

"I love you," she repeated.

"Mmmm. Again."

"I love you!"

He pulled back and captured her large velvety brown eyes in his own. Clasping her to him, the pair lost themselves in a hot, sensual embrace. His tongue snaked into her mouth to taste and explore, to tell her what he had been unable to with words for so long. One hand cradled the back of her head while the other gently caressed her heated folds under the water. Her fire ignited, Sango gasped with need and searched for his hardness. She traced from the base up to the tip, massaging the head with her palm. Her attentions, insistent and unrelenting, made the demon lord hiss with pleasure.

He took her to a secluded area away from the bank of the spring. Sitting with his back propped against the smooth bark of a tree, he pulled her into his lap to straddle him. They attacked one another, kissing hotly. She squirmed, grinding her heat against him while tasting his mouth and neck. He caressed her breasts and sides of her body, careful not to disturb the wound on her back.

"Tell me what you want, Sango," he breathed. Easily holding her away from his hard member, he licked at her ear and the patch of flesh just below that he knew drove her insane. She shuddered and gasped.

"I...I need...I need you..." He kissed her, sucking at her neck. His eyes caught the patch of flesh where her neck joined her shoulder, the marking region. 'It would be so easy...two fangs buried deep--'

"Sesshomaru! Don't tease..." she whimpered. He kissed the spot instead and rolled her plump nipples between his fingers.

"Tell me, huntress, what you want..." Another gasp as he dipped a finger into her depths, and she pushed forward to meet him. He removed it, and she wailed in frustration. "Tell me, Sango."

"Ah, Sesshomaru! I want you inside my...I want you to take me!" An evil grin. He lifted her and slowly brought her back down over his length, sinking it in bit by bit. She let out a deep sigh and immediately began to move against him, desperate for contact.

"Slow down, woman."

"I can't--I can't help it... I need it...I need you!" She grasped his shoulders tightly and began to slide herself up and down on him, letting the sweet pleasure rip through her body as he rocked against her walls. Sesshomaru forced her to slow her pace anyway and placed a hand on each of her hips, guiding her rhythm.

"Ohhhh gods! Its so good!" she moaned and threw her head back as he began a deep grinding of her depths. Pumping her deliciously wet womanhood, the demon believed he had never experienced anything so heavenly. He could live inside this female. Plastering his mouth over hers, his tongue slipped into her throat while he began a sharp thrusting. This eventually brought them both to a feverish climax, and Sango relished the sounds that came from her beautiful youkai lord as he pounded his seed into her. She stroked his damp hair, cooing and laying light kisses to his forehead as he finished.

"Are you sure you are not a demon?" asked Sesshomaru.

"For the last time no!" She laughed. Resting with him still inside her, her thoughts began to wander in the evening air. "Although your child will be youkai. At least partly."

He broke their embrace. "So you intend to have my pup then, Sango?" She said nothing, only nodded and looked down. They both knew he could help her lose the pregnancy if she really didn't want it, but the thought now horrified her. For his part Sesshomaru had prepared himself for the declaration that she wanted to end it. Hadn't she said earlier that she tried to prevent becoming pregnant in the first place?

"I want it," she whispered. "It will be part of you, and a part of me. Ours, a beautiful thing." The knowledge that she intended to keep his pup filled the demon lord with deep satisfaction. He stroked her damp hair and hugged her close. Kissing her fiercely, he held her to him for all he was worth, his woman, his mate.

The air became cool as they sat together for a long time. Sango didn't want it to end, but knew she had to get back to Kirara, and assumed Sesshomaru had business to look after of his own. Pulling away with a tender kiss, she began to look for her clothing.

"Your armor is very ripped. I don't know if you will be able to put it back on again," he remarked, examining the remnants in her hands.

"I can't walk out of here naked, Sesshomaru."

"I wouldn't mind..." She frowned at him, then smiled.

"Lecherous youkai."

"Here, take this--" He gave her the still pristine under-robe or juban that he wore with his now stained silk haori and hakama. She took it thankfully and wrapped it around her. "You are coming to the palace, I assume." he asked almost as an afterthought.

Something inside Sango cringed. Of course he would ask this of her, especially now. But she wasn't ready. Not yet. They weren't ready.

"Sesshomaru, I can't."

He stepped forward. 'She doesn't understand yet, stubborn female.' "I've already told you that we are-- that I am, closer than before." The demon lord purposely avoided the term mate. He still had not marked his intended, and realized it would have to wait until matters were clearer.

"I know, but it isn't public. It can't be..."

"Not now perhaps. But why should that stop you from going back with me to the palace? I must protect you now. And the child--"

"You are still attached, my lord," she broke in. "It would be wrong for me to go around that fortress with your betrothed waiting in the wings." She wanted to cry at the thought of him having someone else, but held it in. "Please understand, my love."

He grasped her hand and moved so that their bodies touched again. "I am in love with you, Sango-san." He said it with such tenderness, such purity of heart that it made the young woman gasp with surprise and happiness.

Sesshomaru had finally come to the realization that whatever he felt for Sango, it was as close to the human emotion called love as it could get. He now had no problem identifying it as such even though he could not say that he had ever felt anything similar for anyone else on the planet, ever. She was the woman of his heart and he finally felt comfortable saying so. Fresh tears welled in her eyes.

"Y-you love me?"

"Yes, my sweet. I love you." He cradled her to his chest, and lay light kisses on her forehead.

"Oh Sesshomaru," She grasped him tight in her arms, and felt something incredible. He yielded to her, letting her lead them into a deep, satisfying kiss. His body molded to her own and communicated a complete acquiescence to her dominion over his person and his heart. It was the first time she had ever experienced such a thing from him, and it moved her deeply.

She spoke against his chest. "Come for me when you are free. I will be waiting." He nodded and with great reluctance, released her from his grasp. He kissed her temple and spoke gently.

"You will be mine one day, Sango."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The afternoon light filtered lazily through the tall slitted windows of the room. Delicate studies in watercolor and oil lined its walls and piles of supplies-- linen, parchment, brushes and media were arranged here and there on tables throughout the large space. Kaiya pushed aside her sable hair brush and got up from the table to stretch. 'I have been working for hours,' she thought, and took a turn about the studio to lightly survey her latest pieces. 'Not bad...that one could use a touch up, I think.'

The demoness was proud of the fact that she was celebrated for her intricate nature scenes and portraits, and had garnered a significant patronage from the wealthy landholding nobles at court. Even Sesshomaru-sama himself had requested a scroll for his library.

Kaiya suddenly cringed remembering the reality of her current situation. 'Sesshomaru-sama. How did my fate ever become entwined with his? We are as different as night and day...he has spoken maybe five sentences to me since the courtship. He doesn't even think about me, let alone have any feelings...but then I suppose it doesn't much matter, he only wants me to produce pups...damn it all!' Slipping silently out of her art space, the demoness made her way to the garden for a walk. At this time of year she remembered that her favorite blooms would be out-- the fragrant red, pink, white and yellow petals of the rose always reminded her of a rich and colorful palette, and she liked to let her vision wander over the specimens as a source of inspiration.

As she meandered slowly through the blooms and rows of the flower garden sampling their sweet fragrance and admiring their sublime beauty something, or rather someone caught her eye. He was watching her. At first Kaiya assumed it was probably just curiosity on his part-- after all, everyone at the palace now seemed intensely interested in her every move now that she was connected to Sesshomaru. But this current interest was different, it felt different.

"My lord if you intend to stare at me that way I would ask that you at least tell me your name," she finally said aloud in the direction of a now embarrassed youkai.

"Kaiya-sama." He came forward quickly and and bowed. "Pardon me my lady. I was not staring."

"But you were," she countered.

"I was not." He corrected her, but hesitantly. Kaiya started at the intense expression in his eyes, and marveled at their bright lake blue color. He continued. "And we have indeed met before, my lady. I am Shiro."

She knew this of course, remembering him as the young lord accompanying Tamaku she'd met a few days before.

"What brings you out to the garden this afternoon, my lord? Surely it is not to spy on me, at least I should hope it isn't."

"No my lady. I was on an errand."

Shiro could not help himself-- on seeing the beautiful young noblewoman strolling among the roses he could not resist following her. She had made a strong impression on him at their first meeting-- she was beautiful, smart and had a certain strength of character-- an air of self-assurance. 'No wonder Sesshomaru-sama has chosen her,' he thought. 'If only I had got to her first.'

Something about her emotional state had called to him across the rows of blooms-- a sadness, a wistfulness piqued his senses and natural curiosity. She was perhaps the most breathtakingly beautiful inu demoness the young provincial lord had ever seen, and his heart pounded in his chest. It took all of his effort not to gush over her beauty. He fought to retain his composure.

"Then why were you following me-- staring at me?" she asked. 'He is attractive, I will admit. Such incredible eyes, I have never seen such a color before.'

"Someone so beautiful should not wear a frown," he said boldy. Kaiya looked away but he continued. "He who has caused it should be struck down; for such a treasure I would strive to make happy every day of her life." Surprised by the candor of his statements, Kaiya looked around hoping no one else had heard. This blatant flirting with her was dangerous. Exciting, but dangerous.

"You should watch your tongue my lord," she warned.

'She is even lovelier when angry!' "You don't want him, do you? The master? You don't want to be mated to him, do you?" asked Shiro confidentially. He took a step forward and the guard accompanying Kaiya moved closer, but she waved him away.

"That is none of your business," she said firmly.

The look in her eyes confirmed his suspicions. This demoness wanted nothing to do with lord Sesshomaru. "I meant no offense, my lady." He bowed again.

"Then don't give any. For your safety, I would mind what you say." Kaiya then turned abruptly and walked off. Inside her heart was racing. Had he just smiled at her? 'Who is this demon to say such things to me? Sesshomaru-sama would strike him down on the spot if he knew the things this fool had said.'

Little did either know it but at that moment they were being observed a short distance away by an interested party. Sesshomaru moved silently in the garden, and had stopped to watch the young lord approach Kaiya. He remembered him as the one Tamaku selected to attend Inuyasha's party during their stay at the palace. The taiyoukai's sharp hearing picked up Shiro's words. 'That young pup is playing a dangerous game,' he thought. 'She is my bitch.' Watching her walk away from Shiro, Sesshomaru waited a minute before approaching his betrothed.

"Good afternoon, lady Kaiya," he called in a low voice.

Stunned, the demoness turned to see him standing before her. 'Gods don't let him have heard what Shiro said to me,' she prayed. Bowing low from her waist, she greeted him. "Good afternoon, my lord."

"Do you find the gardens pleasing Kaiya?"

"Yes. I wanted to get some air and so I decided to come for a walk," she explained cautiously, her heart racing. 'Why am I nervous? I didn't do anything wrong. Well, Shiro is handsome. Those eyes...stop it!' Kaiya now tried to read Sesshomaru and guage his mood but like most everyone else who attempted the same was unsuccessful. His cold, neutral stare remained unwavering.

He spoke calmly, his low voice just above a whisper. "I must warn you. There are unsafe things lurking in these gardens at times, poisonous insects for one. You could come to harm." His gaze bore into her while speaking the next sentence coldly. "It is important to take care demoness, to use discretion for the sake of your health."

Kaiya could not miss the allusion. He had heard Shiro! Her heart leapt to her chest.

"My lord--"

"Unfortunately I must leave you now lady Kaiya. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask for it." Raising a dangerously clawed hand in dismissal he then swept away without another word.

Watching him retreat, Kaiya's heart continued to pound hard in her chest. 'Just my luck. I need to stay away from that Shiro... What a mess I am in! Gods help me find a way out of all this!'

* * *

On the way back to his library the demon lord was halted by the call of a vaguely familiar voice.

"Sesshomaru!...oops, I mean Sesshomaru-sama!" He turned to see the slender form of Inuyasha's mate approaching him carrying the baby on her shoulder.

'What now?' wondered Sesshomaru. "I am very busy, priestess."

"Yes I know but I wanted to talk to you." Takeo began to cry, and she rocked him in her arms. The demon lord glanced at the little creature, and began to wonder what his own child with Sango would be like. Kagome noticed his gaze and lifted the little boy so that he could get a better look. "Takeo recognizes you, I think." No response came from the demon lord so she continued. "What I wanted to say is that I know you have been wanting Inuyasha to use Tetsusaiga on your behalf."

"What business is that of yours, priestess?" He was becoming impatient. He had matters to attend.

"I was going to offer to help, if I could."

He fixed her with a hard stare. "You help me? That is ridiculous," he said. "You are a human."

"Yes I am. And so is Sango," she replied. This produced a faint reaction in the imposing youkai. 'Ah, hit a nerve did I Sesshomaru?' "Just hear me out, please. I know you and Inuyasha have a history of bad blood. Its been going on for so long, with no end in sight, the back and forth arguing and fighting--"

"Get on with it, human woman."

"It was very kind of you to offer shelter to Taki and me-- I want to repay you by maybe convincing Inuyasha to help you."

"I don't need to be repaid, priestess." He scoffed at the idea that his honor required any compensation.

"Maybe not but I know you don't hate Inuyasha." Kagome knew she'd gotten to him with this declaration as his eyebrow raised slightly. "I know you don't, Not really. You and he are more alike I think than either of you is willing to admit. In any case I'm tired of the fighting between the two of you. It really has to end sometime."

'What is this miko's game?' wondered Sesshomaru. "That is entirely up to him," he said coldly.

"With respect, it is up to you as well lord Sesshomaru," she quickly added. Takeo began to settle and soon dozed in his mother's arms. His white hair had a slight curl which added to his angelic appearance as he slept. "In any case, I will speak to Inuyasha about Tetsusaiga if you will do one more thing for me."

'She wants something, naturally. Why did I not see this before?' "What is that, priestess?"

"Talk to Inuyasha. I mean, really talk to him about the past. There is so much he doesn't remember or understand about what happened with his father. It would help him, I think." Kagome ached knowing this part of her mate's life still caused him such distress. His difficult relationship with his brother had caused her no end of worry and she wanted things to be better between them. She understood it had been a risk to approach Sesshomaru, but did not know if she would have another opportunity to press her concerns. If there was something, anything she could do to help Inuyasha, she would try it, even if it meant going to his forbiddingly cold older brother.

"Is there anything else you want to ask for, human woman?" he queried. Kagome searched him, hoping some of what she asked had registered with the demon lord.

"No."

"Then I must be away priestess. I suggest you return to your quarters. In fact you should be attended right now. I will speak to Shiro about leaving you and the pup alone." With that he walked away without another word leaving Kagome feeling confused.

'Well He didn't say that he wouldn't talk to him. I suppose that is something," she concluded while returning inside the palace with Taki.

* * *

He couldn't stay away. Through all the planning for war, through the arguments with Inuyasha, and after hearing the myriad petitions and complaints he was required to contend with on a day-to-day basis, through it all she remained uppermost in his mind. Sango. He wanted to be with her, to know that she was safe and to hear her voice. And so with a brief explanation to his advisors he had set off from the fortress to see her that morning.

As he got closer to the little cottage beside the demonslayer's village, the demon lord could just imagine the robust figure of Inutaisho having a good laugh at his expense. His hard-nosed, human-despising son had up and fallen in love with a mortal female. Not only that, he would have a hanyou with her, just like him. 'Was it at all like this for you, father...with Izayoi?' he wondered. 'Did she consume your dreams, your hopes the way this woman does for me?...Was I wrong to judge them so quickly?' He shook his head. 'Sango is exceptional for a human female-- strong and of excellent character. Most of her species I still consider beneath contempt...'

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" asked a sleepy looking taijiya on opening the door. She was surprised to see him again so soon. Only two days had passed since their meeting at the hot spring and Sango assumed he would have little time for her, being consumed with preparations for battle against the rebel inuyoukai.

"My mate lives here," he replied calmly.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "You have a war to fight, my lord." Sighing deeply as he engulfed her in a gentle embrace, she squeezed back. He smelled so good, felt so solid.

"I do. I also need to know you are safe, Sango." She pulled him in to her little house and shut the door just as Kirara scuttled out.

"I am fine. Kirara is here, and you know I can protect myself. And last time doesn't count." She referred to the recent near disaster with rat demons where she'd nearly been killed.

He looked into her eyes. "If you will not come to the palace then I must send someone to watch over you."

She spoke firmly and challenged his stark gaze with a hard look of her own. "No, Sesshomaru."

He responded flatly. "You will accept it, huntress. I will not consider any dissent on this issue. I wish it and so it will be." His clipped 'do-not-cross-me' tone cut off any further discussion. Slowly Sango was beginning to learn his emotional cues, and this was a prominent one. For the most part she still found it difficult to read him.

"But I don't need--" In order to silence her he pulled her to him, covered her mouth with his own and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

"My love, I must protect you. It is part of being youkai," he whispered while stroking her hair. "For a demon to neglect the safety of his mate is a violation of our nature. I cannot let you remain out in the territory alone, not with those traitors running about posing a threat. And the neko is not sufficient protection," he said. "If you will not come to the palace then I must have a warrior posted here. He is waiting outside, in fact."

Sango could see she would not win this battle, and sighed. Her fears began to surface. "Are you so sure we are mated? Like you said I haven't been marked...you haven't married me," she said. She really wanted to know if he was sure of his feelings for her.

"No, I have not marked you. You are correct," he spoke in a neutral voice. "Those are rituals, Sango. There is so much more to mating than that, as I believe you are coming to understand..."

"You will marry her. Kaiya. Not me." Silence. He said nothing, and Sango retreated. She was becoming frustrated. Why did he continue to come to her knowing he would take another as his mate? It was a cruel game he was playing with her heart. "Sesshomaru do you see how impossible this is? We are going after something that is so far from practical that it is ridiculous. I am human and you are youkai. You will mate a youkai female and have children with her. I have no place--"

He responded clearly, without reservation. "But it is you I want, Sango."

"I want you as well, gods know I do...but...well, perhaps we are not meant to be together, my lord." She threw up her hands in frustration. "I don't know...It is all so unfair..." Tears welled in her eyes and she turned away.

Sesshomaru hated it when she cried. For one thing, he did not know how to deal with it. He spoke, hoping it would calm her fears. "We will be together one day, I will make it so." Pulling her back to him he kissed her cheek, and then led her to the place in front of the fire where she slept. Kneeling with her before the hearth, she hesitated knowing what was coming.

"No, Sesshomaru...we shouldn't..."

"Shh, my sweet. It is alright." He held her in his arms and began to softly plant kisses on her lips. The demon lord wanted to ease her frustration, to permanently remove any further doubts she harbored about him, but in truth he simply could not do so, not yet. It made him ache inside.

"Sesshomaru--"

"Sango. I love you. I can only ask that you trust me for a while longer...things will resolve themselves." His golden eyes held a slight plaintiveness, and Sango fought with herself to deny his wishes. Part of her wanted to send him away forever, to rid herself of the emotional pain his impending mating to the demoness was causing.

A soft, tender kiss to persuade floated over her lips and made her head spin. She opened her eyes to see a heartstopping look of devotion staring back at her-- a gaze that was true and honest and open.

Moved, she asked softly, "Kiss me again." He obliged in spectacular fashion by tasting and caressing her with his tongue until she began to moan with desire. Reaching out, she gasped with lust at finding him already exceedingly hard. "Oh...gods." Sango felt a sharp tug between her legs.

"Do you see what you do to me, woman?"

Suddenly and to his considerable shock, Sango pushed him down forcefully on the mat and got on top. She pushed her hips into him and grinded suggestively. The demon lord had an instant, negative reaction to this and sat up.

"You try to dominate me, bitch!" He growled angrily, and fire raged in his eyes.

'Oh no, what did I do,' thought Sango, and felt her heart race with fear. She knew that youkai had very strongly defined sex roles that extended to lovemaking, but did not think a simple act such as getting on top would break any rules. They had not had any problems before, after all. 'It looks like we do now,' she thought. "Sesshomaru I didn't mean--"

He growled again and reached for her. Holding her arm in a tight grasp with one hand, his other wrapped around her neck. For a moment Sango felt intense fear that he would do something to hurt her. She loved him but he was still a demon, and a powerful one at that. He was capable of easily destroying her if he so chose. But to her great relief, just as quickly as the rage seemed to come on him it passed and he let her go. Sesshomaru backed away from her, remorseful. She reached out realizing it had all been a mistake.

"Are you alright, my lord?" she asked. He looked stunned-- surprised and more than slightly worried.

"I am...Sango you must not do that. It is unsafe," he warned and reached for her. He held her tight and stroked her hair.

"Yes, I can see that now. The demon inside you got a little out of control, I suppose." She started to laugh but he remained very serious.

"It is not a laughing matter. Youkai females know not to approach their mates that way. It is dangerous. If you were a demoness I would have to correct you...I am surprised this has not come up before now..."

"I have never tried to dominate you before."

For once Sesshomaru found it difficult to state his thoughts clearly. He wondered if this was something human females normally did to seek satisfaction in bed. "Is that...is it something...you need? I don't fully understand human practices..."

She laughed hard, amused by his confusion and patted his shoulder in reassurance. "It is alright, Sesshomaru. I don't need to assert things if it is a problem for you. You take the lead from now on as you always have," she explained and caressed his hand. "We are still learning from each other-- a little miscommunication from time to time is natural." He nodded.

"Did I frighten you," he asked, and pulled her to him again.

"A little," she replied.

"I would never hurt you, Sango. Never! You have to believe me." He spoke fervently with emotion and buried his face in her hair.

"I know...shhh shhh..." She tried to calm him by laying soft kisses on his face-- his eyes, his forehead, his lips. Sango recalled conversations she had with Kagome about Inuyasha. The miko had described times when his demon side became dominant, and how it had become necessary to work things out so that he did not hurt her when going in to such a state. Now Sango could understand her friend's situation. She continued to show affection to her demon lord, kissing and caressing him. She wanted desperately to ease the discomfort she could sense within him resulting from his sudden agression toward her. He hadn't meant it. The sweetness of her touch moved Sesshomaru. It did so in ways no being had ever done, and he realized he had to have her.

Unwrapping her robe slowly, Sesshomaru once again took in the visual feast that was Sango. Sensual curves rose and fell before him and soft creamy flesh beckoned his taste. He licked and lapped and bit at her nipples, sending the young woman into a daze of ecstasy. She arched her back to give him better access, and reached for his body. "I need to touch you," she breathed. He responded by pulling back to quickly disrobe. He let her trail her hands over his body, to search and explore him. It drove the demon lord into a fever, particularly when she ran her fingers over his very hard manhood.

Growling with need, he attacked her neck with licks and kisses, and slid his hands over her legs, caressing and squeezing the soft flesh. He could already feel the heat coming from her core and was shocked to find how wet she was after dipping a single finger into her folds. The sounds she made as he played with her there sent his youki heavenward. He teased for a long time.

"Now, please!" she begged finally.

"No. Not yet." She groaned with need but he would not give in. He kissed down her body, feeling the heat radiating from her smooth skin. Ignoring her continued pleas to enter her, he slid his tongue around her navel and tasted the flesh of her lower belly. Parting her legs, he paused to look up at her face. Seeing eyes shut tight, he decided to proceed.

"AHH!" Sango felt something she had not expected. His tongue began to lick at her soft, wet folds, prodding and searching her depths. It felt incredible. He kissed and caressed with his tongue for a very long time, patiently bringing her to the heights of passion. It snaked inside her and slid in and out repeatedly, exploring and teasing her. Very soon Sango climaxed, rocking herself on his patient tongue and lips. He rubbed her thighs and legs as she came down and eventually released her.

"Did you like that," he asked quietly, propping himself up on one elbow. She faced him, laying on her side, her breath still coming hard.

"Yes, very much..." she smiled and stroked his chest. It had been amazing. 'What other secrets does this sexy demon have to share,' she wondered. Sango now asked herself if etiquette required that she return the favor.

Seeing her eyes trail down to that area, he spoke up quickly. "You do not have to do that...I will not ask it of you," he whispered while lazily stroking her body.

"What if I want to?" she replied and sat up.

This caused the demon lord to let out an involuntary moan. He stared at her, hardly hoping. "You would?"

She nodded. Leaning in to kiss him, she could taste herself on his lips. It wasn't bad. Sango then very gently pushed on his shoulders so that he would lay back, and got between his legs. Staring at his engorged member she suddenly found herself at a loss. 'I've never done this before,' she realized. Looking up at him tentatively, she saw on his face anticipation mixed with concern. He knew this was her first time as well. 'If I am doing it wrong, I suppose he'll say something,' she concluded and reached out to trace his cock with her fingers. A sharp intake of breath told her he felt it, which was repeated when she bent forward and took the swollen head into her mouth.

"Gods, Sango!" The feeling was too good. The warm wetness of her mouth enveloped him, sending incredible sensations through his entire body as she rhythmically sucked him in and out between her lips. He became quite vocal, surprising Sango. She had not imagined he would react so strongly to something like this...it thrilled her and encouraged her movements. Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her up over his body. She saw red eyes flashing and gasped as he impaled her on his member, pushing it deep inside her.

They moved together for a long time. Eventually she came and he followed soon after. She lay on top of him in the afterglow and caressed his body gently.

"Did you like that, my lord?"

He laughed.

"I will take that as a yes."

"Yes, very much my sweet." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

"And I love you."

She fell asleep. He continued to lay with her but did not sleep-- youkai did not require rest in the same way humans did. 'If only the stubborn female would listen to me and come to the palace! Well, I have sworn Shinichi to watch her in my absence-- he will die if any harm comes to her or my pup.'

Outside a very red-faced large inu warrior remained at attention awaiting his master's orders. He would be required to guard the human female, and was told to wait outside the little hut for further instruction. He obeyed, but had not bargained on hearing evidence of Sesshomaru-sama's love affair as he stood there. 'He must have forgot I was here and within hearing distance besides,' thought Shinichi. Smiling, he remembered that the master was rumored to be quite active with the females and here was prime evidence of that. 'This will be good for a few stories for those bastards back in the barracks,' thought the inu warrior. He continued to stand at attention, dutifully awaiting his master's re-emergence from the hut. He grinned lecherously.

_More fluff, I know. The battle is coming soon, don't worry. _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hazy smoke blinded the youkai commander as he neared the ridge leading into the mountains. 'They have been at work...good,' thought Jitsuo. He stroked his scraggly beard and surveyed the situation. Groups of inu demons huddled around campfires, either gorging themselves on the latest plunder or receiving instruction from their commanders for the coming assault on the next village.

Since rejoining the main body of the rebel army, Noguro and Jitsuo had done their best to sustain a spirit of combat and bloodlust among the warriors by regularly delivering speeches aimed at inflaming a collective sense of injustice among the rebels. Jitsuo found an old tree stump on which to raise himself so that he could be seen by the crowds of youkai fighters. Noguro stood at his side, faithfully punctuating his master's words with a dramatic shake of the head or wave of his fist.

"Who gets the best land, my brothers? Is it you?"

"NO!"

"That is right! Those lapdogs who kowtow to Sesshomaru have snapped up the best and most fertile lands for themselves-- at best they throw us the scraps or make us work their fields for them! Treating us as they would the worst human dregs! Will we continue to stand for this!"

"NO!"

"Will we take what is ours!"

"YES!"

"Will we destroy those dogs who stand in our way!"

"YES!"

And so on into the night. Raiding local storehouses, Jitsuo kept his men supplied with food and alcohol-- plundering had become a matter of course for the band of rogue demons. Settlements across the countryside, human and youkai shuddered hearing the shouts and speeches and raucous behavior emanating from the woods. All prayed to the gods for deliverance from the pillaging and destruction they had heard was the lot of other unfortunate villages.

"Jistuo-sama, we are near the mountain where the witch Koto lives," said Noguro.

"Yes. I suppose we must pay the old hag a visit...she has the weapon we need to defeat Sesshomaru once and for all."

"Will she give it to us, master? We don't have the child yet-- or Tensaiga."

"We will see. Come Noguro-- tell these dogs to camp for the night; tomorrow we take the next village. After that meet me at the base of the mountain."

"Yes, master."

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama. The lances and swords are ready. They have been training diligently-- double shifts in some cases.

"Any drinking? Carousing?"

"The men have been sobered up, for the most part." This was no time for drunkenness among the soldiers. At times they were given to debauchery when not actively engaged in war-related pursuits, and Sesshomaru meant to head off any problems before they could take root. He now walked among the ranks of his warriors who were assembled in the fields beyond the palace, and he cast a sharp eye on those assembled. Serious business would soon ensue, for he would call on them once again to defend their homeland and heritage. The demon lord wanted to remind them what they were fighting for and also to invoke the memory of his late and beloved father, the dog demon Inutaisho. Standing before the grave-looking warriors, he spoke in a low but firm voice.

"Inuyoukai. Once again we are called to fight for what is ours, as we did after the death of Inu no Taisho. We are required to defend the Western lands, to maintain her integrity, to save her from ruin. As you know a group of traitorous dogs led by the cur Jitsuo has decided to seek war against this authority. He and his men intend to overthrow us, to destroy our home and our traditions and install their own selves at the head of our people." Grumbles of disapproval. He paced among them. "We will give them what they want, a fight, and we will prevail. Our task is to meet this threat directly and eliminate it. Destroy those who seek to end our way of life, the way of life of our fathers. Do as my father the commander Inutaisho would have bid you-- accept nothing less than victory." The mention of the late general's name made many stand straighter. The memory of such a powerful historical figure instilled an automatic sense of fighting pride in the assembled warriors.

"Go now, and know that the good will of our people follows you-- your mates, your children, your kinfolk." A brief pause. "And this Sesshomaru." He stepped back, and Ryuchi gave a signal. The collected hordes of warriors marched away to set off into the forest to meet the renegade inuyoukai in battle.

* * *

They swept in from the left. Several dozen gruff, heavily armored youkai moved in tight formation to close steadily on the target village. Hand signals and brief grunts separated the group into smaller detachments and these then fanned out to surround the settlement.

"Taijiya-sama, did you hear that?" asked one of the village farm wives.

"No, what do you mean?" She looked up. Sango was called to this village some half-a-day's march from her own that morning to investigate a possible infiltration of its storehouse by mysterious oni. Now she stood outside the headman's hut waiting to confer with the leader about the situation. Recognizing her armor, a farm wife had approached Sango after hearing crashing noises coming from the near bushes.

"I heard something-- maybe it was the oni!"

"I understood that they were probably trapped inside the storehouse-- Perhaps a more a thorough look around the village is needed...I will investigate, don't worry." She tried to calm the frantic looking woman.

"It might have it escaped! There is something out there, slayer!" Her eyes grew wide with terror as she stared. "Oh! Look--" The woman pointed to the near woods. Sango followed the direction of her gesture and gasped to suddenly see several very rough, very dangerous looking youkai fanning out around the perimeter of the village.

"Damn! Those are inu demons! Get to your houses!" shouted Sango, running to get Kirara. "Go Kirara! Get above them!"

Obeying her friend, the neko youkai rose high above the village with the taijiya on her back. Sango raised Hiraikotsu and took aim at the leading pack of demons who were just about to set fire to one of the huts in order to drive the occupants out and steal their belongings.

"Hiraikotsu!" She let it fly, and the giant boomerang took out two rebel youkai in a swift, hard blow. "Good Kirara!" Sango used her weapon again to attack another group who had come in and grabbed the children of one frantic woman, holding them hostage while their comrades emptied the family hut of belongings.

"Put them down!" Shouted Sango. She raised her weapon, pointing it at the gruff looking inuyoukai.

"What is this, a fighting girlie? You'd best mind yourself wench and get away."

"I said put them down!" She swung Hiraikotsu and knocked the sneering demon away from the frightened children who then ran to take shelter in their mother's arms.

"What the hell! You will pay for that you meddling wench!" growled the demon. Coming after her with spear raised, Sango defended the blow with her katana and stepped back.

"Leave these villagers alone! They have done nothing to earn your wrath!"

"Shut up wench! What business is it of yours! You will die today!" He lunged again, this time moving with lightning fast speed-- youkai were capable of physical feats that far surpassed the abilities of humans. Being an experienced youkai fighter, however, Sango was ready for him. She somersaulted out of his range, turned and thrust her katana at his midsection. It caught him and ripped a wound just below his armor beneath the arm. The inu warrior howled and collapsed. Sango turned to find the next source of danger.

Away on a ridge, two young men with bamboo sticks were attempting to fight off the deadly assault of five inu demons wielding swords and spears. Sango rushed to help, and swung Hiraikotsu to knock two of the youkai unconscious with one blow.

"Taijiya! Behind you!" Sango turned just in time to avoid the swooping cut of a sword that would have sliced her in two, hefted by a particularly large and rough looking demon. He sneered at her. Sango thought him familiar.

"Meddle in our affairs will you, demonslayer? You will pay with your life!"

"Leave these people alone," she half ordered, half begged. "They have done nothing to you...they just want to live peacefully, to gather their crops and raise their children. Why must you come and destroy them? Besides, I thought your feud was with Sesshomaru and the central authority. These people have done nothing to you..." A flash of recognition came to her mind. "Wait-- I remember you..." Sango recalled the ugly features of this particular demon. He had been there the night she escaped to Inuyasha's village from the inuyoukai palace-- this was one of the youkai who tried to steal Takeo. "Jitsuo!"

"I remember you as well, human... you are the wench who smells of that cur Sesshomaru..." Jitsuo wondered then as now what connection this female had to his arch enemy. He sniffed the air. Pregnant as well? Grimacing, he spat out "Here is his whore, then...Sesshomaru's bedwarmer...The bastard must have got over his distaste for human flesh."

Ignoring his insults, she spoke slowly, menacingly. "He will kill you, Jitsuo. If I don't do it first..."

"Bwah! I'd like to see you try it, little girl. No one will keep us from our goal. The tyrant will fall and we will take what is rightfully ours. Not even you can stop that with your formidable human strength, my dear." He spoke sarcastically and slung his sword down at his side, making a distinct show of disrespect for the opponent standing before him. Looking her up and down in a predatory gaze that spoke of unfulfilled hunger, he spoke in an oily, raspy voice. "Hmmm, that dog does have good taste, I must give him that. You are a fetching little piece of human ass aren't you? I wouldn't mind having a taste myself..." He licked his lips. Sango felt her skin crawl and wanted to wretch, but instead raised her katana in a defensive stance.

"Get out of here, Jitsuo. Leave these people alone. Take your men and go."

"You will make me do that, whore of a demon? I'd like to see you try." He chuckled and waited. Sango took a deep breath. 'What else can I do? I can't let him ravage these people...I have to do something!' She looked around. Kirara was out of sight, and about six rebel inu began to surround her. Before they could close in she swung at Jitsuo who easily evaded the attack. He countered with a savage blow to her temple with his fist. The last thing Sango remembered was seeing Kirara rushing away. 'Yes, Kirara. Tell him. Tell him there is trouble.' Then the world went black.

* * *

"What have you for me, inu demon?" asked Koto. The craggly old form of the ancient witch sat huddled in blankets as she rested before a blazing fire inside her cave. Jitsuo and Noguro came forward, eager to claim that which would ensure their victory. Whispy hair stuck in clumps to her face, and her skin resembled the gray, weatherbeaten bark of an aged tree trunk.

"We will have much for you, old hag. Just give us the weapon."

The old woman laughed derisively. "You think me a fool? I will give you nothing until I have the child and Tensaiga...have you the pup of the hanyou? Or the healing sword?"

Jitsuo had been expecting this. "Crone, we cannot give you the sword until we kill Sesshomaru. We need the weapon in order to do defeat him."

The witch looked up from her mass of blankets and stared with a rheumy eye at the youkai in front of her. "Do you know what that son of a dog did to me? Inutaisho? He shut me away in this mountain...to rot for eternity...He left me to suffer here alone!"

"What are you ranting about, old hag?"

She leaned forward. "You want to defeat the son. The current Lord of the West. I want to help you. But I cannot do it for free. I require payment."

"Do you want gold, witch? Grain?"

"Don't take me for a typical greedy mortal. What I want gives life. I want Tensaiga. And I want his blood. I want the child."

"We have something else...a female."

"Bah! What need have I for a woman? She is not of the bloodline of Inutaisho."

"No, but her pup will be...she is with child."

"She is pupped?" The old woman perked up noticeably. Jitsuo and Noguro exchanged glances and nodded at the old woman. "Is she his mate?" The pair shrugged.

"If she is his mate and Sesshomaru finds that you have her, your lives will be worth nothing."

"Another reason why we need the weapon. Look hag, we both want this son of a cur dead. Give us the weapon so you can get what you want! Give it to us!" He growled and took a step forward.

"Come any closer and you will be purified." To demonstrate her threat, the old witch held up a hand. A transparent barrier seemed to fall into place and Jitsuo and Noguro felt a strange nausea begin to overtake them, the effects of the purification spell.

"Bring this female to me. I want to inspect her. If she is as you say, pupped with the bloodline of Inutaisho-- then perhaps there will be a way."

* * *

Sango awoke to a pounding in her head. It was dark wherever they had placed her, and she had to squint. Her arms felt heavy. She tried to move them but grimaced to find them bound tightly together in front of her body. The inu demons had sat her up against a stone wall, her ankles also bound with rope. In the dim light she could just barely make out far off in the distance what appeared to be an opening leading to the forest-- she was inside some type of cave.

'Dammit. What have I got myself into this time?. I hope the villagers weren't all killed. The poor children.' Sango shook her head. They always suffered the most. When parents died children usually had to fend for themselves, and if they did not starve to death many often ended up living lives of crime or prostitution. She realized with sadness the likelihood was slim that any adults survived the onslaught of the vicious rebels that morning. 'The central authority should be acting against this threat. Sesshomaru and his generals must know this is going on...' Sango wondered if Kirara had been successful in reaching the palace. Perhaps Sesshomaru was now aware of the degree of danger not only to her but also to himself and his lands. 'Gods I hope he knows,' she prayed.

"Taijiya. The witch wants to see you," grumbled Jitsuo who suddenly appeared from the shadows. Sango winced as he grabbed her arm and wrenched her into a standing position. Her stomach turned as she caught him leering at her body. "Mmmmm, you like demons, do you girl? I'll give you a better time than that cold bastard ever could..." He took his katana and sliced at the ropes binding her ankles so she could walk.

Sango twisted in his grasp. "Don't you touch me. I'll kill you. Or Sesshomaru will."

"Shut up and start walking." He shoved her forward. "I think I will have to teach you a lesson before all this is over. You will be a well-behaved little bitch by the time I am through with you, human whore. Do you know what I want to do?" He sidled up to her, uncomfortably close and half-whispered in her ear. Noguro cackled behind them. "I want to fuck the memory of that cur right out of your pretty little head...I'll do it too, bitch." he laughed snidely. Sango wanted to vomit. Eventually she stumbled into the presence of an ancient priestess and the in the light in the cave became brighter. The old hag was covered in a mass of dark, dirty looking coverings that looked like blankets. Sango cringed.

"Is this the wench," mumbled Koto. She looked up from her pile to see a wild-eyed Sango staring back, defiant. "Come closer girl." Sango did not stir and Jitsuo shoved her forward. A withered hand reached up to test the solidity of the figure in front of her. Drawing back, she closed her eyes to speak. "Yes...this one has been bedded by the Lord of the West. The blood of Inutaisho flows in her. She is pupped." Sango thought she could see a gleam in the old witch's rheumy eye and then felt her blood run cold when the old woman produced what looked like an enormous dagger-- a long, pointed steel blade glinting bright in the firelight.

"You will not take my baby! NO! I won't let you!" Sango writhed under her bindings. It became clear what Jitsuo planned to do. He wanted to sell her unborn child to this old witch in return for help in destroying Sesshomaru.

"Well, do we have a deal?" he asked while ignoring Sango's cries.

"Hmph."

"What does that mean, crone." he said anxiously. Sango could not take her eyes off the dagger. The old woman began to transfer it back and forth between her wizened old hands.

"We will in eight months time...the pup isn't close to being whelped yet...either get me the child of the hanyou now or wait until this one is born. In the meantime, take this--" she tossed the dagger to Jistuo who grasped it by the blade. "It will assist you in your task. It was forged here in this mountain and will kill with one thrust. Even youkai are not immune to its deadly qualities."

"This is not the true weapon, hag!"

"Until I have what I want you can rot in hell!"

"Come on wench!" Jitsuo suddenly grabbed Sango by the arm and half dragged her from Koto. He spat over his shoulder at the old woman. "Until we get the weapon you will get nothing you rotten old crone! This bitch is mine, and I'm taking the dagger!" he sneered, slipping it inside his armor.

"Give me the blood of Inutaisho!" shouted the woman. She began to cackle, laughing maniacally as the pair retreated down another chamber in the cave. "Death to Inutaisho!" Sango winced in pain as her bindings cut into her flesh. He pulled her roughly along the passageway and then threw her to the ground, binding her ankles again. "Stay here bitch," he said and walked away with Norguro. Sango closed her eyes and pleaded. 'Sesshomaru! Where are you?...Gods rescue me!'


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Looking around, Sesshomaru was at a loss. He wondered at his senses-- had they failed him somehow? A distinct call from Sango had come and his youki responded as it had before-- it raged, demanding that he protect his mate from danger. Rushing across the countryside again to reach her, his heart had been pumping with fear. Was she alright? Had Jitsuo's people got to her? Was it another demon? And then all of a sudden and to his tremendous dread the call suddenly became silent, and it was as if she had not beckoned him at all. What happened? Had she been in danger and then the situation resolved itself? Was she out of danger? If so where was she? The demon lord had utterly lost track of her scent. A sense of worry began to grow within him. 'Where is she?', he thought while surveying the near valley with his cool, keen golden eyes.

He recalled the excuses Shinichi had given that morning when he had returned to the palace without Sango. Sesshomaru had posted the warrior at Sango's cottage to watch over her in his absence, and had been surprised to see his trusted warrior so soon back at the fortress.

"Huntress-sama left, my lord. I tracked her far into the forest, but she eluded me. I lost her scent and had to return. I have failed in my task, master."

"So you have. Give me a reason why I should not destroy you for disobeying me, Shinichi." Sesshomaru was alarmed. He was not necessarily surprised that Sango would try to escape her appointed guard. Sesshomaru understood that she was was a strong-willed creature and fiercely, even recklessly independent. What bothered him was that this loyal soldier had let her, a human female, outsmart him. She had effectively covered her tracks and prevented him from coming after her. And now she was missing.

"I have none, my lord. My only defense is that the lady did say that she would return. I should have followed her my lord but she was insistent that she go off on her own, with the neko."

Sesshomaru was furious, but his face did not show it. He spoke harshly. "Get out of my sight. You should die today, Shinichi. But I will spare you for now. We must find her."

"I will go out again, my lord."

"No. Ryuchi needs fighters to go against the rebels. You will rejoin your detachment. That is all, Shinichi."

"Yes, my lord."

It was shortly after this exchange that Sesshomaru had heard the call from Sango. She was in danger, somewhere. But where? Now he stood at the foot of the western mountains, scanning the atmosphere for any trace of her. He could detect nothing.

* * *

Sango sat up and pulled against the tight ropes binding her arms and legs. She had been sleeping for what seemed like hours and now awoke to a depressing sight. Dark, dank walls surrounded her on all sides, and heavy cold air chilled her to the bone. She felt as if she were shut away in a tomb. 'I must still be in the cave,' she thought.

'Why has Sesshomaru not come?' she wondered. Looking around, she assumed he had been unable to locate her in the depths of this mountain-- perhaps it carried some sort of spell or enchantment that interfered with his ability to detect her scent. 'Surely that is what it is-- Sesshomaru would come for me if he knew I was in trouble.' Sitting up, Sango felt her head pounding. She had a headache and felt ill. The baby was growing inside her, and it had started making its presence known to Sango in some uncomfortable ways. 'I am hungry. I feel sick. I've got to get out of here,' she thought. 'If only I had my katana I could cut these damn ropes.'

Looking around for some way to help herself, she leaned back against the cave wall to think. Suddenly something pointy jutted against the flesh of her back. Wincing, she turned and saw an outcropping of rock that looked like it might be able to cut the ropes binding her wrists. Leaning back against the sharpest part of the formation Sango rubbed her bound wrists against the rock in an attempt to fray the threads of the heavy rope. It took a long time but eventually the threads began to disintegrate and she let out a great sigh of relief when at last she heard a 'pop' -- the rope finally breaking apart to release her sore wrists and hands. She rubbed them together.

'Gods don't let that damn Jitsuo show up...I've got to get out of here!' Working the bindings at her ankles, she soon had them loose and stood up to get her bearings. Feeling along the wall with her hands, she used touch as a guide-- it was too dark to see much of anything. Eventually coming to an intersection of passageways she saw three openings that led down three equally forbidding corridors within the mountain. 'Which way shall I go?' she wondered. Suddenly the sound of dogs howling made her breath catch in her throat. They had discovered her missing! She began to move swiftly, soon running as fast as she could. Far in the distance she could make out the dim outline of an opening, and made her way toward it anxiously.

"I'll get you bitch!" echoed the angry voice of Jitsuo. "Don't think you can get away from us that easily! I'll get you human whore!" Sango ran for all she was worth, now reaching the narrow opening only to find it too small to fit her body through. 'What am I going to do!' The sound of Jitsuo's footsteps were getting closer. Looking up she could see an indentation above her head, like a recessed chamber that went back into the cave. Perhaps she could hide from him there. Lifting herself with sore arms, Sango scrambled up onto the rock ledge and scooted back into the mountain. Jitsuo managed to track her to the small opening in the cave but growled at finding her gone again.

Rushing upwards, the demon slayer climbed a stair-like outcropping of rock, feeling with her hands as she went. She stumbled from time to time on the unfamiliar terrain and even fell a couple of times before collapsing, exhausted and spent before an underground stream. 'Sesshomaru!' Tears began to fall hotly down her face, mingling with the water of the stream that flowed at her feet.

* * *

"I want you to talk to him, Inuyasha. I really think that deep down Sesshomaru isn't as evil as you think he is."

"How can you say that? You have seen yourself how heartless he is. He tried to kill you! He treats me like shit!"

"Yes, he does treat you that way. And that did happen. But it was years ago, and things are different now. I really think he is changing. I told him I'd speak to you about using Tetsusaiga in the war..."

"You what? Kagome!" The look of disappointment and anger that came across her mate's face caused the miko to cringe.

"Just listen to me for a minute..." handing Inuyasha the baby, Kagome sat back and began to make her case. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "Sesshomaru is not the same as he was before. Look at the little girl who is always with him, how he treats her like his daughter...and he is in love with Sango--"

"Please. He doesn't love her, how many times do I have to tell you he is using that wench?" He sniffed disgustedly. 'How can Kagome be so trusting?'

"Inuyasha he loves her. I have overheard some of the nobles discussing it-- it is all over the palace that he is in love with the 'human woman'. I don't think these demons would be going on about it the way they do if there wasn't something to it. Besides, I saw it myself in his eyes when I spoke to him the other day--"

"You what?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I sort of approached him. And he didn't strike me down either!" She shifted, and gave a pleading look. "My love, it kills me to wake up at night and hear you having nightmares about the past-- calling out to your father, your mother...there are holes in your memory I know. There is so much pain there..."

Inuyasha looked down. He did not know he had still been having those dreams.

"There is so much about the past that is left unsettled and unsaid...I just think that if you talked to Sesshomaru it might help. He knows so much about that time--"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Kagome, you have no idea what you are saying. Understand something-- that bastard has no interest in anything but preserving his own power and position. He does not care about you, me or anyone associated with us."

"He does. He cares about Sango!"

"Him screwing Sango does not prove anything-- look, if he is so in love with her why isn't she the one he's marrying instead of that other demon female...what's her name?"

"Kaiya..."

"Yeah whatever. He obviously isn't that serious about Sango if he's mating somebody else."

"I've heard stories about that too...apparently she doesn't want him."

Inuyasha chuckled at this. "Probably the first time any woman has said no to him. Good for her."

"Inuyasha we're getting away from the point."

He sighed and continued. "Kagome, the only reason Sesshomaru is putting us up here is so that his enemies-- those other inu demons, can't get at his throne. He is not doing it out of the goodness of his heart, trust me."

"I don't know...maybe you are right...but I think he does care about Taki. I really think that is part of the reason why he asked us here."

"He didn't ask, Kagome, he ordered."

"Well, just do this for me, Inu. Talk to Sesshomaru. Don't fight, don't trade insults-- talk to him. And if he asks to borrow Tetsusaiga at least consider it..."

Inuyasha groaned. He looked into her big, chocolate brown eyes and knew he was lost. He could refuse her nothing, and they both knew it. "For you?"

"For me." 'And for you, you silly hanyou,' she said to herself. Inuyasha got up and lifted Taki in his arms, holding the little quarter-demon up in the air to smile at him.

"Alright. I'll talk to the bastard. But don't expect anything to come of it. I sure don't." Kagome nodded with a serious expression on her face, but inside she rejoiced. For ages it had been bothering her that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed utterly unable to overcome whatever barriers stood between them as brothers. They fought and argued constantly, and Inuyasha hated the very sight of his older sibling it seemed. Sesshomaru was no better, hurling insults at Inuyasha and treating him like dirt whenever he had the chance.

Kagome was tired of it. She saw no good reason why their feud should continue to come between them, particularly given the recent past in which they had all been on the same side in the fight against Naraku. Also, now that Takeo was here she didn't want him growing up in family where discordant emotions reigned-- she desired a pleasant atmosphere for her son to grow up in, with a family that loved one another. If that weren't possible at least he could have one where his father and uncle were not ready to rip each other's throats out at a moment's notice. Kagome knew it was something that could not happen overnight, and was encouraged at this first glimmer of change in her mate. She only prayed Sesshomaru would do his part.

* * *

Kaiya sat alone looking out at the youths playing tag in the courtyard behind the palace. Her bedroom window faced the rear of the enormous structure, and she could often see and hear much of the informal activity that took place in the rear area of the palace. Tempted to pack her things and simply run away, she berated herself. 'We don't run from our problems, Kaiya," she told herself. 'Whatever happens from now on you must face head on. Sesshomaru-sama is the master, but he can't disregard your feelings completely. There will be a solution to all of this.'

Just then she heard a knock at her door. Drawing her silk robe closer around her she got up to see who it was.

"My lady."

"What are you doing here?" Kaiya looked up into two enchanting lake blue irises that smiled back at her with a hopeful expression.

"May I come in?" asked Shiro. Kaiya looked out into the hallway to see if anyone was watching.

"You have no business here...what do you want," she asked hurriedly. She feared Sesshomaru catching her talking to him again.

"It is utterly innocent, my lady I assure you."

"Come in then. And be brief." She showed him in to her space, directing him to a comfortable looking seat near the window. What could he possibly want with her, she wondered.

"You are looking lovely today, Kaiya-sama," he said. She blushed in spite of herself, and lowered her eyes to the ground. "You are a treasure, my lady."

"If you came here to flatter you are wasting your time Lord Shiro." She looked up to meet his gaze, determined to hold her ground.

"I come as a friend. I have noticed you seem very unhappy...if I may say so, it pains me to see you that way."

"It is not your business to feel anything on my account, my lord."

"Perhaps not, but I cannot help what I feel..."

"What you feel? You don't even know me."

"I know enough." He stood and went to her. The same electricity that she felt the first time they met reasserted itself, causing her heart to rise to her throat. 'What is this? Am I attracted to this demon?' she asked herself.

"You don't love him. I can sense it. You don't want to mate him, do you?"

Kaiya shook her head. "This conversation is going nowhere. You should go--" he grasped both her hands in his and pulled her close. Shocked, she began to panic. "I could scream-- the guards will come and drag you away-- Sesshomaru-sama will destroy you!"

"Is that really what you want, my lady?" He spoke in a near whisper, challenging her. His voice combined with the gentleness of his touch sent Kaiya's mind and body reeling. "Do you want me to be destroyed?"

She set her mouth in a frown. "You need to unhand me. Now!" Instead of obeying her the bold young lord wrapped the startled demoness in his arms and brought his face close to hers.

"Not until I have kissed you," he said boldly and leaned in to cover her mouth with his own. She struggled, pushing at him with her fists, but he held her fast, attempting to drown her in his own passion. Finally able to tear away from him, Kaiya touched her fingers to her swollen lips and stared at him in shock.

"What is this game? What are you doing?"

"It is no game, my lady. I now believe you want me as much as I want you. I felt you return my kiss. The question is, how will we make it a reality?" He kicked back, a smug satisfied look on his face. Kaiya then swung at him, and her fist connected squarely with his jaw. The young lord toppled over onto the ground, surprised and laughing. Kaiya did not.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are coming in here to touch me like that? Don't you know you could die for your recklessness!"

"That was quite a punch, my lady." He rubbed his jaw where a distinct red mark now appeared. "Beautiful and a fighter-- what more could a demon ask for?" He grinned and took a step toward her. "Calm yourself, my lovely. I am not here to do you harm...tell me honestly, Kaiya. Do you feel nothing for me?"

Kaiya looked at the ground, at the walls-- anywhere but at the handsome young demon standing before her. She admitted to herself that she did find him attractive. There was some kind of chemistry there, but how could she ever openly admit to something like that? Sesshomaru was officially courting her, and as far as anyone knew he still planned to make her his mate. It would be suicide to give Shiro any hope. She shook her head warily. "No. I feel nothing." Her voice was hollow, empty.

"I do not believe you."

"It doesn't matter what you believe. You are playing a dangerous game, Shiro. One that can only lead to ruin."

"At least be truthful with me. I know you feel something. I will leave you if only you will be honest."

"You will? You will leave me alone if I tell you?" He nodded. Somehow Kaiya was doubtful, but if it would get him away from her for the time being, she would do it. "Then, yes...I find you handsome."

"That's it? Handsome?" He laughed.

"What? I don't even know you..."

"It's alright. I mean to change that...I will keep my promise to you now and leave. But my lady--"

"Just go please. What is it?" Grasping her hands in his own Shiro stared deeply into her disturbed eyes, and thought her the most beautiful sight he had ever gazed upon.

"No one deserves to live life unhappy. If it is within my power, I will make it so that you never have to fear for your happiness again." With that he departed, leaving the demoness utterly dumbfounded.

'What strange luck I have with males,' she thought to herself, closing the door. She resumed her spot overlooking the courtyard, and returned to brooding over her strange fate.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"So, whore of a demon you thought you could escape me? I'm sorry bitch, but you've become too valuable to let get away." Jitsuo grasped Sango by both arms and growled into her ear. "That unborn whelp inside you might be my ticket out of hell." Try as she might, Sango had been unable to get out of the cave to open air where Sesshomaru or anyone else might find her. She had not even heard the heavy steps of her jailer until it was too late. Jitsuo cornered her and now held her arms tightly behind her body. Sango thought the circulation would be cut off and she grimaced in pain, but it didn't stop her from trying to wrest herself away from the disgusting youkai.

"Let me go! Don't you know Sesshomaru will destroy you? Do you think that if you threaten his child that you won't pay for that? Think of yourself. If you let me go now and call off this damn war perhaps he will let you live." She tried to reason with him. He dragged her along, presumably back to her original keeping place deep in the mountain cave. "Let me go and save your life."

The rebel leader laughed. "Not likely, whore. You are a fiesty little bitch though. I like that. I'll enjoy taking you to my bed human woman." Sango shuddered at this.

'How can he be so sure of himself,' she wondered. 'Sesshomaru is the most powerful demon in these lands-- this stupid cur is no threat to him, not physically anyway...' Jitsuo now half dragged, half pulled her along the musty, rocky corridors of the cave. She wondered how to extricate herself from the situation. Apparently he planned to do awful things to her, an experience Sango did not believe she could survive.

They turned a corner, and a cold blast of air came from the right. 'The outside must be that way.' Her heart began to beat fast in her chest as she contemplated what she was about to do. 'He is bigger than me but I have surprise in my favor. I've got to hit him just right.' Suddenly wrenching her arm away, Sango turned and quickly kicked him hard in the thigh, just below the groin. The blow connected with a loud crack and he reeled, giving enough time for her to strike again with an elbow hard against his neck. She heard him choke and curse and stumble to the ground.

The taijiya took her chance and ran. She ran like she never had before, experiencing the first pangs of maternal instinct. A deep force within urged her to protect her baby at all costs, and she would be damned if she let Jitsuo do anything to harm the fruit of her relationship with Sesshomaru.

"You lousy bitch! I'll fucking kill you-- I'm sick of this shit!" Sango could hear him get up from his sprawled position on the ground. To her horror she realized he was coming after her again. Youkai were much faster than humans and the taijiya knew she did not have a lot of time. As she continued to run a cleft in the rock eventually appeared-- light from the outside filtered in on long rays throwing shadows against the cave walls to guide her way out. 'Please let me get away from him!' she prayed and slipped her body through the sharply angled opening just as Jitsuo caught sight of her.

"Ha! You'll never get away from me, whore!" Heavy footsteps thumped and echoed through the cave.

Sango suddenly remembered something. She always carried a weapon concealed in her armor, and now wanted to kick herself for forgetting the small tanto tucked neatly at her side. Pulling it out, she prayed to the gods and turned to face Jitsuo. This had to stop. Now.

"Come on!" She dared him to attack. Her pulse raced and she felt the old excitement returning-- a taijiya's love for facing down and destroying dangerous demons again blazed bright in her soul. It was something that had been bred into her by her father, his father and his father's father before him, demonslayers all. She would fight this Jitsuo, kill him if need be. It was her life's work.

"Prepare to die, human." Grimacing and with blinding speed the rebel leader advanced on his target with the exectation of easily slicing her to bits with his claws. He raised his hand, but instead of contacting with her body felt a sharp burning sensation in his gut-- somehow the wench had managed to drive a weapon deep inside him. He looked down to see blood streaming from his stomach and howled.

* * *

"Its Kirara!" shouted Shippo. Indeed the neko youkai had just alighted in the gardens east of the inuyoukai palace and changed back into her familiar small form. Miroku had accompanied the young kitsune outdoors for a walk and now looked up at to see the little cat trotting forward. He was instantly alarmed. Kirara never went anywhere without Sango, and the taijiya was nowhere to be seen.

"What is she doing here? Where is Sango?" The cat mewled and went up to him. "Kirara, what is it? Is something wrong?" A series of growls and mewls proceeded from the cat, none of which the houshi could understand. "Damn, we need someone who speaks the neko language..."

"I know someone!" said Shippo.

"Are they here?"

"Yes! Come on!" They raced to the area where Shiro could usually be found-- in the first floor conference area closest to Inuyasha and Kagome's apartments.

"What is it, little fox?" asked Shiro as Shippo bounded quickly towards him. He had been going over supply requests for Inuyasha and Kagome and puzzling over the miko's need for 'first aid supplies', wondering what on earth she could mean. He looked up to see a winded Miroku following behind the kitsune. He stood. "Miroku-sama-- is everything alright?"

"You can speak the neko language?" he asked between breaths.

"Speak? I wouldn't say that but I understand it somewhat. Why?" He produced the little cat and set it before Shiro. The young demon lord could instantly detect trouble. Kirara repeated her story to him in the same growls and mewls she had related to Miroku and Shippo in the garden. The houshi's eyes grew wide with alarm as he noticed the look of distress begin to form on Shiro's usually cheerful face.

"What? What is it? Is Sango in trouble?"

"Apparently the huntress has been taken prisoner...by the enemies of Lord Sesshomaru. She is in grave danger."

"Where, where is she!" Miroku shouted, frantic with worry. Although she was no longer his woman he cared deeply for the beautiful demon slayer. If he could prevent harm coming to his lost love he would not hesitate to act.

"She is at Mount Koragi in the south...several hours march from here."

"I will go now. Shippo-- tell Inuyasha and Kagome where I've gone. Someone has to help Sango! Kirara needs rest, she must stay here..." With that the monk rushed away from the assembled group and set off for the mountain.

"But Miroku-- shouldn't we get Inuyasha or Sesshomaru--"

"There is no time, I must go now!" He called over his shoulder while rushing away.

* * *

'Okay now what Sango?' she asked herself. Weaponless, she stood before a wounded and very angry inu demon knowing her options were running out. She felt her skin crawl as he growled and his dark eyes flashed bloody red. 'He is going to kill me.'

Jitsuo advanced on his prey. 'This bitch needs to die.' He cracked his knuckles and raised a hand to deal her a fatal blow. Sango cringed, bracing herself for the impact and readied for a counterstrike. But to her great shock the gruff inu demon did not hit her. In fact he suddenly fell in a heap, apparently unconscious. Sango gasped when she noticed what or rather who was behind him. "Miroku?"

"Sango!" He ran to her, alarming the taijiya with the wild look in his eyes. He'd lashed out with his staff and struck the rebel leader with all of his strength square in the back of his head. Relieved to see the blow had its desired effect, he sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" asked Sango.

"Don't worry about me! Did he hurt you? Kirara came to the palace. She told us you were taken prisoner-- "

"I am fine. Calm down. Thank you for saving me!" She threw her arms around his neck in a grateful embrace. "Did you walk all this way? You look exhausted." She really was worried about Miroku. He seemed unusually thin and his eyes had lost the bright luster she had come to know so well. Hugging him close, she felt his body tremble.

"I was so worried, so worried. I thought you might be...dead." He clasped her to him tightly, tremendously relieved that he had found her still alive. His shoulders shook.

"Are you crying? Miroku! Don't cry...shhh...I'm alright. You saved me." They stood together for a long time. It felt so good to Sango to be in the arms of a friend once more and she closed her eyes, grateful to the gods.

'I am so happy she is safe,' thought Miroku. 'If she had been lost I fear I would have been too...' he still loved this woman. She was still precious to him. He may never have another chance to prove his devotion to her, but as long as she lived he would be there for her. He held her tightly to him.

He suddenly felt something strange. Sango's body abruptly went limp and her grip on him slackened considerably. Something was wrong. He opened his eyes to see her sliding to the ground in front of him and had to grasp tightly to keep her from falling. Somehow Jitsuo had revived and was now stabbing viciously at her with what looked like a long-bladed dagger.

"I told that whore I would kill her," growled the wounded youkai. He had got to his knees and crawled close enough to strike at the taijiya with the special blade given to him by the witch Koto, the one said to kill with one thrust. Miroku lashed out with his fists and tackled him, yelling his fury. However the demon easily deflected his blows and shoved him away like a basket of rice.

"Master, Master!" Noguro came bounding up. "We have to get out of here! Sesshomaru! He is nearby! I scented him! He will be here!" He growled at Miroku and then dragged his master away from the scene. Noguro knew they would both surely die at the demon lord's hands if he caught them and so they had to get away quickly. He picked Jitsuo up and raced away back into the mountain.

"Sango! Oh no!" Miroku knelt down next to her still and seemingly lifeless body. He shook her arm gently in an attempt to revive her. She did not move. Quickly examining her body for wounds, he found a deep incision just below her ribcage. Blood seeped copiously from the cut, and Miroku worked fast to bind it with cloth from his own robe to try and staunch the flow.

"Please Sango, please wake up...please be alright." He patted her hand and prepared to lift her to take her away to help. He realized that time was of the essence.

"Remove your hands from her immediately." A low and stern voice spoke up behind them.

"Sesshomaru, I--" Miroku suddenly found himself pushed aside by the demon lord who dropped himself next to Sango's body. 'This is highly unsatisfactory,' he thought. Stroking her face, he searched for signs of consciousness. There were none.

'Sango why? Why did you not let me protect you?' He had not seen Jitsuo attack but knew what happened on arriving to see the blood dripping from her side and finding Jitsuo's scent in the air. He was disgusted with himself for allowing her to come to harm. 'Am I too late? Have I failed you?'

Sesshomaru finally heard Sango's call again after several hours. 'She must have been imprisoned inside this mountain-- Koragi is known to have a concealment aura. That must be why I was unable hear her before.' He leaned in close and spoke clearly. "Sango. Listen to my voice. You have been wounded, apparently by a cursed sword of some kind. You must hold on. I will take you to safety."

Through this Miroku stood back angry, fearful and confused. "Where were you Sesshomaru? I thought you were taking care of her-- she needed you!"

The monk's words barely registered with the demon lord who was consumed with Sango's well being. He finally realized he had been addressed and responded harshly. "I am here now, monk. I do not answer to you. I must get her back to the palace." He lifted Sango's limp body in his arms.

"This is all your fault! Sango would never have been in this position if it weren't for your arrogance. You should do her a favor and let her go. Just leave her alone."

Sesshomaru spoke over his shoulder. "I should have killed you months ago human. You broke her heart. You have no more say in her life."

"And you should? Everyone knows you don't really care for her. You are using her and that is wrong. Sango deserves better than that!"

Sesshomaru felt his youki beginning to rise. "I have no time to argue with you. The only reason you have not already been destroyed is that she considers you some kind of friend. But my patience will be pushed only so far. I suggest you get out of this forest before Jitsuo and his dogs come looking for more human flesh." With that the demon lord swept away with the unconscious woman tucked carefully in his arms.

* * *

The first battle between the forces of the central authority, made up of Sesshomaru's warriors, and the assembled rebel army took place three days march from the inuyoukai palace. Ryuchi, as Sesshomaru's chief military advisor had been ordered to engage the enemy early that morning, to destroy as much of the opposing force as possible.

It began with an ambush. A detachment of Ryuchi's warriors had been scouting vantage points in the nearby hills when suddenly a barrage of arrows rained down upon them from above. Long distance bowmen on the rebel side were set up in advance of their approach and let loose a volley of deadly metal-point projectiles that ripped through the bodies of the surprised troops.

"Those bloody curs! Retreat! Battle formations!" The captain yelled. Half the advance detachment survived the initial attack and were able to reconnoiter with the larger body of Ryuchi's army shortly thereafter. Groups of heavily armored fighters were called forward-- some with spears, some with swords, some with bow and arrow-- to advance on the enemy.

"For the memory of Inutaisho! For Lord Sesshomaru! Advance!" They galloped forward and soon encountered the enemy several meters away-- a band of some one hundred to one hundred and fifty rebels shouted and charged to meet them head on. A fierce hand-to-hand battle took place. Jitsuo's forces were far outnumbered by the central authority's highly trained and disciplined forces. The bloodiest fights took place between swordsmen, with limbs and blood flying about in the heat of battle as opponents hacked away at each other. After some three hours a clear victor had emerged: the rebels were in retreat, and the forces of Sesshomaru were victorious. The first battle of the war had been won.

* * *

"Hold on, Sango." Sesshomaru continued to speak softly while carrying her wilted form into the palace and on to the hospital area below the ground floor. She had not stirred since he found her laying in Miroku's arms back at the mountain. His heart beat fast in his chest. The demon lord had never experienced anything like the distress he was beginning to feel at her condition. He could not lose her. There was always Tensaiga, but the thought that she might suffer death at all worried him greatly.

"As soon as I know she is safe, I will kill him. Jitsuo must pay with his life for this." The very thought that his enemy had got to her, had successfully attacked his woman made the youki inside rage madly, and Sesshomaru had to fight hard to keep it under control. 'I must for her sake,' he concluded.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The healers in the infirmary bowed to the ground seeing the unfamiliar figure of their master appear. The demon lord had never come to the hospital for any reason before.

"Attend her. She must not die..." Sesshomaru laid her on a specially prepared mat and stood back to let the experienced youkai healers instantly get to work. Being responsible for the health of hundreds of resident inu nobles and their families, these seasoned healers were perhaps the best at their craft in the entire territory and knew what to do. Silently marveling at the intense interest their lord seemed to take in what looked to be a human female, they carefully attended the broken body of the young woman.

"Is that the human woman everyone has been talking about?" Whispered one attendant to another in one corner of the room. "The one he has taken to his bed?"

"I think so. I heard she fights demons."

The whispering came to an abrupt end when their lord growled angrily in their direction. Jumping to attention, the young attendants went to gather fresh water at the instruction of one of the senior healers.

Initially he stood back, deferring to the healers who needed access to her body. But Sesshomaru moved forward again as they began removing her armor. He was surprised to find himself chafing at the sight of these inferior inu males touching her so intimately. 'Do not be foolish. They are healers,' he told himself. Still it bothered his youkai senses seeing this and he could not stop the gall he felt at this shameless disrobing of his woman. "Stop it. I will do that." He stepped forward to gently finish undressing Sango. The busy attendants exchanged glances. Their lord clearly favored this inferior human creature, something everyone in the palace heretofore had thought impossible.

"We need to monitor her pulse my lord." He stepped back again but not far enough away that he couldn't watch their movements or grasp her hand.

After a while a wise looking elder inuyoukai led Sesshomaru aside to confer with him. "She is breathing, my lord. Her pulse is strong, but she has lost a lot of blood."

"Will she survive?"

"I cannot foretell the future, master. But she is young and otherwise quite healthy it seems. The instrument that cut her, it was poisoned. It didn't slice very far-- if it had gone any deeper I have no doubt that she would have died immediately. The woman will be in some pain I fear. If she can survive the potion that seeped its way into her system she will live."

"She is with child." A long pause. Total silence. Sesshomaru swallowed. "Will it live?"

"There is no way to know that at present, my lord. She must not be very far along in her pregnancy."

"She is not."

"Then it may be alright. Time will tell."

"She must live. She must." The healer looked away noticing the slight waver in his famously indifferent lord's tone. The master obviously cared a great deal for this human woman. He hoped not only for her sake but for his own life and that of his juniors that the woman and her unborn child would pull through. Sesshomaru would surely punish whoever was present at her death, and none wanted to be at the receiving end of their master's famed wrath.


	24. Chapter 24

_I estimate this story has between five and seven chapters left. I know, that sucks. I will miss it when it is all over too. _

_Perhaps I will write another story. Let me know if you want something when you review this chapter. _

Chapter 24

"If you are bored you can take Taki out for a walk in the gardens...he likes to go outside in the fresh air."

Inuyasha grumbled. He was tired of living in his brother's palace and had begun to get on his mate's nerves with his restlessness. Having lived most of his life in the forest, Inuyasha was used to wide open spaces-- streams and meadows had been his usual dwelling places before he mated Kagome. Impressive and large though it was, Sesshomaru's home was uncomfortable and made him feel confined.

"I'll be glad when we can get the hell out of this place." Shuffling to the window, he stared out with a wary gaze. "I wonder when this mess with the rebel demons will be finished."

"Well if you talk to your brother you might find out," suggested Kagome. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She was still on him about having a sit down with Sesshomaru. 'Stubborn wench. Doesn't she know that fucker makes me sick?'

A knock on the door. It was Shiro.

"Inuyasha-sama. Priestess-sama. I have news. I thought you might want to know-- your friend the huntress has been brought to the palace."

Kagome jumped up, leaving Takeo to slumber in his cradle. Shiro had had to search the palace grounds high and low for it, wondering the whole time why the priestess couldn't simply carry him on her back as was the normal practice of demon female mothers. He now could see its utility.

"Sango is here! When did she arrive?"

"Miroku must have found her and brought her back," remarked Inuyasha. He remembered Shippo's tale a few days before of how the monk had run off to find the taijiya. They had all been worried for Sango, and Inuyasha had wanted to go after Miroku to help, but Kagome reminded him that Sesshomaru was already out searching for her and would probably get there long before Miroku could.

"No, the monk is not here. Sesshomaru-sama brought her back last night."

"Last night? Why hasn't she come to see us yet? Is she alright?"

Shiro looked to the ground. Kagome's heart lept to her throat.

"What's wrong? Is Sango hurt?"

"Yes," said Shiro. Kagome gasped and reached for Inuyasha. "Jitsuo stabbed her with a poison dagger. She is recuperating in the infirmary. But access to that area is restricted, I'm afraid."

Kagome protested. "We have to see her-- she needs people around who care about her. We have to go make sure she's alright!"

Shiro shook his head sympathetically. "Priestess-- the palace has a staff of healers who are unmatched in the territory. Rest assured they are doing all they can for her. I believe they are not letting anyone in to see her for the time being. Except Sesshomaru-sama, of course."

Inuyasha stood. "Kagome is a healer. She is human like Sango and will know more about what is happening to her than some dog demons." He went to pick up his sleeping son and walked out with Kagome past a frustrated Shiro to seek their friend.

* * *

Flitting in and out of consciousness, Sango dreamed of the past. Images of her father, her brother Kohaku and her kinfolk in the demonslayers village played out in her mind. The images were sometimes happy, at other times horrifying. It was as if the battle within her body to stay alive was being waged in the forum of her dreams.

Her eyes fluttered open. The pain hit her and they shut tight again. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' All she could remember was running from a dark cave, turning and seeing the ugly face of Jitsuo. And then Miroku...and then a voice-- so soothing, so gentle she thought it might be a heavenly being escorting her to the afterlife.

"Miroku!" She sat up, but winced in pain.

"Huntress-sama! You must lay still...I did not know you were awake." A fussy looking inu demon approached her bed. Sango looked around, her head pounding.

"Where am I? What is going on? Who are you?"

"I am Kirou, one of the healers here. You are in the fortress of the Inuyoukai. Sesshomaru-sama brought you here last evening. You have serious injuries, mistress. You must rest." Kirou gently encouraged her to lay back down on the bed.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. He is away in his private rooms now. He wanted to know when you were awake... I will send a messenger now..." he began to step away but Sango stopped him.

"Where is Miroku?"

"Who, mistress?"

"The monk...he saved me from Jitsuo..."

"No mistress. It was Sesshomaru-sama. He brought you here himself." Seeing that she was getting nowhere with Kirou, Sango tried to get up. She was worried about the houshi. What had happened to him? If Jitsuo had revived long enough to strike at her from behind, what could he have done to Miroku?

"I must find him. He saved me!" She tried to lift herself from the bed, but was too weak.

"No mistress! You must lie still. Your child--"

Sango suddenly remembered. "My baby! Oh gods tell me I didn't lose it, please no!"

"Calm down. It appears you are still pregnant. We don't know the extent of the effect of the poison on the child and won't until it is born. It is a good sign that you did not lose it outright."

It was too much for Sango. She began to cry. She was disgusted with herself for doing so, feeling weak and dependent-- something she hated.

A commotion in the hallway diverted her attention and Kirou went to investigate. A loud voice was demanding entry. Sango wondered who it could be as she shut her eyes and lay back on the sleeping mat. She was worn out.

* * *

"No one is allowed entry here. Sesshomaru-sama's orders." A stern looking inuyoukai guarded the entrance to the infirmary. He blocked Inuyasha and Kagome's path.

"We must see her. She is our friend," pleaded Kagome.

"My mate is a healer. She can help," added Inuyasha.

"I have no knowledge of that. None shall pass. You must go." The fury began to rise in Inuyasha's eyes. Although he was only a half-demon, the part of his blood that was demonic was of the taiyoukai variety and as a result he had more power than many full inu demons. The guard's stance shifted nervously as he observed the hanyou begin a challenging growl.

"Let them pass, Tuka." All looked up to see the regal form of Sesshomaru walking silently towards them. The guard stood aside immediately.

"You didn't tell us Sango was here-- she'd better not be dead because of you," barked Inuyasha at his sibling.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome admonished him. "Sesshomaru brought her to safety. He didn't do this to her."

"The priestess is correct. My enemies made a successful attack. She was nearly killed." Although Sesshomaru seemed his usual chilly, detached self Kagome could sense a certain weariness in the demon lord-- his eyes seemed dull and somewhat tired and it gave her pause. He had obviously been worrying over Sango.

Sesshomaru walked into the room first, followed by Kagome and Inuyasha who held Takeo in his arms. The miko gasped to see the pale figure of her taijiya friend laying on a white sleeping mat, her eyes surrounded by dark circles, her matted hair dull and wild. Sango looked at them and raised a hand weakly.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome ran to her bedside and dropped to her knees while Inuyasha followed, looking on.

"Kagome!" Sango acknowledged her friend but could not take her eyes away from Sesshomaru who stood behind. She could sense something disturbing him-- Distress? Anger?

"Careful, she is still very weak," cautioned the healer Kirou. Kagome nodded.

"Oh Sango-- I'm so happy you're safe! Tell me what happened while I look at your wounds, I may have some antibiotic that will help prevent infection-- "

"Let her do as she wishes, Kirou." Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was a strange one-- a priestess from the future who seemed to have access to treatments that were otherwise unkown in the present time. If she could help Sango he would let her.

While Kagome performed her inspection, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took Kirou aside to discuss Sango's condition.

"She will live. It will take some time for the poison to work itself out of her system."

"Thank the gods," said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru settled his cool gaze on his brother and then returned it to the healer.

"And the pup...will it survive?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Pup? What pup?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Sango is pregnant?"

Kirou addressed himself to Sesshomaru. "So far things look fine with respect to the child she is carrying. We won't know what effects the injury had on the pup, if any, until it is whelped." Sesshomaru then dismissed the healer who desired to watch Kagome's work.

"I assume it is your pup she's having," said Inuyasha gruffly.

"Yes. Of course it is."

"I can't believe you're doing the same thing the old man did...I bet you feel pretty dumb right now." Sesshomaru squinted and rubbed his temples. Inuyasha never failed to get on his nerves.

"Why is that, little brother?"

"Because you're having a hanyou like him. And you used to curse him for taking up with my mother. Now look at you-- rutting with a human." He lowered his voice on the last sentence. The baby began to squirm in his arms. He adjusted Takeo's position which helped him to settle down.

The demon lord felt no obligation to explain himself to Inuyasha. "You do not know my mind. I told you to mind your own business and I meant it." Inuyasha sneered and frowned.

"Sesshomaru--" Sango called him to her.

All in the room could sense the bond between the Lord of the Western lands and this frail, injured human woman. The way she looked at him, the way he instantly went to her side and spoke to her in gentle tones all indicated a connection that ran deep. Kagome almost felt as if she were intruding on them as they spoke gentle words to each other while she attended Sango's wounds.

"You are awake, my sweet." He held her hand in his. It felt cold.

"Sesshomaru. You have to find him."

"Jitsuo-- yes. He will pay for what he has done. I will be leaving to join our forces in the south this evening. He will be dealt with." His fury was just under the surface, Sango could feel it. She shuddered to think what her lover might do to the foul rebel youkai.

"That isn't what I meant. Inuyasha--" she called the hanyou over, and smiled at seeing the baby in his arms. Speaking to them both, she pleaded. "Miroku-- you must find him. He saved me from Jitsuo. He might have been hurt...please, you have to find him!"

"You saw Miroku?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru spoke up in a steady, calm voice. "He was there. The traitor did not attack him. I left him at the mountain."

"You left him Sesshomaru? Why?" Sango looked alarmed.

"I had to bring you here. You were badly injured."

"But they might kill him!" She tried to sit up again, but a wave of pain prevented her moving very far.

"Wench you'd better take it easy," warned Inuyasha. "Wouldn't want that pup to come out warped-- well not any more than it would with this bastard as its father--"

"Inuyasha shut up!" said Kagome. The hanyou sniffed. The miko had taken the news of Sango's pregnancy with surprised joy. Maybe this would give the couple an incentive to work out their differences.

"Please, please find Miroku. Before you brought me here he protected me from Jitsuo. He saved my life..." Sesshomaru exchanged glances with Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Sango. I'll get him. That monk has ten lives. He's going to be alright." Sango smiled weakly at Inuyasha. He was like a brother to her-- a pain-in-the-ass, loudmouth, rambunctious brother, but one nonetheless. She was grateful for his good nature.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She looked to Sesshomaru. "You will help him?"

"I don't need any help from this bastard," growled the hanyou.

Sesshomaru replied coldly. "I will be going into the field. If I scent the monk's trail I will attempt to retrieve him." Sango had become used to Sesshomaru's milder side and now frowned at his icy, detached demeanor. She knew it was natural for him to behave this way especially when Inuyasha was around but it still bothered her. She also knew her demon lord had issues with Miroku and his prior status as her betrothed. Still she wished he had not just left him out in the forest with the rebels threatening the countryside.

"Good. I will feel better knowing both of you are looking for him." She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand and he returned it gently.

"You must rest now, my sweet." All gawked as Sesshomaru then leaned in and kissed Sango softly on the lips. Although pale from the loss of blood, her cheeks became faintly pink as she noticed everyone in the room was suddenly staring at her.

"What are you all looking at?"

"Nothing." Kagome smiled and tried to repress a giggle. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to prevent a loud laugh escaping.

* * *

'Demons will die today,' thought Sesshomaru as he strode out of the palace. Tokijin seemed to hum at his side. It thirsted for the blood of the traitors and Sesshomaru meant to grant its fill.

Satisfied that Sango would survive, he was now free to exact his revenge. Those who sought to destroy that which belonged to him would soon feel the wrath of the Lord of the Western lands. Very quickly he made his way to the encampment where Ryuchi had established headquarters some distance from Mount Koragi where Sesshomaru had found Sango and where he presumed Jistuo was still holed up.

"My Lord Sesshomaru."

"Where is the cur?" demanded Sesshomaru in a spectral, deep voice. Red already blazed in his eyes, and Ryuchi and his assembled captains shuddered at the sight of him. Their lord was out for blood, and he might not be particular about whose he took.

"He is in the mountain, my lord," said Ryuchi, realizing he meant Jitsuo. Spies had been sent to gather intelligence about the rebel army's movements and had learned the rebel leader was currently in hiding inside the mountain apparently readying himself for battle. Ryuchi knelt on the ground, his head bowed in the pose of submission. Although one of the highest ranking inuyoukai in the land, he was still beneath Sesshomaru. The supplicant pose was the safest stance for weaker males to take when Sesshomaru was in his youki rage.

"Where are the rebels encamped?" A growl hinted at his banked fury.

"Several hundred meters to the south my lord, in the pine forest."

"Satisfactory." The demon lord's fangs glinted in the firelight. His demon markings became more pronounced, and the low growl that could be heard emanating from his throat became louder. Shivers raced up and down the spines of the inu in his path, all of whom trembled at the sight of their leader's sudden appearance. They knew that for their opponents, death was near. They thanked the gods that they were fighting on the same side as Sesshomaru rather than opposing him in battle.

Walking out of the encampment, the demon lord drew Tokijin.

* * *

"Saku, send one of your men to round up some meat for Jitsuo-sama," said Noguro. He had come into camp looking for supplies. His master now rested in a cave inside Mount Koragi. His stomach wound at the hands of the taijiya had begun to heal although he too had lost a lot of blood. He hadn't stopped cursing the human female since Noguro had dragged him away from her lifeless body the day before. Noguro had left his master to get away from his foul mood as well as to seek supplies.

Frankly the loyal retainer wondered how they would ever succeed in the current circumstances. How could his master defeat Sesshomaru if a lowly human female had nearly killed him with a child's knife? Noguro knew they had to get their hands on Koto's weapon. It was the only way they would be able to win the war and defeat Sesshomaru.

"When will Jitsuo-sama be rejoining us?" asked Saku. "The tyrant's army has been sighted not far away. We will engage with them again soon. The men need the leader to give them direction."

"Don't worry about that! You just do your job and Jitsuo-sama will do his." Saku had never liked the sycophantic Noguro. He planned to slit his throat after things were resolved and take his place as Jitsuo's second-in-command. He felt he had earned the right after dispatching Lord Matuko, the highest-ranking demon loyal to Sesshomaru whom they had managed to capture and execute so far.

Saku got up to instruct one of the bowmen when he felt something strange. The leaves in the trees shuddered, and the wind seemed suddenly to pick up. A scream from a group of rebel warriors not far away suddenly went up-- they were being attacked!

"You deserve death. You have defied my authority. You have destroyed life and property." Sesshomaru floated above them, Tokijin pointed down at the now wailing inu demons. His aura shone bright around him, and anger simmered in waves from the surface of his skin. His eyes flashed bright red, and an eerie green mist trailed from his claws.

"Please my lord...please! Aahhhhhhhhh!" Screams of agony as rebel after rebel fell to the ground flailing limbs and choking for air. Tokijin would get its fill that night. Sighting Saku, Sesshomaru alighted himself directly in front of the rebel captain.

"My lord..." He dropped to his knees seeing that Sesshomaru meant to kill him. "Spare me! I only did as I was ordered! It is Jitsuo you want! Please my lord!"

"Saku. You were once loyal. I see you have changed. Where is Jitsuo?" He spoke evenly, quietly, calmly.

Saku thought he might have a chance if he cooperated. "Mount Koragi! He is in Mount Koragi Sesshomaru-sama...please, spare me!" Panic danced in the rebel captain's eyes as he knelt on the ground.

With a flick of his wrist and Tokijin Sesshomaru sent Saku's head flying across the campsite. Those inu who had not fled or been destroyed so far now cowered and begged for their lives.

Sesshomaru would spare none of them.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Youkai limbs, heads and torsos lay in a bloody pile all around Sesshomaru. He could scent the presence of more traitors, more rebel inu who deserved death. Some were close by, others were far away. 'They will all perish,' he concluded calmly. While the demon lord had the means and certainly the inclination to destroy all of the rebels on his own, he preferred to defer to the efficiency of his army in dispatching the remainder of the hordes. When finished at Mount Koragi he would send Ryuchi and his warriors to finish the job.

'The rebel cur Jitsuo trifled with what is mine. He hurt my bitch and nearly killed her. He must pay.' Sesshomaru quickly flicked Tokijin to clear its gleaming blade of accumulated blood and set off to stalk his prey.

* * *

"Master! It is a slaughter! Lord Sesshomaru has come!" Noguro had managed to slink away back into the mountain at the first sight of Sesshomaru in the rebel encampent. He had witnessed the horrible deaths of several comrades at his hands, several of the strongest fighters and it chilled his soul. He needed to warn Jitsuo and urge him to prepare to defend against the taiyoukai's coming direct attack.

"Sesshomaru is here? Hmph. We will need to act quickly then." By now Jitsuo's stomach wound had ceased throbbing but the loss of blood had made the gruff demon feel weak, and he knew he would need all his strength to take on Sesshomaru. "Come, we go to Koto now."

When they found her she was as she had been before: swathed in a mass of shabby looking blankets, strangely rocking in place. Her wizened, gray visage grimaced in excitement. "The son is here! Inutaisho's blood is near to us!" she cackled as they approached. "Come dog demon...your life is nearing its end."

"Witch, you must give us the weapon now," he demanded. "Sesshomaru will kill all of us if he comes here."

Koto seemed to rock even harder, swaying as if to a silent drumbeat. "I am only an old woman...shut away in this horrible mountain by the cur Inutaisho! I am the one who should avenge! Not the demon prince!" She looked around, surveying the air. "I hear him! He is coming...he is near! Tensaiga approaches!"

Jitsuo couldn't help but to search around anxiously. He was unable to pick up Sesshomaru's scent, but it was possible the demon lord was masking it to prevent detection. He knew he had to get the weapon, and fast.

"Koto, I will give you anything you want...you want the child? I will get him. You want Tensaiga, do you not? You will have it! Let me defeat Sesshomaru so that you can get what you need. Give me the weapon!" He raised his hands in a pleading gesture.

Before Koto could respond Jitsuo's massive, thick body was suddenly suspended over the ground like a sack of potatoes. His feet dangled the air. Something, or rather someone had a tight grip on his neck and now shook him like a limp reed.

Sesshomaru spoke in an icy, hard voice. "You dare to touch what is mine. You dare to attack my bitch, to put my child in danger-- you idiotic, foolish cur. How dare you believe you could defy me and live." Holding him firmly by the neck, he plunged his claws into the rebel leader's throat. Blood seeped copiously from the wounds, and the sickening smell of sulphur began to rise in the enclosed space. The poison in Sesshomaru's claws had been released and now threatened to choke his victim to death.

He seemed not to notice Koto or Noguro nearby, and did not so much as turn his head when the henchman suddenly rushed him in a suicidal attack, screaming wildly. Sesshomaru simply raised his free arm and struck Noguro down, the accompanying loud "crack!" signaling that his neck had been broken. His body crumpled to the ground, lifeless.

Not having completed his task, Sesshomaru returned his attention to Jitsuo. He threw him hard across the cave, his body making a sickening thud as it slammed against a jagged rock wall. The demon lord approached to stand over him.

"You will die now, Jitsuo."

"It is you who deserves to die, Sesshomaru," he spat back. "You are nothing but a bastard tyrant. You have too much power. Our people have suffered greatly under your rule...we are treated as mongrels at court. We are disregarded in society. It is injustice! It is you who deserves to be put down!" he sputtered while clutching the part of his neck where Sesshomaru's poisoned claws damaged him.

The Lord of the West waited, stoic and calm. He spoke only after discerning his enemy had finished. "You have addressed your grievances in the most unfortunate way possible. You have killed the weak, ransacked villages for their grain, their meagerest belongings. You have orphaned children. You have raped women and stolen property. You are a disease on our people, and you will pay for your transgressions."

"The son of Inutaisho presents himself to us!" Koto shouted. He did not respond or look at the old witch who had ceased her rocking and now sat up straight, a sentinel of the mountain. "You have the healing sword, dog prince! You have Tensaiga! I want it!" she wailed.

"Quiet crone."

She laughed eerily again. "That is what your father said when he put me here. That bitch deserved it. That belligerent dog woman deserved her death-- Your mother deserved to suffer!" Sesshomaru shot a hard look at Koto.

"What do you know of Nayame?" He had heard little about his mother, and what had come to him had been filtered through the lens of his father's memory. Inutaisho told his son that she had been the leader of a band of respected warrior inu and that she married him to settle political troubles. Sesshomaru had learned little else from his father who always quickly changed the subject whenever Nayame's name came up. The only other information he had was the fact that she had died in battle shortly after his birth. The old witch seemed to be telling a different story, however.

"I killed her, the bitch. She destroyed our village. Her warriors ravaged the people, my healing powers were useless." She shook with the emotion at the memory. "I killed her, she deserved it. And then Inutaisho put me here-- he- he said death was too good for me." Koto's voice became plaintive. "That I deserved to suffer in the darkness, here in this mountain for eternity. And now I cannot escape without Tensaiga. It will free me."

Sesshomaru took a moment to consider the idea that this decrepit old woman, bent over and perhaps insane, had taken the life of his mother.

She spoke again. "He never told you, did he? I guess he wanted to protect you. He didn't want you to know what a vicious cur she was." Her eyes seemed to glaze over with memories long past. "She was beautiful, ah yes. But your mother killed my husband. Ripped him to bits herself. And so I destroyed her. And now I will take what is rightly mine from the son, and I will also take her husband's blood." Sesshomaru assumed he meant himself as 'the son' but wondered what she meant by Inutaisho's blood. Did she mean Inuyasha's whelp? Or his own unborn child by Sango?

He addressed her carefully with a warning. "I suggest you stay out of my way witch if you do not want your life to end now."

The old woman began to cackle and rock back and forth again in her blankets. He could not see her reach for something in the pile and bring it to her chest. In the meantime Jitsuo had managed to wriggle away, but not far enough for Sesshomaru to lose track of him. Stopping him with his foot, he trapped him on the ground. The rebel leader felt as if he were being slowly crushed.

Out of options, he managed to yell in a strangled voice, "Now Koto! Kill him now!"

The demon lord regarded his enemy with the coldness of winter and then with quick deftness suddenly plunged his entire hand into his chest. He ripped out his heart and held up the still pumping, bloody, fleshy mass for Jitsuo to see. Then, as if he were discarding a bunch of old scrolls, he threw the organ away not giving his dead enemy a second look.

Satisfied that he'd completed his task, the youkai lord turned to leave the mountain cave. But as he turned a bright light suddenly flooded the surrounding space and obstructed his vision. It was so bright his eyes began to hurt as well as the area in the back of his head. He realized Koto had released an energy device of some kind, something meant to destroy. What happened next made Sesshomaru drop to his knees.

* * *

"You are looking better already Sango-chan!" Kagome swept into the taijiya's room smiling brightly. Takeo lay in her arms quietly taking in the surroundings with his large chocolate brown eyes. He was now nearly three months old.

"Well, having a decent bath can do amazing things for a woman." Sango sat up in bed dressed in a light blue robe. The healers had finally relented and allowed her to wash in hot water. They had feared the poison in her system would spread if her body was exposed to excessive heat, but she complained so much that they gave up and allowed her to bathe.

For once the taijiya had not complained about servants attending her-- still feeling very weak, she welcomed the assistance with getting in and out of the bath. A young servant demoness washed her hair, dried it and brushed it out. On the whole she felt immensely improved but still looked pale, and felt weak. She had been able to eat little, forcing herself to take a few bites of the meat stew offered at mealtimes for the sake of the child growing inside her.

The usually active young woman was frustrated. Laying in bed was not Sango's idea of what she should be doing, but realized her body simply wouldn't let her do anything more for the time being.

"Can I hold him?" she asked, reaching for the snow-haired baby in Kagome's arms.

She passed him to her, pleased to see the look of joy on Sango's face as she cradled him. 'This woman has been through so much. It is good to see her smile again,' thought Kagome.

"He will be a cousin to your baby," she remarked. Sango smiled and nodded. After a pause, the miko spoke again. "I know we haven't had much time to talk...I know why you've stayed away from the palace until now, at least I think I do. It is because Sesshomaru is planning to marry a demoness, isn't it?"

A pang of sadness rippled through Sango. She didn't want to upset Kagome or hurt her feelings, but the thought of him mating someone else still stung her to the core and frankly she did not want to discuss it. Looking away, she nodded faintly.

"Are you in love with him, Sango?"

Her words came softly but without hesitation. "Yes, very much."

Kagome could see the resolution in her eyes. "He loves you as well. I just know he does."

"He says he does," she shrugged.

"You are good for him, I think..." Kagome didn't want to pry, but felt her friend might benefit from opening up. "He wants a full-fledged demon son, is that it?"

Sango nodded again. "I can't give him that. My baby will be a hanyou. You know how Sesshomaru is when it comes to human blood. It is so strange, though. I still can't really fathom why he chose me..." A wistful look came over her face. "He says he likes me because I'm a fighter. But I am human, so he can't marry me." Sango could see Kagome's mind begin to work. "Trust me, I've tried to think of ways to get around it and I can't."

"If he loves you and you love him, there is a way, there must be." A long pause. Kagome watched as she cuddled Takeo and tickled his chin.

"He is so darling, Kagome. You and Inuyasha are lucky."

She smiled. "We are. He's a good baby. Inuyasha can't wait until he's old enough to go out in the forest so he can teach him to hunt...but you will be lucky as well, Sango. Your baby with Sesshomaru will be beautiful!"

"Perhaps." Sango nodded and smiled sadly. "I suppose I will have to raise him or her on my own."

"No you won't. You will never be alone. You have us!"

"You are so sweet, Kagome. What good friends you and Inuyasha have been to me..." She paused to gaze out of the window near her bed. "I hope they can find Miroku...I'm worried about him. He looked so thin and tired when I saw him at the mountain. And he's little match for those youkai-- I've seen them, fought them. They are very fierce, very dangerous."

Kagome rubbed her arm. "Don't worry. Between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru they will find him and bring him back safely, I'm sure."

"I still care about that monk, even if we aren't 'that way' anymore. He is still my friend. Before I was stabbed..." she took a breath. "Before I was stabbed, Jitsuo was about to strike me down. Miroku prevented it. I owe him my life."

"Of course he came to your rescue. Miroku cares about you a lot... But I think he understands your feelings for Sesshomaru. He told us."

Sighing, the frail taijiya continued. "I don't want to hurt him. He is a dear person, I almost married him." Thoughts of her past with Miroku gave way to more recent memories of her liaison with Sesshomaru. She shook her head. "But there is no comparison with what I feel for that youkai. As odd as it sounds, when I am with him it is...just...right. Do you know what I mean? The way you must feel with Inuyasha..."

"Yes. I understand...I don't understand Sesshomaru but I am coming to believe he is capable of more than destruction, which is what Inuyasha still seems to think he is all about." Another long pause. "Do you want to marry him, Sango?"

"Marry him?" She considered it for a few moments. "Yes. Yes I do."

Kagome smiled, and resolved in her mind to help Sango any way she could.

* * *

Miroku sat in front of his small campfire in a daze. Covered in bruises from an encounter the previous day with one of the rebel demons, he had barely managed to escape with his life. Now basically despondent, he wanted to return to the palace to be near Sango. He prayed she had survived Jitsuo's attack. 'But is my place really with her?' he asked himself. 'She isn't my woman anymore...maybe Sesshomaru was right, maybe I have no claim on any part of her life anymore.' A sound of crunching of twigs made him look up into the trees. He feared another encounter with the demons and braced himself for a fight, however instead of scary rebel inu red firerat fur and white messy hair came forth, much to his relief. It was Inuyasha.

"You dumb monk. Don't you know people are looking for you? What are you doing out here anyway? You're going to get yourself killed-- there is a war going on... You look horrible."

"Gee thanks, Inuyasha." He waved him off. "Just go away and leave me alone."

"No." He shook his head. "Sango sent me."

"Sango?" His head snapped up at the mention of her name. "Is she alright? She has survived?"

"Yes, but she's very weak. She is worried about you. My asshole brother should have brought you back when he found her...I'm sure that wench still has some choice words for him about the whole thing."

Miroku shook his head. "Sango shouldn't worry about me. I'm just happy she is alive."

"Yes, she and her pup look like they will pull through."

Miroku's eyes grew wide. "Pup? Sango is pregnant?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I guess she and the bastard really did get pretty close."

"But she isn't his mate, is she?"

"No."

A long pause. Miroku looked off into the forest. "Is she in love with him?"

"I don't know. I guess. Fuck, do I look like Sango's conscience?"

"Does he love her?"

Inuyasha hesitated. He seemed to consider the question. Until now he had believed his brother incapable of feeling for anyone or anything. But after witnessing his interaction with the taijiya back at the infirmary Inuyasha had been surprised at the gentleness he'd shown the injured woman. "I don't know. I used to think he was just using her. That may still be the case, but it seems like he really does have some kind of feelings for the wench. Its all pretty fucked up to me, though."

"Why?"

"Sesshomaru is going to mate a demoness. That means Sango is left out in the cold. I tried to warn the stupid girl."

"Sango won't ever be left behind. She has us."

Inuyasha sighed and gestured for him to stand up. "Come on, lets go. I don't want Sango kicking my ass for not bringing you back." They prepared to leave the vicinity of Mount Koragi. A sudden rumbling of the ground beneath their feet stopped them in their tracks.

"What is that?" asked the monk.

"I don't know." The ground shook harder, and a huge bright burst of light shot out of the mountain. "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha grabbed his friend to take him out of the path of some falling rocks dislodged from the mountain by the disturbance, whatever it was.

"Last night I heard a lot of trouble in the forest-- screaming and howling. There was a huge battle of some kind. Either Sesshomaru's army got to the rebels or they got to them."

"Or he killed them himself." Inuyasha looked around. The beam of light seemed to pulse, and the ground still rumbled beneath their feet. "I have a bad feeling...something is wrong." He sniffed the air and began moving toward the tumult inside the mountain.

"Where are you going?"

"My brother is nearby. This must have something to do with him." He began rushing away and called over his shoulder. "Come on, monk. I need to know what is going on."

Miroku did the best he could to keep up with Inuyasha. He eventually saw him slip into an opening at the base of the great rock face and followed him inside. "Wait, Inuyasha! I can't keep up!"

The hanyou growled. Something was definitely up. His senses alerted, he searched the closed-in air of the deep cave with his hearing and sensitive nose. 'Sesshomaru is here somewhere...and there is blood...death...' "Come on." He grabbed the monk by the sleeve of his robe and half-dragged him along the deep darkness of the cave.

Eventually the pair came upon a part of the cave that was lit up with an odd, bright light. "This is the way to go." Moving in deeper, Inuyasha began to growl. Something evil lay in the distance, something very dangerous.

"What the hell!" cried Miroku. He and Inuyasha had stumbled upon a frightening scene. The bodies of Noguro and Jitsuo lay in a pool of blood, barely recognizable. In the middle of the space sat a wild-looking old woman with a spherical object raised over her head. She directed from it a beam of vicious, bright light at something that Miroku and Inuyasha could barely comprehend-- Sesshomaru on the ground, seeming to fight for his life.

"The mighty Lord of the West is great no more!" cried the witch. She did not notice the entry of the newcomers, focused as she was on her victim. "My celestial sphere will cut down any living creature, demon or human!" They heard her cackle. "You will die, son of Inutaisho! Tensaiga will be mine!"

"Let him go, witch!" cried Inuyasha. He drew Tetsusaiga and prepared to fight. Rational thought began to recede from his mind as he weighed his actions. The need to stop this crazed woman from carrying out her plans became his first priority, and to him it hardly mattered that it Sesshomaru was the one being attacked. The evil witch had to be stopped.

Inuyasha had no idea whether or not he could save his brother's life but he was resolved to try.


	26. Chapter 26

_Some action, some reflection in this chapter_.

Chapter 26

The mountain shook all around them. Something about the celestial sphere raised high over the witch's head had a significant and disrupting effect on the mountain. To Miroku it seemed the entire edifice could come down at any moment. He tried unsuccessfully to reach Inuyasha to beg him to get out of there.

"You will suffer as your mother suffered!" howled Koto at Sesshomaru. Her rheumy eyes were fixed on the bent form in front of her who, now captured in the beam of the celestial sphere's energy, had become greatly impaired. He could barely move or even breathe, and had dropped to his knees as the ground beneath his feet became unstable.

'My energy is leaving me,' thought Sesshomaru. 'What is this detestable weapon the witch is using?' He struggled to take a breath of air but could not. He had not noticed Inuyasha and Miroku's arrival while concentrating on obtaining Tokijin at his side. It was an onerous struggle-- his hands felt like lead weights as he tried to move them and his mind began to fog with the lack of air.

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha.

The demon lord managed to turn his head slightly in the direction of the voice calling his name and could just barely make out a hint of red clothing and golden eyes in the blazing light. 'What is Inuyasha doing here,' he wondered while on the verge of blacking out.

"Kaze no Kizu!" yelled the hanyou. Tetsusaiga transformed and was raised over his head to face the witch. "Stop whatever you are doing-- Let him go hag!"

Koto finally realized she was no longer alone with her victim and glanced over to see a slightly shorter, rougher looking version of Sesshomaru wielding a huge sword. Her eyes grew large.

"Son of Inutaisho, half-dog prince! Your pup, I must have him-- He is the one pure of heart-- give him to meeee!" she cried. Her sphere wavered for only a second, but it was just enough time for Sesshomaru to grasp his sword. With effort he advanced on Koto expecting Tokijin to destroy her instantly. But instead of dashing the witch to bits, the sword in his hand seemed to freeze as if it were withdrawing, as if it did not wish to be used.

'This is not Tokijin. I have grasped the wrong sword,' he realized. In the confusion Sesshomaru had unsheathed Tensaiga, the sword that could not kill, instead of bloodthirsty Tokijin. He cursed his father in his mind for leaving him such a useless weapon.

"Tensaiga! It must be mine!" Koto instantly knew the sword as Sesshomaru came forward. She went to raise the celestial sphere to finish the demon lord off and take her prize, but at that moment Inuyasha lowered his own sword to begin a strike.

Something remarkable then happened. The mystical energy of both Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga suddenly joined together in an incredible burst of light and heat that created a gigantic bolt like lightning. It sizzled and crackled in the closed in space of the cave. Dust whirled around everyone. Miroku had to cover his face with his robe to avoid being singed.

In raising their swords together at the same time Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had loosed an incredible phenomenon, albeit unintentionally. Together Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga had combined to create a wave of power strong enough to completely obliterate the witch in front of them, along with her celestial sphere. It burned the witch's flesh and caused the beam from the sphere to flicker.

"NOOOOO! Curse you dog demons! May your souls rot in hell! I don't deserve this...gods know I don't! Inutaisho! I hate youuuuu!" Koto screamed as her body disintegrated in a cloud of dust and a strong, acrid smell. An eerie glow of red and yellow and green light pulsed from the combined bolt that finally engulfed Koto completely. It dimmed the force of the celestial sphere's beam until it too went totally defunct.

"We've got to get out of here! Look out!" Yelled Inuyasha. Above Sesshomaru an outcropping of rock began to tumble with a great roar. It threatened to bury them all but the demon lord was able to wave away the debris over their heads with Tokijin, sending it all in another direction.

"Miroku! Where are you!" Inuyasha could not see his friend in the great cloud of dust that had been whipped up in the cave. He managed to pick up his scent, but by the time he reached the spot where he thought he was there was no sign of the monk. Inuyasha quickly turned to look elsewhere and eventually picked up the trail again.

During the time the brothers dealt with Koto, Miroku managed to hide himself in a wall crevice to avoid total disaster. The mountain seemed ready to tumble over from the force of the energy generated by first the celestial sphere and then the action of the two swords. 'How the hell am I going to get out of this?' he wondered. 'What about Inuyasha?' The sound of crashing rocks deafened him. Suddenly a clawed hand reached inside his small hiding space and grasped his robe tightly. "Dammit Inuyasha I was looking for you!" he cried and allowed himself to be pulled out.

In an instant Miroku found himself on the outside in the fresh air again. He looked back over his shoulder at the trembling mountain. How had he got out so quickly? "Inuyasha, I--" It was not the hanyou who stood before him.

"You had no business there. That fool should have removed you from the area when he found you in the forest," said Sesshomaru. Miroku was dumbstruck. Sesshomaru had pulled him to safety? He couldn't believe it. Why would the demon lord help him? 'Obviously he did since we're the only ones here.' Where was Inuyasha?

The hanyou came bounding up almost immediately. He scowled at Sesshomaru. "You bastard. Could you have fought that damn hag someplace safer? We almost got killed in there...Oh there you are, Miroku. Good. Sango won't have to beat me down for leaving you back there..."

"Tetsusaiga..." Sesshomaru spoke quietly, looking at Inuyasha's weapon. It glimmered still and was bathed in an odd glow.

"Look at Tensaiga," said Inuyasha, pointing to the weapon at Sesshomaru's side. It too seemed to glow with an inner light. "What happened in there?"

Sesshomaru looked away. "There is no time to go into that now. I must return to my warriors. The war still goes on. The traitors have not yet been fully dealt with." He began to walk away, but stopped mid-stride. He spoke over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Why did you intervene," he asked calmly. Why had Inuyasha, who never failed to inform anyone within hearing distance that he couldn't stand his youkai brother, intervened to save him from destruction at the hands of an enemy?

"I don't know." Inuyasha scratched his head. He decided not to lie, at least. "For Sango maybe," he mumbled almost under his breath. Sesshomaru turned to look at him. He gazed intently for several moments. Neither Miroku nor the hanyou could read anything in his neutral expression and both frowned when he said nothing and then disappeared into the forest, leaving them where they stood.

"That is a mysterious one there," observed Miroku. He wondered silently why Sesshomaru had saved him from being crushed in the mountain by pulling him to safety. Hadn't the youkai lord once said that he wished him dead? The houshi shook his head, confused. "I think part of what makes him so scary is that you never know what he is thinking."

"Nah. He's just an asshole. Sango owes me in a major way. I saved both her boyfriends' asses in one day! She'll be doing patrols for me for weeks! I can just sit back and relax and watch her work..." Joking, he rubbed his hands together and grinned devilishly.

Miroku smirked at his friend's sense of humor. "I'm not her boyfriend, Inuyasha." He was curious about something. "That was amazing what Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga did. Did you know they were able to join like that?"

"No, and I don't think that bastard did either. Its just like the old man to build in some surprises. Lucky for us, I suppose."

"Are you going to tell Kagome and Sango what you did for him?"

He shrugged. "I didn't really do anything." He thought about it for a minute. "Well maybe I did a little." In truth Inuyasha wasn't sure why he acted to save Sesshomaru's life. In his mind Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga had really done the work. "But, I'm not saying anything. And neither are you. Now lets go. That fucking mountain is about to come down, and I don't want to be anywhere nearby when it does." Miroku nodded and the two began the long journey back to the inuyoukai palace.

* * *

"Where are you going, mistress?"

"Out."

"Out? You are not well enough."

"Blast that. I am going insane laying in bed all day!" Sango frowned at Kirou, the healer in charge of her recovery. Lately she had come to think of him as more of a jailer than a healer-- the fussy youkai rarely let her out of his sight.

"Mistress. Sesshomaru-sama gave me specific instructions that you are to be watched. Because of my duties in the infirmary that means you must stay here."

"Well, Sesshomaru-sama isn't around and I need fresh air!" With that the taijiya got out of bed and headed for the door.

"Mistress!" Kirou was at his wits end. This human woman had proved a handful. It had been remarkable to him that she could recover so quickly from the effects of the poison dagger-- whoever fashioned the weapon that stabbed her had meant to put down a full-fledged youkai. 'Perhaps it is the youki of the child inside her, protecting its mother in some way...' he mused. Kirou chased after Sango as she made her way out of the palace and into the rear courtyard. "Mistress I must object! You must rest!"

"It is alright, Kirou. I will walk with her," spoke a sweet, intelligent sounding voice. Sango looked up to see dark almond-shaped eyes approaching. The demoness wearing them had delicate claws and rich dark brown hair meticulously coiffed. A beautiful kimono adorned her petite, slender figure. "My guard is with me. She will come to no harm," said the demoness.

"Kaiya-sama." Kirou bowed low.

'Kaiya? This is her! The fiance!' Sango's eyes grew wide as she took in the lovely vision of Sesshomaru's future mate. The taijiya was surprised at herself-- her immediate feelings were not resentful or jealous. Instead she was curious about who this young demoness was and why Sesshomaru had chosen her. The taijiya scrutinized her closely. "I-I am Sango," she said finally.

"Yes, I assumed so seeing you come out of the infirmary. My name is Kaiya. Hisako informed me that you'd been brought to the palace. That will be all, Kirou." She dismissed the healer, and he backed away to return to his duties.

"Hisako? I haven't seen her since I returned. Is she well?" asked Sango. Hisako had been the first welcoming presence she had encountered at the palace and Sango still held fondness for the elder demoness.

"She is. There are many functions going on at court right now. She is occupied night and day, I'm afraid. I am sure she will come to see you shortly." Kaiya smiled sweetly. Sango was wary, but so far the elegant demoness did not give off any hint of animosity or resentment toward her. "Here, we will walk in the garden. It is a lovely day, isn't it?"

Sango nodded. 'So this is the woman he will marry.' She felt a bit dizzy and paused against a wall.

"Are you alright, Sango-san?"

"Y-yes. I will be fine. I just need to rest a moment." She hadn't expected to encounter the one person who embodied what stood between herself and her youkai prince.

"Then we will rest." Kaiya led them to a marble bench near the hedgerows. Her guard took a post several meters away.

"I know it must be odd for you, us meeting this way," said Kaiya.

"It is just a little."

"It is the same for me...You must be quite an amazing woman for Sesshomaru-sama to favor you as he does." Kaiya looked away, her face neutral. She recalled the whisperings at court about the master's show of affection to the human female, something no one had ever witnessed in him before.

"I don't know about that..."

"I can see that you are quite attractive." Sango could not detect any patronizing tone in the statement. "And you will bear his child. I do not know Sesshomaru-sama's mind, but I do believe he would give a woman a pup only if he cared a great deal for her," she said.

Sango wondered at Kaiya's feelings for Sesshomaru. "But he will mate with you. You will have children by him as well. His heirs." She tried not to let the words catch in her throat as she spoke.

Kaiya sighed. She said nothing for several moments and looked away, leading the taijiya to wonder at her reticence.

"I want to speak to you as one woman to another, Sango. We are both female, are we not? I know that you are human and I am youkai but there are still similarites that exist for us as members of the same sex. So may we speak, woman to woman?"

"Yes of course."

"If you love him, do not give up hope." Her eyes became moist, and for the first time Sango could sense that the young demoness was less than enthused about her coming fate. "Love is such a miraculous thing in this world...it should be nurtured. Circumstance can be quite cruel sometimes, and love suffers. But we must fight it." A faraway look came into her eyes. "If I had my way marriages would only take place where it fluorished."

"I agree," said Sango, not wanting to give away too many of her thoughts.

"I envy you, demon slayer. You have freedom. You can make a life for yourself with your skills and talents. I am bound to this castle, and must do as I am told...You can have children or not as you please. If only I were so fortunate..."

"Sango-san! Oh Sango-san it really is you!" Suddenly the brightly smiling figure of Rin came bounding up, her arms outstretched.

"Sango!" Shippo appeared as well. He chased behind the little girl. The two had become friends in short the time the kitsune had been living at the palace. Both nearly tackled the still-weak taijiya and Kaiya found she had to intervene.

"Now, now you musn't crowd her that way...she is still tired, children."

"Yes, Kaiya-sama," said Rin who then bowed slightly. Sango noted with interest how respectful the little girl behaved in the presence of the young demoness. Obviously Sesshomaru had lectured his ward on how to properly address his future wife.

Shippo had already climbed into Sango's lap and now hugged her tightly around the neck. "We're so happy you're back! Inuyasha and Kagome said I couldn't come to the infirmary to see you...you aren't mad at me, are you Sango?"

"Of course not, Shippo! It is so wonderful to see you again. And you too, Rin."

Sango giggled in spite of her tiredness and reached out to ruffle Rin's hair while she returned Shippo's embrace. She secretly wondered what else Kaiya was about to discuss with her, but could not think of a graceful way to continue their conversation in front of the children.

Kaiya's guard came forward and whispered in her ear. The elegant demoness stood and faced Sango. "I'm afraid I must leave you now. It has been quite pleasant meeting you, Sango." She smiled gracefully.

"And you as well, Kaiya." Sango intentionally left off the honorific. Why should she give her rival an edge? Kaiya seemed not to notice and she walked away. The taijiya marveled at how elegantly she moved, the way she seemed to float over the ground. 'She is very beautiful,' thought Sango. 'And polite. And charming...No wonder he chose her. But...does she have feelings for him?'

* * *

"My lord Sesshomaru." Ryuchi knelt on the ground as the demon lord approached but was able to breathe a sigh of relief. No longer did his lord appear thirsty for blood, his eyes were once again their normal color and his face had regained its usual neutral expression. Ryuchi could only assume his master had accomplished what he had set out to do.

"Yes, the traitor is dead as are several of his followers. Your instructions are to attack and destroy the rebel army, what there is left of it. I want it made clear in the territory that this kind of activity will not be tolerated."

"Yes, my lord." Ryuchi had sent scouts to investigate the scene of Sesshomaru's work of carnage outside the mountain. The reports brought back to him of the incredible destruction imposed on the rebels made the normally unflappable demon warrior shiver. Sesshomaru was clearly not a demon to be trifled with. "Are you well, my lord?" He looked up to see the taiyoukai's ripped clothing and bloodstained hands.

"I am. I will soon return to the fortress."

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru. We will leave none of the traitors alive."

* * *

Silently making his way inside the palace, Sesshomaru reflected on what he had learned at Mount Koragi. Knowing so little about his mother's life made him wonder. Koto's words still sounded in his mind. _'She destroyed the entire village...ripped my husband to bits herself!...' _

Nayame had indeed been a fighter it seemed. Normally Sesshomaru would not think twice about the fact that an entire human village had been destroyed at her hands. Even if Koto's rantings were true it mattered little-- a group of humans was nothing for a demon lord to concern himself over. The loss of a few mortals was a negligible event in the world. In any case Nayame had surely been justified in her actions, had she not?

'But do I truly believe that?' He pondered the question while heading to his private bathing chamber. 'Inuyasha's mate is human...I cannot say that she is especially offensive. Annoying perhaps, interfering, but not beneath contempt. She has a valuable skill-- she can heal others, and she has a strong spiritual aura... Why she chose to attach herself to my dolt of a brother is beyond me,' he thought. Or was it the fact that he had spent time with the priestess, had become familiar with her and her infant son that made him view her differently, he wondered.

And of course there was Sango. He had strong feelings for a human. She moved him in ways no other being had ever done. Could he now abide the actions of his mother given his professed affection for one of the species? It gave him food for thought as he allowed himself to be washed by his attendants. 'I must discuss some of this with Tamaku,' he concluded. 'To learn if any of it is fact.' The elder demon had known his mother during her lifetime. Sesshomaru had always found it strange that Tamaku would often invoke the memory of Inutaisho, but neglect to mention Nayame. Ever.

The demon lord soaked in his bath. He had waved away his attendants, preferring to be alone with his thoughts. Something waited in the back of his mind, something he did not relish considering. Inuyasha's actions had saved him back at the mountain. He would have died at Koto's hands if Tetsusaiga had not joined with Tensaiga to obliterate the witch. He owed him his life, this brother whom he'd condemned countless times as a half-breed stain on his father's bloodline, and whom he still did not think really worthy of the Tetsusaiga. What would his relationship with Inuyasha be like from now on? He sighed, suddenly fatigued. 'I can't begin to sort that out now...' He was ready to get out of the bath. His thoughts had turned to her. 'I want to see her. I must go to Sango.'


	27. Chapter 27

_Fluff ahoy!_

Chapter 27

"Miro you really have to take better care of yourself, you obviously haven't been getting enough sleep."

Sango and Miroku walked together near the exercise yard outside the palace. The taijiya felt much better and was almost herself again after having spent several days in the palace infirmary. She was eating more, and the color had returned to her cheeks. Her companion was pleased to find her so improved.

"Don't worry about me, Sango."

"Promise you'll eat something tonight...you've become nothing but skin and bone!"

Miroku laughed, touched by her concern for him. If he had not known she was in love with someone else he might have thought it meant something more. As it was he was happy she was safe again and almost recovered from her attack.

"Have you seen Sesshomaru yet? Kagome and Inuyasha told me he returned this morning."

"No I haven't."

She missed the youkai lord, but also wanted to have serious words with him. Kirou continued to treat her like a child, scarcely allowing her to leave the infirmary for any reason. Sango had argued with him constantly since her arrival. She felt bad for the meticulous youkai-- she understood he was simply carrying out his master's orders.

"Miroku, I wanted to thank you for coming to my aid when Jitsuo was about to strike me down. I had managed to wound him, but didn't have any weapons left and he was coming to kill me. If it weren't for you I don't know..." She grasped his hand and Miroku patted hers softly.

"Ah, Sango. I would do just about anything for you, don't you know that?" He gazed into her eyes. The taijiya could sense an intensity within him. "It was you who sent Inuyasha to find me, wasn't it?" he asked tenderly.

"Of course. I couldn't let you stay out there with all those youkai on your own...you don't have the wind tunnel anymore, and that staff of yours will only go so far. Someone has to look after you." She smiled at him, and he grinned in return.

"Sango." A long pause. He had not yet let go of her hand.

"Miroku, I--"

"Get away from her this instant monk," a chilly voice commanded.

Miroku jumped. "Sesshomaru."

The demon lord stood a few meters away knitting his eyebrows together in a distinct show of displeasure.

"Oh, you have returned my lord. Miroku and I were just getting some air," said Sango with a shy smile. Miroku knew her well enough to realize how overjoyed she was to see Sesshomaru again. An awkwardness hung in the air.

The monk did not know that in addition to experiencing joy Sango felt uneasy, as if she had been caught at something. 'But I didn't do anything...he's just a friend,' she thought. 'I hate it when Sesshomaru acts like he wants to kill him.' She was unaware of the fact that he had pulled the monk to safety at Mount Koragi.

"Leave now human," commanded the demon lord. He took a step forward.

The monk knew he needed to make a quick exit.

"Yes, I'm sure you two have much to discuss. I am just in the way." Miroku raised his hands in a blameless gesture and put on a cheerful face to hide his discomfort. 'He still thinks I'm trying to steal her from him! Insecure much, Sesshomaru?' Miroku stepped away and waved at Sango as he turned to head back indoors.

They stood staring at each other for a while. She took him in-- so elegant and familiar and proud he was, as if he had just stepped out of her dreams. Sango was confused at the swirl of emotions that suddenly came over her. On the one hand she wanted to throw herself into his arms and revel in the deep comfort and tenderness she was sure to find in his embrace. On the other hand logic and reason dictated that she hold back-- soon her youkai prince would officially wed another and become unavailable. No longer would she be able to indulge her feelings for him, at least not openly. Her realization of this caused her to hesitate.

Sesshomaru could sense unease in the lithe young woman before him. He stepped closer. She looked much improved but still seemed somewhat pale.

'How could I have let her come to this?' He vowed never to let it happen again. Her beauty captivated him even now in her slightly weakened state. As lovely and elegant as Kaiya was, in his eyes she was no match for Sango. He longed to feel her again and extended his hand.

"Why do you not come to me, Sango?"

She shrugged and walked forward. Slipping arms around his waist, she pressed her body close to him. Surprised at the breath she'd been holding, Sango let it out and allowed herself to relax in his embrace.

'Who am I fooling? I am in love with this youkai. Thank the gods he has returned safely.' She sighed as he caressed her back and laid a light kiss on top of her head.

"I have missed you, exterminator. How are you feeling-- are you being well cared for?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I have missed you as well." She felt so safe in his arms, so protected. Sango closed her eyes to let the feelings of warmth and tenderness wash over her as he pulled her even closer.

After a while Sesshomaru picked up on her unease, and looked down to notice a look of seriousness on her face, her eyes shut tight. He stroked her hair.

"You are troubled. What is it?"

She shrugged. "I am a pregnant woman."

He found a place for them to sit just inside the gate and pulled her into his lap. She sat crosswise and laid her head on his shoulder, next to the luxurious softness of his fur pelt. Sango smiled when she felt him cover her abdomen with his hand to gently caress the spot where their child grew.

"I'm getting a little bigger," she said softly. Her waist had become somewhat thicker and a small bulge was just beginning to form. She followed his movements by covering his hand with her own.

"You will be an exquisite mother." He tasted her lips then, and to Sango it felt like coming home. Light and tender and sensual, his attentions sent her into a trance.

'Oh how I have missed this,' she thought to herself. The kiss deepened somewhat and he held the back of her head. Their tongues met, and Sango experienced the familiar tingle of excitement begin to flow through her body.

Sesshomaru appreciated the soft sighs and urgency he always seemed able to draw from her and deepened the kiss.

After some time it ended and they sat together, content in their close proximity. Anyone looking on would take them for any young amorous couple were it not for the fact that one of them was Demon Lord of the West. Sango studied his face lovingly, lightly tracing his markings with the tips of her fingers.

"Tell me what is on your mind," he asked. He took her hand in his and gently kissed each finger. "Something is bothering you."

"I met her. Kaiya."

He sighed. Tamaku had informed him earlier that the pair had been seen together near the infirmary. "Yes, I understand you had a brief conversation. I trust she was correct with you?"

"Yes. She was very gracious, very kind. And so lovely. I can see why you've chosen her..." He paused his attentions. Silence reigned.

After a while Sango finally spoke to break the tension. "Sesshomaru, you know I cannot stay here, don't you?" She pulled away from him gently.

He frowned and pulled her back possessively. "But you must. I nearly lost you. I cannot allow that to happen again. You belong to me." His youki demanded that he protect what was his. Sango could see that it would be difficult to make him see her point of view.

"I understand. But my lord, please consider my position. I am an outsider here, a demonslayer among demons. I have no official status, and you will be married--"

"Sango do you want to be with me?" he asked curtly, cutting her off.

"Of course I do, but--"

"Then stop putting up barriers to prevent it. If you are pleased to be with me, then why continue to put yourself in situations that separate us?"

A slow frown crossed her face. "I don't mean to do that. But I have said before that I will not be your mistress and I meant it. I cannot. I believe now that you would not necessarily discard me in some offhand way, or treat me badly, but Sesshomaru..." She looked up at him, woeful. "I cannot continue our relationship on the same terms after your mating. It would be wrong."

A pause and then, "Is it that you prefer him?"

"What? Who?"

"The monk. You continue to harbor some sort of affection for him. Are you planning to go to him?" Sesshomaru spat out the words as if they tasted bad in his mouth.

'Oh no not this again,' she thought.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango was frustrated with his jealousy. "I care about Miroku, yes. He is a dear friend and we went through some intense times together. But I don't want to marry him. Even if you and I were nothing to each other, I would not be with Miroku. My darling it is you I love. So, so much."

She was hurt that he would doubt her affection for him. Could he not see there was a difference between her feelings and and the way she chose to act on them? By leaving the palace she only meant to do the right thing, that which would give the best result in the long run for everyone concerned. It did not mean she loved him any less. Nor did her associating with Miroku mean that.

"I find it unsatisfactory when he fawns over you. It is...unpleasant for me."

Sango could swear she detected pouting. "I know that my lord."

"Then why do you let him?"

"I don't 'let' him do anything! Sesshomaru..." She grasped his hand and brought it to her chest. "Honestly, do you think I would run off with him when I feel the way I do about you? There is a reason why it is your child I am having. I am deeply, terribly in love with you. Have a little bit of faith in me."

"Hmmmm." He gave her a soft squeeze and shifted his weight. "You will be moved from the infirmary," Sango sighed in relief. She was coming to hate the place. "You will be brought to reside in my chambers."

"What!" She pulled back again. "Sessh, have you listened to nothing I have said? Did I not just tell you that things cannot continue as they have been?" Her voice began to break and she felt an incredible sadness begin to rise within. "Y-you will be...married. There will be no place for me. You will go to her."

He answered immediately. "You still belong to me and with me. And so you will remain, Sango." He spoke in a clipped, firm tone and his grasp on her tightened. She could see hardness come into his eyes telling her he did not want to be contradicted.

'Too bad' she thought, frustrated with his intransigence.

Pulling away firmly, she stood up. "I will not! I know you have this massive youki business going on and that is why you are so stubborn about this. But you do not own my conscience, Sesshomaru. I never agreed to be your mistress after your marriage and you know that." She paced in front of the placid-looking demon lord. She knew otherwise, but he continued to look on as if indifferent and said nothing.

"To tell the truth I don't want to be at the palace at all anymore, but I am willing to stay until Inuyasha and Kagome and the baby return to their village." She set her jaw and crossed her arms. "And I absolutely will not sleep in your room!"

He wanted sex. Truth be told she wanted it too but there were things more important right now than fulfilling their appetites, like her sense of self-worth.

Sesshomaru stood to face her. He simply stared, not speaking. This made her uncomfortable-- she expected him to at least express disagreement, but he remained still, calm and resigned. Sango knew it was a risk to resist him this way, but her mind was made up.

'Why doesn't he say anything?'

Finally after what seemed like several minutes, she again heard the familiar low melodious rhythm of his voice. "Very soon there will be a ceremony," he said. "The entire court will attend. I cannot force you as you say, to come but I believe you will find it of some interest."

With that the youkai lord walked away without another word. Something was about to happen, something Sango might hate. 'Is he planning to do it soon? Marry Kaiya?'

'No other creature in the territory gets away with what that one does,' concluded Sesshomaru while returning to the main building. 'Anyone else would have been punished for such insolence...I must truly be smitten with that female.'

Maybe she was right. Maybe he did not really own her at all. She certainly addressed him as if he didn't. 'Nonsense. Sango is mine regardless of what she says. Obstinate woman, when will she realize?' Sesshomaru had not noticed that he no longer thought of her in terms of human or youkai but only as the woman of his heart.

He felt a headache coming on. Heading for his library, he planned to call for Tamaku and Hisako to give instructions for the claiming ceremony involving himself and Kaiya.

* * *

"What can he mean? Lord Sesshomaru wants the claiming ceremony tomorrow? Has he no idea these things take time to arrange?"

"Perhaps he is anxious to mate the lady," answered Tamaku with a grin.

"That I cannot believe. He has not spoken to the girl in weeks..."

Hisako conversed with her husband in the sitting room of their private apartments some hours after meeting with Sesshomaru. The couple had been surprised first at the sudden summons in the midst of their evening meal to attend him, and then again at the curt instruction that they gather the court together the next evening to witness his ceremony of claiming.

The ritual would serve to bind their master and the lady Kaiya closer together as the last step before mating. Essentially a public demonstration before the community, it was a place where intentions to join were made in the open. In contrast to the ceremony, the mating itself was carried out entirely in private (usually soon after the claiming), a process that involved only the pair being joined. After mating the only outward evidence that the couple had taken the final step was a mark worn by the female.

"How is the girl taking it?" asked Tamaku.

Hisako had visited Kaiya earlier to inform her of Sesshomaru's decision and then went off to set things in motion for the event. Given her responsibilities she had been unable to spend much time consoling the demoness, however. The claiming ceremony for the Demon Lord of the West was nothing to take lightly, even if it had to take place on a single day's notice. Hisako had much to accomplish in a very short time.

"Not well. She is very sad I'm afraid. I know she was hoping it could be put it off for a while longer, but the war is on the verge of ending and there are no more barriers to the marriage. Poor girl. At least she wasn't in hysterics. I think she might finally be resigned to her fate."

"Ah well. He needs heirs, he says. I may be seeing things, but I think our young lord Shiro might be somewhat disappointed at this news as well. He seems to have developed a fondness for Kaiya-sama."

"Yes, I have noticed the same. What a shame. I sincerely believe the lady would be much happier as the wife of a minor territorial lord like Shiro-- she would have more access to the freedom she is always saying she wants. As it is her place will be as servant to Lord Sesshomaru from now on."

* * *

"Kagome, what can it mean?" asked Sango. She sat with the miko and her baby in front of their hearth at the fortress after consuming with them a supper of roast rabbit, potatoes and leafy greens. Inuyasha lay in the next room fast asleep; the women could hear the regular loud intervals of his snoring.

"Well, it sounds like he plans to take the next step with Kaiya. I'm sorry, Sango."

Kagome felt bad for her friend. She could only imagine the heartache it caused the taijiya when the messenger of the court had come to them after supper to announce they would be permitted at Sesshomaru and Kaiya's claiming ritual scheduled for the following evening.

"It just seems to be happening so suddenly." she drew her knees up to her chin. "I suppose I should have expected it to happen soon. He did warn me." Sango recalled his last words to her earlier that day, something about a ceremony. He must have indeed been trying to tell her he would soon mate.

"So do you think you really will break it off with him, Sango?" The taijiya nodded. "I mean, what about the baby?"

She shrugged. "We haven't really discussed what his role will be. I would hope that he wants to be part of the baby's life. But as for us, well it has to end I'm afraid."

Kagome could see the sadness in her friend's eyes. "Is that what he wants, Sango?"

She blushed and looked away. "No, apparently he doesn't. But Kagome, I can't sleep with him like that. It would just be wrong! I am no concubine."

Kagome smiled sympathetically and patted her hand. "I know. So will you go to the ceremony?"

She shrugged again. "I might as well. Maybe it will help me deal with things if I can see him actually taking this step." She touched her forehead to her knees and was silent for a long time. Eventually her shoulders began to shake, and Kagome could hear crying. "Oh Kagome! It just hurts so much..."

'She really is in love with him.'

Kagome got up to hug her shoulders. "Aww...I know, Sango-chan. It must be very hard for you. But we're here. Me and Inuyasha and Shippo and Kirara and Taki. Even Miroku. We will stay beside you. If you ever want to talk or cry or whatever, we're here. At least I am. You know Inuyasha-- he cares about you but he's not that great at this kind of stuff."

"I know. Thank you Kagome." She sniffed and wiped tears from her face and then gave her friend a deep hug of gratitude. "I just need some time to deal with it."

Getting up, she slipped on her sandals. "I'm not tired now. I think I'll go for a walk."

After declaring that she would not stay with Sesshomaru, Sango's things, what little she possessed had been moved to Inuyasha and Kagome's rooms. She slept on a mat in the large chamber where Shippo and the baby stayed.

"Do you want company? I can wake Inuyasha to watch Takeo," asked Kagome.

Sango looked over to see the baby laying wide awake in Kagome's arms, quietly taking in the cozy ambience of the night with sparkling dark eyes. She smiled warmly and shook her head.

"No. He looks so happy with his mama, and I don't want that hanyou growling at me for disturbing his sleep. I won't go far. There are inu guards everywhere-- I shouldn't get into any trouble."

With another smile Sango stepped out into the corridor and quietly shut the door.

The night air was cool but not overly so. Instead of her usual yukata Sango wore a heavier weight silk robe in violet with a pretty rose colored obi. Her hair was held back with a violet silk ribbon and the beautiful polished wood sandals she had come to adore graced her feet. She had to confess that she was beginning to like the comforts of living in a youkai palace-- her wardrobe had improved considerably since returning, primarily at Hisako's intervention.

'Why do I still feel so underdressed?... Hiraikotsu. I don't have it anymore.'

In the fight with Jitsuo's youkai at the village near the mountain her favorite weapon and signature had gone missing after she was taken against her will into the cave. "I guess I can make another one...damn, why did I have to leave it there?"

She spied the gardens and remembered a lovely little bridge that spanned a meandering stream. Making her way there slowly she looked up into the sky to see countless twinkling stars shining brightly like crystals. The moon was out as well but she still had to mind her step to avoid stumbling through the thickly foliaged walkway.

After reaching the bridge she went to its center to stand against a solid wooden railing and looked about. 'It is so pleasant and calm here, so peaceful.'

All around her crickets chirped. Evening birds sang and fireflies flickered, their combined dance lending a magical ambience to the night. She rested her hands on the rail and sighed. It felt good to relax after the stressful news she'd received earlier.

"How are you down there," she asked while laying a hand over her stomach.

Increasingly Sango felt a bond growing between herself and the child developing in her womb. "I will always protect you, little one." Her senses were sharper now, suggesting the baby's youki was having an effect on her perceptions. She was able to detect things she couldn't before such as the smell of food cooking several hundred meters away in the palace kitchens, and the separate scent of each flower in the garden from the infirmary.

Sango let her mind wander again and gazed up at the stars. She thought about the past, about her lost family and her brother Kohaku. 'I miss him so.' She thought about the future, how it would change with the addition of a child to her life.

Lost in her memories and hopes, the low and resonant voice took her by surprise.

"It is a fair night, is it not huntress?"

Her trance broken, she looked up to see a figure appear from the shadows-- Sesshomaru, but he looked different. Gone were the familiar furry pelt, the metal armor and white silk clothing he normally wore. They had been replaced by a simple dark haori and hakama that hung modestly yet regally on his slender form. His majestic mane of hair, glinting metallic silver-white in the moonlight flowed freely over his robes. Unadorned and natural, the demon lord looked more beautiful to Sango now than he ever had before.

Her heart beat hard in her chest and she felt her face flush.

"Y-yes. It is very pleasant here." She had not heard him approach, but that was nothing new. "You have a beautiful home, Sesshomaru. Your gardens are magical and so peaceful."

He came to stand beside her. The power of his aura never failed to affect her, and she grasped the railing in front of her to steady herself. 'How can he affect me so? I feel as if my heart will leap from my chest!'

Finally he spoke quietly, apparently unaware of her excited state. "All that I have, all of this is modest compared to your beauty and your magic. In my eyes you are the personification of those qualities, Sango. I must reserve judgment on the peaceful part, however."

She smiled in the dark at his gentle teasing. 'Trying to seduce me, is he?'

"Romantic phrases, my lord? That is unlike you. What brings this on?"

"You inspire me to say such things huntress," he whispered.

Soon she felt his strong chest at her back and trembled as elegant hands trailed lightly up her front, coming to rest just below her breasts. She felt his warm breath at her neck, and shivered and moaned lightly he set the lightest of kisses at her nape.

"Hmmm." She turned in his arms to face him. Even in the darkness she could tell his gaze was gentle and tender.

'How can he be this way knowing he will marry someone else so soon?' Sango decided not to fight her desires despite her earlier pledge not to go to his rooms. This was likely to be the last time she would ever be with him this way, after all.

Sesshomaru was surprised when suddenly she engulfed him in her arms and claimed his lips with a demanding kiss. She spoke forcefully.

"I want you, my alluring youkai lord. Tonight."

A slight smirk crossed his lips. He squeezed her. "And so you will have me, huntress."

In an instant he transported them to the upper floors of the palace where his private sleeping room could be found in the most secure area of the building.

* * *

Their lovemaking began cautiously. "So beautiful, so magnificent," he breathed while undressing her. Gently attacking her neck, he sucked and licked the tender flesh, knowing she loved it when he did this.

"I want to undress you," she said after a while. Not knowing if she would ever have the opportunity to see his beautiful body again, Sango savored the sensation of running her hands over his bare skin while removing his haori. She enjoyed his well defined muscles and firm flesh, blowing lightly and nipping him in her favorite places.

She kissed him all over, from head to toe and then used her hands to rub his back with a gentle but firm pressure. "Do you like this, my lord?"

"Yes. It is quite pleasurable." Sango smiled. She loved the way he spoke. 'So formal and precise,' she thought. She finished massaging him and he turned over. Sango was shocked to see him smiling. It was a rare event, and it filled her with joy. He wrapped her in his arms.

"Ummm, did you want to do it on the bridge, my lord?" she asked tremulously.

"What?"

"Did you want to make love on the bridge?" she asked again.

He clicked his tongue. "There, here, everywhere. It matters not." He began to lazily caress her bare skin. Sango was already tingling and his touch stoked the fire within her to dazzling heights.

"I just want this time to be good for both of us," she whispered.

"What are you saying? It is always good." He kissed her shoulder, and she reached out to caress him. "Stop thinking, Sango. Let yourself relax." She nodded and promptly lost herself in the tender kiss he gave her.

After a while she broke their embrace and spoke earnestly. She had been fantasizing about something since their relationship began.

"I want you to take me as you would a demoness."

A pause. "You want what?"

"I want to know what it is like for...what it will be like for...her..." Sesshomaru paused again. He said nothing.

Finally he patted her shoulder indicating she should turn over.

"Like this?" she asked and got on her hands and knees. She lifted her rear and spread her legs.

"A bit lower," he said while getting behind her. Grasping her hips with both hands, he kissed her upper back and got into position to mount her.

"There is not much difference in this from what we have already been doing," he said. Moving his hands to her shoulders, he slid into her. Sango felt the deep pleasure she always experienced when he entered, and moaned as he began a gentle thrusting.

"I don't want to be as forceful with you as I would a demoness, not in your condition," he explained. Sango assumed he meant either her pregnancy or the fact that she was recovering from an attack.

They moved together for a long time, the intensity of his thrusts gradually picking up until the young woman began to wail with lust.

"Oh...more...deeper!" He turned her over so that they lay face to face. He attacked her with an open mouth kiss and she grasped him by the waist while driving herself against him.

"Yes. That's it," he hissed through his teeth.

Sango came screeching, her head rolling back and forth as he continued to search for his own orgasm. Finally he climaxed, and lay atop her panting in satisfaction.

When it was all over, they lay together in the quiet darkness.

"I love you." A few tears fell from her eyes that he could not see.

"I love you as well, Sango." He could smell the saltiness of her tears and reached out to wipe them away. A long silence.

"I want you to trust me. Can you promise me that you will?"

She nodded and cradled her head in his hand. "Why are you asking me that?"

"You will see eventually." He kissed her again, slowly and sweetly.

Sango shrugged. It wasn't the first time he had ever talked to her in cryptic words. She sat up and knit her fingers in with his.

"Tomorrow is a big day for you. Are you ready?"

"Yes," he replied simply. "Will you attend?"

She nodded sadly. In response to this he gathered her up in his arms and hugged her tightly to him. "Trust me dear one."

'But how can I? And what for?'

The next day Sesshomaru would be going to another woman and out of her reach forever. Sango's soul felt suddenly cold. She held onto him for all she was worth, squeezing as if he would suddenly disappear. For now, for just these few moments before dawn, he was hers utterly and completely. She did not want to let go. This youkai prince-- he was hers alone.

_Author's Notes: _

_1. With this chapter 'Demon Slayer Sango' goes over 100,000 words! It feels like I just started writing it-- where did the time go? There is still a bit more story left so stay tuned. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me on the journey so far! _

_2. The generous responses I've been getting recently for my fic are making me quite happy. They are incredibly encouraging. Thanks to all who take the time to share their thoughts. Continue to do so!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Hisako rushed down the corridor. 'How can I possibly do everything in the time he has given me?'

Soon she arrived at her destination: the apartments occupied by the hanyou, his mate and the huntress. 'I will never understand lord Sesshomaru. What can he be thinking?'

"Lady Hisako, good morning." Kagome bowed slightly to the demoness. The two had become acquainted after meeting at Sango's bedside in the infirmary.

"Priestess, good morning. I have need to see the huntress. Is she here?"

"Sango?" Kagome blushed. "Well, she...didn't sleep here last night."

That morning she'd walked in to find an empty sleeping mat in the taijiya's room. 'She must have spent the night with him...with Sesshomaru.' Kagome recalled having to shoo Shippo away after he'd started asking questions.

"I see."

Hisako quickly understood the meaning of her absence. 'But she didn't seem to be around him just now...' The demoness had come directly from a meeting with Sesshomaru and his council where that evening's palace-wide assembly had been discussed and finalized. It was there that she'd learned Sango would be more involved in the situation than any of them knew before.

'Where can the creature be? I must prepare her...'

Suddenly Sango appeared behind Kagome looking rather sheepish. "Lady Hisako, are you looking for me?"

The miko jumped, surprised. "Sango? When did you get in?" she asked, concerned at the puffiness around the taijiya's eyes and her disheveled hair. 'She has been crying over him.'

"Ummm, I've been here for a while now." The embarrassed look on her face and the messiness of her hair told them more than words could. Awaking late that morning in the arms of her lover, Sango had only just returned to the apartment after a hurried bath.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been sleeping quietly beside her, something the taijiya had never witnessed before. She knew that as a taiyoukai he did not require regular periods of sleep, and for a while had wondered if he ever slept at all. His current unconscious state seemed to confirm that he did so at least once in a while.

Enthralled by the peacefulness of his rest Sango was unable to tear herself away for a long time and she lay silently beside him watching his slow, regular breathing while resting a hand on his smooth chest. The slight rosy color in his cheeks delighted her, and she played at matching the rhythm of her own breathing to his slow, deep movements.

'He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,' she thought. 'I could definitely live with waking up to this every morning for the rest of my life.' A small finger traced ever so lightly along his lips.

After a while and with great reluctance the taijiya disturbed him with soft, searching kisses. She needed to say that she was leaving.

"Not yet huntress," he said as his golden eyes fluttered open. His gaze was already startlingly awake.

Slightly hoarse, she spoke in a low voice. "But it is daylight. Kagome and Inuyasha will wonder what happened to me."

Sitting up in bed Sango pulled her robe around her body and reflected.

'Oh the gods are surely laughing at me right now-- here I am in his bed this morning and he's marrying someone else tonight!'

The demon lord also sat up and stretched his toned arms. He welcomed the gentle but firm pressure she applied to his shoulders to ease the tightness there. He could tell she was melancholy and hugged her close when she'd finished.

'As far as she is concerned these are the last few moments she will spend alone with me,' he thought.

Indeed Sango was feeling the pain of imminent separation from her beacon of safety, her protector and lover. Sesshomaru was keenly aware of the pain their imminent separation was causing her.

"I have something for you," he said softly. Releasing her gently he got up, his torso bare but his bottom half covered in soft linen and disappeared soundlessly into another room.

Almost instantly he came back with something that made Sango's eyes go wide and caused her to clap in elation.

Hiraikotsu! "Wh-where did you get it?" Taking it from him, she ran her hands over the weapon. "I thought I'd lost it lost forever!"

"Ryuchi's warriors found it in the ruins of a village that had been attacked by the rebel forces. They brought it to me yesterday." Sango thought it striking his warriors would know Sesshomaru might be interested in her weapon.

"I would have returned it to you sooner but there was significant damage that needed repairing."

He watched in interest while she ran her eyes over the centipede demon bone weapon and caressed its surface. Understanding how much the object meant to her, he'd made a point of having it repaired as soon as possible.

'Ridiculous weapon. But it makes her happy, so there it is.'

She clutched the object tightly to her chest, clearly relieved to have it back. "Oh Sessh, thank you so much! I want to thank lord Ryuchi personally."

"That is not necessary." She kissed him and then continued to examine Hiraikotsu.

Sesshomaru remained silent, carefully watching. Sango still was not especially comfortable with his sepulchral silences and fidgeted where she stood as he simply stared at her, neutral but not forbidding.

"Well...I really should get back," she said finally, aching inside. 'I can't believe I have to leave him. The world is so unfair!'

Sesshomaru shook his head and motioned to her. "Come here huntress."

Half reluctantly she went to him and fell into his outstretched arms, all the while fighting to hold back tears that threatened to pour out unchecked. He caressed her shoulders in an attempt to give some comfort, to ease her distress.

'My poor Sango,' he thought.

"I hope you are happy with her," she murmured against his chest. "I will miss you so much. I love you more than you will ever know."

Looking up into his eyes she felt something powerful and profound pass between them, like an unspoken admission of devotion as deep and moving as anything she'd ever experienced with him before. It was as if in spite of events something intensely spiritual was binding them ever closer together, and it confused her.

Sango continued. "I think that sometime we should discuss our baby's future. I am sure you have ideas about how and where he should be born, and how he is to be raised. Arrangements have to be made, and I would hope that you plan to be involved."

No response.

Sango took a deep breath. "Well, goodbye Sessh." Managing a half smile through her moist eyes she was finally able to pull away from him.

But he stopped her before she could reach the door. "Sango."

He turned her to face him and she began to sob relentlessly, unable to contain her sadness any longer. "Do not despair," he whispered while embracing her. "I asked you to trust me." She nodded, not having any idea what he could mean. As far as she was concerned this was the end of their affair.

When he pulled her in for a last kiss, she tried to resist. 'Why do this now? Why draw it out?'

"No my love. Do not resist me," he ordered gently. Capturing her lips in a slow, tender kiss he held her tightly as if to say he would never let her go.

'How can he torture me this way?' she wondered while grasping to him for dear life. Sango kissed him back desperately in an attempt to imprint the feelings and sensations on her memory.

"I love you," she mumbled once more.

"And I love you. Always know this." He let her go, and she left the room.

* * *

Impatient, Hisako spoke firmly. "You will come with me huntress, there is no time to waste."

Word to all the palace residents about the impending ceremony had just been sent through the noble demoness' efficient system of messengers, but other matters still needed to be worked out including protocol and logistics. Hisako was responsible for all of it. On top of this Sesshomaru had given specific instructions for her to tend Sango before the event. As a result the noble demoness felt very pressed, a condition her orderly nature usually abhorred. Now standing outside Inuyasha and Kagome's apartments waiting for her charge she grew increasingly restless as each moment passed.

"I must prepare you for this evening," she stated with force.

"Prepare me? I will only be an observer at the ceremonly tonight, just like Kagome." Sango exchanged looks with her friend.

The noble demoness gave a testy look. She was not at liberty to give detailed explanations as Sesshomaru-sama had sworn her to secrecy. "Still, you must come with me."

The finality of her tone caused the taijiya to drop her line of questioning and follow wherever she wanted to go. "Alright, Hisako-sama. I will come."

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, you wished to see me?" asked Shiro. He bowed low to the demon lord who sat behind his broad desk calmly reading a parchment scroll filled with text.

Frankly the younger lord was nervous knowing he had not ceased his attentions to Kaiya in the days since the start of the war.

'I have at least tried to be discreet,' he thought. He had wanted to steal her away, to leave the Western lands forever and put the whole situation at the palace behind them both. 'Is it lack of courage on my part or not enough affection on hers that keeps me from following through it?' he wondered as he stood before the aloof, seemingly disinterested authority before him. 'No, Kaiya has feelings for me. I know she does.'

Finally Sesshomaru spoke. "I did call you here." He looked up and Shiro fought a shiver. The taiyoukai's gaze seemed to bore right through him, drilling straight to the truth that was in his heart. "You have heard there will be a ceremony tonight, have you not?"

"Yes my lord. The claiming ceremony for the lady Kaiya and yourself, Sesshomaru-sama." A long pause. The silence began to slowly eat at Shiro-- the demon lord did not turn his gaze away nor speak for several moments.

"You have a great appreciation for beauty I have heard, Shiro."

"My lord?"

"It has come to my knowledge that you have a keen interest in certain ladies of this court. One in particular as a matter of fact."

'Uh oh.' Shiro swallowed.

"Nothing in this palace escapes my notice." Sesshomaru stood and began to pace back and forth. "That you would approach the bitch I have been courting shows you are a bigger fool than I thought you were or that you appear to be. I am within my rights to destroy you where you stand for such presumption. What is going on in that mind of yours?"

Shiro began to tremble. "My lord, I--"

"I don't need to hear your excuses. You are a young demon, reckless and a risk taker, there is nothing unusual in that. But you must learn that actions have consequences. If you intend to cross me, you must be up to the task. Tell me, did you believe that you could successfully challenge me for the demoness' hand?"

"No, no my lord! Of course not!"

Sesshomaru continued. "What have you ever been responsible for in your life besides attending parties, drinking with your friends and carousing in the woods? What do you know of fighting, of running a household, of providing for a family or defending what belongs to you?"

"Nothing my lord." Shiro lowered his head.

"Only a demon who has proven himself, who has shown that he can handle such responsibilty would even dare to approach any of the ladies of this court, all of whom are under my direct protection. And yet you who are little more than a wet-eared pup go around the bitch I have singled out, the one I have designated as my future companion and sniffed at her like an ignorant wolf in heat. What is this?"

Shiro dropped to his knees and touched his forehead to the ground. He was mortified. "I am sorry, master. I meant no harm. I deserve punishment."

Sesshomaru continued to pace and said nothing for a long time.

"You will be present at the ceremony tonight lord Shiro."

"Are you asking, my lord?" He felt dizzy. 'Just let it not be too painful, whatever he plans to do to me.'

"I am commanding. You will be present or you will face serious consequences."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Please my lord let me explain--"

"You will also conduct my brother and his party to the ceremony. You will be seated with them and answer their questions. Leave me now, I am through with you." Sesshomaru curtly waved him away and turned his back.

"Yes master." Thoroughly chastened, the young lord got up and slunk away, grateful to not have been obliterated by the demon lord's wrath.

* * *

Kaiya straightened her fine linen robe with nervous fingers as she waited to be called in. 'What can he want to talk about now,' she wondered. 'Forget talking, I haven't seen him in weeks.'

Yoshiro the court messenger had appeared early that morning to tell her she was required in Sesshomaru's library at noon. So here she was, waiting patiently in the antechamber to be summoned.

Hisako's notice the previous evening that Sesshomaru planned to go ahead with the claiming ceremony had not come as a surprise to her. What had shocked the young demoness was the fact that it would apparently take place the following evening. She had hoped for more time to work out some kind of solution to her problem. Kaiya still did not want to mate him, and also felt for the beautiful demon slayer.

'That girl is so clearly in love with him. Why doesn't he just take her as his wife? She's even pregnant with his child!'

"Lady Kaiya, Sesshomaru-sama will see you now." She nodded and followed Yoshiro into the elegant space.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She kept her eyes lowered and bowed to him.

"Kaiya." He stood. Deciding to get straight to the point, he spoke directly. "As you know tonight I will be claiming you. Is this something you are prepared for?" She nodded faintly, silently. He could tell she hated the idea.

"I am ready to do your will, my lord." Inside her soul screamed. 'If only it were Shiro...'

The younger lord's persistence had finally begun to wear on her in a good way. Slowly she had begun to find him interesting and had entertained his teasing nature, finding his liveliness and adventurous spirit appealing. Besides that she thought him attractive physically with his reed-thin physique and astonishing lake-blue eyes.

"Did Akria tell you to say that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes."

Why lie? Before her present appointment Kaiya's father had indeed given her a stern lecture about a daughter's responsibility to her family, how she was now a subject not of her own will but completely that of her future husband. It had all struck her as so much traditional blather but the demoness loved her father and wanted to please him. She had promised she would not anger Sesshomaru at this meeting.

"What do you really want to say to me?" he demanded.

"Nothing my lord."

"Do not lie to me woman." He hissed through his teeth and came to stand directly in front of her. "I cannot stand falsehood. You hate the idea of mating with me, do you not?"

Kaiya began to tremble. His youki was so strong. She wanted to scream and yell and stomp around, but something was telling her to submit. "No my lord. If it is what you wish then it is my destiny." She spoke meekly, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Kaiya!" He snatched her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. She gasped. "You believe that I would force you to mate with me, don't you? You believe that I am cruel enough to make you do whatever it is I wish without regard to your needs, your thoughts and feelings. And you hate me for it. That is the truth, isn't it?"

"Y-yes my lord." Her trembling persisted. His plainness put her off balance. 'Why is he saying this? Why make this agony even worse?' "Yes."

"There. We are getting somewhere." He released his grip on her chin and stepped away.

A long, loaded pause. Kaiya spoke next. "She loves you so."

"What?" He peered at her.

"Sango. The huntress. She loves you more than life itself-- I saw it. It is in her eyes, in the way she speaks. She is so happy to be having your child."

"That is no business of yours."

"Perhaps not." She looked him in the eye now. "To be honest, I really don't care if you stay with her-- afterwards. Someone should be loved in this sad situation. It might as well be you."

"You think that I do not love her?"

"I do not know your heart, my lord."

"No. You don't." He sat down behind his desk again. His head seemed to droop slightly, and he tented his fingers.

"This is all my doing." He spoke, but to the walls and not the trembling young demoness before him. "I am called the most powerful youkai in the land. The strongest, the most feared. My decisions are law." He sighed. "But I have made terrible errors."

Kaiya wondered what he could be talking about. "My lord?"

"I am deeply flawed, Kaiya. This kingdom is lucky to have survived. I was nearly killed at Mount Koragi. I am not invincible."

The demoness watched in wonder as he rubbed his eyes as if fatigued. 'Is he confessing to me?' He was no longer the cold, forbidding leader she had known but a slightly sad, seemingly somewhat defeated youkai.

"Tonight you will be joined with someone who has much to learn, who is still a student of this life. I am thankful to have found someone who may be the key to my discovery of greater truths, truths I have need to experience."

'He must mean the huntress,' she concluded. He most certainly could not mean herself-- this was the first real exchange the two of them had ever engaged in.

"What I am saying is that your needs and wants have not been forgotten, lady Kaiya. You will see that tonight."

"Alright, my lord." The demoness was terribly confused. 'Why is he talking to me this way? What can he mean?'

"You may go now."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The room felt cold. Alone, Sango sat on a stool shivering in what appeared to be some sort of dressing chamber within the palace. Wearing only a thin set of underclothes, she longed for some heat and rubbed her stiff fingers together to create friction.

'Why has Hisako left me here half naked? I wanted to get outside for a while, maybe give Hiraikotsu a throw or two. Gods know I'm not happy about going to this damn ceremony tonight!'

She looked around. A variety of kimono in different colors, fabrics and states of construction draped the chamber's oval-shaped walls. The garments' many intricate designs and textures told of the great skill possessed by the clothmakers who'd fashioned them. Sorely tempted to get up and run her hands over some particularly lovely examples in delicate silk, Sango remembered Hisako's admonition to wait until her return and sat back down.

"Ah, good. I believe we have found just the right ensemble for you," murmured Hisako who swept back in, loaded down with bolts of fabric. Behind her trailed two servant youkai girls also carrying armloads of supplies-- hair ornaments, combs, paints and silk.

"Attend to her hair, Saki. You, Asuka-- help her out of that old juban."

Sango's eyes trailed over the finery the girls placed on a table beside her stool. Incredulous she asked, "Is all of this for me?"

"Yes. This is a highly important event you will attend. Usually humans are not allowed to witness such things, but Lord Sesshomaru has made an exception in your case."

"Kagome and Inuyasha and Miroku are also attending, aren't they? He has made an exception for them as well, hasn't he?" She sat still as the young women began tackling her, working on her hair while stripping away her juban and whatever other defenses she had against the cold.

Hisako made a slight noise in her throat. In her opinion it was highly out of order for anyone other than the highest members of youkai society to attend the master's claiming ceremony, but recalled Sesshomaru's specific instructions. Inuyasha and his mate and even the monk were to be allowed at the ceremony.

"Yes, my dear I believe they will," she said, her tone vaguely displeased.

Sango decided not to ask the next obvious question, sensing that the proud youkai noblewoman was not at all keen on elaborating any further. 'Why dress me up like some kind of a porcelain doll for this thing?' She watched as Asuka began to lay out the many layers of silk that would constitute her costume for the evening and shrugged. 'No one will even notice me.'

Hisako gave her a serious look. "There are some things you must know huntress, things about what will take place tonight. I tell you this only because it is necessary for all present to know the rules. Since you are an outsider, you must be tutored." Sango nodded and continued to listen.

"If you are spoken to, you must keep your voice low and remember to show respect," she ordered. "This is an affair of consequence and you must not risk offending the community. Do not look directly at any of the males, especially lord Sesshomaru. The females will be separate from the males, so this shouldn't be difficult."

"A-alright, Lady Hisako. I can remember that." Despite her perturbed mood the professional taijiya in Sango always welcomed getting new information about youkai behavior, and she sat still in rapt attention while Hisako went on to describe more about the evening's events.

* * *

'I wonder what Inutaisho-sama would think of these goings on,' mused Tamaku as he stood at attention. Looking on as Sesshomaru allowed himself to be dressed for the claiming ceremony shortly to follow, he critiqued in his mind. 'The entire business is highly unorthodox. His father would have at least given the court time to absorb these matters.' 

"What is the status of the southeast sector now?" asked Sesshomaru. He raised an arm to let the master of the robes to adjust a sleeve of his ceremonial kimono.

Having recently lost its clan lord at the demon lord's hands, Jitsuo's former territory stood in danger of falling into chaos and disarray with none to hold it together. Sesshomaru realized steps would need to be taken to re-organize its government sooner rather than later.

"They are managing just barely sire," the older demon replied. He shifted his weight, remembering that he had been on his feet for several hours. He was tired and wanted to sit down. 'I'm not getting any younger.' Tamaku did not dare to sit in Sesshomaru's presence without permission, however. He put aside thoughts of fatigue and continued his report.

"Apparently most of those opposed to the central authority were killed in the war. What remains are inu looking to us to restore order. It is my recommendation that we take steps to normalize the situation as soon as possible. Those wild dogs in the southeast are more likely to rip each other to shreds than to organize themselves in an orderly fashion as long as they are without leadership. I suggest we send someone as soon as possible."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Is Ryuchi returned from the front?"

"Yes my lord. The last battle was concluded late yesterday, and he was notified of the impending event. His company returned this morning to attend the ceremony."

"Satisfactory."

Tamaku was worried about something. "My lord if I may inquire, with respect-- have you considered the implications your move this evening will have for the territory? Lord Inutaisho--"

"Inutaisho is dead."

"Yes my lord." Tamaku bowed low. "I only meant that this is a highly unusual step--"

"You raise objections now, Tamaku?" Sesshomaru cut his eyes at the older demon. He knew exactly what his advisor was thinking. 'He thinks it a rash and ill-considered decision, I suppose. He is mistaken. I have made it and so it will stand.'

"No. No my lord. I do not object." 'Damn obstinate demon. Not everything is said to second guess his decisions-- I just want to know his reasoning!'

Tamaku felt Sesshomaru's cold keen eyes scanning him.

"You may sit."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

Relieved he could finally get off his feet, the elder demon contemplated while seating himself. 'So like, yet so unlike his father this one is. Inutaisho was impulsive, yes-- his liason with Izayoi and the hanyou are proof of that. But all of this is very much a departure for Sesshomaru...There are signs he is yielding his harshness somewhat, I must give him that. His affection for the huntress has changed him, and significantly it seems. There was a time he would have let me fall over from exhaustion before even noticing I might want to sit down.'

A servant brought tea into the room. Sesshomaru waved away what was offered but allowed Tamaku to partake. He wondered about something but waited for the elder youkai to drain the liquid in the fine ceramic cup cradled in his palm before continuing the interview.

"What do you know of my mother's death?" he asked. The words spoken by the witch Koto had not left Sesshomaru's mind. Had Nayame indeed been killed by the vile old woman?

He continued to wonder why his mother's name was so seldom in the conversation of those around him. Certainly his father had been a larger-than life figure and therefore brighter in the memory of those who'd known both his parents. This would account in part for the relative dearth of discussion about her. Still, it struck Sesshomaru as odd that those who had known her spoke so little about his mother, and he was left with just bits and pieces of information about her life. Tamaku regularly invoked Inutaisho's memory, but never that of Nayame.

The elder youkai looked up with a wary gaze. He recognized the particular glint in Sesshomaru's eye as deep contemplation. 'What has brought this on I wonder...perhaps something transpired at Mt. Koragi?'

"You ask about your mother now, my lord?"

He nodded. "It was recently brought to my attention that she might have been killed by a mortal. Is this a fact?" He drummed his fine claws on the table next to him, calmly awaiting Tamaku's response. The gray-haired demon shifted and seemed to consider the question with some trepidation. To Sesshomaru it looked like he wanted to couch his words carefully before responding. "I want the truth, Tamaku."

He began slowly. "Sesshomaru-sama, your mother...well, she was a singular character."

"Meaning?"

"She was beautiful and strong. Willful and intelligent. But there was something else."

Sesshomaru leaned forward slightly. He waved a hand to dismiss the robe master who departed with a respectful bow although his work so far had been only half completed.

"The lady Nayame-- she was a ruthless demoness. She disliked all those she considered her inferiors. And she acted on that dislike."

"In what ways?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to amber slits.

"Well..." Tamaku was becoming openly uncomfortable. His hand shook, and he placed the drinking cup back on the tray in front of him unsteadily. To his master it appeared something unsavory about Nayame's past bothered him. "Well my lord..." his voice trailed off.

"Speak up, Tamaku. I have things to do." The usually stoic lord was becoming impatient.

He nodded. "Yes, sire. Your mother, to be blunt-- she was a killer."

Sesshomaru did not blink an eye. Tamaku continued. "That is why no one speaks of her, she killed without regard and without mercy. Yes, she was a great and fierce warrior-- she certainly had the bloodlust for it. Many a youkai fell at her hands. None had ever seen anything like it."

"What do you mean? It is the way of the inuyoukai to defend our territory, to protect what is ours. What is unusual about that?" Sesshomaru shifted his weight slightly, intrigued.

"Yes, that is so." Tamaku swallowed. He never thought he would have to have this conversation, at least not now. "It seems that Nayame was particularly indiscriminate, my lord. Once she led a band of warriors on a raid of the northern lands-- they destroyed entire youkai settlements, and she ripped some of them to shreds with her own hands. Your father could scarcely believe the reports that would come back about the vicious things she did, her ferocity. Even he thought it excessive."

"And how did she die?"

Tamaku sighed, resigned to tell the whole story. "It was a spell, my lord. Nayame went on a hunt for humans after catching some of the pitiful creatures attempting to steal grain from a youkai storehouse. She and her warriors found the target village and began their usual destruction and killing and burning. And then something happened. One of the villagers-- a woman priest of some sort fought like mad when the demoness got a hold of her mate and killed him before her eyes. The woman ended up destroying her with some sort of supernatural device, but it was never found."

'That sphere weapon,' thought Sesshomaru. 'And Koto must have been the priestess.' "What happened to her, the human female?"

"Inutaisho dealt with her. It was thought he didn't kill her outright, but ensured that she would never see the light of day again." Sesshomaru nodded, remembering Koto's invection against her imprisonment at Mt. Koragi. "My lord, forgive me for not sharing this with you before but Inutaisho-sama asked me not to. Apparently he did not want you to grow to manhood with exceedingly negative ideas about your mother, but now that you are an adult..." he paused and looked away. "There is something else."

"What is that?"

"There is something she left you. Your father entrusted it to me, and I have held it all these years wondering when would be a good time to pass it on to you. I believe now is that time." He got up and left the room, and Sesshomaru called the robe master back in. The ceremony would begin shortly and he had to be ready.

"My lord." Tamaku reappeared a few minutes later carrying a small package wrapped in black silk. "This belonged to lady Nayame. It was a relic of her people and she inherited it I believe from her paternal grandmother."

Sesshomaru took the wrapped object and opened it carefully. Inside lay a glorious jeweled bracelet set in yellow gold. Garnets, diamonds, emeralds and sapphires liberally decorated its shiny surface. Although bright, the object looked as if it would perfectly suit the delicate wrist of a highborn demoness-- small of size overall, the individual jewels on the bracelet were of a careful, understated cut.

'A great deal of skill has gone into the making of this object,' he observed. "A trinket, Tamaku?"

"It was her favorite possession, my lord. In life she wore it always. It is the one thing of hers that your father kept after her death."

Sesshomaru understood the import of Tamaku's gesture in bringing it to him now. He nodded and thought, 'Yes, she will have it. My future wife.'

* * *

'I feel like a calf being led to the slaughter,' observed Kaiya sullenly as she trailed behind her father and sister into the Grand Hall. Flanked by several palace guards, the party made its way steadily to the area where the young demoness would wait to be called forward by Sesshomaru. 

The sun had only just set and to Kaiya everything seemed to take on a gloomy, melancholy cast in spite of the light given off by the numerous torches set along the walls at intervals. The slow pace of the procession, the serious, even mournful stares from the onlookers gawking at her-- it all sorely depressed the young noblewoman. She couldn't even begin to contemplate the mating itself, and thinking about it made her shudder.

'How can I do that with him? Gods this is some sort of terrible test, isn't it? Please let me just wake up from this bad dream somehow...'

Meanwhile Kagome, Miroku and Shippo had been led by Shiro into the Hall from another direction. Inuyasha had scoffed at the idea of attending, and so Kagome left him with Takeo back in their rooms. She agreed with him that soon they should return to their village now that the rebellion had been concluded and the threat to their son eliminated.

"Kagome-sama, you must sit with the women-- that way." Shiro pointed to one side of the long rectangular space. Rows of noble demonesses, their attendants and children were assembled several meters away from the males who stood closer to the central dais.

"I want to go with Kagome!" begged Shippo.

"Alright little fox, you go with her. Miroku-sama you must come with me." The monk nodded and followed. He noticed the somberness in Shiro's gait, and the sullenness in his voice. Usually he could count on the cheerful young demon to make a witty observation or laugh at his own jokes at a time like this, but noticed that now he seemed preoccupied. They had all come to find Shiro's cheerful behavior refreshing if somewhat unusual considering he was a youkai. Most of the other inu demons they'd encountered at the palace had a very different, even hostile view of the humans temporarily living inside their ancestral home.

After a time several hundred came to fill the great space of the hall. Kagome looked around-- except for a few murmurs, the room was surprisingly quiet despite the numbers present.

'These youkai all look so somber, but then Sesshomaru getting married isn't something that happens every day I suppose.' Feeling a bit uneasy at not having anyone in the vicinity she knew besides Shippo, the miko could only imitate the youkai females surrounding her by sitting quietly and folding her hands in her lap. 'It's as if everyone is praying. Why do this now? Nothing has started yet.'

"Show your respect, human!" hissed a sharp voice behind her. The startled miko lowered her head and blushed. Shippo slipped his little paw into her hand and did the same, bowing his bushy head. Just then the sweet notes of a flute filled the air, and to Kagome the tune sounded lovely if a little sad. Then at some invisible signal the women got to their feet as one body while the males turned to face the central platform. Kagome did her best to keep up.

"What is happening, lord Shiro?" whispered Miroku to the youkai beside him. They stood together in the rear of the assembly, only just able to get a glimpse of the platform through many rows of youkai heads in front of them.

"I cannot explain that now, just follow my lead." Shiro turned with the others to face the dais, and the monk copied him. All eyes came to focus on the center where a ceremonial table stood covered in a pristine white cloth. Various wax candles, a laquered tray containing a number of beautifully decorated vessels, and some parchment scrolls lay on top. Miroku took note that everyone bowed their heads, again at a silent signal. He did the same and launched into a silent recitation of his own prayers.

* * *

Sango could barely walk with all the layers of fabric wrapping her body. "I feel ridiculous, Hisako-sama. I can hardly move." 

"You look quite splendid, huntress. For a human you are not half ugly. And now that your hair is done properly you could compete with most any demoness in this palace for beauty." Hisako stood back to admire her work and that of her assistants.

Indeed the taijiya's appearance had changed drastically. Her hair had been pulled back from her face and braided in the usual youkai women's fashion. A long tail trailed down her front with a silk ribbon tied in for decoration, as were various delicate lacquered ornaments and flowers. Her face had been painted, and Hisako thought the soft rose shade of her lips and the similar shadow accenting her eyes the perfect complement to her costume. It consisted of layers of gossamer silk in various shades of blue, from white to pale ultramarine to deep royal blue, and a rich brocade obi in yellow-gold graced her middle. It instantly reminded Sango of the colors in Sesshomaru's elegant sash.

"Indeed, these are the colors worn by the master," said Hisako, able to read her thoughts. "He specifically requested that you be in them tonight...Well my dear, we must depart now. The ceremony is surely under way at this point." With that the elder demoness, herself robed in a rich looking ochre-colored kimono with appropriate decoration, called for the guard to escort them to the Grand Hall.

Youkai after youkai bowed deep from the waist at their approach. Sango looked around, thoroughly baffled. In truth she felt numb, unable or unwilling to register the fact that soon she would watch the love of her life take another as his mate. It tugged at the back of her mind and provided the first inkling of an ache as she followed Hisako into the Hall.

"This way, Huntress-sama," suggested Hisako in a distinctly deferential tone. The taijiya could swear she'd been addressed as a superior. Certainly the demoness had never used the honorific with her before.

After reaching their destination Hisako sat next to her and proceeded to give further instruction in how to properly observe the ceremony.

"You must not gaze around, you must show respect and be silent," she whispered.

"Alright." Bewildered, the taijiya did as she was told.

* * *

He appeared as if from thin air. Sesshomaru stood before the dais, his back to the gathered population. All in the room knelt and waited. A voice from behind a screen began to intone strange words that the newcomers could not understand, including Sango, Kagome and Miroku. 

"What is happening, Shiro?" Miroku asked, somewhat uncomfortable in the half-kneeling position all were required to observe.

"The ceremony has started. A reader is calling out the introductory words to begin the service. Next the purification ritual will start and Kaiya-sama will be called forward."

The monk managed to sneak a gaze at Sango who was oddly separated from the rest of the assembly-- he hardly recognized her in the mass of finery that covered her body.

"Why is Sango seated over there?" he asked.

"I do not know. Quiet now, houshi-sama."

"...of ages long past, of the history of the great inu race. Our lord and master, Sesshomaru, son of Inutaisho, Demon Lord of the Western lands, the great commander of us all, will join Kaiya, daughter of lord Akria this day forever..."

Liveried guards escorted the demoness forward. Sango could not help but to glance at her progression even though it drew a look of reproach from Hisako.

'She looks so sad. I feel bad for her-- she clearly doesn't want him.' The officiator waited until Kaiya stood next to Sesshomaru before recusing himself. From this point the ceremony would be conducted by the demon lord himself who now turned to face the assembly with Kaiya.

"Inuyoukai," he began in a smooth, regular voice. "Tonight I, your lord, will join myself with this female, the lady Kaiya, daughter of Akira in observance of traditions common to our people." He took her hand.

'Lets get this over with,' Kaiya thought, her grasp limp in Sesshomaru's.

"...I accept her as the sister of my flesh, the friend of my intellect, the companion of my spirit for the rest of our days on this earth. She is my sibling-- a sister to this Sesshomaru, not more and not less..." He let the words sink in for a few moments before continuing. Kaiya looked up at him. She had not expected to hear this. The usual words were 'I take her as the mate of my body, as the partner of my life.' This was different.

A slight murmur went up among the crowd. A few even ventured to look up at the dais, something that was normally forbidden during the service.

He continued. "The excellent lady, her family and kin are regarded as the special wards of this fortress. They will receive all favor and protection from this office within our power...I join with you now, lady Kaiya, as my sister in affiliation." The murmur became louder, growing into conversation.

Sango did not understand. "Lady Hisako, what is happening?"

"Did you not listen, girl? Lord Sesshomaru has adopted the lady Kaiya as his sister."

"Sister?"

The miko was confused. She shifted on her knees. Shippo looked up with questioning eyes. "Kagome-- does this mean Sesshomaru isn't marrying Kaiya?"

"I don't know...maybe," she whispered, unsure if she'd heard correctly.

"I hope not. Sango is--"

"I know." Inside her heart raced. 'Is he going to do what I think he's going to do? Please to the gods let it be!' Kagome prayed for a happy ending for her friend. She strained her neck to get a better look at what was happening-- damn the rules.

"...do you accept this Sesshomaru as your brother for life, your protector and friend?" He spoke calmly but loud enough to be heard in the room.

"Yes, my lord." Kaiya could hardly believe it. He wasn't going to mate with her after all! She broke a slight smile and her eyes shone with happiness. She caught a glimpse of her father nearby who wore a look of resigned complacency-- he had obviously known beforehand what would happen.

The demon lord had struck on the solution one night while laying awake next to Sango. To save face on all sides, he realized that it would be possible to elevate Kaiya by adopting her as his sister instead of mating her, thus preserving Akira's dignity while leaving the demoness (not to mention himself) free to marry someone else.

'Perhaps that wastrel Shiro if that's what she wants.' Akira had not seemed happy when told of the arrangement at first, but remembering his daughter's deep distress at the match had come to understand it would be the best solution under the circumstances, especially knowing Sesshomaru had no interest in taking Midori in her stead. And so finally if reluctantly he'd agreed to the arrangement.

After sharing a drink of a special bittersweet tea to symbolize their joining together as brother and sister, Sesshomaru led Kaiya away to her father and then returned to the dais. Wanting to proceed, he raised a clawed hand to silence the whispers and murmurs that filled the room. "Inuyoukai. I have made a promise to you-- to provide an heir to the territory. It is a promise I intend to fulfill."

He stepped away and began to walk to one side of the hall.

"Get up girl," whispered Hisako.

"What?" Startled at the sudden nudge, Sango looked over at Hisako who nudged her again. She then looked up to see the grand figure of the youkai lord approach and gasped in wonder.

'Why is he...coming...to me?' Her legs felt as if they could give way at any moment but a deep breath helped steady her balance and she managed to remain upright while Hisako continued to kneel.

"Exterminator." Sesshomaru's eyes locked onto hers, claiming boldly what he sought with a riveting stare. He seemed to be asking something with his look but Sango wasn't sure what. Trembling, her heart pounded hard in her chest. She longed to hold onto him for support, but under the circumstances realized it probably was not appropriate to do it, so she took another breath to help steady herself.

"Sango. I would ask the honor of being allowed to acquire your company. Is it something you are prepared to grant?" He asked it so casually and softly that Sango could hardly believe he'd spoken to her. He repeated it again but slowly. "May I have the honor of acquiring your company, Sango?"

She still could not find her tongue as his eyes did not waver from her own.

Hisako nudged her once more. "He is courting you. You must give an answer," she whispered harshly. The elder demoness knew the normal practice would have been for the demon lord to approach the huntress' father, but under the circumstances understood such was impossible. After Sesshomaru explained the situation during their meeting Hisako had found the direct approach permissible, if highly unusual.

Sango contemplated him with a look full of adoration and surprise. She finally nodded and then said in a clear voice, "Yes, my lord." Lowering her head, she bowed with as much grace as she could muster. He then held out an elaborate object for her to take. Sango marvelled at the sublime beauty of what she guessed was a bracelet.

Taking her hand, he spoke softly. "Will you accept this article as a symbol of my intentions toward you?"

The taijiya still had trouble forming words. The delicate, richly jeweled treasure he held was the most glorious thing she had ever laid eyes on. Even in the dim light it flashed with a brilliant fire, each gem glittering elegantly against its rich gold setting.

"I-I couldn't possibly--" she stammered.

"It belonged to my mother. I want you to have it," he whispered. Sango felt Hisako nudge her yet again, and she accepted the beautiful object with a trembling hand. She managed a trembling smile, and Sesshomaru gave her his own private look of satisfaction.

He spoke again, questioning with a slight hopefulness in his voice. "Now I would like to know, will you consider becoming my mate, Sango? Will you marry me?"

A pause. She closed her eyes, hardly daring to believe. 'Does he really have to ask?'

Taking a deep breath, she spoke again, resolved. "Yes, my lord Sesshomaru. I would be very happy and honored to become your mate." Wanting to fall into his arms, Sango managed to hold herself in check hoping the look in her eyes could tell him what was in the depths of her heart.

He leaned in to lightly brush his lips against her cheek. "This pleases me," he whispered.

He pulled away and returned to the dais. Addressing the assembly, he called out and gestured to present his new bride. "The Lady Sango."

Hisako stood and indicated where her new mistress should stand next to him.

'I can't believe it.' The overwhelmed young woman took the outstretched hand of her beloved and smiled at him. She looked out over the crowd of assembled youkai and marveled as collectively they all fell to their knees in a show of submission and respect-- nobles, ladies and servants alike all touched their foreheads to the floor. This human girl, this taijiya was their new queen.

Managing to spy Kaiya who sat nearby gazing in Shiro's direction, Sango smiled as the young demon lord returned her hopeful look with a grin.

Walking side by side, Sango and Sessshomaru exited the Grand Hall.

"You are a bastard for keeping me in the dark this entire time," she murmured as they went along. He glanced at her and sighed but maintained his composure.

"I could not tell you. You would have spoiled everything," he said quietly.

Sango wanted to pinch him but the challenging, warning glare he shot at her caused a change of heart. Longing to snicker at his mischief, she held back for the sake of decorum.

Kagome however was unable to contain her joy and called out in her exuberance before losing sight of them.

"Congratulations Sango!" The taijiya turned around and made a face indicating she'd heard, making her friend giggle.

Finally, several shocked youkai began a wave of whispering and comments, and rushed an unprepared Hisako who soon found herself surrounded by a bevy of chattering noble demonesses demanding answers.

Kagome took Shippo's hand and headed for the exit.

"Wait until I tell Inuyasha. I was right all along. He should listen to me more, the stubborn hanyou! Too bad he missed it."

_There is one more chapter left. Thanks to all who have slogged through the story to this point and hopefully to the end. _


	30. Chapter 30

_Well, this is it. Conclusion and Epilogue. Enjoy!_

Chapter 30

Immediately after the assembly Sesshomaru and Sango retreated with a group of his retainers to another part of the palace. Sensing her fatigue, he recalled her pregnancy and took her hand in his as they walked together through the corridors. Eventually he instructed his guards to move at a slower pace, and watched his bride closely as the echoes of the dispersing crowd receded behind them.

"Sango...are you well?" he asked softly. He felt her lean her head against him and slow her pace even more. She was nearly asleep on her feet.

"Come exterminator." Sesshomaru lifted her in his arms to carry her the rest of the way.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked with a yawn while pushing a mouthful of ceremonial silk from her face. Being pregnant had so far not been the trial Sango expected but there were times she easily became fatigued, especially after experiencing stressful or intense situations.

"I'm exhausted, Sessh." She sunk into the strong arms of her beloved and nestled her head against his chest, happy to at last relax after a long day.

Out of the corner of his eye Sesshomaru could tell his servants were gawking at the sight of him cradling the human female in his arms. They had never witnessed such intimate behavior on the part of their master before and could not hide their curiosity.

'Insolent dogs, they forget their place. I will have to speak to Tamaku,' thought Sesshomaru. He said nothing and refocused his attention on Sango.

"We still have business to conduct huntress," he said softly while brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Business?" She closed her eyes and heard the footsteps of retainers following behind them along with the murmured salutations of various youkai passing by.

"If you are not overly indisposed, I intend to mate you and mark you as my bitch. I am taking you to my bed."

Sango opened her eyes and rolled them, but grinned. "You make it sound like a chore, my lord. Have I become a bothersome task?" She tightened her grasp around his neck and yawned. 'Here is the youkai I know and love. He makes it all sound so _romantic_,' she thought.

"Hmm," he grunted. Sango looked up to check the faint sly smirk on his face and couldn't help laughing out loud.

* * *

Mindful of her exhaustion from the evening's events and her pregnancy, Sesshomaru left Sango to rest before proceeding with the mating. He went off to meet with his council.

With Ryuchi he discussed territorial matters-- the end of the rebellion and the arrangements being made for payment of his warriors. For their success this time they could expect extra allotments of meat from the palace kitchens in addition to hard currency.

From Tamaku and Akira he sought impressions of the ceremony. It had never been seriously considered that the community might revolt at his announcement to mate a human woman, however Sesshomaru still thought it wise to guage the general mood of the palace by checking with his advisors. Tamaku's reassurance that the event had been peacefully received confirmed his intuition and satisfied him that there would be no need to put down any violent insurrections in his household, at least not that night.

After discussing a few other matters on the agenda, Sesshomaru declared his intent to retire for the evening. He stoically accepted the congratulations of Ryuchi, Tamaku and even Akira regarding Sango, and did not miss the sly smiles on their faces as he exited the conference room. 'Yes you lecherous dogs I am going to bed her,' he thought.

* * *

With Sesshomaru gone Sango had immediately felt an emptiness and wanted to have him near again but realized she would have to wait. After a light meal of fish, vegetables and milk brought to her in his sitting room by the palace cook, the exhausted girl promptly fell asleep.

Later on she awoke in the bedroom to Saki undressing her, removing the masses of silk finery that engulfed her body from neck to toe; she replaced the elaborate costume with a simple and more comfortable yukata.

After more sleep the taijiya roused at last to the soothing sensation of fingers trailing lightly over her body. 'He's back,' she thought with a smile. Laying still for a long time with her eyes closed, Sango luxuriated in his touch before finally sitting up.

"Sesshomaru. I want to discuss something before we...well, make it final."

"What would you like to discuss?" His voice was soft and calm, and he continued to caress her gently. In the days since the rebellion Sango had feared he'd lost his milder side, a trait she had come to appreciate. Now it seemed to have returned as the tender expression in his eyes and his careful touch filled her with joy.

To Sango the change had not weakened him one bit-- quite the contrary, in fact. In her mind his developed capacity for empathy only added to the formidable nature of his character. He could now be judicious without cruelty, something he had not fully appreciated in his father. But now that he had let it emerge in his own life he could see how it would help him to rule the Western lands more effectively, to perhaps avoid the sorts of problems that led to Jitsuo's rebellion.

Sango continued with her explanation. "Well, because we are so different-- I am human with a limited life span and you are youkai-- gods only know how old you are or will become..." she looked down, but he lifted her chin so that they were again eye to eye.

"I am not upset that my life will be short compared to yours, or even compared to that of our child." Their baby would be hanyou, and as such live much longer than its mother even though the human blood in its veins would also shorten its life. "I-I just want us to be together for as long as possible, and I want you to know that I love you no matter what happens."

It had always been in the back of her mind, the issue of their respective life spans. In the scheme of things Sango's mortal life was but a brief period in the many, many decades Sesshomaru had left to live on earth. Although this posed obvious problems of a practical nature it hadn't made a difference to Sango as far as her love for him was concerned, and she hoped he felt the same way.

"My dear one," he began. "I have considered this. Have you ever heard the expression that 'youkai mate for life?'"

She nodded. She savored the sweet, deliberate way he grazed her body with his fingertips. It had a pleasant, if distracting effect.

"The statement has literal significance. When a youkai male joins with a female in mating, the symbolic commingling of their blood ensures that they will pair off for life, at least in the natural progression of things. An accident or a war or some other catastrophe could take one or the other away, but all other things being equal, their life spans would be similar."

She listened carefully but could not help diverting her attention a little to admire his beauty. 'Just this morning I thought I'd never be this close to him again,' she thought, tingling at the sight of his open kimono. It revealed velvety skin, rippling abdominal muscles and the sculpted lines of his upper chest. She laid her hands on him and delighted at the way his body quivered slightly at her touch.

"Yes, I remember my father explaining that to me years ago. But that is for youkai, not humans, isn't it?" She looked at him in a way that spoke volumes about desire and love, and leaned in to lay soft kisses along his collarbone. She revelled in the elegant spiciness of his scent and ceased her attentions briefly to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Mmmmmmm," she sighed.

He sighed also and stroked her hair, wanting nothing more than to take her then and there but continued. "When we mate and complete the ritual-- you will live with me, Sango."

"Live with you? Of course I will."

"No, I mean we will actually mate for life. You will not age as a human woman normally would."

She pulled back, shocked. "What? How can that be?"

"I do not unerstand the process, but if the ritual is performed correctly you will no longer live a human lifespan. You will live with me, my love."

Sango tried to absorb this new information but frankly found it a bit difficult to wrap her mind around the concept of living a near immortal life. Among the swirl of events in which she'd been swept up that day this was one more incredible fact that would take some time to assimilate. After a while she let it go, reasoning that whatever else it meant it seemed she could be with him.

"This pleases me," she murmured, playfully imitating his rich voice. He slid his hand between her legs, causing her to jump. "Sessh!" she cried, surprised.

"You mimick me, woman?" Unable to hold back any longer, he dove into the flesh of her neck, kissing and sucking her tender spot. He then began to tease the area where she would eventually be marked, nipping and kissing it with his lips.

"Is consuming your mate a part of the ritual?" She welcomed the deep, soulful kiss he gave her and let out a loud gasp when he began to stroke her most intimate place with his fingers.

"It can be," he breathed.

He brought her to climax, and watched with satisfaction as his name fell repeatedly from her lips in strangled cries. Kissing lips that trembled in delight, he then lay down next to her.

After a while he grasped her hand and sat them up. "It is time," he said.

"Time?"

He rose from the bed and put on his robe. "Come, Sango."

Wordlessly she collected herself and followed him to another part of the room.

* * *

They knelt facing each other. Several tall white tapers were grouped around them, each flickering, amber light its own island of illumination. Between the couple an exquisite lacquer tray lay holding an onyx vase filled with rice wine and two matching cups, also deep black in color.

Sesshomaru began solemly. He spoke with firm resolve.

"I give my life freely to you Sango, and promise to protect and cherish you with all that I have. You will share my earthly fortunes as well as my trials, though I will work to ensure the former prevails over the latter."

"You are the most important presence in my life, and I promise to treat you with the respect and love that you deserve as my wife and mate. I will honor our children as I honor you, cherish them as I do you. I can say without reservation that I love you, with my entire mind and body." He poured rice wine into the two cups and offered one to her. They both took sips.

He nodded to encourage her. Sango felt the butterflies in her stomach but finally gained her voice.

"For so long I have dreamed of this, of you and I together, able to love without restraints or bounds. I am utterly blessed to have found you, Sesshomaru. You are my strength, my hope and my love. I promise to support you, respect and give my best to you. The thought that we may live together for the rest of our lives fills me with indescribable joy. The knowledge that I will have your children is something that I feel deeply humbled by, and will strive to raise them as individuals worthy of your favor. I love you with all of my heart, my soul and my body." She lowered her eyes, and they drank again.

"Stand," he whispered. She did so, and he approached. "Now I will mark you. It might hurt somewhat, but I will do it quickly."

She nodded, trusting him and stood still. He then walked behind and lowered her yukata on the right side to expose the fine, smooth skin of her shoulder and neck. Brushing her hair aside with his fingers, he gently tilted her head.

"When you are ready, tell me."

She took a deep breath. "Alright. Go ahead."

A sudden knifelike, stabbing sensation stung her flesh. Sango yelped in pain, and felt a trickling stream of warm blood flow over her breastbone. Sesshomaru lightly caressed her back while licking at the small wound marks on her neck and shoulder.

"I am sorry dear one." He then hugged her close, expressing his remorse at having caused her pain.

Acknowledging the apology with a gentle kiss, Sango next felt a warm sensation within like an emerging lightness of spirit. It grew and grew, and eventually became so powerful that she thought her entire body might rise from the ground in flight. Sesshomaru's arms around her body seemed the only things tethering her to the ground. Sensing panic, he whispered in her ear in a soft, calming voice.

"It is alright, what you are feeling is normal. It will pass in a few moments. I will hold you until it is over."

Sango closed her eyes. Lights, colors and even sound rushed through her mind all at once. It seemed to take her away deep into some alternate plane of existence, perhaps inside a dream or a mirage. Piercing eyes, claws, fur, numerous canine bodies and heads rushed past her field of vision like ghosts. Deep growls and barking, loud howling and other sounds of the dog also relentlessly invaded her consciousness. Next she experienced the sensation of racing through the forest, of scenting a trail and pursuing prey. In the midst of it all Sango wasn't exactly afraid, but bewildered and lost, as if she'd been set loose in some unfamiliar land and left to wander on her own. But in fact she wasn't alone. Even in her dream state Sango could sense Sesshomaru beside her, guiding her along the way, calming her fears. Her grip on him tightened.

After a few minutes the adventure came to an end and Sango opened her eyes to meet his rich amber ones studying her.

"Have you returned?" he asked softly and cradled her against his shoulder. They now lay together in bed. Sango reached up to touch her neck-- a strange tingle played at the spot where it met her shoulder.

"Yes, I think so. What happened? It was so strange. I remember you marking me and then...then I saw something, I'm not sure what."

He nodded. "You went away with me for a while. What you felt was the collective spirit of the inuyoukai. In mating I took you as one of our pack, and we are now joined even closer than before. The visions you had were an after effect."

He watched as she gingerly touched the area where she'd been marked. "I applied some salve there to help it heal faster."

'That must be why it is tingling.' They lay together quietly while she attempted to absorb all that was going on. After a while the solemnity and gravity of the situation began to eat at her, and she wanted some relief.

"So...when do I get to mark you my lord?" she asked with a smile, turning on her elbow to face him.

"What?" He could sense her mind working mischief.

Sitting up in bed she declared firmly, "I must be allowed to mark you my lord. Isn't that fair? Why should I be the only one who has to endure pain in this situation?"

He peered at her with suspicion but found her expression absolutely serious. Letting out a loud sniff, he lay back to stare at the ceiling.

"Foolish woman, your teeth are too weak to mark me. You would just leave a bruise, and a faint one at that." He had always thought Sango's playful side somewhat odd, perhaps even childish but had chalked it up to her exuberant humanity. In fact he secretly liked indulging her antics knowing she enjoyed teasing him so much.

"How can you be so sure of that? Anyway, I am your mate. Let me try," she insisted.

"You are out of your mind."

Sango laughed but continued. "You are my husband now. You must submit to my wishes, dear one." She knew she was pushing it, but was enjoying herself too much to stop. In reality the thought of tearing into his flesh with her teeth was not all that appealing, but she believed in fairness-- why shouldn't he have to feel pain as she had?

The demon lord sighed. "Alright huntress, but I won't allow you to bite me. That is ridiculous-- you have no fangs." He sat up and flicked a claw across his inner arm. Blood flowed from the small cut, and he held it out to her.

"There."

She looked at him and then leaned in to lick the blood away. "Mmmmm. Sweet." She smacked and licked her lips.

"Now I know you are being foolish," he grumbled while repressing a smirk. Sango giggled. Actually it tasted similar to her own, coppery and slightly salty.

"Now you are officially my husband. I have marked you," she said with a sweet smile.

"Hmph. And you are my wife...well, in point of fact not yet. We still have to consummate this...union." He reached out to caress her bare stomach. The soft sighs this produced pleased him and he continued, trailing fingers up to explore her luscious breasts.

In a sexy murmur he whispered, "It is your duty as wife to submit to my desires, Sango. You were aware of that, weren't you? I have needs."

Although highly aroused by his advances Sango huffed her disdain and feigned pulling away. In retaliation he rolled her body beneath him and got on top.

"Hey!" She protested but only half-heartedly. Sango loved the way his body excited her to deep desire and ran her hands over his bare back.

"Fortunately for you my lord I have needs as well...Oh, Sessh!" He had already zoned in on her neck, kissing and nipping the side that hadn't been marked. His hands seemed to be everywhere all at once, and she could feel him hard against her thigh. Moaning her passion Sango anticipated their joining, but this time with a stronger sense of purpose, of greater meaning now that they were mated.

And then the crash of waves, the passion of the deep night, the greatest beauty of life-- these embraced the couple while they loved with all their hearts. Their coupling carried the promise of all the glory awaiting them on the journey through life that remained, a journey Sango now knew they would make together.

* * *

EPILOGUE

"Where is that wench? She said she'd get here to patrol tonight," grumbled Inuyasha who restlessly grabbed Tetsusaiga and made his way for the door. "It's getting late. I'm going out anyway."

"She'll be here Inuyasha. She always does," replied Kagome. "Come Takeo-- time to eat your supper." The miko had to run after her son who was now two summers old. She finally caught him in a fit of giggles as he took shelter behind his father's legs. So far the snow-haired little boy was shaping up to become every bit the rambunctious, energetic personality that Inuyasha was.

After Sango's marriage to Sesshomaru the taijiya had made a point of maintaining close ties with her friends Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku. As the only adult human in a homogeneously youkai environment, she needed friends who understood her previous life away from the palace in order to counterbalance the isolation she sometimes felt among the inuyoukai nobility.

Although no longer needing to work to support herself, Sango had continued her demonslaying activities and in fact had maintained her little cottage by the demonslayer's village. To this hut she would frequently return to practice her taijiya skills and make herself available in case of a youkai emergency in the countryside.

Frankly she enjoyed taking an occasional break from the cumbersome finery and protocol at the palace as much as anything, and relished the occasional time at her cottage either with Sesshomaru or alone with Kirara. When it came to her interest in demonslaying, her mate understood better than anyone her desire to help others and keep her taijiya skills up to date. And so he had not raised even a half-hearted protest when she announced her decision to spend significant time away from the palace for this purpose.

The demon lord had offered his mate an entire wing of the castle for her own use but she'd declined, explaining how impractical it would be since she had not the slightest idea what to do with so much space. Wanting to simply share his living area, she'd finally been convinced to accept a suite of rooms adjacent to his own after securing a promise that she could come and go from her husband's apartments as she wished, and he from hers.

"I want go with papa-san!" cried Takeo, gripping Inuyasha's legs tightly.

"No, Taki. You have to eat and then let mama get you ready for bed," instructed Kagome. Inuyasha lifted the energetic child to his shoulder, and she smiled at the picture they made. Having quickly come to the conclusion that her son would be no mama's boy, she delighted in the strong bond that was developing between father and son.

"Do as mama-san says. You have to eat so you grow up strong and big. You want to come with me into the forest one day, don't you?" In spite of Taki's frown he handed him off to Kagome and turned to leave.

Just then came a knock at the door. Inuyasha swung it open to reveal a winded Sango loaded down with Kirara, Hiraikotsu, a katana and a bundle tied to her back.

"Oh, so Lady High and Mighty finally decides to show up." He sneered and crossed his arms, watching as the taijiya moved across the room to their hearth for warmth. Inuyasha rarely missed a chance to rib Sango about her becoming inu royalty after mating his brother, knowing it got under her skin.

She made a face at him and went to embrace Kagome. "Sessh wouldn't bring me himself, so I had to take Kirara-- that takes longer. And I had to nurse Sesshiko, Sorry." She turned and released the arm straps attached to a bundle in animal-skin and downy white fur.

"How is my neice? As darling as ever I bet! Come here little Sesshiko!" Kagome oohed and ahhed as Sango gently removed her now eleven month-old baby from her bindings and held her up.

"It's Shi-chan! Shi-chan!" cried Takeo. Excited at the appearance of his little cousin, he crowded around as Kagome took the baby from Sango.

Sango and Sesshomaru's daughter had come into the world the previous autumn. The decision to name her after him had been Sango's. Except for tiny triangular ears that resembled those of her uncle Inuyasha, Sesshiko was a near exact copy of her father. Bright golden eyes peeked out from beneath long eyelashes, and silvery hair like silk already fell from her head in a lengthy mass. As a hanyou Sesshiko did not have demon markings, but tiny claws on her hands and feet had already begun to give evidence of her youkai heritage, along with her unique ears. Sango was careful to protect them from the cold whenever they went out by placing a furry bonnet on her head as a covering.

"This is most definitely Sesshomaru's child," said Kagome. She cradled the baby and marveled at the intense, intelligent expression in her eyes. 'Just like him,' she thought.

"Yes-- I wonder sometimes how she could even be mine, she looks nothing like me!" Sango smiled. "Sesshomaru dotes on her in his own way. He really adores her."

The first year of their union had been happy, if eventful. Sango had had a lot to learn in a short time. Her mate had been a patient if exacting teacher who expected that she live up to her status as his consort, and spent much time coaching her in proper forms of address, procedure and other cultural points. For the most part she had been successful in coming to terms with the demands of her new status, and in the year and a half since marrying Sesshomaru had come to not only understand but appreciate youkai customs and traditions.

When the baby arrived he had graciously eased his demands for her attendance at his side in order to let her adjust to being a new mother. Sango appreciated this, although she could sense he sometimes missed having her exclusively to himself and worked to give him extra attention when and where she could.

Motherhood had brought challenges, but Sango was gradually learning to balance the demands of taking care of her daughter with her duties at court. She had refused to turn the child over to a nurse, insisting on raising Sesshiko herself, and took the baby in with her to meetings of the council and to other court functions.

Watching as Kagome played with the tiny girl in her lap, she sipped her tea.

"Eh, Princess Inu Demon, have you forgotten? We have work to do," called Inuyasha who stood beside the door grasping his sword. Reports of menacing but relatively weak youkai had been streaming in from the countryside lately and he wanted to get a jump on the issue.

"She just got here Inuyasha! Lets find out if she is hungry first," scolded Kagome.

"Keh. Take your time then, I'm going out." With that the hanyou left the hut.

"Sorry about that, Sango. You know Inuyasha."

"Its fine. It is my fault really-- I had planned to get here much earlier. I'll catch up with him in a few minutes, Kirara can take me."

Kagome got up to prepare a plate of food for her. Shippo was away visiting with Rin at the palace-- the two had become close friends, and the taijiya had been unable to convince him to return with her that evening to the village.

"Have you heard anything from Miroku?" Sango tried to sound nanchalant while watching Kagome pile stacks of clean linen in one corner. Takeo toddled around poking his fingers here and there, exploring his environment.

She had not forgotten the houshi, and sought news of him when she could get it. It had been difficult keeping up with him, especially knowing Sesshomaru's feelings but she was not going to abandon Miroku just because her mate had reservations. They had been through too much together.

"Hmmm, the last we heard of him was a few weeks ago-- he was travelling north, going to oversee a wedding, I think. He asked about you and Shi-chan, and I told him you were well."

"Thanks Kagome. To think, three years ago I was on the verge of marrying that man. Back then if someone had said to me I'd be here with Sesshomaru's child, living with him in his fortress I would have thought they were insane. Life is so strange."

"Isn't it? But we are lucky. We both got good husbands in the end."

Sango laughed. "Good but challenging, wouldn't you say?"

Kagome looked into the air, turning the question over in her mind. "Yes and no. Inuyasha is an incredible protector and provider, and he loves the two of us so much."

"He's also a big grouch!"

"True. But he has a big heart. And he is a whole lot easier to read than Sesshomaru."

"Yes he is that. Sessh is like a big puzzle. But I am learning new things about him all the time, and it is fascinating!"

"I'm sure it keeps life interesting... He is lucky to have you, Sango. History will write stories about you I bet-- 'The human woman who tamed the youkai lord!'"

"Well I don't know about that..." she looked away. She wanted to tell her friend something but was unsure how to say it. "Kagome..."

"Hmmm?"

She decided to just come out with it. "I'm going to have another baby. I'm pregnant again!"

"What! Oh Sango that is wonderful...congratulations! Sesshiko will have a brother or sister. Does Sesshomaru know?"

She nodded. "Yes, he mumbled something this morning about building another wing onto the palace 'To accommodate his brood'. So when do you think you and Inuyasha will have another?"

"Hmmm. I've always thought we'd have another child sometime. I don't know when it will happen, though. I have a feeling that once Inuyasha hears Sesshomaru is going to have one he might be interested..."

Something suddenly occurred to Sango. "Speaking of them, did Inuyasha ever have that talk you wanted them to have? Sesshomaru hasn't mentioned anything about it to me so I assume it hasn't happened yet."

"No. But at this point I'm just happy they aren't at each others' throats constantly. I don't think they will never be on warm and friendly terms, but I won't give up hope that someday they'll try to understand each other."

Kagome sat opposite her friend cradling a now sleepy Takeo in her lap. "Sango, I want you and Sesshomaru to take Taki if anything were to ever happen to us-- to me and Inuyasha."

"Kagome! Of course we would, but it will never come up."

She nodded. "I know it won't. But it makes me feel better knowing you are there for him in any case."

"Of course we are. Sesshomaru isn't the warmest creature on earth but he respects his father's bloodline. He would protect Taki and so would I." Kagome smiled and leaned in to kiss Sango's cheek. The taijiya then stood, lifting Sesshiko in her arms and went to lay her in Takeo's crib.

"I'm going out now to catch up with Inuyasha. He's probably cursing me under his breath as we speak..."

She lay the baby down and then gathered Hiraikotsu and her katana. "Come on Kirara."

"Sango!" Kagome ran to the door behind her.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know...I have always looked up to you. You are the strongest woman I know, and I always understood why Sesshomaru liked being with you. And well...one day I hope you will let me call you older-sister. It would be an honor." Kagome bowed low from her waist to the taijiya.

Moved, Sango clasped her hands together. "Oh, Kagome. Of course!" She came back to embrace her friend. "See you later on tonight."

She walked away, but before losing sight of the little cottage turned and stopped to wave one last time. Kagome returned the gesture, smiling brightly. Then with Hiraikotsu slung high over her shoulder the taijiya slipped off among the boughs and into the forest, her lithe black-clad form gracefully receding from Kagome's view at a quick but measured pace.

'She is even beginning to walk like Sesshomaru. Who knew those two were ever meant for each other?' Kagome watched as her friend disappeared into the trees. 'Youkai and youkai-hunter?... But then for that matter who knew I was destined to live five hundred years in the past with a half-dog demon? Fate sure is an odd, unpredictable thing,' she thought.

Kagome shook her head and went back into the hut to look after her two young charges. She imagined the many stories she'd have to tell Takeo and Sesshiko when they were older, of the many adventures endured by herself, Sango, Miroku and their fathers. She could only hope life for the youngsters would be far less tumultuous and fraught with danger than it had been for her, Inuyasha and their companions. She shut the door just as Takeo came scuttling over to rush outside.

"Bedtime Taki!"

_Once again, thanks for reading 'Demon Slayer Sango.' I know a few found my characterizations (especially of Sesshomaru)somewhat beyond the canon (ooc). The only thing I can say in my defense is that none of us is Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore it is rather harsh to expect that anyone who isn't her to produce perfect replicas of the characters in the manga and/or anime.I did do the best I could to stay close to the canon, however._

_I had an incredible time writing this story: the characters really came to life for me and it was a pleasure putting their lives down as I visualized them. I am so glad to have had the opportunity to go on this journey into Inuyasha's universe with all of you..._

_As a last favor I ask everyone who read any part of 'Demon Slayer Sango' to leave comments in reviews, even if you have not communicated before. If you have been waiting, this is the time to let me know what you think! _


End file.
